Ripples of the Whirlpool
by Wyvern77
Summary: The addition of a former Uzushio Clan to Konoha after the battle between Madara & Hashirama has side effects that change the world of Naruto massively.
1. Chapter 1

Ripples of the Whirlpool

I do not own Naruto or any canon characters/jutsu. If I did we wouldn't have had to deal with the whole clan of dimension hopping aliens at the end of the series.

Prologue  
Everyone knows the tale of the founding of Konoha and of their ties to the village of Uzushiogakure due to the marriage of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki following the defeat of Madara Uchiha. But how different would the world of Naruto been if Mito had been joined by a clan from Uzu. This is the story of how 1 change in the world brought about a series of ripples that eventually formed a new whirlpool within the Leaves. Our tale begins with the introduction of said clan to Konoha soon after the final battle between Hashirama and Madara within what would one day be called the Valley of the End.

— East Gate of Konoha —

"Arashi Kazama, what exactly are you and half of your kin doing here outside of Konoha?" Mito Senju asks as she faces her childhood friend. "Mito you know exactly why me & my kin are here. We seek to honor our Clan's alliance with yours by joining you here in Konoha." As the two continue to argue from the center of the village murmurs are heard as Hashirama Senju heads to the gate himself to see what exactly is occurring. "Mito my love, who are these people? And why do they bear the symbol of Uzushiogakure?" asks Hashirama as he stops beside his wife. "Lord First, my name is Arashi Kazama as you know my clan has been allies to Lady Mito's for over a century following their actions to save us from the attacks by the Kaguya as we attempted to flee the wars occurring in the Land of Water. To honor this alliance me & my brethren seek to join Konoha so that we can protect the village and people that Lady Mito cares about." As the young shinobi's words spread the crowd many opnely wonder how hard did the Uzumaki fight to earn such loyalty. "Ah yes Arashi, I remember you now you are the younger son of Arata Kazama are you not?" "You are correct Lord First, I am the younger son of Arata & Akemi Kazama the current Clan Patriarch and Matriarch. I am also a childhood friend of Lady Mito and a student of her father Susanoo Uzumaki the current Clan Head and Uzukage. Me and my clansmen behind me wish to join Konoha to aid in protecting the dream of Lady Mito." Before Hashirama or Mito can reply to the man's statement they hear from the crowd a familiar voice state "You are without a doubt a distinguished member of your Clan and the Village of Uzushiogakure based on how many of your clansmen have followed you. You likely could have be the next Uzukage or their chief advisor but you choose to come here to honor your friend. I personally would welcome you and your brethren into Konoha but I leave that decision up to my brother." as Tobirama walks up to stand slightly behind and to the right of his brother. For a time Hashirama and Mito talk quietly between themselves before Hashirama turns to the young man before him with a smile and says "If my wife is to be believed you are almost as stubborn as her brother & just as skilled to in the arts of fūinjutsu as he is. If you and your clansman wish to join Konoha I say welcome to our Village & hope you come to love it just as much as me & my wife do." With this the gathered shinobi and civilians begin to cheer as they welcome another clan into the village. As the Kazama members enter the city Arashi is confronted by Tobirama and pulled to the side "I believe you have a package for me if the message I received from Susanoo-sama is correct." Upon hearing this the young Kazama quietly activates a small seal upon his left hand causing a small scroll to appear which he hands to the Senju. "Lord Susanoo has agreed to help you with your product provided the Uzumaki & Kazama Clan's receive a copy of it for our own purposes." As Tobirama hears this his eyes momentarily narrow before he says "While I would normally hesitate to grant such a payment I acknowledge your two clans will be instrumental in this work so I accept. You can send word to Susanoo-sama that I accept his proposal and look forward to working with the Fūin no Kami & his student." As Arashi hears this his face is split as he smiles realizing his sensei's goal is now achievable "I am sure Susanoo-sama will be happy to hear it & in recognition of that he has allowed me to share with Konoha our village's prized Jutsu the Shadow Clone Jutsu*." Upon hearing this Tobirama is shocked to the point he is momentarily speechless as he had been attempting to recreate the Uzumaki's prized jutsu himself but had only managed to create a weaker version that created illusions only. As the new partners resume walking towards the Hokage's Tower they continue to hash out the details of their deal.

—time skip—  
—2nd Shinobi Word War—

Within the center of the Uzumaki Compound within Uzushio the Nindaime Uzukage Ashina Uzumaki meets with his father and greatest sealmasters. "Father the seal is ready & we managed to hide our allied clans within the bunkers and hide them with seals. But are you sure we need to do this? We can still fight and defend Uzu from those bastards & their lapdogs." As Ashina stands before his elderly father he can almost see the wheels within his father's mind turn as he considers his eldest's statement before replying "My son while we can surely fight and show our enemies the power of the Whirlpool we are simply too few to defend Uzushio forever. We must activate the seal and send our Legacy to our sister Clan in Konoha. If we fall we can not afford for our enemies to gain the knowledge of our seals, jutsu, & metalwork especially since they seek to attack Konoha next. We have known this day was coming since word reached us that their combined forces were moving towards our shores 6 months ago." As the greatest sealmasters of the Uzumaki stare at each other a seal upon the wall suddenly alights & the sounds of battle grow higher. "That's the signal that they have reached the inner walls. You are right activate the seal then Father head to my office Father to activate the Wrath seals across the island. Me and the rest of the Clan will hold them as long as we can hopefully giving you time to activate them without too much interference. If they want to conquer our land let them do so over a mound of their dead and face the wrath of the Whirlpool afterwards." With these words the Uzukage heads towards the battle to join his brethren in holding their foes back as long as possible. As Susanoo watches his son leave he turns to his disciples before saying "You heard your Kage activate the seal & send our Legacy to Konoha before joining our brethren at the Wall. After this day is done I hope to see you all again in the Pure Lands with our ancestors and brothers." Deep below the compound a small group of 140 Uzumaki, mostly children but a few adults and elders, stand within a massive seal alongside 8 massive scrolls surrounded by piles of smaller ones. As the various children whimper as the sounds of their nations destruction reach them through the rock they see their Clan's former Head enter the room. "Hush now young ones you will be safe soon and no matter what remember a Uzumaki endures. You will be safe with our sister clan in Konoha no matter what happens today." As he says these words he motions for his students to activate the seal beneath the soon to be refugees causing a massive outpouring of chakra to be sensed across the island momentarily halting the conflict before it resumes with greater ferocity. The last thing the Uzumaki within the seal see of their homeland is their former Clan Head smiling at them before they vanish with a flash of golden light. With the disappearance of the Uzumaki's legacy a almost palpable sense of rage is felt from the ancient Uzumaki patriarch. As he leaves the underground the man seems to be surrounded by a unending series of golden barbed chains* before he leaves the room and disappears via Shunshin. Soon after the city of Uzushio would be ravaged by war as the men of the Uzumaki fought to reap a bloody toll on those who attacked them without reason.

—Konoha Kazama Compound—

Beneath Konoha two women run side by side as they rush to a room that was only supposed to be used in their worst nightmares. "When did the seal activate Mito?" "A few moments ago Lady Kushina but you know what this means do you not? The Uzukage wouldn't have sent the Legacy if he believed Uzu could hold out till Konoha breaks through to it." As the Kazama Matriarch says this Kushina Uzumaki slowly stops as a single tear rolls down her face. "Yes Mito I know what it means he told me before I came here of the Legacy & what would happen if it was sent. We are likely the last of Uzushio's people and my father has sent us the nations jutsu and knowledge to keep it safe and deny it to our enemies." As the two women reach the last sealed door before their destination they hear whimpering and crying from within the room. "Mito I thought you said we were the first to enter this room?" "We are Kushina none of my people could've entered that room from here..." As the two realize they implications of her statement the last door is opened and they are greeted by the sight of 140 Uzumaki men, women, children, & elders crying as the seal beneath them fades away. As those in the room hear the door open one elder women looks up before rushing to Kushina & hugging her tightly. "Lady Kushina I'm sorry but Uzushio is gone. Your father and brothers sent us away to protect our clan but choose to sacrifice themselves to avenge it even as we were sent here." Upon hearing this Kushina tightens her grip on the other women and cries for her lost family & kinsmen. As she cries though she silently vows to get revenge for her kinsmen and feels the chakra of the Kyūbi within her stir as he realizes his host is angry and open to using his power for the first time since she became his newest jailer.

—time skip 3 hours—  
—Hokage's office—

"Kushina I'm sorry but we can't spare more men to head to your village. We are already pressed—" Before Hiruzen can finish his statement Kushin slams her hands upon his desk before yelling at him "Dammit you old monkey listen to me it's already too late for that! My father has already sent Uzu's Legacy here to Konoha meaning Uzu has likely fallen by now. Any men you send now will at best be able to reach the coast but no further as the seals controlling Uzu's whirlpools & the Wrath seals will have been activate and overcharged to further decimate those attacking the village and seeking to plunder it." As soon as Kushina mentions her clan's legacy Hiruzen quickly looks at her before stating "What do you mean by he's sent "Uzu's Legacy" here? We have received no shipment from Uzu since Kiri began it's blockade of Uzu and your village lacked a jutsu like Tobirama-senseis hirashin..." With this statement Hiruzen stands abruptly as he sees Kushina nodding sadly that his suspicion is correct. "How? I know Tobirama-sensei refused to share the complete version of his hirashin with anyone even his own brother. How did you clan acquire it?" For the briefest moment he see's a bit of mirth within Kushina's eyes before the sadness returns "Who do you think helped he create his seal? Lord Second was many things but a genius of Space-Time fuinjutsu he was not. My clan provided aid to him & in exchange received a copy of it after giving Konoha a copy of our Shadow Clone jutsu scroll. But regardless of that I need you to come with me to the Kazama Compound I have something to show you." Hearing this Hiruzen quickly stands and nods as he follows her & Mito out the door. As the two leave the Hokage Tower they see Minato who has just returned to Konoha after his mission into the Land of Earth. Upon seeing him Kushina quickly rushes forward and hugs him and cries into her chest. Upon hearing from Hiruzen why she is crying his grip upon the woman he loves tightens as he attempts to comfort her as they make their way to the Kazama Compound.

—beneath the Kazama Compound—

"Lady Kushina are you sure that both of them must see it? The Legacy is meant to be as closely guarded secret as possible we can't afford for word of it to leak beyond these walls. If the enemies of the Uzuma.." Before she can finish her statement chains manifest themselves from Kushina's left arm & wrap around Mito Kazama before Kushina in a quiet but dark voice says "**If you ever imply that again the enemies of the Uzumaki will be your least threatening concern!**" As Minato and Hiruzen take a step forward to restrain Kushina if need be she releases the poor Kazama Clan Head from her chakra chains and yells for them all to hurry up as she resumes moving towards the final set of doors. As the trio group enters the same room the seal was once in Hiruzen and Minato are shocked by the number of individuals within & the symbols upon their clothes and headband. As Minato stares he quickly asks Kushina "Can you explain how over 140 Uzumaki came into Konoha without any of the seals placed around the Village detecting such a massive amount of chakra?" Before Kushina could replythough Minato upon looking at the walls, roof, & floor says "Wait I think I know how I'm assuming it has something to do with the myriad of seals across this room? I can see at least 3 different types of chakra absorbing or suppression seals in large numbers across this room and I'm assuming they kept the chakra from leaking out and alerting the Village's sensors." As he says this Mito is shocked at how quickly he discerned the nature of the seals across the room. "Minato is right but Hokage-sama that is not what I came here to show you. I humbly ask as the Head of the Uzumaki Clan for you to allow my kinsmen to join the village in secret so as to protect them from those who attacked Uzushio." As the various individuals watch and wait for Hiruzen's reply Minato moves closer to the central point of the now burned out seal and copies it down upon a blank scroll he carried within his flak jacket. After doing so he sees the 8 large scrolls & piles of smaller ones being guarded by the few Uzumaki shinobi in the room before moving back to Kushina as he see's Hiruzen has come to a decision. "Uzushiogakure stood with Konoha from the moment it was founded. I will not repay that debt of honor we owe by refusing you aid in your time of need my friends. Kushina & Mito you have my permission to have the Uzumaki here & any you find in the future to live within Konoha under the Kazama name. I will make the knowledge of your people living here a S-class secret known only to those present and the rest of the Kazama Clan until such a time you choose to publicly reestablish your clan." With this single proclamation the fate of the world was changed drastically as the Uzumaki Clan lived on & would be able to rebuild itself after it's near genocide.

*in this story the Uzumaki being the clan of fuin masters helped Tobirama create his hirashin seal

*I'm going with the idea that the Chakra Chains are a bloodline and not hidden jutsu but otherwise they'll stay more or less the same

-if you have any ideas for OC of almost any kind, ie clans, characters, jutsu, fuin, etc etc, I'm more than open to adding them and will gladly give credit for them in it


	2. Rebirth

Chp2 **Rebirth**

I do not own Naruto but I do own the OC that I create. If you have any ideas for OC content either PM me or just add them in a review and if I like them I'll add them give credit.

**shortly after the end of the 3rd Shinobi World War**

**-Konoha- **

"My fellow citizens of Konohagakure it has been both an honor and a privilege to lead this great village since Lord Second named me as the Third Hokage. But now it is time for me to step down and allow the next generation to take charge. The man chosen to serve as your new Hokage is a man you all know well both for his abilities and for his kindness to all within our village. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." As Hiruzen says this he steps to the left as Minato walks to the railing before holding his Kage hat above his head and saying "My friends and comrades I am honored that you have chosen me to lead our great village. But I can not take all the credit I ask that you give your applause not to me but to the following my sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin, my close friends Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Mikoto Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hizashi Hyuga their wives Hitomi Akemi Hyuga, my student Kakashi Hatake thank you all for supporting me teaching me." As Minato says their name each person steps forward before bowing slightly to their friend and new Hokage while the civilians shinobi below continue to cheer for their newest Kage and those with him.

**-Minato's House-**

"So Mina-kun, I'm only your "friend"? What happened to the passionate man who swept me off my feet 3 months ago?" As Kushina says this she hugs Minato from behind as they watch their friends leave as the celebration of Minato's ascension to Hokage has finally wound down. As Minato hears his secret wife say this he quickly flashes to a mark behind her before hugging her very tightly. "Kushi-chan, I'm sorry but you know why I said that instead of telling everyone the truth. We're still at war with Kumo and until that is done I can't tell the world you're my wife. I won't risk you being targeted due to being close to me." After hearing this Kushina has a small smile on her face as she inhales before her eyes pop open and she gets a devious smile on her face. "Mina-kun can you let me go for a moment I have one last surprise for you tonight." As Minato let's her go he momentarily scratches the back of his head as he watches his young wife leave the room. Before Kushina walks back into their living room she pokes her head through the door frame and asks Minato to close his eyes for a moment. When Minato hears this he smiles before saying "Anything for my Uzu-hime." As Kushina hears his pet name for her she momentarily blushes before smiling as she and a Shadow Clone walk into the room with a banner between them. "Alright Minato you can open your eyes now."As Minato opens his eyes he looks at Kushina before reading her sign that says

**Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash, 4th Hokage, ****Husband, soon to be Father!**

"For a moment Minato is speechless before quietly saying "So I'm going to be a father?" "I'm going to be a mother, ya know." "I'm going to be a father!" "A mother, ya know!" The two quickly embrace a begin laughing together as they picture the newest addition to their family. They spend much of the remaining night celebrating before heading to bed smiling as they dream of who their child may be one day. But unknown to both they were being watched by a unknown entity that seamlessly melded into the ground before heading back to it's master with the news he was waiting for.

**Oct 9th**

"So why does Lord Third want to visit tonight, Mina-kun?" As the two continue to prepare a dinner for themselves and the their visiting friends they hear a knock at their door. "I believe he said it has something to do with _it _but he didn't want to clarify while I was at the office. But don't worry I'm sure it's nothing too serious afterall it's only a childbirth." Later on as the four finish their meal Hiruzen Biwako both ask the two to sit once again so they can tell Kushina Minato the news they came over to deliver. "Kushina I know you are excited to have your child finally announce both your marriage and the continued existence of your clan but I have some bad news." As Kushina quickly looks up at the former Kage before opening her mouth to speak but he holds his hand up. "As you know the seal holding /spanspan class="s3" style="font-style: italic;"it /spanspan class="s1"has grown weaker and weaker since your pregnancy began. As you know we expected this as the same occurred with Lady Mito when she was giving birth to her child. I am sorry, but as a precautionary measure, we're going to ask you to deliver the child somewhere away from the village within a barrier. This is to be done in the utmost secrecy as we can not afford for _it _to escape or for others to discover your condition. As such we will only send Minato, Biwako, a few of my most truthworthy ANBU with you." As Kushina hears his words she slowly starts to nod before looking up. "I understand Lord Third, but I believe we should have at least a few of my clan with me. They more than anyone in the village know the risks of my seal failing and we have prepared a contingency just in case it were to happen." When Minato hears this he quickly turns to face Kushina before slowly smiling at her as he grabs her hand. "So you finally figured out how to make that proposed seal of ours work? I'll go on ahead to prepare everything. You go pick the Uzumaki you want to help you before joining me at the safe house with them Lady Biwako.

**-Later that night near the village gates-**

With a giant burst of smoke suddenly the 9-Tails Fox was summoned to the gates of Konoha. Before the guards nearest could react the beast, that many would later claim had eyes like the Sharingan, smashed them aside as it began it's attack upon the village. Many upon seeing the beast began to despair as none believed they could stop or even hope to slow it. As the night began to echo with the screams of the village's defenders and civilians a masked individual disappeared after looking towards Hokage Rock.

**-Hokage Rock-  
**

"Kushina-chan, please hang in there I will join you as soon as I can but I have to stop the 9-Tails first." As Minato prepares to summon Gambubta to restrain the beast before he can teleport away with it the masked man who attacked before appears behind him interrupts his summoning jutsu. "I won't let you get away." As Minato stares at his unknown foe he takes in all the information he has before realizing who this masked shinobi may be. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" As Minato asks the man he slowly removes his hood before titling his head to the side. "No that's impossible. He's dead." As the man continues to stare at him all he says is a cryptic. "I wonder about that." As Minato hears this he tightens his grip on his Hirashin Kunai before replying that it doesn't matter if he is or isn't Madara. "But tell me why are you attacking Konoha?" The man stares at him for the briefest moment before titling his head back as he replies. "I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's war, or that it's peace." As he finishes his statement chains drop from the man's left sleeve he attaches them to his right wrist as well. "Now that I have free the 9-Tails, you people have **no **hope left!" Upon saying the final word both men quickly rush forward but Minato realizes something is wrong the moment he his attack seems to just go through the man without touching him. As his mind races he is suddenly stopped by the chains as the man brings his chains up before he flashes away to his kunai. Upon realizing that his only chance to strike the man and win the fight is to strike the moment he materializes he quickly runs at the man before tossing his hirashin kunai at the man's head. Just as it seems the man will grab him Minato flashes to his kunai before slamming a **Rasengan ** into his opponent's back slamming him into the ground as a seal appears on his back.

As the man contemplates just how elusive the 4th is his hand seems to melt away as it falls from his body but no blood is seen as it hits the ground. "You got me. This is what is meant by "elusive." I should have never let my guard down." As the man prepares to move he is momentarily shocked as Minato appears right before him before stabbing his Hirashin kunai into him and slamming his right hand into his chest before a seal spreads across it. He quickly realizes it is a **contract seal** that Minato has separated the 9-Tails from him with it. "With this, the 9-Tails no longer belongs to you!" Internally the man rages as this battle was supposed to already have been finished yet Minato was tougher than he expected. But before he can fight anymore he suddenly grabs his head and yells as if he's in pain before making a vague statement of "no it can't happen now I have to kill him."

After his momentary episode the man quickly jumps away as both hear in the distance the 9-Tails roar into the sky before it's howl loses volume as the man's control of the beast is broken. "I must hand it to you Fourth Hokage. You wounded me and managed to sever my ties with the 9-Tails. However, the 9-Tails will be my plaything again. I am going to take over the world. And there are so many ways to go about doing that." With his final word the man begins disappearing as his voice echoes while he uses his unknown space-time jutsu. As Minato realizes the man is serious he quickly flashes back to Hokage Rock upon sensing the 9-Tails is still fighting the Village's shinobi.

As the various shinobi watch in fear as the 9-Tails prepares to unleash it's attack it is suddenly stopped as the Toad Boss Gambunta is summoned above it comes crashing down on it. They quickly realize that their Fourth Hokage is back before he the beast quickly disappear. As Minato reappears near his wife he hear's her shout "NOW RESTRAIN IT WITH YOUR CHAINS!" As over a dozen of the hidden Uzumaki unleash their chakra chains in order to restrain the beast. As the beast howls in rage struggles to break free Minato flashes to Kushina as her own chains erect a barrier around them. As he stares at his young wife bleeding she smiles as she declares she will take the beast with her in death. But before she can a Uzumaki Elder to her right shouts out "Lady Kushina you will not die tonight! You must live on to raise your son lead our clan." As a lone chain from her wraps around Kushina it gains a slight greenish tint as Kushina feels her injuries heal the damage to her chakra network be mended. As the woman continues to heal the younger Uzumaki her chains slowly dissolve until she drops having used all her chakra to heal Kushina.

Momentarily stunned by the woman's sacrifice the two can only stare for a moment before Minato grabs his wife and pulls her close his eyes are wet with tears as his greatest fear will not come to pass just yet. A moment after the hug begins the two jump apart as they realize what must be done. "Kushina we need to use that seal. Your network is too damaged to restrain the beast now, mine is too developed to survive, we can't afford to have any of the others release their hold of _it_ and become the jinchuriki. We must seal the 9-Tails away within Naruto if we want to save the village prevent the masked man from controlling it again." "We can't do that to him! You know how most villages treat their jinchuriki.." As Kushina says this tears openly run down her face as she fears for the life her son may have. She knows her life Lady Mito's before her were the exception as for them only a few knew they held the 9-Tails for her son that would not be the case.

Before Kushina can say more though Minato places his hand over hers as he continues to hold their child silencing her for a moment. "Kushina have faith in him. He is our son I know one day he'll use the 9-Tails power to change the world." As Kushina realizes that her husband is right the 9-Tails once again attempts to break free bringing their attention back to it. As Kushina nods she prepares the seal for activation using her chakra chains to act as the seal's base. "**Summoning Jutsu!" **_"Ah it's the 9-Tails! And Lord Fourth! What is going on here!" _"Gerotora I'm giving you the key to Naruto's seal. Someday he will need the 9-Tails power to combat the one who released it today." While the Scroll Toad obviously disagrees with the Fourth's beliefs he still accepts the seal key before shutting his scroll. _"I have the seal key now. I'm going back to Mt. Myōboku."_ With those words he ends his summons returns to the Toad's realm with a burst of smoke. "Kushina is the seal ready?" "Yes Minato but are you sure we have to do this?" As Minato looks at his wife she can clearly see the sadness in his eyes as he nods before beginning the seal with her. "**12 Trigrams Sealing Style" **As the 9-Tails feels the draw of the seal it quickly redoubles it's efforts to break free before Kushina uses her own chains to aid in pulling it into the seal forming upon Naruto's stomach.

As the 9-Tails is finally drawn totally within the Seal both Minato Kushina drop and begin to lose consciousness as they watch the other Uzumaki and soon Hiruzen join them near Naruto. "What did you do?" "We sealed _it _away with the seal Kushina me developed," with this the other Uzumaki quickly look up as they realize the implications," Hiruzen but I guess our bodies couldn't handle the strain. Please ensure that the Village see's our son as the hero he truly is." As Hiruzen nods the two seem to pass out as Kaito Uzumaki picks up their son before bowing to the two. As they prepare to move the bodies prepare them for burial Hiruzen realizes that the two are still alive as they pick up the bodies. As he stares at the other Uzumaki one of them quickly speaks. "Lord Third allow us to hide them within the Kazama Compound. We don't know if or when they will awaken but I believe it would be for the best if others did not know they still lived." "Do so if you believe they may awaken someday but we must hide Naruto's heritage.." As he is about to continue Kaito once again speaks, "With all due respect Lord Third but we can not abide by that. While I understand hiding the fact that Minato-sama is his father due to his many enemies. It would be cruel to deny him the knowledge of his mother especially since her clan lives on. We will raise him as Kushina's son as the future Clan Head of the Uzumaki." For a moment it appears like Hiruzen will argue against such an idea before he realizes the Uzumaki Kazama will raise him as their own regardless so he nods before the group makes their way back to Konoha.

**-Dawn of October 11th-**

"We must kill the beast now! That must be what Lord Fourth wanted all along afterall why else seal such a beast into a unimportant child." Before the Civilian Counselor can say anymore he feels the KI of the Kazama Clan Head, Mito Kazama, who stares him down for suggesting such a vile thing. "How dare you assume Minato-sama would want us to kill a defenseless child! This is the child of Kushina Uzumaki his friend", upon hearing this those who know the truth of Minato Kushina's relationship look at the child before nodding to each other discreetly," you will not harm the future Clan Head of the Uzumaki while me my clan draw breath!" As the Village councilors continue to argue Hiruzen simply watches as Naruto cry's while being held by one of his disguised kinsmen as his own anger grows before finally snapping. **"YOU WILL ALL BE SILENT! We will not be killing this child you will listen as it is a direct order from your Kage!"** Shocked by the Third's volume commands the majority of the councilors whisper to each other before Danzo stands begins to speak. "My friend is right we should not kill the child," upon hearing this Hiruzen narrows his eyes at Danzo as he knows there is more to come,"we should turn him into the village's greatest weapon. Turn him over to me I will forge this jinchuriki into a shinobi loyal only to the Village with the power to end entire armies." As soon as he says this many within the Civilian Council agree as does the rest of the Elder Council but the various Clan Heads & Commanders feel nothing but disgust for the idea.

Before Danzo or any of his supporters can say more they feel the KI of both Mito Kazama the disguised Kaito Uzumaki before he responds. "You will **NOT **make Naruto-sama into your tool! He will be raised by us in the Kazama Clan as we still owe a great debt of loyalty to his people." When Danzo hears he openly scoffs at such ideals before responding. "Be quiet child we will not allow the village's jinchuriki to be under the control of any single clan." As Hiruzen hears this he quickly stands before slamming his hands down upon his desk. "Danzo you will be quiet! I have already decided that Naruto will be raised by the Kazama you will obey. As your Kage I am making his father's heritage and status as jinchuriki as S-class secrets. They will not leave the room & the younger generations will not be told of his burden. You all will obey or I will have you executed for treason is that understood!?"

As the various councilors state their understanding Danzo the rest of the Elder Council seethe as Hiruzen has once again denied them their wishes. "While I will not oppose your decision Hiruzen, I must ask how can you rationalize giving a single clan that much power?" Before Hiruzen can reply Mito Kazama stands replies "We have already raised one jinchuriki within Konoha yet we never turned against the village. And before us the Senju Clan had the first jinchuriki for decades yet they didn't use her to dominate the village." As the various councilors look at each other in confusion Mito looks at Hiruzen before asking for permission to clarify who she speaks of. Upon getting his permission she walks to the center of the room before beginning to speak. "As many of you know my Clan came here after the village had been founded. What you did not know is we came here solely due to the final battle between Hashirama-sama Madara in which Lady Mito Uzumaki became the first jinchuriki of the 9-Tails as Madara had awakened it after it had been sleeping for over a century. Until Lady Kushina was 6 she remained the jinchuriki before her failing health led to Lady Kushina becoming the new one. As you all know she lived with us from the day she left Uzushio until today. So do not assume that we wish to use Naruto-sama as a weapon like you would." As the Council once again degrades into multiple arguments Hiruzen once again slams his hands down to grab everyone's attention. "If there is no other business pertaining to Naruto then we are going to move on to talk about the reconstruction of the village." As the Village Councils resumed their talks regarding how the proceed with the reconstruction effort young Naruto was taken out of the building by Kaito to his new room in the Kazama Compound.

Over the next few days Konoha would begin it's reconstruction and bury those who lost their lives to the 9-Tailed Fox. Sadly though word of Naruto's status as the jinchuriki of the beast was somehow leaked leading to widespread calls by civilians and a few shinobi for him to be killed. As the tensions rose the Kazama were also blamed as some saw them as taking in the beast that killed so many and claiming it was innocent. But the Kazama were not the only clan to experience the Village's distrust as the Uchiha were blamed for the attack for not aiding the ones fighting it. Because of this both clans quickly formed a partnership as they came to view each other as fellow pariahs. While across the Shinobi World word of the 9-Tails attack and of destruction it cause alongside the Fourth's death quickly spread.

* * *

Thanks for reading for those who've followed and favorited thanks a million. I'm honestly glad that people seem to enjoy this story despite it being my first. BTW future chapters will probably slow down once I reach around the Academy era as I want to show a few more of the changes in greater detail hint at other ones.


	3. Ripples

Chapter** 3 **

**I do not own Naruto but I do own the OC that I create. If you have any ideas for OC content either PM me or just add them in a review and if I like them I'll add them give credit. From this chapter on I'll be showing more of the changes, both as they happen past ones, of this story and maybe a bit of foreshadowing for future events.**

**-3 yrs after the 9-Tails attack-**

**Kazama Clan Compound **  
Within the Kazama Compound a young blonde haired boy is being chased by one of the Clan's older teens. "NARU-SAN STOP RUNNING! AND GO BACK TO THE DAYCARE WITH THE OTHER CHILDREN!" As the girl continues to chase the child through the building he turns back to look at her before yelling. "I don't wanna! Emiko baa-chan is no fun!" Before Naruto can face forward a golden chain comes around the corner ahead of him wraps around him. While Naruto struggles to break free Kaito Uzumaki comes around the corner before kneeling down to Naruto's level. "Now Naruto-san how many times have I told you to stop leaving the daycare?" "But Kaito-nii, it's SO boring. Emiko baa-chan doesn't even let me play ninja." As Kaito looks up at the woman behind him he can see her trying not to laugh. "How about this Naruto-oto, if you promise to be good I'll let you play ninja with me as long as Harue-san approves." As Kaito says this he moves his chains so Naruto is facing the girl behind him with a pleading look on his face. "Please Harue-chan, let me play with Kaito-nii. I promise I'll be good and won't mess with any of the elders this time." As the girl looks at Naruto's face she makes a show of thinking about it before looking down at him nodding. "Alright Naru-san but if you prank the elders again I'm gonna have to tell Mito-sama." "YATTA! Let's go Kaito-nii!" As Naruto try's to drag the older teen behind him the girl quickly turns and starts laughing at how excited he is.

As the two boys head around the corner Naruto looks up at the older boy. "So Kaito-nii who are we pranking today? Is it gonna be the Kurama Clan?" As Naruto continues talking planning Kaito begins to shake his head laugh as he guides Naruto to his favorite spot in the compound the Clan's Memorial Wall. "No pranks today otōto," before Naruto can reply Kaito holds up his hand to keep him form interrupting, "Naruto you know what today is?" "It's July 10th...IT'S KAA-SAN'S BIRTHDAY!" "That's correct Naruto it's Kushina-sama's birthday so do you want to go see her today?" "Can I really?" As Kaito nods he grabs a hold of Naruto's shoulder before using _Shunshin_ to take Naruto to the Uzumaki memorial stone on the other side of the compound. As Naruto walks up to the Stone he finds his mom's name* before tracing it and starts talking to her while Kaito steps back to give him some privacy.

As he stops he turns to Harue who steps next to him before grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I still think we should tell him. He's gonna rightfully be mad when he discovers the Clans lied to him Harue-chan." "I agree but we can't tell him till the Clan Elders believe he won't spread the news of her or the Clan's survival. Your clan is still rebuilding and working to find any survivors." As the two keep watching the young boy talk to his mothers name they hear another walk up behind them. "I'm glad you two like watching him but shouldn't he be with the other children? This is the third time this week he's snuck out of the daycare." As Mito Kazama says this Kaito begins laughing a bit before Harue joins him. "I'm sorry Mito-sama but if Emiko is telling the truth you and Kushina weren't much better." As the older woman joins them in laughing at how much like his mother Naruto has in him. As the three stop laughing they realize Naruto has disappeared before they hear yelling coming from the neighboring Uchiha district. "He left while we were reminiscing didn't he?" As the two teens nod Mito shakes her head before laughing

"You better go get your otōto before the Uchiha catch him. I don't think Fugaku-sama has the same sense of humor as I do." As Kaito quickly leaves the compound via _Shunshin_ the two women resume laughing as they can hear him yelling at Naruto who they can hear laughing as he is no doubt chased by Uchiha civilians Kaito for whatever he did. As the two Kazama's head back into the main building as they hear Kaito continue to yell as he jumps back on the compound wall with Naruto squirming in his arms. "You know Harue-chan it won't be long before even Naruto knows about you and Kaito are you ready for that?" As Harue momentarily blushes she quietly whispers yes before heading back to the Daycare where Kaito presumably will drop Naruto off.

**October 10th**

"Do I have to wear a kimono for my birthday, Kaito-nii?" "Yes otōto you have to wear a kimono just be glad you managed to sneak some orange into it this time." As Kaito says this he finishes tying the burnt orange obi before grabbing his black haori with the Uzumaki Clan spiral on both it's back a smaller one in the front on the right side. "My friends are coming right? I really don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of stuffy old people for my birthday." As Kaito laughs at Naruto's words he nods before telling him who would be coming.

**1 hour later **

"Mikoto-san I'm glad you could make it. And who is this handsome little one?" "It's my pleasure Mito-san, his mother was my friend so of course I'd come to Naru-kun's birthday. And this is my youngest Sasuke he's actually a few months older than Naruto though I'm sure with how often he's over to prank my clan he's seen my son before." As Mito struggles to hold in her laugh she motions for Kaito to bring Naruto to her so he can meet Mikoto Sasuke. "Naruto, I'd like you to say hello to one of your mom's friends Mikoto Uchiha her son Sasuke." While Naruto stares up at her Sasuke looks around his mom before pushing Naruto a bit. "That's for pranking me my nii-san a few months ago." "Now Sasuke-kun this is his birthday party so behave yourself though I'm sure Naruto is sorry," as she says this Mikoto looks at Naruto who looks down at his feet, "and would say so if you only asked him to." "Yeah sorry I pranked you and your brother Sasuke. I didn't mean to get you two I wanted to prank Kaito-nii's friend Shisui."

As the two boys continued to talk another family approached drawing Mito Mikoto's attention. "Naruto you can talk to Sasuke later. I would like to introduce you to some very good friends of mine your mother," as she says this she points to the Hyuga Head Branch Family, "the twins are Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga, their wives are Hitomi and Akemi," as the women are introduced they wave at Naruto who shyly waves back," their children are Neji and Hinata." As Naruto stares up at them all he tilts his head to the left before asking how they all knew his mother. "Your mother was a teammate of mine that's how she met me husband his family." As Naruto continues to stare up at the adults in awe he notices that the daughter seems to be rather shy around him. "HI Hinata-chan," at this Hinata turns a bright red at how much attention is on her now, "thanks for coming to my birthday." As the adults resume talking Naruto slowly backs away before motioning for Hinata and Neji to follow him. After getting permission he quickly takes them to another side of the party where most of the kids are. As Naruto walks up with the two Hyuga's he introduces them to his friends from the other Clans his own.***I'm not gonna type out kids talking and the meal***

**-1 hour later-**

"Alright Naruto-otōto it's time for presents." As Naruto cheers the various adults his friends smile laugh a bit at the child's excitement. "Alright so the first gift is from Harue-san her friends." As her opens the gift Naruto quickly looks up before almost tackling Harue with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" As Harue hugs Naruto back Kaito decides to fully open his gift for everyone else to see is surprised to see she got him a photo album before opening it seeing it's filled with pictures of his mother, the Uzumaki, Uzushio. As Naruto continues to open more of the gifts he constantly looks at one that is rather small but wrapped in orange wrapping paper with black and red Uzumaki spirals across it. As soon as he can he grabs the gift which seems to be from Hinata and her mother.

At first it appears to be just another book until he turns it over see's a picture of what he guesses is his mom her friends. As he looks up with tears in his eyes he hugs the book against his chest before running to give each of them a hug. As Harue watched Naruto she asked Kaito what exactly Hitomi her daughter had given Naruto. "It was his mother's album of her team, her friends, her parents, if I remember right it's also her diary too. Mito-sama always talked about how Kushina took that thing with her everywhere she went before asking Hitomi to hold onto it before her due date. I guess she wanted Hitomi to be able to give it to him if something happened to her." As the party wound down Kaito noticed that Naruto was spending quite a bit of time with the Hyuga's smiled as his hyperactive little brother figure tried to rile up Hiashi and Hizashi while their wives laughed behind their backs.  
**  
-December 27th-  
**

"I'm still surprised the Hyuga invited us this year. Isn't their heiresses birthday usually a more private affair?" Mito Kazama asks Kaito as they walk with Naruto to Hinata's birthday. "Usually yes Mito-sama, but I think after seeing how quickly his wife and daughter warmed up to Naruto their Clan Head didn't have much choice." As the two remember the times they'd seen Naruto interact with those two since his birthday they can't help but laugh at how hyper he is compared to them and their clan. "Of course he does see Hitomi as like a form of family thanks to her giving him his mother's diary photo album so we shouldn't be surprised." "True but I'm surprised they invited us given how cold our *Clan's relations were in the past due to that seal." "Now now Kaito-san, that is in the past and I would like to keep it that way. Just because they refused our help to change it before doesn't mean that will always be the case. If I remember right that is a goal of Hitomi-sama and she has quite a lot of sway within the Hyuga due to her expertise in both their Byakugan their fighting style." As the group draws closer to the Hyuga Compound Kaito takes notice of the celebrations occurring due to the treaty finally being signed with Kumo.

"It's about time that war was ended now we can finally rebuild without risking our members in pointless skirmishes again." As Mito nods she turns down to look at Naruto who's carrying a rather small but finely wrapped present. "So Naruto what did you get Hinata-san for her birthday? And please tell me it wasn't ramen or ramen related she isn't a Uzumaki that's not their thing." I know that Oba-san so I got her a necklace. I was reading my mom's diary and it said her mom liked them so I got her one." As Mito Kaito look down at Naruto in shock they both look at each other before beginning to laugh. "Hehehehe Kaito-san should I hehehehe tell him or should you?" As the two keep laughing Naruto is at first confused before he gets mad runs ahead of them.

"Oh Kaito I CAN NOT wait till I see her reaction. Knowing Naruto he got her something that has more meaning than he knows." As the two finally catch up with Naruto at the gate Kaito looks down at him before answering. "If I remember right he got her a necklace that looks like a white violet rose. I'm fairly certain Harue-chan helped him cause she couldn't stop talking about a very beautiful necklace she saw a few days ago." "Oh my, looks like your little brother is growing up faster than we thought. And speaking of my niece how are things going between you two?" Before Kaito can respond, or cover up his blush, they are ushered into the celebration and he quickly uses it as a excuse to take Naruto around to introduce him to various Hyuga others at the party.

As Mito watches the two boys meet with others she senses another approach turns with a smile. "Hitomi-chan how are you the Clan?" As Hitomi stands beside her friend she can't help but laugh at the two Uzumaki boys who seem to be the total opposite of the stoic Hyuga around them. "Oh they're alright Mito-chan. Sadly the Clan hasn't changed much though I'm starting to change some minds within the Main Family but the Elders still refuse to see reason." As Mito openly scoffs at the Hyuga Elders she notices that Kaito has finally taken Naruto by Hinata who like her mother so long ago is rather shy. "Now there's a sight I hoped to see again a hyperactive Uzumaki befriending a shy Hyuga. It's almost like fate wants something to happen between those two families." As Hitomi watches she starts to quietly laugh as she notices how Naruto has managed to get Hinata to come out of her shell just a bit. "I agree and personally I see nothing wrong with that. She could do so much worse than their son," at this Mito looks at Hitomi sharply who just smiles back before continuing,"what of course I know I was their friend. And even if I wasn't only a fool can't see the resemblance to both of them in him." As Mito admits to herself that Hitomi has a point the two resume talking about inconsequential things to pass the time before dinner is served.

**-2 hours later-**

As the birthday celebration winds down both Naruto Hinata, now wearing her necklace, walk up to Hitomi. "O..Oka-san can Naruto-kun stay the night," upon noticing the suffix Hitomi raises an eyebrow at her daughter before smiling, "I promise we won't stay up too late. And he can even sleep in the guest room if To-san says so but can he please stay the night." As Hitomi makes a show of thinking both Naruto before smiling again saying she will talk to Hiashi and get them a answer soon. Soon after she approaches Hiashi before whispering into his ear which leads to him looking up at Naruto before turning back to his wife. As the two children continue to watch they are joined by Neji and Kaito who seem to have bonded quite well despite their age difference.

"Na..Naruto-kun thanks again for the necklace it's very pretty." As Naruto hears this he turns to her with his signature smile before looking to Kaito and pulling down one of his eyelids sticking his tongue out. "See I told you she'd like it Kaito-nii and you were worried about my choice." As the two Hyugas watch the two boys argue back and forth Neji seems confused before interrupting them with a question. "Naruto-san I thought you were a only child? Why do you keep calling Kaito-san your elder brother?" "I am not his biological brother but I've watched him since soon after he was born so we have grown up like brothers." As he says this Naruto nods smiles up at his brother figure but doesn't say anything as Hitomi is walking back towards them.

"So Naru-kun you want to spend the night here with the Hyuga? I guess we can allow that but remember both you Hinata-chan have to be good otherwise this won't happen again ok?" Upon hearing this Naruto, in typical Uzumaki fashion, begins celebrating hugs Hinata and her mother very quickly before turning to Kaito to brag he gets to sleep over at his friend's house. As he says this Kaito rolls his eyes before looking at the two girls behind his little brother figure turning Naruto to face them as well. "Lady Hitomi and Hinata-san, please give our thanks to Hiashi-dono for allowing Naruto this privilege." After he says this he bows before using the hand he still has on Naruto's head to have him bow as well. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll quickly go back to Compound to get his clothes for the night morning." As the rest of the party quickly winds the two children are left on their own as they head towards Hinata's room unaware that tonight will be far from normal for either of them.

**-2AM that night-**

As Naruto slept on the futon provided for him in Hinata's room he woke up feeling like something was wrong before turning to ask Hinata if she felt it too. As he turned though he saw a sight that scared him to his core there was a strange man wearing a mask who had tied up Hinata and was throwing her over his shoulder as she struggled to break free. "HINATA! LET HER GO!" As Naruto yelled at the man he swung at him to try and make the man release his friend but was back-handed across the room. To his horror he saw the man move towards the window with his still bound friend. As he ran at the man he felt a strange power surging in his body before seeing chains fly out his outstretched hand and arm before blacking out with the last thing he saw being blood arcing through the air.

**-Kazama Compound-**

As Kaito prepared for bed after a long night with his friends he suddenly sensed Naruto's chakra spike from across the village. As he ran out of his room he was joined by others from the Clan who also sensed the young Heir's massive chakra spike. "Izumi-san go wake Mito-sama and the elders. Shiro-san focus your Mind's Eye on Naruto and tell me what you see." As the hidden Uzumaki and Kazama race to the Hyuga Compound they fear the worst for Naruto as all they know is his body seems to have collapsed and Hinata is not in the room with him. As they raced towards the Hyuga Compound more of their clan joined them while others went to tell the Uchiha Police Force and any ANBU they could find what happened.

**Hyuga Compound**

At the same time Kaito and his kin feel Naruto's chakra spike within the Hyuga Compound many members are quickly woken up by it due to it's proximity and strength. The first few to react activate their Byakugans and try to find what's wrong before seeing the young Uzumaki seemingly unconscious but Hinata is nowhere to be seen. As the alert spreads across the Clan both Hiashi and Hizashi race to find her upon seeing the blood dripping from her window sill. As the two race out of the compound they split up as one trail of blood leads to the Eastern Gate while another leads to the Western Gate.  
**  
Near Konoha's Western Gate**

"Damn that child! What the hell was a Uzumaki doing in Konoha! They should all be dead by now!" As the injured kidnapper fled towards the Western Gate he had one hand over his left side on multiple slashes that ran from halfway down his thigh to just below his ribs. Before he could make it to the gate though he stopped as multiple kunai suddenly struck the ground ahead of him. "So this is how Kumogakure honors it's treaties? By sending men in the middle of the night to kidnap little girls? I knew we should've never let your within our village." As the clouds above move standing ahead of the kidnapper is Hizashi Hyuga. "How did you find me Hyuga. My double should've led you all away to the other gate!" As the man says this he readies himself for combat and draws a longer than average kunai from his vest. "Your forget coward that we Hyuga are perceptive due to our dojutsu. While many were fooled by your backup I noticed that the blood trail he left was just a little too thin to match the trail leading from my niece's room to the gate." As Hizashi said this he steadied himself in preparation of fighting the unknown assailant.

With a burst of speed the man charged at Hizashi but before he could strike Hizashi used a move he learned in secrecy to repel his opponent. _Kaiten!_ As the masked assailant was blasted backwards the force of the blow ripped his mask off exposing his face for the first time. "So the man my clan was generous enough to welcome to our heiress's birthday is the one who tried to kidnap her." As the Kumo Head Ninja stood back up he prepared to attack once again to make a chance to escape. As the sounds of more Leaf shinobi drew ever closer he was momentarily distracted as he tried to figure a way out. That momentary distraction is all Hizashi needed to charge forward to begin striking at the man. His first strikes were not to his opponent directly though but to the straps holding Hinata to his back.

As the unconscious girl fell it forced the Kumo shinobi to put himself at greater risk to retrieve her which is exactly what Hizashi wanted. As the man seemingly made it past Hizashi he was suddenly launched forward by a _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_ to the back and into a nearby wall. As the man struggles to recover Hizashi uses this moment to quickly strike at the man's tenketsu in his arms and legs forcing his body to collapse. "Damn you Hyuga! We will acquire your eyes one day!" As the man continues to attack Hizashi verbally the man walks back to his unconscious niece before using a Flash Seal wrapped kunai to signal for reinforcements.

The first to join Hizashi are members of the Uchiha Police and ANBU followed by Kaito, Mito, Hiashi, various other members of their respective clans. As Hiashi sees his daughter slowly waking up he quickly runs to her and removes her bindings before hugging her against his chest. As she begins to cry the normally cold Hyuga Clan Head shows a softer side as he works to comfort his daughter. Upon seeing this Kaito smiles as do many of the others before Hiruzen arrives with his personal ANBU guard. "Hiashi what happened here?" "Lord Third this man attempted to kidnap my daughter and if it wasn't for Naruto Uzumaki and my brother he would've escaped." "Wait how did a 3 year old child help disable the Head Shinobi of Kumo? I can see how your brother did as he is a skilled Jonin but Naruto isn't even a Academy student yet." "Cha...Chains c..came out of hi..his arm and hit the man." Upon hearing his daughter speak Hiashi looks down at her in shock before questioning her to be sure. "Well it appears Kushina's legacy lives on in her son but to awaken it at such a young age." As Kaito and his kin hear this they quickly rush away to check on their young heir.

As they rush towards the Leaf Hospital those nearest Kaito could almost hear him praying fervently to whoever may listen to spare his little brother. But to their shock upon arriving at the hospital the first thing they see is a group of Hyuga, one of whom is holding the unconscious Naruto, being refused entry to the hospital by lower ranked officials. "WE REFUSE TO HEAL THAT CREATURE! IT DOES NOT EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!" As the officials grow more emboldened they suddenly feel the KI of the incoming Uzumaki who land ahead of the Hyuga with scowls upon their faces. "How dare you! This CHILD helped save Hinata Hyuga and now you refuse to help him!"

"For a moment the hospital officials are silent before yelling back that they will not aid the creature or the disgraces who protect it. Before the gathered Uzumaki* and Kazama can react the Hokage arrives and both sides are stunned at the anger that seems to be radiating from him. As he turns to face the officials before him many of them take a few steps back as they now face the man renowned for being the 'God of Shinobi.' "ANBU ARREST THESE PEOPLE FOR REFUSING TO TREAT A LEAF CITIZEN!" As multiple ANBU appear around the hospital officials many beg for leniency before being silenced by the Hokage as his KI redoubles in intensity. "You refused to aid one of my people! A child no less and you think you deserve mercy! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ALL KILLED FOR TREASON FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" As the now throughly silenced officials are taken away the Third calls for two ANBU to go with Naruto into the hospital and to treat him.

"Boar send a message to Mito Kazama and tell her Naruto is here and being treated by Hawk Cat." As the large ANBU uses _Shunshin _to quickly leave the area the Hokage quickly turns to face the assembled Uzumaki, Kazama, Hyuga. "I advise you all return to your homes and try to get some sleep. I fear tonight's events will have consequences that affect us for the foreseeable future. As the majority of the Leaf shinobi leave the area only Hiashi, Hizashi, Mito, Kaito remain before bowing to the Hokage as they enter. "Dog send our fastest hawk to Kumo with a note explaining the situation. Make it clear that their agent is still alive but that if they wish to retrieve him the Raikage must meet me here in person." As the sun slowly rises Hiruzen pulls his pipe out before lighting it taking a few puffs before heading to his office.

**-2 days later Konoha Hospital-**

With a start Naruto woke up and remembered the events of the night in Hinata's room. "HINATA!" Upon hearing him yell both Kaito and Harue who had fallen asleep against each other in the room woke up before running to Naruto and giving him a joint hug. "Nii-san someone is trying to kidnap Hinata you gotta stop him. She's my..." As Naruto try's to speak he hears his older brother figure start laughing before he gets knocked on the top of the head by him. "Otōto that's already over. Thanks to you she was saved but if you ever scare me like that again you'll get worse than a thump on the head." As Naruto rubs the top of his head he seems confused at what Kaito is talking about. "You don't remember do you Naruto? You used your chakra chains for the first time last night and it knocked you out due to the stress of it. Your body couldn't handle the strain so right after they manifested and struck the man you collapsed." The whole Clan and all your friends were worried sick over what happened.

As Naruto try's to remember what happened the door to his room suddenly opens and a violet blur flys into his room before hitting him. "Naruto-kun I thought you were dead. Don't scare me like that again." As Naruto hugs Hinata back he's confused for a moment and says he was only out for the night so it's ok before she sits up shakes her head violently. "Yo...you were out for two days Naruto-kun," at hearing this Naruto looks at the others who all nod, "the doctors said your body had gone into shock from the chains. I was sca...scared and thought I had lost my first friend." As Naruto hugs his friend he quickly realizes just how badly he had scared not only Hinata but also his other friends and family. As he continues to talk to Hinata, who has yet to let him go, he watches as Mikoto and Sasuke enter the room to check up on him.

"Hitomi-san what happened to that shy little girl you had?" Upon realizing that she was still holding Naruto and doing so in front of multiple people Hinata quickly turned beet red before almost matching the Fourth with how quickly she jumped up to stand by her mom. As both Hitomi and Mikoto laugh at Hinata's embarrassment they fail to notice a small blush that quickly fades off Naruto's face. "So Naruto how are you feeling?" "I don't feel bad but I am hungry Oba-san." Upon hearing his answer Mikoto smiles before pulling out a small scroll and applying some chakra to it. "I thought you might so I got you something your mom always ate as comfort food Ichiraku Miso Ramen." Upon seeing the large bowl of ramen attempts to leave his hospital bed before being held down by Kaito who's laughing quite hard at his reaction. "Naruto calm down. Haha I'll put the bed up and the small raised table on it alright?" Even as Naruto nods he never takes his eyes off the large bowl of ramen and the moment he gets his first chance he digs in like he's a starving man.

A few moments later the bowl is completely empty Naruto is patting his stomach while mumbling something about "the food of the gods." As Mito sees this she quickly shakes her head before turning to Mikoto and telling her she's just made another Uzumaki a addict of ramen. "Hey it's not like he wasn't already one I know how his clan works their obsession with ramen almost matches my clan's obsession with tomatoes." As the three women joke back and forth about the Clan's addictions their children just chat away as Kaito leaves the room laughing at how much of Kushina lives on in Naruto. "Well Old Man Teuchi looks like you're gonna have another favorite customer sooner rather than later I hope you're ready."

**-Kumo Council-**

"Raikage-sama we can't possibly allow this travesty to stand! They wounded our Head Ninja and then they refuse to hand him over unless you go to Konoha to discuss his "crimes" it's surely just a trap to capture you as well." As various other Kumo Clan Heads and officials agree with the elderly official both the Raikage A and his brother simply stare down at the other men. "Taichi do not act like this wasn't your fault. I know you convinced our Head Ninja to try and kidnap a Hyuga so all of is your fault. Tell me why I shouldn't hand you over to them RIGHT NOW!" As the elderly councilor backs down another message from Konoha arrives which A quickly begins to read but stood halfway down. "Impossible. There is no way the child is HER son!" As the note is passed around many older Councilors and Clan Heads feel the cold fingers of fear run down their back at the same line "the Leaf will not hand over the son of the Red Whirlpool."

As Councilor Taichi reads the message he first turns red at Konoha's outright refusal and then white at who they claim hurt their Head Ninja. "Those damn UZUMAKI! I thought we got them all during the 2nd War how can this one still be alive. Raikage-sama it has to be a trick we know we killed them all!" As the various councilors argue over another one thinks back to the actions of the previous Raikage. "This child is Kushina Uzumaki's child. She was in Konoha before the 9-Tails attack and now her child is likely being raised by those Kazamas." As the various former shinobi remember the fear Kushina struck in their forces many begin to wonder just how powerful her child will be if he is raised as she was.

"Raikage-sama we need to acquire this child for Kumogakure. With the Uzumaki's chakra longevity we can forge a new clan that will ensure our supremacy for the future." As A hears this he slams his left fist down upon the table shattering it causing the various other councilors to jump back. "You fool! Konoha will be expecting just that thanks to your foolish decision! Let me make this clear you will NOT send any of MY shinobi to kidnap or kill the Uzumaki. We can not afford to start a war thanks to you! If one begins it is likely the other great nations will all turn on us regardless of past treaties. If any of you try to send my men into Konoha or near it for that purpose I do not care how long you served I will kill you myself is that clear!" As the various councilors voiced their understanding compliance the Raikage thought back to the 3rd Shinobi World War when Kushina Uzumaki was Kumo's bane much like Minato was Iwa's.

**-1 week after Hyuga Affair-**  
**-Hiashi's personal office-**

As Mito was led into Hiashi's office she was surprised to see only the two brothers within the room as usually Hiashi had at least two to three aides with him. Before she can speak though Hiashi holds up his right hand before making a sign with that activates seals within the walls. "Now we may speak freely Mito-sama. First I must thank your clan for the seals you placed upon our Compound if that had not occurred it's likely the man would've had far more time to run. And second I would like to humbly thank you for raising our friend's child." To Mito's open shock both Hiashi and Hizashi bow before smiling at her in a way she hadn't seen since they were young. "Now onto business I would like to ask your Clan and your hidden friends," at this Mito looks up sharply at both men," for aid in a very sensitive project." As Mito considers what the project may be she nods that she's listening before asking what it is.

"To put it simply Mito-sama my brother here wishes for your Clan and His to develop a way to remove the Caged Bird Seal and replace it with a better Bloodline Protection Seal." As Mito hears this she quickly smiles much like Naruto does before quickly running forward to hug Hiashi. "So you big block of ice what finally changed your mind? Did Hitomi finally get to you?" As Hiashi quickly straightens his robes he smiles before tilting his head towards his brother. "His saving of my daughter alongside young Naruto's help did it. For too long my clan has treated most of it's members more like servants or slaves than the family they are. I intend for my legacy to be the one who finally ended that foul practice. But neither myself or my brother have the skill necessary to do it. So I humbly ask you not as Hiashi Hyuga the Hyuga Clan Head but as Hiashi Hyuga a brother and father to aid me in this." Upon saying this he quickly bows again much to the shock of his twin who is shocked with how his normally cold brother is acting. While he bows Mito steps back before laughing at how much Hiashi has changed.

"Hiashi you don't have to beg me to help. On behalf of the Konoha Kazama and our friends I will gladly help you in this endeavor. If for no other reason than to ensure the relationship between your two families can be fully mended. But for this to work I will need a copy of your clan's seal and someone's to study without your clan's knowledge." As both Hiashi and Mito try to determine what Branch member they can trust to keep this secret Hizashi steps forward. "I will allow you to study my seal if need be though we will have to find a way for us to meet without arousing suspicion." While Mito and Hiashi nod at Hizashi's decision Hiashi pulls a small scroll from within his robes out. "This scroll was given to me by Minato and made to be invisible to our clan's eyes when they are active. Upon it is the Caged Bird Seal and the steps for applying it to someone. If you need another copy I will attempt to get you one but I ask that you give me time before delivering it as even my access to the seal's brand is limited." As Mito accepts the scroll Hiashi also pulls another item from his robe a necklace with the Hyuga symbol as a pendant. "This will serve as your excuse for being here today Mito-sama. Please give this to Naruto and tell him that from this day forth the Hyuga will aid him however we can. He has earned both the respect of myself and the Clan in trying to save my daughter." As Mito accepts the gift with due reverence Hiashi pulls another from his desk and faces his brother.

"Hizashi since I can not remove your seal and thus give you the thanks you deserve please accept this in advance. Furthermore from this day forth I will personally train you and your son in the Head Family techniques as you have earned the right to know them." As Hizashi looks at his brother he's stunned at how much he has changed in the last few days before smiling and hugging his brother. "Hiashi you have my thanks but you don't need to do this. We wil.." Before he can say more Hiashi pulls back a bit before lightly tapping on his chest. "Hizashi I am not doing this as your Clan Head but as your brother. For too long our Clan has been divided and we finally have a chance to unify it. I will not allow the outdated traditions of our father and his father dictate how we should be." As Mito watches she smiles before clearing her throat and bowing to both men. "Hiashi-sama Hizashi-sama thank you for your kind words and actions. From this day forth you have the support of the Kazama and our friends no matter what. Now if you will excuse me I have to take this pendant to Naruto-san and explain to him it's significance." As she prepares to exit the room Hiashi deactivates the seals across it as they both bow one last time. "Well brother I will not deny that I have despised the Head Family for years but with you in charge I am sure things will change. Now if you will excuse me as well I have to see my son and tell him the good news." As Hizashi exits the room he does so with his new pendant proudly on display much to the shock of the more traditional Head Family members.

**-Kazama Compound-**

As Naruto and Kaito walk through the Compound Kaito slowly leads Naruto to a dojo he had yet to be allowed in. Before they enter it Naruto stops and pulls on Kaito's sleeve to get his attention. "Kaito-nii i thought I wasn't allowed in this dojo? Isn't it just for shinobi? I'm not even a Academy student yet." "Well Otōto you're partially right. This is a dojo for shinobi but not for Kazamas. This is a dojo for Uzumakis." "But Kaito-nii I'm the last Uzumaki. Why do I need a whole dojo to myself?" As he says this Naruto looks down as he wishes his Clan was still alive. "Naruto just follow me inside and you'll understand everything in a moment ok?" As Naruto follows his older brother figure he sees him press his hand on a seal that momentarily glows blue before fading and disappearing. As they enter the dojo proper Naruto sees just over 100 individuals from around the compound inside who all take a knee before beginning to clap. "Kaito-nii," as he says this Kaito notices the pain in Naruto's voice,"I thought you said this was for Uzumaki shinobi? But everyone here except for me is a Kazama. Why did you lie to me?" Before Naruto can run off Kaito's chains gently encircle him before he begins to speak.

"Naruto all of these people are Uzumaki. Our Clan is not dead Otōto we've just been in hiding since the Fall of Uzushio." As Naruto listens to Kaito he notices Emiko walking forward before she crouches down to his level. "Naruto-san during the Fall your grandfather and many of his best sealmasters sent us here using a seal based on the Lord Second's. Thanks to your mother, the Konoha branch of the Kazama Clan, and the Hokage we were able to hide in plain sight." "But Emiko-baa-chan you told me the Uzumaki were always proud of their clan why hide?" "Naruto we hid because we had to. During the 1st and 2nd Shinobi World Wars many of our enemies wished to see us extinct but failed until they worked together to besiege our village. When we were sent here we hid our real names to keep ourselves and Konoha safe from them." As Naruto takes this in he hugs both Emiko and Kaito as he sheds tears of joy at having a family. "It is our hope Naruto-sama that by the time you are of age we will come out of hiding. And if Kami-sama blesses us so we will reestablish our Village."

* * *

**Alright I'm gonna end it there. Next chapter will focus on Naruto learning about his chains, and the slight difference I added in, alongside the start of his Academy years. Once again thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, & reviewed my story. I'll see y'all later.**

***-remember as far as Naruto and the Village knows Kushina is dead **

***-the Kazamas in the past have tried to get the Hyuga to end their seal leading to tensions between the two Clans**


	4. Growth

**Chapter 4 Growth**

**I do not own Naruto but I do own the OC that I create. If you have any ideas for OC content either PM me or just put them in a review and if I like them I'll add them give credit.**

**-Konoha Central Park-**  
**-6 yrs after the Kyubbi Attack- **

As Naruto enjoys a rare day off he is joined by Sasuke the rest of the Rookie 9. "So Dobe what exactly are you learning from the Kazamas? I mean I know you have your Clan's chains but it's not like the Kazamas share that with you so how could they teach you." "Well Duckbutt you'd be surprised just how much my Clan shared with them before they came to Konoha. Apparently since there has always been a Uzumaki in Konoha they sent copies of the Clan's scrolls protected by bloodseals here. So in between learning the fighting style of Uzushio I've been learning my Clan's fuinjutsu how to use my chains." As Shikamaru hears this he looks away from the clouds before snorting. "You learning fuinjutsu I doubt that. I bet 50 ryo you can't even make a simple storage seal." As most of the others join in they all eventually look at Hinata who bets 80 ryo that Naruto can make one. "Alright Shika just give me one moment and I'll be happy to take your and everyone else's money."

As Naruto sits on the hill the rest are surprised when he applies chakra to a seal on the inside of his left wrist and sealing supplies come out. Very quickly Naruto places the necessary ink, paper, brush on ground before carefully drawing a basic storage seal on the paper and pushing a small amount of chakra into it. "Alright just give it a few seconds to dry and I'll be able to store something in it." As the rest stare, and begin to doubt they'll keep their money, Naruto pulls out his frog wallet and places it on the seal before channeling more chakra on it. With a puff of smoke the wallet is gone and the kanji for full appears on the seal. With a very smug looking smile Naruto looks up at the rest before gesturing down to the seal. "You were saying Shika?" As the rest of the kids hand over their money Kaito is seen walking up the hill towards them.

As soon as the others point it out to Naruto he immediately jumps up before running to his older brother figure and tackling him with a hug. "KAITO-NII YOU'RE BACK!" As Naruto continues to hug Kaito he chuckles before pushing him off so he can stand. "Naruto I was only gone for a week. Plus it's not like a was on a especially dangerous mission it was just a delivery of some goods." "I know but I can't help but miss my brother and I'm sure I'm not the only one." As Naruto says this he points behind Kaito at Harue who is angrily tapping her foot with her right hand on her hip. "So Kaito-kun," she says in a sickly sweet voice,"you decided you'd rather see your brother instead of your girlfriend?" As Kaito turns to Naruto he notices he and the rest of left though he does see a note on the ground that says "good luck." "NARUTO YOU TRAITOR!" Before Harue drags him back to the Clan Compound by his ear much to the amusement of those who know them.

As this is occurring Naruto and his friends decide to call it a day but not before Naruto asks Hinata and Sasuke if they'd like to go eat with him. When Sasuke replies he doesn't have any ryo left Naruto cheekily replies he'll cover for Sasuke this time while holding up the money he won from him. As the three friends go for lunch back at the compound Mito calls for a meeting with the elders. As the Uzumaki and Kazama elders enter the room they are surprised to see Hizashi Hyuga in the room with Mito. As the various elders sit around the table Hizashi stands before bowing to the assembled elders.

"Honored Elders of the Kazama, I will not waste your time today myself and my brother seek your aid.," at this many of the elders are confused and look at each other before focusing on Hizashi again," We wish for your aid in both removing and replacing the Caged Bird Seal." As Hizashi finishes his request the various elders are stunned at the request before they hear Mito laughing from her seat. "See Hizashi I told you that asking them would stun them into silence." As Hizashi stares at Mito he smiles before chuckling a bit before once more sitting down beside her. "Lady Mito Lord Hizashi are you telling the truth? Because if you truly are of course we would be honored to aid you in this endeavor." As Emiko finishes her statement the other elders nod and make known their support before Mito raises a hand to signal for silence. "I am glad we are all in agreement but remember this must remain between us, Hiashi, Hizashi. We can not risk the more obstinate Hyuga elders the chance to work against us before Hiashi and Hizashi are ready to make their move." As the various elders begin talking of how they'll divide up the work Emiko looks up before smiling at Mito and Hizashi. "It appears Naruto has invited Hinata-san over to train today they just entered the compound and are heading to one of our training fields. If you will excuse me Hizashi-sama and Mito-sama I'll head over there now to ensure the two don't go too far." With a bow Emiko exits the room and begins walking towards where her Mind's Eye shows Naruto and Hinata to be.

**-Kazama Training Field-  
**

"So Hinata-chan what did you want to do today? Are we gonna spar again with our bloodlines or are we gonna spar without them today?" "I-I was thinking we could w-w-work on your chakra co-control Naruto-kun. Af-Afterall you wou-wouldn't be a go-good Hokage if you wa-wa-wasted too much chakra." "I guess we could do that for awhile but afterwards can we spar? You Gentle Fist is hard to counter even with my chains so I want to get better by fighting it." Too nervous to verbally reply Hinata simply nods before retrieving a few leaves for them to try and balance over their foreheads. Within a few moments Hinata is easily able to get the leaf spinning whichever way she wants but notices the leaves are flying off Naruto almost instantly. "I don't get it Hinata-chan how come I can't get this to work?" As Hinata thinks for a moment she activates her Byakugan, and is momentarily stunned by how much chakra he has, before asking him to try again to see why it's happening. As she watches she sees him direct an absurd amount of chakra onto the leaf hence why it flies away. "Na-Naruto-kun you're using wa-wa-way too much chakra. Can you try using less ma-ma-maybe they won't fly off then." As Naruto try's again the amount still proves to be too much before prompting Naruto to sit down and sulk at his ineptitude. As Hinata thinks over the exercise she comes up with a idea and proceeds to gather multiple leaves before walking over to Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun can you try it one more time? I want to see if-if using mul-multiple leaves will help you learn this exercise." As Naruto thinks about it he nods before standing and letting her tell him where to put the leaves. In the end she puts one upon his forehead, a action that turns her red for a moment, and another on each hand. "Na-Naruto-kun try focusing on each leaf and using as li-li-little chakra as possible." As Hinata watches she uses her Byakugan to see if he uses too much chakra but to her shock it seems like adding the extra leaves is helping. Knowing this she tells Naruto to put a little more effort in so the leaves will float and spin for him too.

As Naruto concentrates he closes his eyes before trying again. Much to his shock he hears Hinata suddenly cheer for him causing him to open his eyes and see the leaves spinning and not flying off him. "YATTA! I FINALLY DID IT! Thank you Hinata-chan!" He's so happy he momentarily stops channeling chakra and doesn't notice as the leaves fall. As Naruto celebrates he runs up to Hinata and wraps her up in a hug causing the girl to turn totally red before fainting. As soon as Naruto notices he starts to freak out before he sees Emiko walking up to him with a big smile on her face. "Emiko-baa-san! Help Hinata-chan suddenly fainted! What do I do!? Should we take her to the Hospital!" Just as Naruto is about to run off, with the still unconscious Hinata in his arms, Emiko holds out her arm to stop him before pointing to a pair of benches off to the side. "Go lay her down there Naruto-san. I'm sure she'll recover in a moment." As Naruto quickly runs over to the benches Emiko laughs at just how much of his mother lives on in him. "Ahh Kushina-chan I wish you could see your boy now. He may look like his father but on the inside he's just as clueless as you sometimes." As Naruto comes back up to Emiko he asks her what she was saying.

As she looks down at Naruto she ruffles his hair for a moment before telling him it was nothing important. "Now Naruto-san since we're already here why don't we resume training you in the Wairudoshī* style of Uzuken. It seems that you exemplify the random nature of the sea more than anything else." As Naruto and Emiko prepare to spar they both adopt fighting poses with bent knees with their right fist held near their chests with their left farther forward and more open. As Emiko stares down Naruto she opens her left hand and taunting him to attack. As Naruto charges forward he attempts to punch her with his right but has his blow is deftly deflected by her left before she backs up to the right and begins a series of random, circular movements. As Naruto continues to attack she constantly dodges or deflects his blows while keeping to her circular movements. "Remember Naruto-san, Uzuken is all about controlling the flow of battle and exploiting your enemies weaknesses. Like this!" As she says this she rushes forward before feinting with a right cross before using her right leg to sweep his legs and knock him down. As Naruto struggles to get up he sees her fist a inch from his face with the tiniest segment of her chains poking through. As they prepare for another round they hear Hinata stirring so Emiko decides to end their sparring session early. Much to her amusement Naruto immediately rushes over to his friend to try and find out what's wrong much to Hinata's embarrassment.

Deciding to help the poor girl Emiko looks at how low the sun is before giving her a a out. "Naruto-san I think it's about time Hinata-san went back home isn't it?" "Can I walk her home Baa-chan? What if she faints,"at this Hinata turns a even deeper shade of red,"again on the way home?" As Emiko struggles to hold in her laughs she nods that Naruto can walk her home. As the two leave the training grounds she starts laughing before calming herself and sending a _Shadow Clone_ to inform Hiashi. "Oh Kushina-chan I wonder how long it'll take Naruto to realize her feelings for what they are." As she says this she begins walking back towards the Compound before Kaito, with a few fresh bruises, _Shunshins _in front of her and simply nods toward one of the larger compounds.

**-Kazama Clan dojo-  
**

"Kaito-nii why'd you call me here?" "Well otōto you're going to enter the Academy soon so the Clan believes it's time you have your first blade forged. Go to the weapons rack and try out a few of the blades. Once we've determined which one will suit you best we'll forge one for you." As Kaito watches Naruto go through the katas of Harikēnburēdo* he notices that Naruto seems to favor shorter blades before telling him to stop. "Alright Naruto it appears you're most comfortable with a tanto so try going through the katas with one against a few _Shadow Clones _of mine. After Naruto draws a tanto from the training rack he moves to the middle of the dojo before assuming a ready stance with his blade held in a reverse grip with his right hand while his left holds a kunai in the same manner. "Alright Kaito-nii bring it on!" As the two charge each other Naruto initially fights defensively using both his kunai and tanto to fend off the strikes from the _Shadow Clones_ chokutos before going on the offensive. As Naruto begin striking back his seems to flow around Kaito's when possible or deflect when his strikes were too fast or close to dodge. Within a few moments Naruto had managed to eliminate the majority of the clones though he had taken a few strikes from them in exchange. But before he could eliminate the last clones he felt the edge of a chokuto upon his neck from behind. "Well otōto I think we've figured out what weapon you'd be most proficient with but it's still my win." "Nii-san why don't you look down." As Naruto says this he pokes his brother figure's chest with his own tanto much to his surprise.

As Kaito begins to laugh they both sheathe their blades before bumping their fists together. "Alright Naruto, that was a good move. But it's still just a tie since if this were real we both would've died after completing our strikes. Now let's get cleaned up before dinner we don't want Emiko-sama to be mad at us again do we?" As Naruto nods the two walk out of the dojo after putting the blades back where they got them. "So Kaito-nii how long will it take for my blade to be forged? What seals are we going to put on it? When will I get to use it?" As Naruto asks more and more questions Kaito simply puts a hand on his head before ruffling it side to side. "Otōto calm down. You'll be called in for the forging soon but with regards for when you get to carry it. That'll be after you start at the Academy because right now it wouldn't be legal for you to carry a real blade in the village." As the two enter the clan's hall for dinner they split up to speak with their other friends.

**-2 months later-**

"So where is Kaito-nii, Mito-oba-san? He's been gone for a long time and left right before he was supposed to begin teaching me more advanced fuinjutsu." "Kaito left on a very sensitive mission for the Clan. Naruto tell me do you know what your Clan has been doing since the Fall?" "Kaito-nii hasn't give me many details but he says the Clan has spent years trying to find lost members, scrolls, weapons that were scattered during the Fall." As Mito nods she deactivates a seal that kept her office secure and the door opens to Kaito next to two red-haired women who appear to be related. "Kaito was sent on a very secret mission with others from the clan to see if the rumors of two Uzumaki women near Kusa. I'd like to introduce you to Kaida and Karin Uzumaki lost members of your clan who have finally been found." As Naruto stares at his relatives he begins to smile before running forward and hugging them. "Welcome to Konoha Karin-nee and Kaida-oba-san! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" As Naruto hugs the two he notices Karin looking at his hair and eyes with a weird look. "Are you sure you're a Uzumaki? What kind of Uzumaki doesn't have red hair or violet eyes?" As Naruto is momentarily stunned he hears Kaito start to laugh before he states that while Naruto's mom was a Uzumaki his father was not. Noticing that Kaito said his mother was one let Kaida know that his mother was no longer alive. "Naruto-kun who was your mother?" Naruto looked back at Mito who nodded before smiling and turning back to Kaida and Karin. "My Ka-san was Kushina Uzumaki." Upon hearing this Kaida looks stunned before falling against the office wall. Stunned at what happened Naruto and the rest quickly rush to see what's wrong. With tears in her eyes Kaida explains that Kushina was her cousin. She explains how while Kushina's side of the family sent her to live in Konoha she was kept in Uzushio as the Head Family had a duty to protect the rest of the clan. "Kaida I hate to ask but how did you survive the Fall? We know the wrath seals were activated soon after the Legacy was sent here but you should've been in a bunker by then." As Kaida thinks back to that horrible day a darkness seems to cover the light in her eyes before she replies. "We hadn't made it to the bunkers before our home was cut off by the invaders. So my husband forced me to flee the island while the Kiri fleet was being ravaged by the wrath seals." As Naruto hears this he hugs his aunt who at first shrinks back before embracing him. After a moment of shock Karin joins him in hugging her mom as she cry's for her lost father and kin.

**-Hokage's office-**

"So Karin and her mother will be publicly Uzumaki but the rest will have to remain hidden why Jiji?" As the Hokage smiles at his nickname he momentarily thinks to how to explain the complicated issue to such a child. "Naruto your clan's main worry is that their enemies will try to finish their deed correct?", to this Naruto nods,"Tell me Naruto do you think they'd rather risk another war over just three Uzumaki or the clan's remnants?" As Naruto thinks for a minute he says they'd rather target the whole clan instead of just three members. Seeing how sad Naruto is Hiruzen stands up and walks in front of Naruto before sitting beside him. "Naruto I know you want everyone to know your Clan is still alive but don't worry once you're of age you'll be free to do so as their Clan Head. Just make sure you get strong enough that you can protect your Clan because it'll be your job to protect it even if you become Hokage." Happy that one day his Clan will return to the light Naruto nods before smiling at his aunt and cousin. "Now let's see about signing you up for the Academy Karin-chan and Kaida-san if you'd like I'm sure we could have you become one of the Village's shinobi." As the two begin the process of joining the Village the rest leave the Hokage's office to wait outside. As Naruto, Kaito, Mito sit outside Naruto begins to notice the looks he's getting from the various civilians along with the glares directed towards Kaito and Mito. As he begins to feel more uncomfortable he moves closer to Kaito and Mito. "Kaito-nii why are so many people looking at me like that? I haven't even pranked most of these people and even if I have I haven't pranked anyone in over 6 months." "They're angry at something the Kazama Clan did in the past to fulfill a oath to your clan. But don't worry about that they are wrong and *we did not make a mistake."

As Naruto looks up at his brother figure he smiles at his words before turning back to look at the Hokage Tower as he hears Karin's voice. "Naruto we're gonna be in the same class isn't that great! As Karin runs towards her new family her mom smiles as she remembers the horrible deal Kusa had offered right before Kaito found them. "Kushina-chan I don't know where you are but I promise I'll protect your son and our Clan." As the Uzumakis and Kazama head back to their compound Hiruzen smiles as he looks down at them through the window. Unfortunately his happy mood would not last as one of his ANBU came in for a report. "Weasel-san I take it your news is not good." With a monotone voice that betrays no emotion the masked ANBU reports that the Hokage is right with the only sign of his true feelings being his eyes turning red under his mask.

**-First Day of the Academy-**

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" As Karin runs into Naruto's room she see's him sleeping without a care in the world on his bed despite his alarm, and her, attempts to wake him. As she try's shaking him to wake him he simply borrows himself further into his sheets while mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like him ordering ramen. Seeing that they will have to leave for the Academy soon Karin quickly runs out of the room before running back in with a small cup of water that she dumps onto Naruto's head. "AHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!" As Naruto is quickly woken up by the sudden soaking he stares at Karin who simply tells him to get up otherwise they'll be late. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER KARIN!" Before Karin can reply two chains come around the door frame and lightly hit both on the head. "Naruto and Karin please hurry up. Kaito and me are going to be taking you soon and we don't want to take you in your pajamas. As soon as Karin leaves his room Naruto quickly changes into the clothes he'd picked out the night before a pair of black pants with orange flames at the bottom, his mesh undershirt, a dark blue shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the front above his heart a larger one on his back, his favorite orange and black *sweater. As Naruto rushes out to have a quick breakfast he quickly straps his holders for his weapons and sealing supplies onto his right leg and hip respectively.

A few moments later as they enter the Academy with the others from the Clan Naruto begins to notice some people, most notably civilians though some members of other clans, seem to be staring at him with disgust or anger in their eyes. But before he can say anything he hears someone call his name from behind and see's Sasuke with his older brother. "Hey Naruto, you ready for this?" As Naruto smiles at his long time friend he, loudly, shouts that he'll ace the exam. As the two argue back and forth their other friends arrive and join the conversation. "He-he-hello Naruto-kun." As Naruto turns to see Hinata his smile turns bittersweet as he remembers how her mother had passed away soon after the birth of her baby sister. "Hey Hinata-chan, you ready for this?" "H-Hai Naruto-kun and I hope we're in the same class."

**-Academy Entrance Ceremony-**

As the various parents and relatives arrive with the Hokage walks onto a small stage alongside the Academy Headmaster and two guards. "Welcome all to the Konoha Academy, it is my pleasure as your Hokage to begin this year's entrance exam. To those of who wishing to become students today I wish you good luck and hope to see you all during the Graduation exam." As Hiruzen steps back the Headmaster steps forward and calls for the various students to line up before taking them into the Academy proper for the first part of their exam. "Attention students the first test will be a purely mental one as we need to ensure you all have the ability to realize what it means to be a Leaf Shinobi. The instructors behind me will separate you into groups before taking you into one of the classrooms for the test. Once that is completed they will bring you back out for the physical portion which will be a obstacle course you must complete followed by having you compete in 1v1 battle with another using only taijutsu. The use of any jutsu or any other skill beyond pure taijutsu will result in your immediate disqualification." As the prospective students are separated Naruto notices the Headmaster seems to be giving him the same glare that many civilians do when he's outside the Compound. As he wonders what the Kazama could've done to anger so many he begins holding his Hyuga Pendant almost as a lifeline.

-1 hr later-

As the slightly reduced class exits the Academy building Naruto is happy to notice that all of his friends and family seem to have passed so far. As the class is once again divided up between the teachers Naruto is glad that he's finally grouped with his friends though he does notice a lone browned haired girl standing at the back looking nervous. Deciding to cheer her up as Kaito used to cheer him up he walks up to the girl and offers a hand which she nervously takes. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" The girl seems to start at his name before smiling slightly though Naruto is confused as to why. "My name is Yakumo Kurama." "I've heard of that clan before aren't you all supposed to be genjutsu masters?" As Yakumo hears this she smiles before saying yes. "And I have heard of your clan Naruto and I must thank you for them.", Naruto confused at this try's to remember if he or his clan have ever helped her, "It is thanks to your clan's mastery that I am here today. So while I can not thank your clan itself I can thank you and the Kazamas for aiding me in the past." With this Yakumo quickly bows to Naruto before giving him a quick hug. As Yakumo backs up Naruto rubs the back of his head before smiling. "Well I don't know what my clan or the Kazamas did to help but I'm glad they did. I hope we can be friends Yakumo-san." Before either one can say more they hear the teacher they're supposed to follow them call for their attention. "Hello students my name is Iruka Umino. The man to my left is Mizuki. We will be judging your taijutsu by having you spar against each other to ensure you have at least some foundation to build upon." As Iruka speaks he looks from left to right at all the students, stopping on Naruto for the briefest of moments, before wishing them all good luck and looking down at his clipboard.

"The first fight will be between Karin Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno remember no jutsu or other techniques will be allowed in this. You two will only rely on whatever taijutsu you know unless you'd like to be disqualified. BEGIN!" As Iruka says this Karin falls into a basic Uzuken *Rapizzu stance with her right leg slightly forward and both arms up to cover her core and head. As Sakura sees this she gets into the basic Leaf stance her mother had taught her. The two warily circle each other before Karin suddenly shoots forward before pivoting with her left foot to kick at Sakura with her right. Due to the speed of the attack Sakura is unable to dodge and uses her firearms to block the blow. Before she can retaliate though Karin jumps back and reassumes her original stance before making the come at me sign with her right hand. Enraged at being taunted Sakura rushes forward and begins trying to strike at Karin with erratic left and right hooks alongside the occasional kick. But as the match goes on it's clear Karin is in control of the fight as she wears Sakura down with only a few strikes connecting. As Sakura backs up to take a breather and think of how to take command of the fight Karin rushes forward and kicks again except this time she puts more force into the blow. As Sakura try's to block it she is just a little too slow and as Karin's foot connects she's knocked onto her back. Before she can react Karin quickly jumps forward and has her fist right before Sakura face. "Good fight both of you but the match goes to Karin. Now make the Seal of Reconciliation." As the two girls make the sign the various other prospective students wonder who they're going to be paired against. "Alright next will be Shikamaru Nara," at this Shikamaru hears this he mumbles "what a drag", "and Choji Akimichi."

As the two boys enter the ring neither one appears to want to fight but still make the traditional seal to start the match. Before Iruka can stop him though Shikamaru simply backs out of the ring after winking at his friend. As the kids who know Shikamaru laugh Iruka's eye brings to twitch as he realizes how lazy the Nara men are. "Alright the victory is Choji's. Next will be.." As Iruka continues to call out names Naruto zones out as no one he knows well is called until he hears him call out Yakumo and Ino after a few matches. As Naruto watches he notices that Yakumo seems hesitant to fight. "Come on Yakumo you can do it!" As the various students stare at Naruto he simply smiles and shrugs as he sees his words helped her. "Alright if there will be no more interruptions," at this Mizuki glares at Naruto for a moment as Iruka says this, "you two can begin." Form the start of the match it's clear neither girl has trained much in taijutsu as their forms, strikes, blocks seem very basic eventually they both manage to knock each onto their backs with a punch to the face at the same time. As Iruka waits for one to get up he notices neither one seems willing and thus declares the match a draw and asks the girls to leave the ring after they've made the seal. "Good match girls now will Hinata Hyuga and Yama Fūma please come forward."

As the two girls enter both quickly make the seal before assuming their clan's respective stances. "So Hinata-san how will the Gentle Fist fare without the use of chakra? I know that's part of it's power in addition to the vision granted by those eyes of yours." Hinata either too shy to answer or not wanting to tell the girl simply rushes forward to begin the fight. At first Hinata seems to be winning as she is pushing Yama back more and more before the girl quickly begins blocking or deflecting the Gentle Fist strikes. After a moment Yama begins pushing the Hyuga heiress back with a combination of quick jabs and attempts to sweep Hinata's legs out from under her. Just as Hinata begins to doubt her own abilities she hears Naruto shout from the crowd. "COME ON HINATA-CHAN YOU CAN DO IT!" Emboldened by her friends words she quickly makes some distance with Yama before adopting a slightly different stance. "Oh so the mighty Hyuga has fallen to using a different clan's style in her fighting." As Yama rushes forward she quickly realize that Hinata's new style while rough seems more natural to her. Instead of blocking each strike like she did before the girl seems to flow around them before retaliating. Both girls quickly jump back to breathe and assess the fight but before they can begin again Iruka calls a halt. "It's clear neither of you will win this match without a long fight so I'm offering you the chance to end it with a draw or would you two like to continue?" As the two girls stare at each other both say they'd wish to continue before Iruka quickly backs out of the ring before telling them to resume the spar. "Hey Hinata-san let's finish this in one blow. Your new style versus my clan's and we'll see who's the better match for him." The last part is said quietly so only Hinata hears Yama but she stares at the girl before quickly rushing forward. As both girls launch their attacks Hinata, barely, manages to deflect Yama's right foot away form her body before her left fist collides with her chest and knocks her out of the ring. "A very good match you two now please end the spar the proper way." After Hinata helps the girl up she quickly makes the Seal of Reconciliation before walking out of the ring. As the class continues to whisper about the fight Iruka looks down at his clipboard before sighing as he looks up. "Alright next up is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

As the two boys enter the ring they smirk at each other before assuming their respective clan forms. "So Naruto are you ready to lose again?" "Bring it on Duck Butt!" As Naruto says this he charges forward much like Karin did but instead of pivoting to lash out with a kick he attempts to sweep Sasuke's legs out from under him. As the fight goes on it's clear both boys know the others style relatively well as neither can strike a decisive blow on the other without being exposed to one in return. As the two momentarily back away from each other they again smirk before assuming slightly different stances with Naruto's appearing more solid while Sasuke's seems to be a mix of his previous one and Karin's. As Karin stares at Sasuke she realizes he's adopted one for the stances from the Rapizzu style that she has used in spars with him before. "Naruto you better beat him! He's using our style without permission!" As Sasuke rushes forward Naruto doesn't seem to move much other than shifting his left leg back and moving his right arm slightly forward. Almost simultaneously they both begin to attack with Sasuke attempting to hit Naruto with his right fist while Naruto's left leg shoots forward to do the same to him. Neither boy is able to dodge or block the blows as they connect but despite being hit in the jaw Naruto manages to remain standing while Sasuke is flung back. The moment Sasuke is down Naruto rushes forward like Karin did in her own match has a fist ready to strike Sasuke's face before he can recover. "I guess it's my win this time Sasuke." As Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance Naruto offers a hand to help him up. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Now if you will all follow me we will be separating you into your classes soon." As the group of students heads back to the front of the school Naruto quickly catches up to Hinata and Karin. "See Hinata-chan I told you that you'd do good today!"

As Hinata blushes at Naruto's compliment Karin simply rolls her eyes at how oblivious her relative is. "Na-Naruto-kun what was that stance you took at the end of your fight with Sasuke-san?" "Oh that was the initial stance of Hakunaishō a sub style of Uzuken that Kaito-nii has been teaching me lately. He said if I can combine the randomness of Wairudoshī with the power of Hakunaishō I'd have a style that suits me perfectly. So we've been working on it for a few weeks now though I've only learned a few of the beginners katas it's fun sparring with him and his friends with it." As the students are led back into the front of the Academy Naruto again notices the looks he's getting but chooses to ignore it for now. As the students are divided into classes of 36 students Naruto is happy to see he's in the same class as all of his friends. As the students are dismissed for the day Naruto again hears whispers form people around him and is confused at what they're talking about. "Why is it allowed here?" "Doesn't the Hokage know it'll turn on us?" "How could he allow the thing that killed so many to live?" "Kami damn the Kazama for protecting it." As he begins feeling increasingly nervous he feels a familiar presence come behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. "So Naruto I see you're finally entering the Academy." "Hai Hizashi-oji-san, it's already great and I finally beat Sasuke again in our fight. But why are you here isn't Neji currently at the Hyuga Compound?" "I came her to pick up Hinata-sama, you, Karin-san. My elder brother has invited you two along with Mito-sama, Kaida-sama, and Kaito-san to have dinner with us to celebrate you all entering the Academy today." "Will you and Neji be joining us?" Hearing this Hizashi smiles before nodding that they will much to Naruto and Hinata's joy.

**-later that evening Hyuga Compound-**

As the families all sit within the Head Family's private dining room Naruto, Hinata, and Karin all tell of how they did and the class they're in. As the adults listen in and congratulate their children and family Kaito notices something odd about their class. "It sounds like you three are in the class with all the other Clan Heirs or members with only a few civilians that should make for a interesting graduating class. "You're right Kaito-nii is that normal? We have the two Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, Kurama, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Kazama, Yamanaka, Fūma, and Akimichi. All we need a Sarutobi, Kazama, Hatake, Onikuma, a Senju if there were any, a Shimura and we'd have every clan represented in the village." As the various adults ponder what it means they eventually tell the kids to not worry about it as it just means their class will likely do better than usual. As the food is brought out Kaito quickly grabs the back of Naruto's shirt before he begins to dig in like he usually does. As he holds Naruto he leans down and whispers in his ear. "Don't eat like you do at home otōto you don't want to embarrass the clan. I want you to eat like you did when we had to entertain those guests for Mito-sama's birthday." As Naruto listens he briefly turns red at the thought of embarrassing his clan before nodding slightly.

As the dinner is served Mito notices that Hiashi has become to surreptitiously sign to her asking about the progress. As soon as both the staff and children aren't paying direct attention to her she signs back that the seal is proving tougher than expected to crack. At this Hiashi for the briefest of moments frowns before his normally stoic mask is back. Once each of the guests has been served Hiashi raises his cup and clears his throat to draw everyone's attention. "Let me first thank you all again for attending on such short notice it is truly a pleasure to see all of you. And second let us toast to our three young children who have entered the Academy and begun their journey to becoming shinobi. Hinata my dear daughter,"at this Hinata smiles back as she blushes at the praise, "Naruto the young hero to many in my clan, and Karin a dear friend to my daughters I wish you all the best of luck on your journeys and offer my support in whatever you wish to achieve one day." As the various adults and teens cheer for the three new students they all have blushes on their faces but are still smiling nonetheless at Hiashi for his kind words. As the cheering dies down Kaito raises his class and after receiving a nod from Hiashi stands to give his own short speech. "I am proud of all three of you and as Hiashi promised so too do I. If you are ever in need of help my door will always be open to you three. To Naruto my hyperactive, knuckleheaded little brother, to Hinata the princess of the Hyuga and one of my little brothers first friends, and Karin a true Uzumaki and friend to all she meets I raise my glass to you. To the future of the Leaf!" As the cheering begins again Naruto quickly hugs his older brother figure as he sits down with a few tears in his eyes.

**-Hokage's Office that night-**

As the aging Hokage sits in his office alone he sense two of his best ANBU enter the room. "So what do you have to report Weasel-san and Crow-san. Have my efforts begun to work or are they still planning a coup?" As the Crow masked ANBU looks up one can see for a second a flash of red in his eyes. "Sadly Hokage-sama they refuse to see reason and even now continue to plan their coup. I believe they plan to launch it within the next two years once they've managed to get their men into a few more key positions within the village." "That is concerning and Weasel-san what news do you have? "The clan is beginning to doubt my loyalties Hokage-sama I fear it won't be long until I'm either dealt with or they stop trusting me completely. But Crow and I believe we have a solution to the problem. Crow-san knows of a extremely potent genjutsu that can end this before it getting any worse but we need to use it when every member who's in on the coup is at a meeting so we have to bide our time. We ask your permission to use this genjutsu to replace their thoughts of being hated and judged with loyalty and love for the village. But for it to succeed we will need you to try and get the village's attitudes to change otherwise the process will just start again." "If you believe it will work I will allow it but you must ensure you get every member otherwise things will get bloody very quickly. I will work on countering the negative attention they have been given these last few years but it may take time." As the Hokage and his ANBU begin planning on how they will stop the coup the door to the room suddenly opens. "Danzo-san what are you doing here? This a meeting between myself and my two ANBU you were not invited." "Forgive me Hiruzen but as a elder of this village I believe my input is critical here. The plan you wish to carry out does not remove the threat," at these words the two ANBU feel rage boiling up within them,"it only stops it temporarily. The Uchiha have become a threat to the village much like the Kazama are and need to be dealt with permanently. Your half way methods will only embolden them once they break whatever genjutsu is placed upon them." As Danzō stares at the two ANBU the slightest bit of KI begins to radiate off of them.

As both Crow and Weasel struggle to reign in their emotions Hiruzen simply stares in shock at his former teammate. "Neither the Uchiha nor the Kazama are a threat to the village they are both loyal to the village. Let me make it clear to you Danzō I will not tolerate you going behind my back on either of these issues. I will deal with the few radical Uchihas myself and you will not interfere is that clear?" For a moment Danzō simply stares before agreeing that he won't interfere before he walks out though Hiruzen can see the anger rising in his eyes. "Hokage-sama why does he think the Kazama are a threat? They've been loyal to the village since they joined and provided many useful and powerful seals for us and even teach fuinjutsu in the Academy." "He sees them as a threat because they take care of the Village's jinchuriki Crow-san. He and the other Elders wanted me to have him be a ward of the village due to his parents being killed in the attack but I refused because the Kazama and Uzumaki have long had an alliance." "It seems to me Hokage-sama that Danzō has the mentality of a child in some ways. He wants the best and shiniest things for the village, or himself, but doesn't think anyone else should be allowed to touch them." As Hiruzen considers Crow's words he slowly nods before sitting down at his desk. "You two have my permission to use whatever genjutsu you need to convince them to not launch their coup. But since Danzō may decide to interfere I advise you seek the help of either Inu-san and Tenzo or Taku-san and Unagi-san either of those two should be able to help you. But they can not be allowed to know the final part of your mission is that clear?" As both ANBU nod they quickly rise before using _Shunshin _to exit the building. As Hiruzen sits alone in his office he turns his chair to face the face of his successor and spends some time simply talking to him and wondering what he would do if he was still around.

**-1 year later-  
**

During the middle of the night two ANBU meet within a room in the Hokage Tower. "So who are we going to have help us with the mission Crow?" "I think it would be wise to ask for the aid of Taku and Unagi they have abilities that most are not aware of plus they are some of my closest friends. When is the meeting?" As both men remove their masks Itachi and Shisui Uchiha stare at each other for a moment before looking down at all the information they've gathered. "It'll in one week's time in the meeting place below the Naka Shrine. Everyone involved should be there so it'd be wise for us to arrive slightly before the rest and prepare my _Kotoamatsukami_ before the Clan is all there." "When do you want me to go recruit Taku and Unagi? We'll need to ensure they aren't on any other missions that day." "I'll go talk to Taku today he'll tell Unagi himself. It wouldn't look suspicious since me and him are already known as great friends. You just keep an eye on the clan Danzō if you can I feel like he's going to try something soon." As the two head out of the building they are watched by figures from the shadows before they split up and head different ways.

-with Shisui-  
As Shisui enters the Kazama Compound he's greeted by one of the Kazama guards who sends for Kaito. Soon after Kaito joins Shisui in the compounds entry hall but before Shisui can speak he holds up his hand. "I'm just a Shadow Clone. Kaito is working with Naruto on his fuinjutsu right now so he sent me instead." As Shisui considers things for a moment he signs that this will need to remain secret before saying Kaito's room will be fine. "Alright follow me and Kairi please keep this off the record." As the guard nods he sends some chakra into a series of seals near the gate that activates a multitude more around it as well as more spread thought the compound's wall. As they enter Kaito's room Shisui notices a small box hidden amongst his extra mission gear before smirking at his friend. "So you're finally gonna ask her it's about time. You guys have been a couple since Naruto was born." As Kaito's clone notices where Shisui is looking he quickly puts it in a seal before telling Shisui to keep it secret. "Kaito I hate to ask but can you activate your strongest privacy seals right now? Or do you need my help since you're not the real one." "I can do it just give me a moment." As SC-Kaito presses his left hand against the wall a multitude of seals briefly glow on them before fading back into the walls. "Alright now short of someone with powers of a Sage or the Sage himself no one outside of here will know what you're asking me." "I need your help as Taku and I also need Unagi for a mission me and Weasel are carrying out in the next Friday."

Upon hearing his old ANBU name SC-Kaito stiffens before nodding as he realizes how serious this is. "What's the mission?" "I by order of the Hokage can't tell you the final part but we need you and Unagi to escort me and Weasel to the Naka Shrine without being detected. From there we will handle the mission ourselves but we need to reach it without being attacked or spotted by others." "I'll tell Unagi but when is the mission?" "It will happen like I said next Friday. We will meet you two at our old training ground at 9PM before heading there bring your standard weapons and gear. Tell Unagi to bring hers as well. That will be all for the mission alright?" For a moment SC-Kaito is silent before he releasing the seals as he nods. "You can count on us but I expect one day to hear just why you need our help in addition to Itachi's." As Shisui sadly smiles he nods before exiting the room as SC-Kaito dispels himself to let Kaito know what is going to happen.

-with Itachi-  
As Itachi exits the Uchiha Compound he notices that many of his clan are staring at him with barely guarded suspicion as he sees Kaito exit the Kazama Compound. As he walks by Kaito on the road he briefly looks at his eyes before looking towards the Hokage Tower to tell him he's got something to tell the Hokage. As Shisui enters the compound he quietly prays for the safety of his friends, clan, and village as things will soon come to a head one way or another. As he walks he senses the various individuals watching him from the shadows both those from his clan outside of it. "I'm assuming Danzō is going to try and convince me again today given the number of his agents watching me." As he enters the Tower he turns and stares at some of the "hidden" shinobi before turning back and heading for the stares. As he gets closer to the Hokage's office he turns and stares at a corner as Danzō comes around it before walking up to him. "Hello Itachi-san I require a moment of your time. Can we speak in the Council chambers?" As the two enter the chambers Itachi quickly activates his Sharingan to ensure there aren't any traps or hidden shinobi waiting to ambush him.

As Danzō closes the door the privacy seals around the room activate and Itachi once again uses his Sharingan to ensure no changes were made to them. "Not Itachi I know we have spoken of this many times already but you must see your plan is a halfway measure at best. If it fails the Uchiha will be emboldened and the result will be a bloodier coup which will eventually lead to another war. We must ensure that can not happen and the best way to do so is to totally eliminate the threat of the coup." As Itachi listens his eyes become harder and colder before he simply shakes his head. "I have told you many times Danzō-_sama _that your method will not be needed. The plan we have will erase the threat that you helped cause by starting the rumors without much, if, any bloodshed. So unless you are here to tell me you will tell the Hokage you and the other Elders are behind the rumors that started this mess I advise you to stop." As Itachi moves to exit the room Danzō steps aside but within him anger boils at the Uchiha's threats and words. "Uchiha I advise you remember who I am. And what I have done for the Village before you make threats." As Itachi turns back to Danzō his Sharingan stares back at Danzō and the normally pacifist Uchiha can be seen struggling with his anger at the man.

"And do not presume that you are the only one who has power within this village or has sacrificed to serve it." As Itachi exits the room he deactivates his Sharingan and walks up to the Hokage's door before knocking. After hearing the Hokage say enter Itachi opens the door and enters the room before closing it behind him. "Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama. May I ask that this be a private conversation it is quite sensitive." As the Hokage nods there are four small blurs in the room and the Hokage forms a half ram seal to activate the office's privacy seals. Before he can speak though Itachi activates his Sharingan and looks around the room to ensure they're alone. "I am sorry about that Hokage-sama but I have been followed by members of ROOT and my own clan for too long to take chances. Shisui asked me to tell you that we will be carrying out the mission in a week's time and have asked Taku and Unagi to escort us. I'd also like to alert you that Danzo has become increasingly insistent that I follow his way instead of ours. I feel like he may try to stop us so I would like to warn you that we may end up fighting his men or him during the mission if that were to occur." As the Hokage nods he pulls out his pipe before lighting it with a small amount of fire nature chakra. "Thank you for telling me Itachi-san. I will ensure that they are free of missions that day so they can aid you. I will also put Inu and Tenzo on standby in case you need the assistance. If that occurs I want you to apply chakra to this seal," as the Hokage says this he hands the seal paper over to Itachi, "it's linked to it's kin via a seal akin to a summing one. Once chakra is applied they will immediately begin moving to your location from here. As they get closer the seal will glow brighter to allow them to know if they heading in the right direction." As Itachi hides the seal within his vest he bows to the Hokage and thanks him for his time so the Hokage can deactivate the seals and end their private meeting.

-that night Kazama Compound-

As Harue and Kaito sit within his private living room Harue looks up at him for a minute before she remembers something she'd seen that day. "So Kaito-kun why did Shisui come here and speak to you?" As Kaito hear this he momentarily stiffens much to Harue's shock as she lays against him. "He has need of Taku and Onagi for a ANBU mission in one weeks time. He'll make sure we don't get sent on any others to ensure we can help but was only allowed to tell me part of the mission. Our job will be to escort Crow and Weasel to the Naka Shrine without others knowing or stopping us." As Harue considers what this could mean she realizes that whatever the threat is Shisui and the Hokage want it gone ASAP. "Did he say who we will be possibly fighting and why?" As Kaito thinks back to the conversation his clone had with Shisui he realizes that when he was speaking of the protecting part he was using ANBU signs to communicate more. "I think we'll be protecting them from ROOT and maybe even their own clan? I don't understand why we would be fighting fellow Leaf shinobi but we must assume whatever they are trying to stop is a A class threat at the very least." Stunned by his words Harue simply presses herself more against Kaito to try and block out the memories of her time in ANBU as Unagi. As the two slowly fall asleep holding each other their dreams are filled with memories from ANBU. The only thing that seems to keep the darkness at bay is the warmth and comfort they provide to each other.

**-later that week-**

As the Village's shinobi awaken Kaito and Harue are quietly woken up by one of Kaito's kin as it's his turn to teach fuinjutsu span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanat the Academy today. After washing off and ensuring Naruto has done the same the two leave the Compound with a small breakfast in hand as they head to the Academy. As the various students, parents, and teachers arrive at the Academy they are surprised to see Naruto and Kaito there before most of them and seemingly carrying in a massive supply of ink, sealing papers, brushes. "Yo Naruto what exactly are you doing?" As Naruto turns at hearing the voice he sees his friends Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino looking between him and the sealing supplies. "It's Kaito-nii's turn to teach fuinjutsu and since he's teaching all the classes from beginner to advanced he's brought extra supplies." As Choji stares at the slowly shrinking pile of supplies he notices that Naruto for once has his own sealing supplies strapped to his left leg and waist. "I see you came prepared for once Naruto." As Naruto turns back around he rolls his eyes before replying that the Uzumaki take to sealing like the Akimichi take to good food. "What a drag." As the students enter their various rooms each class seems to have a _Shadow Clone_ of Kaito organizing his supplies. "Good morning students I am Kaito Kazama and today I will be your teacher for fuinjutsu. As your previous instructors have no doubt taught you Fuinjutsu has always been one of the rarer arts within the shinobi world. Very few have the patience or desire to learn such a art when to them the more traditional route of ninjitsu seems easier and just as good. I am here to dispel at least some of those thoughts from your head for you see fuinjutsu is likely one of the most powerful shinobi arts. With the right knowledge and creativity you can create a seal for almost any situation. For example as you all know we have storage seals, explosive seals, and barrier seals but that is far from all we can create with seals. As some of you have no doubt noticed some of my kinsmen seem to store their lunches within seals. This is not to show off their abilities but simply a way to keep the food fresh and hot," as Kaito does this he unfolds a seal upon the teachers desk and releases it, "as you can no doubt see and smell this food is just as fresh right now as it was when I put it in the seal. Now are there any questions before we begin and I show you how to make a variety of beginner seals." As a few students raise their hands Kaito points at Kiba who stands before speaking.

"Kaito-sensei why is your clan so interested in fuinjutsu it seems like such a dull art compared to ninjitsu?" Before Kaito can reply he sees Shino raise his hand and gestures for him to speak. "That's because Kiba they learned from the Uzumaki. I believe they do it in remembrance of their fallen comrades who were known for their fuinjutsu." As Kaito has a small smile on his face he nods at Shino. "That is correct Shino-san we did learn from the Uzumaki Clan and we do continue to use it in remembrance of them. If you will forgive me Iruka-san I will tell them a bit about my Clan's history before moving back to the subject of fuinjutsu." As Iruka nods Naruto seems to sit straighter as he knows what Kaito is about to tell the class. "My Clan was originally not from the Land of Fire, as it is now known, we were originally from what would become the Land of Water. We weren't a particularly large clan nor were we particularly aggressive. But that didn't matter to them in fact they might have seen it as a insult for us not to be hyper aggressive. For you see our clan was attacked by the Kaguya Clan of Kiri and nearly driven to extinction by them. We were constantly pushed back due to our inability to counter their Shikotsumyaku bloodline which allowed some in their clan to use their very bones as weapons. They could form these weapons almost instantly and they were hard enough that even today you'd have difficulty piercing them. Right when it seemed like our final days were upon us we were saved by a contingent of the Uzumaki Clan. We of course knew of them much in the same way we knew of the Uchiha, Senju, Chinoike Clan but we didn't truly know them. They had heard of our plight and at the behest of their Patriarchs second son sent many of their best to save us." Upon hearing this many within the class raise their hands before Kaito calls upon one who asks why they did it.

"They did it because they could and that is exactly what they told us. They didn't expect payment or servitude for it either like many other clans would've. They just wanted to save us because they were good people even during those dark days when war waged endlessly." As the students digest these words Naruto, Karin, and Kaito all share the same sad smile because they know what's coming next. "Wh-What hap-happened to them? You sa-said they were "good" people not "are" good people." As Hinata finishes her question everyone can see Kaito close his eyes for the briefest moment before opening them. "The Uzumaki were mostly wiped out," at this many in the class are shocked and some look down at Naruto and Karin who seem to shrink at those words, "at the start of the 2nd Shinobi World War Uzushio was besieged by Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and their allies. While some of their forces kept Konoha and Suna from sending aid the overwhelming majority were involved in the attack. It's believed somewhere along the lines of 20,000 shinobi were involved in the attack. But the Uzumaki, the Uzushio Kazama, and the other Uzu clan's fought hard to defend their homes. In the end Uzushio fell but by the end of the battle the village and it's people had managed to take close to 11,000 enemies with them. The reason such a small village did such damage to such overwhelming numbers is quite simple the Uzumakis were the masters of fuinjutsu. They had covered the islands in seals of such power and complexity that the attackers had to use some of their strongest weapons to even breach Uzushio's walls." As the various students consider Kaito's words Hinata reaches over and hugs Naruto as she sees the sadness in his eyes.

"So now you see why fuinjutsu is considered by us to be one of the strongest arts. We may never reach the heights our friends did but we can still use it to remember them and carry on their Legacy. Now let's begin the lesson today I will be teaching you all how to create a simple chakra storage seal. Can anyone tell me why such a seal would be useful to a shinobi?" As Kaito looks across the class he sees Naruto, Karin, Sakura, surprisingly Shikamaru raise their hands. "Shikamaru and Sakura why do you think such a seal would be useful?" As Sakura stands she briefly looks over at Naruto before turning back to to Kaito. "If used right it would allow a shinobi to use jutsu that they typically could not due to the chakra required." As Kaito nods Sakura sits before Shikamaru slowly stands as Kaito points to him. "It could also allow more specialized shinobi, like the med-nin, to use their techniques longer by giving them extra chakra to use during emergencies." As Kaito smiles he looks at Karin and Naruto who both have a pout on their face before telling the class both of them are correct. "As some of you have noticed I did not call on Karin or Naruto despite them obviously knowing those answers. The reason is simple they will have plenty of time to show their expertise when we make the seals. Now I want all of you to pay attention I am going to draw the kanji for the seal on the board and you will need to copy them exactly to get it right. If you don't Naruto why don't you tell them what could happen if the kanji are drawn wrong or they use the wrong ones." Obviously embarrassed by whatever occurred Naruto stares at Kaito before standing and sighing. "If they draw it wrong the seal could explode in their faces when they pour chakra into them. It wouldn't hurt them much but it will send you flying back quite a bit." As the class struggles to hold back their laughs Naruto glares at Kaito before sitting back down. "Alright alright that's enough I want you all to focus on the board again. I'm going to begin drawing the kanji. Once I've done that I will have Karin and Naruto help pass out the supplies so you all can learn." As Kaito draws the kanji upon the board Naruto and Karin get out of their seats and begin collecting the ink, paper, and brushes the students will need.

As the students watch Kaito effortlessly draws the seal upon the black board before turning to the two Uzumaki and nodding to them. "Those of you who need help feel free to call on any of us before you add chakra to the seal. Myself and these two have each been taught this and more at our Compound.," as some of the kids stare at Naruto with doubt clear in their eyes he simply stares back with a smirk, "If you doubt it I can have them form a more complicated seal, without my aid, to prove how advanced they are. In fact Naruto and Karin why don't you two create the elemental version of this seal since it's C-rank while this is a simple D-rank seal. I'll put my own chakra into it since you two haven't worked on that yet but it'll serve as a good example." As the two nod their classmates and teachers simply stare at how eager they are. For the next few minutes the class is mostly silent aside from the occasional words by Kaito and the others as they help the students. As it gets closer to lunch Kaito claps his hands to get everyone's attention before asking if they've completed the seal. Once the students have shown that they have Kaito pulls his own copy out and places it on the desk. "Now I want you all to pay attention carefully as I show you how to add chakra to this seal to both activate it and fill it." As the students watch he picks the seal up and holds it between his thumb and pointer finger before channeling chakra into it. As the seal script momentarily glows blue the students can see the kanji for full appear in it's center before the glow fades. "Now the seal you have all drawn is capable of holding enough chakra for a simple D-rank jutsu so you should all be able to fill it. I want you to all begin and let's see who got it right today. Oh Naruto and Karin please hand me your seals and I'll fill them myself." As the students fill their seals there is suddenly a loud popping sound and smoke at Kiba's desk and he's sent back into the desk behind his. "That children is what happens when you overcharge these seals they detonate like a very low grade explosive tag." As the kids focus back on their seals there is another quieter pop at the back of the class and a student is sent backwards before falling over. "And that is what happens if you draw the kanji wrong. Just be glad we are working on a form of storage seals not explosive ones."

As the kids finish putting chakra into the seals Kaito holds up the seals made by Karin and Naruto before pouring water chakra into the seals. As the kids watch in awe they see the seal takes far longer to dim and seems to hold far more powerful chakra as well. "Well I'm surprised you both did the seal correct on your first solo try. Good job you two and good job everyone else. Now you are all dismissed for lunch but please leave the seals here I would rather you not accidentally release their contents.," as some of the kids look down Kaito quickly adds onto his statement, "Don't worry if you want to take them home I will allow it I just need to ensure the seals are locked down so they aren't accidentally released by you or another." As the students slowly exit the room after handing over their completed seals Iruka walks up to stand beside Kaito. "So how advanced how they in seals? I didn't see them struggle much with today's work even though the seals were C-rank." As Kaito contemplates how to respond he snaps his finger and points at each one in turn. "Naruto has a slightly harder time picking them up so I would rank him low C-rank in expertise though he's already made a few modified seals due to his creativity. Karin on the other hand has a easier time and I'd rank her as solidly C-rank in expertise but she struggles with the more unique variants that Naruto has added to our library." As Iruka stares in shock he realizes that Kaito isn't kidding the two really are at that level.

While Iruka seems to accept this Mizuki does not. "But they're so young how did they get so skilled we only have these fuinjutsu classes once a week. Until their third year where they are made a part of each days lesson." As Kaito simply stares at Mizuki he points at the Kazama symbol on his left shoulder. "We've been teaching them since they turned 5 much like how we teach our own from that age. It's a lesson we carried over from our time with their clan before the Fall." As the teachers watch their students eat outside none notice Naruto slip away from the others with a rather devious smile on his face. As Kaito, Iruka, and Mizuki continue to watch the kids and clock Mizuki puts his food down. "So Kaito-san can I ask you a question?" As Kaito continues to eat his bento but nods at Mizuki that he's listening. "Why does your clan protect it? I understand protecting Karin and her mother but he shouldn't be..." Before Mizuki can say another word he feels the KI of Kaito directed solely at him and can almost see his chakra raging in response to his words. "Let me make this clear to you **_Mizuki_** MY clan protect Naruto because he is a Uzumaki just like his mother was. He is NOT the thing he carry's and if you understood even the slightest bit about fuinjutsu you would see that. His mother sacrificed her life alongside the Fourth to seal it away so if you ever talk about my little brother like that again not only are you insulting him but you're insulting me, my Clan, his mother, and Lord Fourth none of which I will tolerate again." As Kaito continues to stare at Mizuki both men subconsciously begin reaching for their kunai while Iruka is preparing to place down a barrier seal to keep them apart. But before either man can fully draw their weapon the lunch bell rings again and both men hear their students coming back to the classroom.

As the first students enter the room they can't help but notice that Kaito seems to be unusually tense while Mizuki is extremely pale and sweating. As Naruto enters the room he notices the tension between the teachers and his cousin. "Kaito-nii what's the matter?" As Kaito slowly breathes in and out he looks at his brother in all but blood before smiling. "Nothing Naruto we just had a minor disagreement that got out of hand. Now let's return to the fuinjutsu lesson I want to see if all of you can craft a slightly more complex seal. Finally if you'd like to take the chakra seals home after school I will be sealing them off while you work so just ask at the end for them" As the class resumes their work on a simple locking seal they don't fail to notice that Mizuki seems to be avoiding Kaito as class goes on. As Naruto watches this he refrains, for once, from setting off his prank as he stares between his brother figure and his teacher. After a small amount of time Iruka casually walks up behind Mizuki and advises him to leave the classroom so as to end the tension that even the students can feel now. As the school day comes to a close many of the students decide to forget about the scene they saw but as he walks home Naruto decides to ask about it since Karin went ahead with her mom.

"Kaito-nii what really happened today during lunch? You and Mizuki-sensei seemed to be close to fighting when we were walking in. As Kaito sighs he slowly nods his head and says they would've fought if the students hadn't arrived when they did. "Otōto remember how I said there are some who dislike a choice the Kazama made? Well Mizuki is one of those people but unlike most of them he doesn't have the brains to keep his mouth shut when near me about it. He believes we made the wrong choice but I feel like one day he and the rest will regret those words otōto." As he turns to see how Naruto is holding up he see's his little brother standing a bit back with his head down. "It's cause of me isn't it nii-san? I'm the reason the Kazama are hated?" As Kaito stares at his brother he places a hand on his shoulder before using _Shunshin_ to take them to the top of the Hokage Mountain. "Otōto I sadly can't tell you why we are hated as only the Hokage and one other have that power. But just now no matter what they say you will always be my otōto and our Clan will always have your back." As the day slowly comes to a close the to Uzumakis slowly head back to the compound in slightly better moods.

**-Friday night 9PM-**  
-Training Ground 23-

As the moon is slowly covered by clouds in the sky two ANBU stand near the edge of one of the Village's least used training grounds. "They should be arriving any moment now Taku this is where Crow told us to meet them. But still what could be such a threat that the Village would need to send them and us against it?" As the taller ANBU looks around he replies that he has some ideas but doesn't say them as two ANBU, one with a crow mask and the other a weasel mask, appear via _Shunshin_ and nod at him and his comrade. "Taku and Unagi I am sorry we had to ask you to return to your mask but we had no choice. Your mission is to escort myself and Weasel here to the Naka Shrine," at this both Taku and Unagi stiffen, "without letting us be stopped. While we both are vital to the mission Weasel has made it clear that for the duration of this mission I am more important. We may be facing either ROOT agents or Uchiha during this mission and while lethal force is not advised if necessary feel free to use it. Once we reach the Shrine you two are to take overwatch positions near it without being spotted until we exit. Once we exit the mission will be considered complete and we will each head over to the Hokage to give him our report. Are you all ready?" As the other three ANBU quickly check their equipment they each reply that they are before they set off on their mission. 

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, favoriting, following, etc y'all. If you have any advice on how I can improve just pm me or put it in a review. I plan to have the next chapter out before Valentine's Day or right after it. **

*-basically his one from the show just burnt orange instead of that neon orange and black instead of blue  
*-Uzuken, I know not that original but for now I can't think of another name if yah got one I'm down to listen, has 3 distinct types Rapizzu-high speed but strikes do less damage than other forms, Wairudoshī-a very random style that favors adapting on the fly, Hakunaishō-the opposite of Rapizzu in that it's a slower style but strikes are meant to do a lot of damage


	5. Downfall and Ascension

Chapter 5 **Downfall and Ascendant**

I do not own Naruto but I do own the OC that I create. If you have any ideas for OC content either PM me or just put them in a review and if I like them I'll add them and give credit.

* * *

-near the Uchiha District-

As the four Anbu move closer to the Naka Shrine Crow suddenly holds up his hand causing them all to halt. "Danzō is up ahead. I think I should talk to him but I want the rest of you to keep an eye out for me." As Shisui moves closer he removes his mask before jumping down ahead of Danzō. "What is is Danzō-sama? It's almost time for the assembly to start." "Even if you use your dōjutsu on Fugaku to get the clan to cooperate, what if the Village doesn't change?" "Lord Hokage has promised to make it change." As Shisui says this he notices the others moving closer while working to keep their chakra suppressed. "Even if Lord Third is satisfied, the distrust among the Leaf will not go away." "I realize that. But in time.." "Besides, someone who's always suspicious like me will never change. What will you do then?" "But Lord Danzō.." "When the time comes, will you use your Kotoamatsukami on me too?" As Danzō says this he slowly looks up and Shisui can see anger, distrust, and jealousy within his lone eye. "I'm.." As Shisui attempts to respond Danzō rushes forward and reaches with his left hand with the intent to steal Shisui's eyes. "Your Sharingan...shall be in my safekeeping!" "Forgive me!" Before he can connect though Shisui uses a genjutsu to keep him from grabbing his eye. As Danzō momentarily grows rigid before seemingly falling unconscious Shisui let's go of his hand before attempting to walk away. "It's only genjutsu..You'll snap out of it shortly." But to his shock he suddenly feels a fist in his stomach as Danzō suddenly appears before him. Shocked by his sudden appearance he can only watch as Danzō's hand reaches his right eye before suddenly a wall of chains separates the two. "SHISUI AND WEASEL GET OUT OF HERE! ME AND UNAGI WILL COVER YOU TWO!" As Shisui jumps back he sees Taku and Unagi _Shunshin_ before him as Itachi appears beside him before using it to take him closer to the Shrine.

As Taku and Unagi stare down the lone Elder he is joined by ROOT Anbu who draw their tantos and stare down the two. "So Taku and Unagi you have chosen to side with the Uchiha traitors? I shouldn't be surprised your clan refused to hand over the 9-Tails Jinchuriki despite it belonging to the Village. But I'm surprised Taku that you were able to hide inheriting the Uzumaki's chains through your deceased father. Maybe I should take you and break you before adding you to my ROOT forces. I am giving you one chance to surrender or my men will kill you as traitors." As Taku and Unagi stare down the ROOT forces they both quickly throw shuriken before calling out _Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_ as they finish the handsigns. Much to Danzō and his agents surprise the shuriken multiply from just two to hundreds forcing them to either dodge or use defensive jutsu to survive. "Taku we only have to hold them a few minutes! We have to keep up the pressure!" As the two charge forward they wordlessly create 5 _Shadow Clones _each to further delay their foes. As Danzō sees this he quickly disappears from the fight as his men continue to fight the two Anbu. As Taku rushes forward he activates the seal the Hokage gave him to alert his allies that their aid is needed.

As the ROOT Anbu struggle to deal with their newest foes one jumps back before beginning a series of handsigns. "Unagi I'm going to use that jutsu give me cover!" As the original Taku jumps back from the fight he quickly runs through a series of signs before shouting *_Water Dragon Ryūjin_! As the ROOT forces watch a large water dragon rises out of the water before launching itself at them. "UNAGI NOW!" Much to the ROOT members shock Unagi performs a series of seals before calling out _Electromagnetic Murder_ as the dragon rushes past her. As the now electrified dragon slams into the earth walls of the ROOT ANBU it smashes through before slamming into the agents who are simultaneously shocked by the electricity within and bashed against the ground by the water. For a few moments nothing happens until the ROOT ANBU slowly rise up before preparing to cast their own jutsu. "I'd stand down if I were you ROOT!" Before they can finish their signs though to their right a team of Anbu led by one wearing a dog mask with gravity defying hair causing them to quickly stop their signs before using _Shunshin_ to escape. After the ROOT operatives leave the team led by Inu quickly join their comrades.

As Inu looks around he notices the other two he was told would be here are absent. "Taku and Onagi it's been a long time. But where are Crow and Weasel?" "They left to continue the mission they should be at the Shrine by now if no other ROOT forces attacked. We should go and provide overwatch like directed." As the two quickly _Shunshin_ out of the area the others look to their leader for direction. "Team Ro will support them but keep out of sight and keep your chakra suppressed." As the team of Anbu move to join their comrades Danzō appears back at the clearing as he grabs at covered right eye as he feels the light fade from it. "Damn those Kazama! I needed those eyes to keep the village safe!" As a few ROOT Anbu join their leader he orders them to retrieve the eyes of Shisui and eliminate Taku and Unagi for their interference. As all but one of his men leave the area he turns to face his last agent. "Why are you still here? I gave you a order now go." As the Anbu member continues to stare at him he simply tilts his head at Danzō. "Who said I am one of your dogs Danzō? Maybe I killed your man to get close to you." As Danzō slowly backs away he quickly try's to call more of his men to him but none arrive. "Oh they're not coming Danzō-_sama_. Afterall how could they? They're dead at my hands. But don't worry I'm not here to kill you I have information you may want. Before it's fall Uzushio sent their legacy here to Konoha and the Kazama have been holding it since." As the man says this he starts to disappear seemingly into his own right eye in a swirling pattern. "So the Kazama have been hiding something from the village. I knew we couldn't trust them." As Danzō plans how to get his revenge on both the Uchiha and Kazama he's watched from a distance by the one who wore his agents uniform.

**-Naka Shrine-**

As the two Uchiha's enter the hidden room below the Shrine they both breathe easily for the first time since the mission began. "How did he do that? I know he was under genjutsu yet he suddenly appeared before me and nearly stole my eye." As Itachi thinks he suddenly stops and his eyes activate suddenly. "That was Izanagi. But to do that he would've needed a Sharingan. He killed one of our kin to acquire that eye. But how did he know about that technique? It's been hidden for decades to keep our clan from abusing it's power." Before Itachi can say more Shisui places a hand upon his shoulder to quiet his friend. "Itachi we will find out how he did that later. But first we have to stop the clan from killing itself." As the two enter the room they quickly move themselves to a position that provides a small amount of concealment as they wait for their clan members to arrive. "When your father and the other elders arrive tell me till then I'm going to prepare for the aftereffects." As the two wait slowly but surely more and more of the clan who support the coup enter the room before waiting for the elders and Clan Head to arrive. "Shisui they should be here soon. Are you ready?" As Shisui nods he opens his eyes and Itachi can see his Sharingan has fully matured into it's Mangekyō state. Upon the entrance of Fugaku and the other elders Shisui quietly says _Kotoamatsukami_ as he uses the genjutsu to rebuild the Clan's loyalty and drive away their mistrust and hatred of the Village. But before the effect can reach Fugkau his own eyes suddenly shift into a Mangekyō state and shield himself and the elders with a partial Susanoo. As Itachi and Shisui watch Fugaku stares at them before he and the elders vanish via _Shunshin_. "Dammit we didn't get them! Now what are we going to do? They'll surely rebel after this even if the clan is no longer behind them." As Itachi continues to talk Shisui simply grabs his friends shoulders before shaking him. "Itachi we can't change that now. We must go tell the Hokage what happened and figure out what to do next. Our kin here will return to their homes soon believing you convinced them to change." As the two leave the room the memories implanted by Shisui take root within the minds of those within.

**-Uchiha Hideout-**

As the various elders rant about the treason of Itachi and Shisui they seem to ignore Fugaku who simply sits on the throne at the back of the room. "Fugaku-sama we must deal with this traitors! They betrayed the Clan to stand beside the Senju corrupted leadership of Konoha!" Before the elder can say anymore Fugaku simply raises his left hand to signal for silence. "Unfortunately Hekima-san that will be impossible. If Shisui and Itachi were waiting for us in the meeting hall they surely have told the Hokage of our plans by now. If we return to Konoha we will be captured and killed as traitors to the village. For now we must plan before we try to take back control of the Clan and then the Leaf itself." Even though Fugaku says this none realize that he already knows it's too late. He's simply delaying them to keep them from damaging the Clan or Village in their blind anger. Once the Elders have vented he orders them to leave the room while he comes up with a plan for them.

**-Hokage Office-**

"So Fugaku-san and the elders escaped without being effected? It's unfortunate but we must deal with them lest they turn against the Village or side with our enemies to get revenge." Before Itachi can offer to take down the few remaining coup members he is struck in the back of the neck by Shisui who catches him as he falls. "Itachi, you still have much to live for. I will take care for these men myself and take all the blame for it. Hokage-sama tell the Village I snapped and killed them to test myself but let the truth remain buried with them and here." As Shisui prepares to leave the room Itachi grabs his friend's arm and quickly whispers into his ear before he nods and leaves the room. As the Hokage and other Anbu watch they all bow their heads in respect to Shisui for what he's about to sacrifice.

After Shisui has left the office the various shinobi turn to Itachi as he still has his head bowed. "Itachi-san what did you tell him?" As Itachi slowly looks back up all around can see that Itachi is trying to contain his anguish at what is about to happen. As he opens his eyes the Hokage and others can see that they have changed into a new form. Stunned by this development they almost miss his first words. "He is going to a old stronghold of our Clan. My father's plan was to fall back to it with the women and children if the coup began to fail so that's where he and the elders are. Shisui will go there and then do his duty to the Village at the expense of his soul. But afterwards he will join a man I believe to be Madara Uchiha who I spotted near the Village's wall." "But Madara has been dead for years Itachi? How could you possibly have seen him near the walls?" As Itachi thinks back he closes his eyes and when he opens them again his Mangekyō is gone but the pain remains present. "The way the man was avoiding the older seals tells me he was here when they were laid. And the Sharingan I saw within his right eye is proof enough to me. It could also explain the Kyubbi attack as only a man of his power and with his eyes could control that beast. I don't know how he could still be living but I truly believe that man was Madara Uchiha." As the Homage motions for the rest to leave the room he tells Itachi to stay and sit.

"Itachi what I am about to tell you must remain a secret no matter what comes. It is the belief of myself, Mito Kazama, and Emiko Kazama that someone interfered with the birth of young Naruto causing the 9-Tails attack. Kushina and Lord Fourth had the power to keep it restrained even after birth yet it still broke free and somehow appeared right at our gates. If what you're saying is true we may have discovered the culprit but I still don't know how he could be alive after all this time. But I will have Jiraiya keep his eyes and ears open for any information that could be related. Now please Itachi go to bed you have had a long day and today will only be worse. Go get some rest before word reaches your clan and you are forced to respond.

**-Uchiha Stronghold-**

As Fugaku sits in the main hall he notices one of the elders approaching him. "Fugaku-sama what should we do? The traitor Shisui has surely turned the Clan against us and the followers of the Senju are likely heading here now. We should attack now while they think us weak!" As the elder is about to speak again they both hear the sounds of fighting outside the room. As both watch they see the body of a elder fall through the doorway with a kunai in his throat and forehead. "So did my own son come to do his duty?" As the two watch a individual comes through the door before removing his mask to show it is Shisui. "No Fugaku-sama I could not have my friend kill his own father. I will take that burden myself and spare Itachi from carrying it." As Shisui attempts to say more the elder quickly runs through handsigns before calling out _Fire Dragon Bullet_! As the jutsu flies towards Shisui he makes the Tiger seal before calling out the same jutsu. As the two dragons collide it's clear that Shisui's is slowly overpowering the other before from behind the roaring flames they hear _Wind Release:Great Breakthrough_! As the elder watches in shock he sees his dragon shatter before Shisui's wind empowered one before he is burnt to ash in a instant. As this happens Fugaku simply watches without moving a muscle until Shisui in right in front of him with his tanto drawn and slightly piercing the skin in front of his heart. Raising his eyes he can see his clan member is struggling with his duty and smiles slightly. "Take care of my family for me Shisui-san." Before Shisui can say anything or move his blade Fugaku pushes himself upon the blade much to Shisui's shock. "I will Fugaku-sama." After Shisui has ensured that each body is accounted for he quickly summons a Crow before sending it to tell the Hokage the job is done. "Now how will I find this man Itachi believes to be our ancestor?" As Shisui ponders how to join the unknown man the word of his crimes spread through Konoha. As the Village struggles to accept the news their feelings towards his clan shift from distrustful to sadness and offers of support. Those who know the truth simply act their parts to ensure that the real reason for the massacre remains hidden from all others.

-Midday-  
"-Konoha Council Room-

As the various Clan Heads and top shinobi enter the room they all see *Mikoto Uchiha sitting beside her son as she cries for her husband and the elders who were needlessly killed by a traitor. "Mikoto-san you don't need to do this to yourself. None of us would begrudge you time to grieve for your husband and other fallen kin. We have already labeled him a missing-nin and our Village's hunter-nin teams are already looking for him." As Mikoto struggles to reign in her emotions she simply shakes her head unable to voice her thoughts for the moment. "My mother wishes to hear WHY this event occurred Hokage-sama so she can tell the rest of the Clan once they have finished mourning for our dead." As the Hokage nods he motions for the Clan Heads, Jonin Commander, ANBU Commander, and Elders to sit before pulling a scroll from within his robes. "As you all know last night one of our Jonin carried out a heinous crime. Late last night Shisui Uchiha convinced members of his clan to meet him in a old Uchiha base with what appears to be falsified orders from me. After the Uchiha Clan Head and his Elders had arrived he ruthlessly killed them all to test his powers. We discovered this when members of the Uchiha noticed that Fugaku and the others were missing. Upon bringing their concerns to me we discovered the existence of Shisui's fake orders. It seems he knew their family's would quickly grow suspicious as the copies he left were of rather poor quality compared to the ones we found on the bodies. After that we sent Team Ro to the location and discovered the bodies of the slain and other evidence of a struggle. It appears he sealed off the building before beginning his attack as 4 elders were found dead near a exit but none were discovered outside. Mikoto-sama if it is okay with you I'd like for some of my men to search his room for any evidence or reasons for this crime." As Mikoto nods the rest of the Heads look on in sympathy at her loss. "If there is nothing else Hokage-sama I would like permission to leave with my mother. The Clan needs her now and I am sure she needs the support of them as well. When your men come to the Compound I will lead them to his room myself." "Thank you Itachi-san. I will send them once I have dealt with a few matters here."

After nodding the Hokage dismisses the others but has the Elders and Shikaku stay behind. After reactivating the seals around the room he turns to the Elders who are momentarily shocked by the anger shown on his face. "Danzō what did I tell you with regards to Shisui-san?" After a moment of silence Danzō replies that he was ordered to leave him and Itachi alone. "So tell me Danzō why did you and your men attempt to steal his eyes? And do not bother denying it Team Ro, Unagi, and Taku told me what they saw. Why did you attempt to stop him from carrying out his mission? You nearly cost us one of our best shinobi and would've forced us to rely on bloodier methods to end the coup. For your disobedience I am ordering you to step down as the head of ROOT, close the organization, and transfer all of it's members over to my regular forces for reconditioning. You, Homura, and Koharu have overstepped your bounds for the last time if you do so again I will not only remove you from office but strip you of your rank and send you to jail. You three will obey my edicts from now on and you will not attempt to subvert them or work against them, is that clear?" As the three councilors slowly voice their agreement Shikaku watches them all with a critical eye. Before turning to the corner of the room and asking how much longer he will stay hidden there. Much to the elder's shock Shisui Uchiha seems to spear out of thin air from the back corner of the room. "As expected of you Shikaku-sama. Though I am only a Clone I am sure you realize why I hid myself. Let me make things clear to you elders, especially you Danzō-_sama_, if any harm befalls my Clan after this and I find out you three were behind it I will come back and kill you myself. If I can not do that I will leak certain secrets of yours leak to the Village and other Villages to destroy you that way." As the three elders glare in barely contained rage the shadow clone nods to Shikaku and Hiruzen before dispelling itself. "Now this meeting is done you three may go and Danzō you have 1 week to comply with my orders is that clear?" After Danzō and the others have left the aged Hokage heads to the roof before pulling out his pipe and lighting it. "Kami-sama please protect Shisui. He is a loyal shinobi and deserves a life better than the one he has now." As the day slowly comes to a close the Hokage returns to his office to write up Shisui's page for the Bingo Book.

**-1 year later-**  
-Konoha Academy-

As the class waits for their weekly fuinjutsu lesson to begin Naruto and Karin are simply talking about their own lessons before noticing their teacher isn't back yet. "So Karin-nē who are we supposed to learn from today?" "Kaito said we'd be learning from Emiko-san today. So pay attention for once Naruto. You know how she can be when she feels we aren't giving it the proper respect" As the two continue to argue back and forth some in the class stare in confusion and disgust at the two hyperactive Uzumaki. As the two continue to talk oblivious to the growing tensions one of the students decides to make his feelings known to them and begins walking forward. "Why do you even keep that Clan name your clan is gone. You might as well become Kazamas and stop deluding yourselves." As the students hear Ohta's words they all grow quiet as they can see how angry both Naruto and Karin are. "Our clan lives on so long as we do teme. And I will not insult my mother and my ancestors just because YOU think I should!" As Naruto is about to swing at the student he's held back by Hinata who whispers that he isn't worth it. "Who cares about your mother! She was probably weak just like you are! And I bet wasn't even that strong either I bet your guardians lied to the village about how many shinobi attacked your dead village to make them seem strong. Maybe that's why we barely see them in the history books cause the Village knows the truth but doesn't want to hurt your guys feelings!" As Naruto struggles to break free from his friends Karin's chains manifest and begin waving frantically pushing the surrounding students away. Without even knowing it she seals off the room alerting the teachers and nearby shinobi as the sudden release of chakra alerts they all. As Karin's hair seems to darken and come to life with her anger many of the students back away in fear of her. "How **DARE **you call our clan weak! We gave this village many of it's strongest seals! Our symbol is worn be every Leaf Shinobi in recognition of the bond between the Uzumaki and Konoha!"

As Ohta and his friends continue to mock the Uzumaki it leads to Karin getting more and more pissed off. "Our Clan is not dead! As long as one Uzumaki lives it will live on and be rebuilt!" As Ohta and his friends audibly scoff at the notion of them rebuilding her clan Karin suddenly grows very still. As Naruto looks at Karin he knows what she's about to say and tries to keep her quiet but is thrown back into Sasuke and Kiba by her chains. "OUR CLAN ISN'T DEAD! THEY LIVE ON IN THE KAZAMA COMPOUND! AND ONE DAY WE WILL COME OUT INTO THE OPEN AGAIN!" As she says this she suddenly collapses as the weight of keeping the seals up catches up to her though she remains conscious. As Naruto and the other students process what she just said the doors to the room suddenly open with the first inside being Iruka and Emiko. "Naruto did she say what I think she said?" "Hai Emiko-baa-chan she said the clan still lives within the Kazama Compound." As the teachers and students continue to talk amongst themselves four Anbu suddenly _Shunshin_ into the room to see what happened. Upon being told one of them quickly returns to the Hokage and moments later is back with a request for Naruto, Karin, Emiko to come to the Council chamber.

-Konoha Council Room-

As Karin, Naruto, and Emiko enter the room they are joined by Kaida who stands beside them before all of the Clan Heads*, Jonin Commander, Anbu Commander, Elders, and the Elders sitting at the table. As Mito sees them she gives each a small smile before looking back at the Hokage as he calls the meeting to order and tells what happened. As the various Village leaders listen their faces show a mixture of shock, happiness, greed, or a mixture of them. The first to rise is the Kurama Clan Head Chikao Kurama. "Mito-sama I must ask is this the truth? Do the Uzumaki live on within your clan's home?" After Mito has confirmed that yes they are alive Chikao turns to the four Uzumaki and bows deeply. "On behalf of the Kurama Clan we thank you for your help with my daughter. From this day forth consider our clan's allies till the world ends as we can not repay you for the help you gave us." While they are shocked by his words Emiko and Kaida quickly express their thanks and promise to stand beside the Kurama Clan in the future if they are called upon. As the various clan heads talk it seems like they are mostly happy for the Uzumaki's survival and welcome them to the village openly. Right before the Hokage can call for a motion to allow them to openly reestablish their clan within Konoha the Elders state their displeasure at how the clan hid itself.

Despite knowing how little patience Hiruzen has for him anymore Danzo decides to make his displeasure known quite openly. "With all due respect Hiruzen how can you reward them for their actions? They lied to us all those years ago when they entered the village. They put Konoha at risk and you are rewarding them for it. They should be forced to give up some of their jutsu and seals," at this many Clan Heads seem angry that Danzō would even suggest such a thing, "as payment for their lies. And they should be denied a seat on this council until such a time that they have adequately paid for their lies. Afterall how can we trust a clan that hid itself for years from us despite our long alliance with their ancestral village. " As the various Clan Heads and village leaders quickly shout their disapproval of Danzō's plan they suddenly feel the KI of Kaida. "How dare you! My Clan helped found this village with the Senju and Uchiha but you think we should be punished for coming here secretly to survive! Your ancestors would be ashamed of you Danzō Shimura! What happened to the honor and brotherhood your clan used to speak of? Did you abandon it in your search for ever more power? I shou.." Before Kaida can say anymore the Hokage holds up his hand to silence her before directing his attention to Danzō.

While he agrees with Kaida's words and intent he still thinks it prudent she doesn't say all that she wants to. "They did not lie when they entered the Village I knew who they were from the start Danzō. And I gave them the right to hide so we will NOT be punishing them for doing as I allowed. If the Uzumaki wish to share their own techniques with the village they can do so of their own freewill just like all other clans have. If you or anyone else attempt to force them to let me make this clear they have my explicit permission to refuse you." While Danzō rages internally at how once again Hiruzen has denied the village, in his eyes, another strength to draw upon on the outside he appears calm and states he understands and will obey. "Since everyone understands let us move on to who will speak for the Clan until Naruto-kun is of age. Naruto since you are the Heir tell me who would you like to speak for your Clan?" As Naruto thinks he remembers the times each of them taught him a lesson on how to represent the Uzumaki before he comes to a decision as he turns to Kaida with a familiar smirk on his face. "I want Kaida-oba-san to be our voice! I'm sure she'll do great at representing the Clan." As Kaida stares at her nephew her eye twitches as she accepts the honor of being their voice. As the other Uzumaki watch they quietly laugh as they all know how much she hates that kind of work. Once Hiruzen realizes why the woman's eye is twitching he chuckles to himself before stating the Clan should come out openly soon and with that he ends the meeting right as Naruto and Karin fail to hold in their laughter. As the two fall over laughing Kaida quickly wraps them up in her chains before holding them before her face. "Just remember Naruto-kun and Musume-chan one day you two will be expected to do this and more when your Clan Heads." As the two quickly pale they stop laughing as Emiko and the rest watch them before chuckling to themselves. As the day comes to a close they return home to tell the Clan what happened and plan how to reestablish themselves.

-3 days later-  
-Hokage Tower-

When word of what happened at Academy and in Council room spread many doubted it. They had been told for years that the Uzumaki were dead so naturally when the village pariah's cousin claimed they lived on very few believed her. "Citizens of Konoha, it is my pleasure to tell you that a old ally of our Village did not truly die out as we said during the 2nd Shinobi World War. The Uzumaki Clan survived the fall of their home and have chosen to live here in our village. It is my pleasure to introduce you to the Head Family of the Uzumaki Kaida Uzumaki the Clan Regent, Karin Uzumaki her daughter and Clan Heiress, and Naruto Uzumaki the Clan Heir and daughter of Kushina Uzumaki a friend to many in this village." As their names are called each one steps forward wearing a black kimono with a red Uzumaki crest over their heart and red waves rising up from the bottom to their waist. Those who are friends of the three and those who have chosen to ally begin to clap though some within the village resent that Naruto will one day sit in the Council Room as a Clan Head. As Naruto's friends watch on he waves back alongside he cousin and aunt with a large smile upon his face.

As the announcement ended suddenly throughout the crowd many started yelling in shock as individuals they'd known for years suddenly changed in appearance and chakra quality for those next to skilled or attentive sensors. Naturally the Uzumaki had decided to play one last joke by hiding who was or wasn't a Uzumaki till the very last minute. Upon the completion of the Hokage's speech they all released the seals that changed their hair or eye color and somewhat suppressed their chakra. As over a hundred individuals made it known they were Uzumaki certain people within the village began to panic and sent word to their contacts of what happened. As expected of a clan as famous as the Uzumaki their reappearance caused just as many, if not more, shock than their supposed death. Only in one area of the world would the news not spread or be believed as the people there didn't see how it could've occured.

-1 month later-  
-Konoha Park-

As Naruto explains to his friends how quickly the Uzumaki's new home os being built Choji suddenly points out that it's only been a month since the announcement. When the others realize this they all begin to question how his clan acquired the land and built their new homes so quickly. "We already owned the land beforehand we just had our Clan's civilian and shinobi trades in the area. Once we got approval to start working on the Compound itself they closed down for a time so we could rebuild the area." "So you're saying the Uzumaki Compound is almost done already? How'd you guys get it done so fast Naruto? I know your clan isn't the largest and you didn't hire many workers so how'd you do it." Instead or replying Naruto simply makes a cross with his fingers before calling out _Shadow Clone Jutsu_! As his friends watch a second Naruto appears from the smoke but they don't realize the significance till he slugs his own clone and his fist doesn't just pass through. "That's how Choji we just made a lot of clones of ourselves and went to work. Once a Uzumaki turns 8 we learn that move since we have too much chakra for a standard clone and it's like a rite of passage to see how many you can create. I learned it rather quickly and Kaito has had me using them to help with making the lower level seals that we've been placing around the compound." As the friends spend the day just relaxing at the park they decide to visit the Uzumaki Compound since it's nearby and because they're curious to see how his clan lives. As they get closer Hinata moves closer to Naruto as she doesn't know how his clan will act around them. After they've walked through the gates Naruto points out the forges and other trade businesses and where each branch lives. Before he can point out his own area Hinata hesitantly pulls on his sleeve to get his attention. "Na-Naruto-kun where are the gu-guards? Isn't your clan worried about people stealing their jutsu scrolls or sp-spying on them?" As the others look around they also notice that his clan seems rather laid back about it's security with only a few armed shinobi walking through the compound doing a variety of jobs. "Oh we do worry about thay but I can't really show you what I mean but you can see for yourself. Use your eye's abilities and tell me what you see Hinata-chan. You'll see why we don't have many designated guards." As Hinata activates her Byakugan all she can see are dozens upon dozens of seals spread throughout the compound. She can see them inside the walls, the doors, covering windows, and even some on the floors and pathways. "Ho-How did they create so many seals!?" After Naruto explains what she saw the rest of his friends stare at his Clan with newfound respect before they continue into the compound. "So Dobe where are we going? I doubt we're heading to your room cause I don't smell ramen." As the others laugh Naruto simply points at a open dojo where they see Kaito and Harue, now with a engagement ring on her left hand, sparring against each other. "Let's see if they can teach us anything today. I'm sure they're both a little bored from not having any missions lately."

As the kids get closer Harue notices and signals to end the spar before waving to the kids. "So Naruto-kun what are you and your friends doing here today?" "I wanted to show them the compound but decided to see if you two could teach us again since you're free. Least if that's ok with you Kaito-nii and Harue-nē-san." As Kaito grumbles about not getting any respect anymore Harue agrees before having the kids split up between boys and girls. "Girls follow me and Kaito please don't let them destroy the dojo." As Kaito leads the boys to one side of the dojo he notices that Harue seems to be reaching the girls some of her fighting style. "Let's see I know how Naruto and Sasuke fight since they always spar but how about the rest of you? Come at me one at a time and once I've got you all we'll see about teaching you all some moves. After the four boys have each taken their turn fighting Kaito he thinks for a minute before creating five Shadow Clones and pointing at Naruto.

"You already know what you need to work on so head to the back corner and work on your Hakunaishō katas. Sasuke if I remember right your brother said you're naturally fast and agile so my clone will teach you some Rapizzu katas to aid you in that. Shino I think we should working on building your base so my clone will teach you some moves that can work with your clan's style. Choji you are gonna learn Hakunaishō like Naruto because with your clan's jutsu it'll be devastating. And Shikamaru I'll personally teach you some moves that you could use with your clan's jutsu." While Harue and Kaito teach the young students from the dojo doors Kaida and Emiko watch on stunned at how quickly the kids are learning. "Their class is going to be something else wont they?" "That they will Kaida-chan but tell me have you been able to get the mission approved yet? I am sure Tsunade-chan would be more than happy to see she has some family left." As Harue nods she tells her that they have already gotten approval to send a group out to find the wayward Senju with a message bearing the Uzumaki crest alongside the Konoha one.

-Kumo-

As A continues work on his paperwork he suddenly hears a commotion in his secretary's room. Before he can yell or even stand one of his shinobi suddenly burst into his office much to his shock and anger before dropping to one knee. "Excuse the interruption Raikage-sama but I have urgent news from one of our agents in the Land of Fire. They say the Uzumaki Clan has reestablished itself in Konoha and has been in hiding there since the Fall of Uzushio." For the briefest moment A remembers the stories his father told of him of the Siege of Uzushio and the damage done before realizing his subordinate is still speaking. "...must attack Raikage-sama! They surely are out for revenge and if given the chance to grow their numbers they will almost certainly target our village first!" Before the man can say anything else A silences the man by raising his hand as others who have heard the news enter his office. "We can not attack right now as Konoha is not a small village like Uzushio was. They have likely already placed their seals upon the walls and will only add more if we seem ready to attack. For now order our spies to only gather information like how many survived, how they did, and what they're like. When the time is right we will send teams into Konoha during the Chunin Exams to see how strong they truly are." As the various shinobi under him argue back and forth A realizes that not only is Kushina Uzumaki's child alive but he's being raised by his kin who likely hate his village.

As word spreads across Kumo many who lost family or friends during the siege call for war as surely the Uzumaki want their revenge. As tensions rise the Raikage is forced to lock his Village down and explain why war is not a wise choice at the moment. Unsurprisingly this angers many of his people who view their village as the strongest before to their surprise the few surviving shinobi from that time call it a wise decision. They point out how Konoha already has far more shinobi than Uzushio did and now they will have Uzumaki seals to bolster their defenses. One particularly scarred retired shinobi reminds them that Uzushio's defenses were strong enough that it required a perfect jinchuriki his life to put a large enough hole for their men to attack through. He openly states his support for the Raikage's decision as he believes Konoha would be even harder to destroy like Uzushio was.

-Suna-

As Rasa sits within his office his hands shake as he reads the report from one of his agents near Konoha. "So the Uzumaki have survived well I am glad that Konoha's first ally still exists but what does this mean for my village? Baki I want you to go to Konoha tomorrow with a letter from me congratulating the Uzumaki on surviving and Konoha for taking them in. But while you're there I want you to watch and see just how powerful they are. Once the letter is delivered return within 3 days and give your report." As the Suna Jonin quickly leaves to prepare for his mission the Kazekage quietly wonders to himself how this could hurt or help Suna.

While some in his village see it as a good thing for their ally to grow stronger the Kazekage begins to view it as a negative in the end for Suna. "Our foolish Daimyo already gives too many missions to Konoha it will only grow worse now. Shigezane I need you to increase your efforts. We may yet have to rely upon the reserves you have found for us to survive if our Daimyo gives ever more missions to Konoha." As the Kazekage's assistant exits the building he quickly begins moving towards the edge of the village to begin his work. As he heads there he hears his fellow shinobi question if their Kage will have his powers sealed off by the Uzumaki one day.

-Kiri-

As the Mizukage reads the report from a Kiri trader who dealt with Konoha he suddenly felt a burning rage within himself. "So another demon cursed bloodline lives in Konoha. They tempt disaster with their obsession with such cursed clans. MEI GET IN HERE!," as the Mizukage's secretary enters his room he fails to notice the scheming in her eyes, "I want you to deliver a message to Konoha for me. Warn them of what will happen to their village when their cursed clans decide to rebel like our's have." "Hai Mizukage-sama." As Mei leaves the room and prepares for her journey she keeps her face totally neutral until she reaches her room and ponders how to use this to aid the coming rebellion. "Kami-sama please let them be reasonable we will need help for this to work."

As Mei walks through the village she can hear the people quietly speaking amongst themselves. As she see's the few others like her that have stayed behind to sabotage from within she thinks back to the rumors she heard earlier in her life regarding them and their beliefs. As she enters her room she quietly prays they will overlook her village after reading the message the Mizukage will undoubtedly have her deliver. "If the rumors are right they may aid our clans solely to spite the Village for attacking them."

-Iwa-

"So they still live well no matter they surely aren't as strong as they were before." Before the aging Tsuchikage can say more his door is opened rather violently by a group of his shinobi which angers him. "Tsuchikage-sama have you read the reports? The Uzumaki still love we MUST go to Konoha to kill them. They pose a risk to our village!" As most the other shinobi agree with the first man Ōnoki looks back at his cousin Roshi who is rolling his eyes at the various shinobi. "QUIET! We will not be attacking Konoha anytime soon and none of you will have your younger members carry out "rogue actions" if they encounter Konoha shinobi during missions. We will send teams to Konoha's Chunin Exams though once I am sure this isn't some trick to lure us in first. Until then you all will follow my orders and not attack their shinobi unless they are acting against you during a mission. Now all of you except Roshi get out." "Well Ōnoki this is certainly a surprise is it not? So what will you do now?" As the two talk long into the night they are unaware of how quickly the word has spread to the village and how deep the hate some of their fellows have for the Uzumaki and Konoha.

As word spreads across the Village many of Iwa's clans and civilian shinobi quickly begin preparing for a war with the Uzumaki and Konoha. It would not be until the next day when Ōnoki made it clear that they would have to defeat him in a duel for the position of Tsuchikage for Iwa to declare war again. Much like Kumo though he received support from the few survivors of the last war with the Uzumaki which slowly turned things against war at least for a time. But even so tensions would remain at a level not seen since right after the end of the last war between Konoha and Iwa.

-Ame-

While the common folk and shinobi of the Rain went about their daily lives within the home of their leader a urgent meeting was occuring. As shadowy figures talked amongst themselves over what the Uzumaki's survival means for their plans the man at the head of the table calls for silence from the members of his organization. "It doesn't matter if they live or not they shall know pain alongside all the others. Focus on your missions and ensure you keep our true goals hidden from all others. We musy be ready to begin the plan within the next 4 years." After being dismissed one of the members hangs back before walking through a separate door to another room with a thin, frail looking man held up by a strange contraption. "Konan why are you here? The meeting is over." "Na-Pain-sama their existence will make things harder you must realize that. You always told me what she said about them. How will w.." Before she can say another word the woman is silenced by a glare as Pain's eyes burn with sadness, anger, and pain all at once. "If I must handle them myself I will but they will not stop us. This world will be purified through pain."

While the two continue to meet a new member is brought into their organization by the mysterious plant like figure and a man in a orange mask who serves as their chief intelligence gatherer and his support. As the two explain a bit of what he will be expected to do their leader will arrive and stare at the young Uchiha. "So this is our newest recruit. Zetsu he does not appear to be strong enough to be useful." As the man continues to stare Shisui uses his signature attack to try and prove his strength before he is blasted away as the man says _Shinra Tensei. _Before he can even think of attacking him a thin black rod impales the ground next to his head followed by another on the other side. "I will admit you have potential Uchiha but do not forget your place."

-Konoha-  
-Council Chambers-

As the Hokage calls another meeting to order he gives the floor over to the new Uzumaki representative who argues that the village should once again raise it's standards within the Academy to ensure their newest shinobi are adequately prepared. As the various Clan Heads hear her reasonings and potential additions many begin voicing their support for it. The few who oppose it seem to come from the Civilian Council that feels the change will make it harder for civilian born students to become shinobi which may hurt the village in the end. As the Hokage is about to speak the door to the room is suddenly flung open and a very angry and familiar blonde woman walks in before asking who sent her letter claiming she still had family in village. Before anyone can reply a small laugh can be heard from behind the Uzumaki regent as Emiko steps out into the open. "Tsuna-chan you always were so violent. Didn't you recognize my writing?" As the woman begins laughing again she's suddenly being crushed by a hug from Tsunade who seems to have almost teleported to her. As the Hokage and various other officials watch they try to listen in on the two's conversation before Tsunade turns around and face the Hoakge. "Old Man I think I'll be staying in the village from now on. Can we talk about that med-nin idea I had before?" As the Hokage nods Tsunade moves to sit at the Senju seat beside Mikoto Uchiha and her son with a smile on her face.

Before anyone can speak a woman in a black dress runs into the room before yelling for Tsunade to calm down before realizing she's already calm and has sat down. As the woman briefly considers running before Tsunade tells her to stop staring and sit beside her. "Ah Shizune-san I thought you looked familiar." As Shizune turned she saw Harue who had been attending the meeting alongside Mito staring at her. "Don't you remember me? It's me Harue Kazama we met in the Land of Rice Paddies a few years back during a mission." As the two young women quietly catch up the Council quickly resumes planning out how to improve the quality of their graduates and eventually how to begin Tsunade's med-nin program with a small test batch from the Academy in a few years once she's managed to retrain the current medical shinobi.

-Academy-

As the new semester begins the students are surprised to see the Headmaster alongside a few other officials from the Academy before them and saying there have been some changes to the Academy's curriculum. "As your teachers told you earlier today the requirements for graduation have been changed.," as the students both new and old hear this whispers can be heard as they try to figure out what he means, "Our Hokage with advice from both the Village's Clan Heads, Jonin Council, and the Elders have decided to raise the standards for all classes year 3 and below. The older classes only have to meet the old requirements but any who choose to pass by the newer ones will be placed higher in their class's roster to reflect that. The new requirements to graduate are the following - mastery of at least 3 D-rank or higher jutsu, proficiency in at least one approved weapon aside from kunai and shuriken, ability to use and create common seals like the Flash bomb, and a mastery of the tree exercise alongside the other requirements. It is the hope of the Hokage and other village leaders that by changing the curriculum you all will be better equipped for the life of a shinobi. Dismissed!"

As the students are led away they can see their newest teachers getting acquainted with the Headmaster and a few of the other faculty. "So Shinzune-san are the rumors I've heard correct? Does your master plan on teaching some of my students medical jutsu?" "She does. With the support of the Hokage and her cousins she hopes to give each squad a med-nin within the next few years. She may even take another apprentice or two if she believes they're capable enough. Now if you will excuse me I have to meet with Lady Tsunade about how she plans to teach these kids medical jutsu." As the Sannin's apprentice takes her leave a few of the less tolerant teachers and staff began railing against the fact that it's clan could influence anyone. As the school day came and went many of the students seemed to love their new lessons despite the added difficulties. Once the Academy released the students for the rest of the day Naruto was surprised to see his aunt waiting for him and Karin at the gate with the other parents. After being told they were going to have dinner with a friend of his mother Naruto immediately perked before telling his friends goodbye. "So who are we meeting today?" As Kaida and Karin smile at how excited Naruto is to meet another of his mother's friends Kaida simply points ahead to a Clan Compound they'd never been in before. "We are going to meet her sensei Tsunade Senju for dinner tonight. She wants to meet you both and the Clan wants me to deliver this," she pats a scroll on her right hip as she says this, "to her since it is based off work her grandmother Mito Senju ne Uzumaki did with her husband the Shodaime." As the three enter the Senju Compound Naruto can see dozen's of _Shadow Clones _of various Uzumaki both repairing structures and adding sealing much like their own to the compound.

As the three are greeted at the Main Household by a _Shadow Clone_ of Harue they are guided into a small living room where Tsunade and Shizune are sitting with Emiko. "Ah there he is. Naruto say hello to Tsunade Senju your mother's sensei and the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki." After Naruto and the others have said hello Naruto keeps tilting his head back and forth as he looks at Tsunade. "SO you taught my mom?," as Tsunade nods she has a small, sad smile on her face as she remembers Kushina, "So that makes you Tsunade-baa-chan!" As Emiko and Kaida struggle to hold in their laughs at Naruto's nickname Tsunade is reminded of Kushina with how he acts. Deciding to humor him she nods before beckoning him closer with her right pointer finger. As Naruto gets closer she asks him to close his eyes and before he realizes what's happening he feels a sharp flick to his forehead causing him to open his eyes. "That's for calling me baa-chan you little brat.", before Naruto can say a word though she quickly gives him a small kiss on his forehead, "And that is for reminding me of Kushina-chan." As the other's laugh at Naruto's expression Kaida removes the scroll from her hip before offering it to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama this is from the clan as a gift for you. If you remember your grandmother Lady Mito had attempted to wed her clan's fuinjutsu with your grandfather's expertise in medical jutsu. This is the final result a series of seals designed to aid med-nin in their duties and recreate some of Hashirama's more powerful medical jutsu." As Tsunade takes the scroll she can almost feel the presence of her grandmother and father within the scroll as a few tears come to her eyes. As Naruto sees her tears he quickly moves to sit beside his baa-chan before giving her a hug much to her shock though she does return the hug after a moment of hesitation.

As Kaida and Emiko watch they both have smiles on their face as they see Naruto try to comfort someone he's just met before a clone of Emiko sticks her head in the room and says dinner is ready. As the small group is led into the dining room Tsunade decides to have Naruto and Karin sit beside her so she can tell him all about his mother and see if Karin has any interest in medical jutsu. As the meal was served Tsunade was for the first time in awhile truly happy as she once again had a family to love and protect. As the dishes were taken away Tsunade decided to ask Karin and Naruto what their dreams were. "I want to reestablish Uzushio and see if any of the other clans survived!" After a moment Naruto smiles before announcing he wants to be the best Hokage ever like his mom had wanted to be. For a moment Tsunade is silent as she stares at Naruto unknowingly carrying on the dreams of her late fiancé and little brother. As she hugs both children against her she wishes them both luck in their dreams and says she will always support them in achieving them. As the Uzumaki head home later that night Tsunade thinks back to all that she's lost and vows she will protect her family this time. "Shizune it's time. I'll need your help to get over my hemophobia but I can't afford to fail again." As the two walk back into their home they talk late into the night on how they plan to slowly remove Tsunade's fear and learn the seals and jutsu delivered to them.

* * *

**I think I'm gonna leave it there. Once again thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing it means the world to me. The next chapter will be the period right before, during, and after graduation to show the results of the changes and the teams.**

**BTW Tsunade may be a little OOC since in this timeline she was brought back sooner and has family to protect but she's still afraid of blood for the time being **

***-it's basically just a bigger/stronger water dragon except it has a full body instead of just the two front legs **


	6. Graduation

Chapter 6** Graduation**

**Sorry about the delay for ****this chapter life has been rather crazy lately so it was delayed more than it should've been. As always I do not own Naruto but I do own the OC that I create. If you have any ideas for OC content either PM me or just put them in a review and if I like them I'll add them give credit. **

* * *

-1 month before graduation-  
-Uzumaki Compound-

As Naruto finishes putting away his fuinjutsu supplies Kaito asks him how he's feeling about the upcoming graduation. "Well I know I have the sealing parts down, the three requirement jutsu down, and the weapon thanks to my tanto and the rest I'm sure I'll get. Afterall I can't be the only one out of my group to not graduate this year." As Kaito nods he starts to laugh as he realizes who Naruto might be teamed with given how test scores and other abilities. "Hey what's so funny!?" As Naruto continues to pester Kaito to see what made him laugh he simply replies Naruto will understand one day. As the two enter the main hall they head their separate ways to their own rooms.

As Naruto enters his room he continues to mumble about what Kaito said and before putting his fuin supplies away and disappearing in a puff of smoke showing he was a Shadow Clone. Meanwhile at the Academy the real Naruto shakes his head for a moment as he takes in the memories of his clone. As he mumbles about how annoying Kaito can be sometimes his friends stare at him and roll their eyes at how often this occurs. "So Naruto are you ready to become a shinobi?" As Naruto turns to Choji he's got a large grin on his face as he says he can't wait to finally graduate. As he says this he without realizing it reaches behind himself to feel his tanto's grip. "Naruto if you're gonna keep touching that thing you might as well show it to us. Otherwise the others will ask you too incessantly and it'll be troublesome." As Naruto realizes what he's doing he laughs a bit while running his hand through the back of his hair. "Alright fine I'll show you the blade they finally made me." As Naruto removes his single edged tanto from it's sheathe the others can tell it's not made of normal metal right away as the short blade has distinct but very thin red and blue swirls along it's length. As Shikamaru picks up the blade he pulls out a standard kunai and channels chakra into both. To his surprise Naruto's blade rejects his chakra causing it to fall out of his hand.

As the others laugh thinking he'd done something wrong Naruto picks up his blade while holding in his laugh. "Hehehe sorry about that Shikamaru I forgot to tell you the blade has seals on it to keep others from using it like I can." As the others look carefully at the blade they don't see any seals on it and ask where exactly they are. "Sorry I can't tell you cause then if we ever fought in a spar you'd know where to aim to damage them. But it has a summoning seal, blood protection seal, a chakra absorbing and releasing seal, the part that rejected Shika's chakra was a blood linked chakra restraint seal." As the others stare at the small blade they realize just how serious Naruto's clan is about sealing and how strong it is. As the others keep talking about the blade they pass it around so each can see it up close and practice a few swings with it. "Na-Naruto-kun why do-does it have this pattern on t-the blade?" As Hinata points out the swirling red and blue lines that seem to come from the hilt the others realize they've never seen that on any other blade either. "Well as you know my blade isn't normal metal it's chakra metal my clan brought with them from Uzushio. During the final stage of the forging process have the user provide a drop of blood for the necessary seals and channels their chakra into the metal as it's finished via a set of seals. It makes the blade stronger and allows it to channel the user's chakra far easier later on. As for the pattern I honestly don't know cause I've never seen it on another blade my clan has even the blade of our founder doesn't have it." "Wh-Why do you th-think it happened Na-Naruto-kun?" As Naruto try's to come up with a plausible reason he can't think of any so he simply shrugs his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea Hinata-chan I've never heard of it happening before." As the kids continue to talk their teachers finally enter the room and call for their attention.

"Alright students as you know graduation is only a month away as such starting on Wednesday of this week we will begin a 3 day survival exercise. One team of three of you will play the part of a team caught behind enemy lines and will be hunted by the rest of your class within Training Ground 23. The hunted team's job will be simple either avoid capture for the 3 days or reach a rendezvous point within that period of time. If the team manages to remain hidden till 5pm Friday or reach the rendezvous point they win. The rest of you will also be split into teams of 3 and tasked to hunt and capture the other team using any nonlethal means available. You can either do it alone or in groups but your mission will not be considered a success unless the whole other team is captured.", as the students watch Iruka puts a small box on his desk before continuing, "Each of you will come forward one at a time to channel a small amount of chakra," at this he looks at Naruto and Karin who grin sheepishly for a moment, "into it. The day the test is to begin we will tell the hunted team first and allow them a 1 hr headstart before the rest will go after them. This is to ensure that the teams are random and that no plans can be made until the exercise begins." As the students walked forward one by one Iruka and Mizuki slowly made more of what numbers appeared for each student before marking it down to keep track of the teams. Once the last student had walked back to their seat Iruka quickly sealed away the results to keep them hidden before continuing with the normal lesson.

As the survival exercise drew closer the class became more and more excited at the prospect of either being the hunter or hunted team. When the day finally came Iruka called for silence before calling Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru forward and naming them as the hunted team. After dismissing them they were led to the training ground and told they had 1 hour to prepare for their classes arrival. Once that occurred the exercise would begin and they'd be stuck within the training ground either till they were caught, reached the rendezvous point, or managed to escape capture till late Friday afternoon. As the teacher left Naruto and Hinata both looked to Shikamaru to be the team leader. After sighing for a moment he told them both to give him a detailed account for their skills, supplies, and bloodlines before sitting down and forming his hands into a open circle. As the minutes slowly pass he opened his eyes before looking at Naruto. "I want you to make as many clones as you can without exhausting yourself. Have most of them rig the forrest and clearings with whatever seals and traps you can. I want at least 6 groups of 4 of them though to work on making hidden shelters in not only the most obvious places but less obvious ones as well. If you have any seals that can help hide them use them but they're to make sure each hide has at least 2 hidden exits. Hinata while his clones do that I want you to use your Byakugan to find a less obvious position for a hide. Once you find one we will move there and Naruto you or any clones you can make will dig it out. Understood?" As the two nod Naruto quickly forms a cross sign before calling out _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_! As over a hundred twenty clones fill the area he quickly unseals 2 of scrolls labeled traps and hiding before directing his clones to group us as Shikamaru intended before sending them out. As he does this Hinata quickly activates her eyes and begins searching within the area she can see before spotting what seems like a good location. "Shikamaru-san I fo-found a spot that co-could work. It's near the edge of the trees 80 me-meters southwest of us and is a natural hole under a fallen tree. It's ap-approximately 15 meters from a small stream as well."

As Shikamaru nods the group quickly moves towards the spot as Naruto occasionally creates a few more clones and hands them more scrolls to create more traps and fake hides within the area. As his friends watch their friend seem to endlessly create high level clones they realize he doesn't even seem to be tired yet or running low on seals. "Hehehe Emiko-baa-chan says even for a Uzumaki I have large reserves and once I told Kaito-nii of this exercise he had me use a lot of our training time to make seals that could help no matter what side I ended up on. I kinda feel bad for everyone except Karin-nee's team cause I haven't used most of these seals outside of the clan so only she will know how to counter them." Once they reach the tree Naruto quickly puts a small seal on the tree before creating two _Shadow Clones_ to dig out their hide. "Shikamaru where should I have the exits go? I can hide them with seals and such but I doubt we want to have them come out in the open." As Shikamaru looks he points to a small group of trees 6 meters to their right and a group of rocks 9 meters south. "Put the exits amongst those two locations but do not breach the surface. Use whatever seals you need to keep them hidden and sealed off." As Naruto and his clones begin their work Hinata says that it seems like his other clones have finished and are now seemingly grouping up and hiding themselves. As Hinata tells Naruto what his clones are doing he and the two nearest him begin to smirk and laugh lowly. "Troublesome. Naruto what are they going to do?" As Naruto continues to work on a seal he taps one of his clones on the leg and points to Shikamaru. "They're preparing to ambush the other teams especially the ones Karin and Kiba are in. Also we should be done with the main part soon and Boss here will finish the seals while we work on the exits." As the remaining time ticks by Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru enter the hide once the clones call out to them from within. As Naruto finally puts down his brush he begins channeling chakra into the various tags with his chains before using them to apply them across the hide. "Now we just have to wait and see if your plan will succeed Shikamaru." As the hours slowly pass they'd occasionally hear shouts both of the clones and of their classmates throughout the surrounding woods.

As night falls Shikamaru quickly and quietly draws the attention of his team and points at the hide's entrance while motioning for them to be quiet. "There is another team resting in the clearing barely 15 meters from us. Naruto can you create clones outside of here to draw their attention away from us. I want to capture them to see if anyone has grouped up yet and who is teamed up." After nodding Naruto quietly moves down the tunnel to the exit hidden amongst the rocks and uses the _Shadow Clone Jutsu _in conjunction with his chains that have dug through the soil to have them appear on the surface without smoke. As the clones draw the teams attention Shikamaru quickly runs through the signs for _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ before using it to capture the three students. "Naruto if you have any paralysis seals use them now. Hinata watch his back with your Byakugan." As the three students are quickly sealed and dragged into the hide before Naruto uses more seals to restrict their movements and keep their voices down. "So we caught Enmei, Kenji, and Misaki. Troublesome you three never go anywhere unless your other friends are nearby. Hinata expand the area you see and tell me if there are any other teams in the immediate area." As Hinata spends a few minutes searching around she calls out that she sees 3 teams 80 meters to their south and another 2 more teams 35 meters to their north-west. "Troublesome. Which group seems the most dangerous to us?" As Hinata watches the two groups she notices that the smaller one seems to have far more chakra which she tells to her team. "That's probably clan born and I assume the other one is civilian born though I'm sure sooner rather than later the class will be fully unified in their hunt." As Shikamaru begins to think things through he remains quiet for a moment before opening his eyes sharply. "We will need to move before dawn. I'm sure the clan born will have sensed your clones Naruto and the disappearance of these three if Karin, Kiba, or Shino are with them. Get some rest we'll leave these three here and escape to another location .5km away. Naruto before dawn I want you to create at least 60 Shadow Clones and have a third henge into me a third henge into Hinata. After that they'll group up and flee the area to distract the other teams. But if we're discovered we'll need to take down the opposing team fast. Both of you get some sleep we'll need to get moving early to get away from the groups near us." As the team went to sleep they left the other three bound and sealed to ensure they couldn't make noise or draw the other teams to them.

As the sun slowly rose over the horizon Shikamaru's team quickly exited their initial hide with the still bound team after a quick meal. "Alright let's get this plan started! "_MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!_" As Naruto's clones came into existence they quickly began grouping up before two thirds hanged into his teammates. "Go-Good job Na-Naruto-kun." As Shikamaru nods the clones quickly leave the area in a mad rush while he and his team follow a few moments later after ensuring the seals on their bound classmates will fade after a few more hours. As they move through the trees they can hear the sounds of various teams reacting to the sudden swarm as Naruto's clones do their best to grab all the attention. Unfortunately Hinata quickly looks to her right and says that Karin, Choji, and Yama are heading their way and ignoring nearby clones. "Karin-nee is a Uzumaki sensor she can probably tell they're clones just as easily as you can Hinata-chan. Shikamaru what should we do?" As Shikamaru thinks Hinata gives repeated updates on how close they are compared to other teams. As Shikamaru suddenly stops the others quickly join him. "Naruto if you can put some seals in a large enough arc they will have to come through them to reach us. Make sure you use ones Karin either has difficulty defeating or can't detect easily so it delays them further. Hinata use your Byakugan to keep tabs on them and check how well his seals are hidden." As Shikamaru says this he pulls out a few tags of his own and begins slowly adding them to the seal net Naruto is making.

-with Karin's team-

As Karin leads her impromptu squad she signals for them to stop as she see's something with her Mind Eye's. "They're making a seal net and Naruto is using his obscene chakra amounts to spam Shadow Clones to aid him. We're gonna have to go through it to reach them in time. Yama get your kusarigama ready and Choji get ready to use your bō ready I feel like Shika is preparing something behind my cousin's wall of clones." As her squadmates nod Karin quickly pulls out her own tanto as she smiles at how fun the upcoming fight will be. Just before her team reaches the seal she holds up her free hand signaling them to stop. "Naruto I know you and your team are back there! Even with your *chakra haze seals you are visible to me! Just surrender already cousin." As Karin finishes speaking she and her team see Naruto stick his head out from behind a tree a few meters from them before blowing a raspberry her way. "COME AND GET ME NEE-SAN!" As Naruto laughs Karin quickly throws a kunai near him causing him to duck behind the tree as he keeps laughing. "You asked for it cousin!" As Karin begins moving into the area her chains manifest and seemingly without her conscious control begin destroying or deactivating Naruto's seals. But as her team watches in awe it seems she obviously misses a few as multiple kunai and shuriken suddenly begin flying towards them. "CHOJI NOW!" As Karin switches to using her chains to defend them Choji calls out "_Partial Multi-Size Jutsu!_" As his arms and staff suddenly grow he begins to spin the staff deflecting the incoming projectiles. As Chōji continues deflecting the incoming projectiles Karin quickly turns to Yama and tells her to get ready to fight. Almost as soon as the rain of weapons ends a veritable wall of Narutos comes charging at the team but Hinata and Shikamaru are nowhere to be seen. As the clones reach the three the fight devolves into a mess as the clones attempt to defeat their creator's cousin and classmates. As Karin continues working to break down the seals ahead of them she suddenly feels a presence behind her causing her to duck and roll to her left. As she gets back up she sees Shikamaru's team has finally joined the fight. "Naruto handle your cousin. Hinata you take Choji. I'll handle Yama. As the three split up they are each drawn apart as the fight grows more intense.

-Naruto and Karin-

As the two Uzumaki circle around each other both keep their guard up for surprises and traps. "So cousin I'm guessing Shikamaru has some elaborate plan for you to trap me in one of his clan's seals?" Before Karin can say anymore Naruto's chains come out of his back and arms as he rushes forward and attempts to wrap her up to seal off her abilities. In response her's also come out as she charges forward to meet her cousin blade for blade and chain for chain. As the chains of both Uzumaki strike at each other they become locked together as neither can destroy the other's both due to their heritage and relative inexperience with them. Seeing this the two quickly begin fighting with their fists and blades in a attempt to either wound the other or break their concentration keeping their chains up. While keeping his tanto sheathed Naruto aims to strike Karin's legs only for his blade to be blocked by hers. "Come on cousin. You always go for the legs. What happened to you being truly unpredictable?" As she says this she suddenly feels a chakra spike behind her forcing her to roll to the right but upon looking back there is nothing there with no jutsu or shadow striking at where she was before. As she turns back to her cousin she realizes she was tricked as his now drawn tanto is pressed lightly against her neck causing her to raise her hands in surrender and withdraws her chains. "You got me cousin. That was a dirty trick though using a simple chakra release seal to make me think there was a Nara seal behind me." As Naruto laughs he places a stronger paralytic seal and one of Shikamaru's shadow binding seal on Karin to keep her restrained before dashing off to rejoin his teammates.

-Hinata and Choji-

As Hinata and Choji circle one another Choji gets a small smile before asking if Hinata got to sleep next to Naruto the night before. Blushing at the implied thought she quickly nods before activating her Byakugan and charging forward. "Sorry Choji-san but I mu-must defeat you." As Hinata attempts to use her Gentle Fist attacks to disrupt Choji's chakra but her strikes are either deflected or blocked by his staff. After pushing Hinata back Choji quickly expands his right arm before attempting to grab Hinata with it causing her to dodge by first jumping back and then up into the trees. As Choji resumes his defensive stance he nervously stares around as he considers Hinata's chosen weapon. Just as he's about to rush to join Yama's fight he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his left thigh and looks down to see multiple senbon sticking out of his left leg right below his knee. As he reaches to pull them out he hears movement behind him and quickly swings his staff around to cover himself. "Good job Choji-san but I-I can't let you win. I ha-have to help Na-Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-san." As Hinata charged forward again he throws multiple senbon in order to keep Choji off balance and to keep the momentum.

As Choji continues to block her senbon he was slowly pushed back till he felt a tree against his back. Before he could move though Hinata rushed forward and closed the distance forcing him into a taijutsu fight. While she attempts to strike at his arms and legs he noticed she was also using other moves like sweeping kicks and more traditional punches to throw him off. Finally spotting a opening he quickly swung his staff up knocking away her arms and landed a hit on her lower left ribs throwing her away from him. As both children caught their breathe they smiled before charging forward again to finish the fight. Before Choji could reach her though his body suddenly froze and he realized he'd activated a paralytic seal. As Hinata closed the distance she quickly struck a few of his tenketsu within his arms and legs to disable him before bowing. "So-Sorry Choji-san but our fight is over." As the initial paralysis fails Choji fell onto his back chuckling before he felt another seal activate after she placed it on his chest. After wishing her luck he quickly dozes off after being told the seal would fade in a hour or so.

-Yama and Shikamaru-

As the two watch each other Yama pulls some of her clan's signature shuriken out of her pouches before throwing them at Shikamaru in a layered arc to minimize his directions for escape. "How troublesome." As Shikamaru watches he quickly runs through a few hand signs before calling out *"_Shadow Wall Jutsu!_" Just before Yama's shuriken strike Shikamaru a wall made of shadows suddenly rises up from the ground in front of him. As the wall shrinks Yama quickly jumps back as multiple kunai are flung at her by tendrils of shadow but she fails to see where he is as the shadows continue to throw kunai and shuriken at her. As she dodges the various weapons she noticed the shadows seemed to be pushing her towards the right side of the clearing. Realizing there was likely another of Naruto's or Shikamaru's seals there she quickly begins throwing her own shuriken at the shadows causing them and whatever they were holding to fall to the ground as their connections were momentarily severed. "Shika you can't keep this barrage up forever you're not a Uzumaki! Come out and fight already." As Yama slowly turns she hears a few twigs snapping to her left causing her to quickly spin towards the sound and throw multiple shuriken it's way.

After throwing her weapons she quickly moves to the center of the clearing to give herself the best possible chance against his shadow jutsu. "Shika come out come out wherever you are." As the Fūma kunoichi stares around she unseals more of her clan's shuriken from sealing tags inside her pouches before readying five in each hand. From the darkness of the trees she hears Shikamaru's voice say. "What a drag. Why don't you give up my teammates have already beaten yours. You can't beat us all." As Yama watches she see's Naruto come out of the shadows to her right with his tanto partially drawn and his chains out while Hinata is to her right holding multiple senbon in her hands. Seeing that she's outnumbered and surrounded Yama puts her shuriken away before raising her hands. "Alright you caught me." As she waits for one of them to walk forward she feels a seal be placed against her leg and looks down to see one of Naruto's chains wrapped around her right leg before retracting as the seal activates. Before she's totally paralyzed she decides to blow a quick kiss to Naruto much to his and the other's shock. After getting over their shock the three quickly resume moving away from the area as Hinata see's multiple groups coming closer with her Byakugan.

-Midday-

As the three take a moment to rest within a temporary hide Naruto made with a few clones Naruto quickly prepares a lunch of Oyakodon with some green tea all made without fire using heating seals to cook and prepare the food. As the team takes turns eating and watching for their classmates Naruto quickly makes a clone that instead of joining the others around moves deeper in the hide and begins working on seals. "Na-Naruto-kun what is that clone doing? Don't you have enough seals already?," as she says they both she and Shikamaru look pointedly at his multitude of scrolls both strapped to his clothes and within his bag, "D-Do you ne-need more?" As Naruto's clone smirks at the attention he's getting he holds up a completed seal that they haven't seen before. "Yama was right earlier. You don't have my reserves so let's fix that.," as Naruto's clone hands him the seal he pours a large amount of chakra into it, "This is a Uzumaki chakra storage seal. With it I can give you two the ability to use your own jutsu for far longer and slightly grow your reserves. Once these seals detect that your reserves are below half they'll release the stored chakra into your coils. As Kaito-nii puts it since Uzumaki's have such high vitality our chakra is richer in a way than others. Pouring it into your coils will cause them to grow according to him and Emiko-baa." As Shikamaru and Hinata look at each other before turning back to Naruto they both realize just how much Naruto knows of fuinjutsu and it's capabilities.

While the day slowly passes the three quietly prepare for combat as they sense others closing around them. As they look at each other they slowly prepare for the storm that's about to be unleashed as Naruto slowly forms a ram seal with his right hand. Suddenly flaring his chakra Naruto begins to laugh as his multitude of traps activate as the pulse of chakra expands. His classmates yells of shock and anger flood the forest around them while Naruto and his team quickly retreat into their hide before moving to a covered tunnel leading away from it. The last thing his classmates hear is him yelling they only have one day left to catch them. As the various teams untangle themselves from his traps they all decide that they will work together to catch him and his team. Once they are sure they have left they quickly choose to have Sasuke serve be their leader before moving to establish camp for the night.

-dawn final day of exercise-

As Naruto wakes his team for the final day he experiences a rush of memories as clones all across the area are attacked and dispelled as his classmates begin their search. "Guys we need to go. They're already heading this way even with the dummy hides and clones attempting to slow them." As the team quickly packs up their remaining gear Shikamaru leads them towards the southern edge of the training grounds. When questioned about it he simply says that's where the safe zone should be. "Think Naruto you've combed this forest with your clones yet they never found it. I believe they put in the exposed areas in the south solely to make reaching it harder." As the opposing team moves closer Naruto quickly creates more clones and gives them barrier tags to place behind them. "Slow them down as much as you can!" "YES BOSS!" As Naruto's clones begin setting up the simple barriers to divert the rest of the class they see Karin leading it with her chains out. Without missing a single step she quickly pulls out multiple seals and wraps them around her kunai. As the clones realize what's about to happen one bursts to warn Naruto while the others prepare to fight. Once the memories of his clones begin flowing back to Naruto he holds his head while moving before telling his teammates what happened. "What a drag." As the teams draw ever closer Naruto finally sees the edge of the training grounds and isn't surprised that Shikamaru was right as he see's a tent with Iruka and Mizuki outside of it.

As they exit the woods Hinata shouts out a warning as volleys of kunai, shuriken, and senbon begin raining down around them. As the steel rain continues Naruto activates his chains and uses them to form a semicircular barrier to keep them safe until it stops. As they look through the barrier they see the rest of their class staring down at them from the trees before Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, and Karin begin rushing towards them. "Shika please tell me you have more of those shadow seals." When Shikamaru shakes his head Naruto curses under his breath before drawing his tanto as Hinata and Shikamaru draw their own weapons.

When Naruto releases the barrier he quickly runs through some seals and draws in a deep breathe. As Karin see's this she shouts for the others to brace before Naruto shouts "_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!_" As the wind jutsu flies towards the approaching future genin a few brace themselves with chakra but the majority of the class are blown back by the overcharged jutsu. "RUN!" When the three turn and rush towards the tent their instructors watch as they slowly lose ground before seeing Karin's chains shot forward and trip Naruto. As Shikamaru and Hinata are about to stop to help Naruto he yells at them to continue running before quickly jumping up and using his own chains to push away Karin's. As Naruto was quickly surrounded by some of his class he runs through a series of signs before shouting out "*_Wind Style: Tempest Breath_! As Naruto releases the jutsu in a semicircular fashion the ones in front of him are quickly forced to brace themselves before Naruto forms a cross handsign before shouting out "_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" While his clones rush at his other classmates Naruto rushes away from his team towards Karin and Sasuke because they are the larger threat.

As his chains shot forward they are met by Karin's before his tanto meets Sasuke's as the two attempt to overpower each other. Seeing her cousin locked in combat Karin attempts to blindside him from the right but she's caught by a dozen of his clones. As Naruto and Sasuke continue to lock blades with each other both boys quickly pull out kunai and attempt to wound or drive away the other. "Give it up Naruto you're surrounded and Kiba's group will catch the other two." As Sasuke attempts to force Naruto back he's surprised to hear him laugh before he senses a large surge of chakra below them. Realizing that Naruto has decided to sacrifice himself to quickly notices that some of the clones and ends of Naruto's chains have placed a series of connected seals in a large circle within the fight. As he attempts to pull back he's momentarily caught by one of Naruto's chains and sees the others being either held up by clones or chains. "_Mass Paralytic Seal!_" When the entire group is frozen by multiple seals created by his chains and clones Naruto begins laughing he hears Iruka shouting that the exercise is over and that his team has won.

-2 hrs later-  
-Konoha Academy-

As the class sits down they are asked by Iruka what went wrong with their mission to capture Shikamaru's team. As the students talk amongst themselves Shino raises his hand and is called on by Iruka. "It's because we did not unite quickly enough sensei." As Iruka nods he calls on Sasuke who has raised his hand. "We failed to realize just how quickly **_he_** could cover the area in traps. We should've paid more attention to our sealing classes so we could've disabled more of them without activating them." As Naruto struggles to hold in his laughter he's smacked over the head by Karin who glares at her cousin. "We should've remembered that the Nara Clan has it's own paralysis seals based on Uzumaki ones. Those seals caught a lot of us by surprise I believe." As Iruka nods he says they were all correct before turning to Shikamaru's team and asking what they did wrong. "We sh-shouldn't ha-have relied on Na-Naruto-kun's jutsu and se-seals to hide." After nodding he points to Shikamaru who sighs before standing. "Troublesome. We should've tried to find the rendezvous point sooner." "That's correct and Naruto what do you think your team could've done better?" As Naruto thinks for a minute he shrugs and says he doesn't know. After sighing for a moment Iruka states he they could've used more of Shikamaru's paralysis seals in the traps set by Naruto to help delay or catch their classmates. "Now class you are all dismissed we will hold two more of these exercises a week over the next three weeks to give most of you the chance to be on either side of it. Dismissed!" While the students slowly exit the Academy they are met by their parents or guardians at the gate. When Naruto exits with Karin he see's Neji standing beside Hinata before he quickly waves them over. "Naruto and Karin, Hiashi-sama has told me that you two alongside the others are invited over tonight for dinner. Do you think you can tell Kaida-san and Emiko-sama about it?" Before Naruto can say yes Karin quickly apologizes before stating they already are supposed to have dinner with Tsunade so they regretfully can not make it. After saying goodbye to their friends and heading home Naruto and Karin are met by Kaida at the gate to the Uzumaki Compound. "Welcome back you two. Now go wash up and get ready we're meeting Tsunade-sama at the Senju Compound for dinner tonight."

-later that night-

As they near the Senju Head House they are met by Shizune and Tonton who usher them into the dining room where Tsunade is sitting beside a man with long white hair. Upon hearing them enter Tsunade looks up from her conversation and smiles at the Uzumaki. "I'm so glad you all could come tonight. It's been too long since our two clans lived side by side in Konoha. Karin and Naruto I'd like to introduce you to my teammate Jiraya of the Sannin." As Naruto and Karin quickly say hello to the man they notice that Kaito and Harue seem to watching him with just the slightest bit of hostility. "Kaito-nii what's the problem?" "Let's just say Jiraiya-_sama_ did something really dumb one time around our clan. Though if I remember right your mother made sure he never did it again." As Jiriaya visibly winces Naruto and Karin quickly try to pry the story out from him as the others laugh while he refuses to speak. Before the two can go took far with their guesses though Tsunade quickly asks them to be quiet before calling in Shizune. "Naruto-kun and Karin-chan trust me you don't want to know what happened. I remember quiet well what he did and how angry it made Kushina-chan but trust me she got him back tenfold." Momentarily happy with the statement the two smile at Tsunade before she asks them how their class is going. "We got to do a three day exercise Baa-chan and my team won!" As Tsunade laughs at how carefree the two are she's reminded again both of her lost loved ones and her favorite student. "So Karin-chan how are your medical seals going? Have you mastered the ones I gave you a few months ago?" As Karin nods she quickly begins asking Tsunade when they'll get to train more together.

Upon hearing this Tsunade smiles as she see's both herself and Shizune in Karin. "After you graduate Karin-chan the teams will be given additional instruction in various shinobi arts by myself and others. My cousins here," as she says this Tsunade points at Emiko and Kaida, "have convinced the old monkey to give the new teams a new style of training. They've convinced him it'll make them stronger and better prepared for future battles and missions. Though I do have my eye on a few of your class for true apprenticeship if they prove worth it." As the two families spend their night relaxing and catching up Naruto comes into the room with a ceremonial tanto etched with the Uzumaki and Senju symbols upon it. "Baa-chan what's this?" As Tsunade sees the old blade her smile seems to be born both of sadness and happiness.

After taking the blade from Naruto she handles it lovingly like one might a child. "This was my grandmother's gift to my grandfather upon their engagement. This sword is the testament to our two clan's shared history and unique bond. We share a common ancestor if what Mito-baa said was true yet unlike other related clans we never drifted apart or turned on one another. When one called the other answered no matter the odds they faced our two clans stood beside another. Hopefully one day my Clan can once again stand beside yours as equals and celebrate Uzushio's rebirth." As Tsunade breaks down both Naruto and Karin quickly rush forward to hug the woman they see as their grandmother. As Jiriaya and Kaito watch from the other side of the room they smile at how much the two have helped the Slug Princess since her return. "So Jiriaya-sama when do you plan on telling him your relationship to him?" As Jiriaya sighs he says he can't until he's allowed to take him away for apprenticeship like he planned. "Hopefully you don't try to make him like yourself Jiriaya-sama because I know Harue-chan will not forgive you if you try. And she has become quite the fighter since we became one but you already know that." As Jiriaya chuckles a bit he asks if the two have begun to expand their little family yet or if it remains at two. Kaito smiles while he says they may soon be three but aren't sure yet given how early it is. Jiraiya nods at this and laughs before his gaze turns to the one who still holds his heart before she looks at him and smiles a bit like she used too. "Maybe things are finally looking up eh Minato-musuko." As the group finally moves to the dining room for a late dinner of tonkatsu with rice and salad for sides.

When the Uzumaki and Senju are finally seated a few clones of both Shizune and Tsunade enter the room carrying the food for the night before serving everyone as they are seated. While the various adults talk to one another Naruto and Karin are left under the watchful eye of Shizune. While the kids talk to the one they see as family in all but blood about their dreams and school they are watched by their guardians and godparents. "So Karin-chan wants to be a med-nin and restart Uzushiogakure.", as Karin nods Shizune looks at Naruto, "And you want to be Hokage? You two certainly don't dream small do you?" As the two kids nod they also laugh at how grand their dreams are compared to their friends. "Hey at least I'm not Shikamaru his dream is to live a average life, with average kids, a average wife, and die at a average age. That sounds so BORING to me!" "Now now Naruto-kun not everyone has your Uzumaki hyperactive ways. Maybe Shikamaru views life like that because of how he was raised and how his clan is." Though Naruto does nod and quiet down the others can still hear him mumble every now and then as he eats. "Shizune-san can you help me later with the medical seals? We're going to have another exercise soon and I want to at least finish learning the first scroll's worth before we graduate." "I don't know Karin-chan those seals will take awhile and you still need to attend your normal classes." As Naruto watches he asks Karin why doesn't she use shadow clones to make sure she can both attend normal classes and work on her seals. Once Karin realizes how obvious the answer to her problem has been she proceeds to smack her own forehead for a while before mumbling to herself. To Shizune's amusement the two kids begin arguing back and forth about who's gonna graduate higher in the class once they both start using the jutsu this way.

-Graduation Day-

When Iruka comes into the class he's met with the sight of his students all sitting and talking excitedly about the coming tests. Once the students have all quieted down he pulls a pile of tests out of his desk after calling out the roll for the last time. "As you all know to graduate not only do you have to pass this test but you must also pass the physical and jutsu portion with at least 60 points in each test. Once every student has an exam the first portion will begin and you will have 60 minutes to finish the test. If you finish early I advise you either go over your questions or sit quietly until the time is up. Once the time is up I will grade your work while Mizuki takes you to the physical exam where you will be tasked to complete a variety of exercises before the spars both armed and empty handed. The final portion will be as always the jutsu portion where you must be able to use the Academy Three alongside at least 3 more D rank or higher jutsu alongside at least two of the three seals shown on the board. Now begin." As the students begin the first stage of their graduation exam Iruka and Mizuki walked around to ensure no one was cheating.

-2hrs later-  
***I'm gonna do like 2-3 fights before moving on to the jutsu part***

Once the last student has finished the physical portion of the exam Mizuki and Iruka lead them to the sparring ring after ensuring each student's chosen weapon has some kind of cover on it to ensure the students can not inflict serious injuries. "Congratulations on making it to this portion of the exam students. We will now begin the spars to ensure each student is adequately trained both in armed and unarmed styles of fighting. To do this each spar will consist of two parts one with your weapon and one without. When your name is called hand me or Mizuki-san your weapon and then enter the ring. Once I say begin I expect the two called to fight hard but if I call the fight then it is over. Is that clear?", before continuing he looks at each student who either nods their head or verbally responds they understand, "Good now will Shino and Kiba enter the ring you two will be first."After handing over their weapons the two boys form seals of confrontation before falling into their respective stances. "Kiba-san you can not win. Why you ask? Because your style relies too much on your ninken to be truly effective without him." Angered at the claim of his friend Kiba quickly rushes forward in a attempt to knock Shino out of the ring or down to prove him wrong.

Unfortunately for him Shino counted on his mad response and manages to deflect or block the majority of strikes before catching his right hand and throwing Kiba back. Realizing he can't win without planning Kiba visibly calms a bit before he begins circling Shino like a wolf would causing the his quiet friend a bit of worry. Desiring to win before Kiba can strike Shino attempts to knock Kiba down but this time Kiba's greater strength and training proved decisive as he was able to dodge his friend's fists and elbow strikes without much difficulty before grabbing his friend's right wrist and throwing him to the ground before almost striking his face with his left fist. "You give Shino?" After Shino calls the fight for Kiba the two boys quickly get up and retrieve their weapons before once again falling into their stances. Kiba is the first to rush forward as his mother teaches him to always keep the momentum to win and not allow his opponent anytime to recover or think.

Attempting to cut his friend's left side his blades are blocked by the handle of Shino's weapon before the weighted end strikes his right ankle and wraps around it. Unable to remove the chain without exposing his back Kiba quickly attempts to use it to pull Shino towards him but fails as he pulls the chain the other way. Due to his leg being kept off the ground he quickly loses how balance and falls onto his back and is stunned for a brief moment by the impact. Unable to get up before Shino closes he's forced to use his claws to block Shino's blade but neither boy is able to overwhelm the other. After a moment of watching Iruka calls the fight a draw and congratulates both boys on their fights. "Alright boys please form the seal and exit the ring.", as the two friends make the proper seal they exit the ring and stand beside their other friends, "Alright now will Ino and Sakura enter the ring." As the two girls enter the ring they smirk at each other before falling into the Academy stance.

"Begin!" As Ino rushes forward she attempts to hit Sakura with her right fist but her friend and rival dodges before lashing out with a quick kick to Ino's left side. Surprised at how hard her friend hit her Ino is forced on the defensive as Sakura attempts to overwhelm her with strikes from her fists. But it's clear neither girl is a taijutsu force as their strikes and blocks are rather sloppy. When the two separate for a moment Sakura decides to rile up her friend. "Come on Ino-pig is that all you've got!" "Not even close Forehead!" Angered at Salura's words Ino quickly rushes forward but much like Kiba before her the anger leads to her attempt to strike without thinking which leads to her quickly being defeated by Sakura who manages to trip her up and knock her out of the ring. After retrieving their respective weapons, armored gauntlets for Sakura and *kakute for Ino, the two resume their fight but this time it's more even as their styles are extremely similar leading to a drawn out fight that Ino barely wins over Sakura. Once the two have exited the ring Iruka calls out more students 2 at a time before coming to the last one with Naruto and Sasuke. When the two boys enter the ring they both quickly form the Seal of Confrontation before rushing forward before Iruka can even say a word.

While Naruto is in his typical Uzuken stance Sasuke is in a hybrid stance that seems to combine the Interceptor style and Uzuken as the two begin fighting but the fight seems to be a draw as neither is able to strike decisively. Realizing his typical Wairudoshī stances won't work he switches to Hakunaishō hoping to overwhelm his friend and rival. At first it doesn't seem to work until he's able to land a double hammer fist hit to Sasuke's right side knocking him back and down. "Come on Duckbutt! I know that wasn't enough to stop you!" While Sasuke gets up those around the circle either laugh at Naruto's words or defend Sasuke. "For once the Dobe isn't wrong. Who are you and what did you do with Naruto?" As both boys laugh at each other they resume sparring with Naruto's style constantly switching between overpowering and random while Sasuke's remains precise throughout. Eventually Iruka seeing neither boy is winning gives them a 1 minute warning causing both boys to nod and smirk. "Oh crap they're gonna try it again." As those near Karin hear her they all question what she means but she simply points at the two who have adopted similar stances. "Same time Dobe?" "You know it Duckbutt!" Much to their friend's shock both boys rush forward and swing at each other with their right fists without using the other to block. It's no surprise then when both boys are knocked down and to their left when they connect much to the shock of their teachers and class. "Those idiots! Why do I have to be related to one of them!" "Ka-Karin-chan why did they do th-that?" "These idiots saw Itachi-san and Kaito-san sparring and want to copy them. Apparently the point of that last strike is to see who can strike faster and knock the other down before their opponent's blow connects. Unlike those two though these morons aren't fast enough to do it without mutual strikes. GET UP BAKAS!" While Karin continues to berate the two they simply laugh at their little ritual. "Alright alright quiet down! Naruto and Sasuke retrieve your weapons and begin again." The two continue to laugh until they get their blades from Mizuki and Iruka and calm back down.

Once the two have returned to their initial stances they draw their blades before placing two seals on them. As Iruka sees this he's about to respond before Karin speaks up that the seals are designed to keep their blades from harming the other while also leaving red or blue marks to show if the strike was true or glancing. After checking the seals to confirm she was telling the truth Iruka allowed them to continue before telling them to begin. After a moment of circling both charge forward and attempt to slash each other but their strikes fail to even slightly connect. Realizing they've fought too much with their regular styles both boys quickly adopt slightly different stances before trying again. Sasuke is slightly faster and feints a slash to Naruto's right before changing it's direction to strike at his leg instead. Seeing the blade incoming Naruto reacts quickly by using his tanto's sheathe to block the strike before slashing at Sasuke's chest with the blade held in a reverse grip. But Sasuke just barely manages to lean back enough that it only grazes his shirt instead of placing a mark on his chest. When Naruto attempts to jump back Sasuke presses forward to deny him space and shortly there after Mizuki calls the match for Sasuke as his blade rests against Naruto's neck on his left shoulder. As Naruto sighs in disappointment Sasuke offers him a fist bump that is quickly accepted. Once the boys have sheathed their blades Iruka quickly leads the class back into the classroom for the final portion of the exam. None notice Mizuki quietly fuming and muttering to himself at the back of the group though.

Once the students are all seated Iruka quickly runs through the jutsu requirements to graduate and begins calling students out one at a time to see if they meet them. As time drags on Hinata begins to grow a little nervous as her time gets closer and closer. Seeing how nervous his friend his Naruto quickly turns to Hinata and begins talking to her to calm her down. "A-Are you su-sure I'll pass Na-Naruto-kun?" "Of course I am Hinata-chan! You're WAY smarter than me and way better at controlling your chakra there is no way you won't pass!" Just as she is about to respond Mizuki enters the room and calls her name causing her to start at the unexpected interruption before she stands and walks towards the door. "GOOD LUCK HINATA-CHAN!" Hearing Naruto's words she shyly waves back before exiting the room while Naruto keeps shouting encouragement till the door shuts. Seeing this their friends who are still in the class shake their heads and laugh at how oblivious Naruto is before talking to each other to pass the time. While Naruto keeps talking to Sasuke his cousin and her friends stare at Naruto for a second before laughing quietly. "I can't believe he still hasn't realized it." "My cousin may be good with fuinjutsu and jutsu but he's clueless with women." When Karin's name is called Naruto and her few friends left quickly wish her luck before waiting for their name to be called. After a few moments Iruka steps back into the classroom and tells Naruto to follow him. Once the two enter the hallway Iruka stops for a second and looks at Naruto before smiling. "So are you ready to graduate Naruto?" "Of course Iruka-sensei! Afterall if I can't pass here how could I ever be Hokage!" "Alright then enter the room Naruto."

As Naruto enters the room he see's Mizuki and another Academy teacher sitting down at a table before Iruka joins them. "Alright Naruto please show us the 3 jutsu you have chosen to learn first." For a moment Naruto simply stands there before running through a series of hand signs and calling out _Wind Release: Gale Palm! _Before releasing the winds between his hands through the open windows of the classroom. Impressed at the use of elemental jutsu at such a young age the teachers are momentarily stunned before calling on him to preform the next one. Once they see him pull out a few shuriken the more experienced amongst them realize what is about to happen before Naruto says _Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu _right after he throws the 10 shuriken that quickly turn into just over a hundred that pepper the trees and fence outside the classroom. Once again stunned they almost miss it when Naruto calls out _Wind Style: Tempest Shield _as a circular wall of wind forms between them and Naruto. "Well Iruka-sensei is that good?" Shaking his head Iruka quickly says it is before telling Naruto to show his expertise of the Academy three.

While Naruto doesn't seem exactly happy to do the 3 jutsu he nonetheless forms the ram seal before transforming into a copy of Kaito. Once Iruka and the others have checked to ensure Naruto's transformation is passable he's allowed to release it. "Alright Naruto show us your skill with the substitution jutsu." As Mizuki says this he throws a book at Naruto who quickly forms the snake seal before substituting with a chair against the other wall. "Good now the clone jutsu Naruto." Much to the third teachers shock Naruto forms a cross seal before shouting "_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _Before the stunned teacher Naruto forms not just 3 but 30 shadow clones without even appearing to be even winded from it. While Mizuki and the ither teacher simply stare Iruka quickly grabs a hitai before tossing it to Naruto as he congratulates him on passing the graduation exam. Just before Naruto exits the room though he's asked to dispel his clones which he does after briefly laughing at himself.

Once the final student has been tested Iruka and Mizuki enter the room where their 36 passing students have been waiting since the exam began. As Iruka enters the room he sports a very big smile before congratulating his students and wishing them luck. Before he dismisses them though he reminds them that they must come back on Monday to receive their team placements and must fill out their official shinobi registration and have their picture taken for it as well. While he says this he quickly looks at Naruto before stressing they should not goof around for that as it will follow them until they are either promoted or turn 18. "Once again congratulations my students and I wish you all luck in your new lives as Leaf Shinobi!" Once the students have left they are met outside by their family's though Mizuki momentarily pulls Naruto aside before he joins his Clan members and friends in celebrating.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading guys and I'm sorry this chapter was delayed so much. If you liked the chapter or have any advice feel free to send me a message or post it in a review. **

***-exactly what it sounds like the user forms a solid wall of shadows typically a C-rank but can be stronger if the user has enough chakra/experience with the jutsu**

***-stronger more chakra intensive version of Great Breakthrough developed by the Uzumaki to utilize their larger reserves**

***-a seal designed to release a thin haze of chakra over a object or individual to make viewing it by dōjutsu or similar abilities harder by either obscuring the target or overwhelming it with chakra**

***-basically** **rings with spikes on the front edge that were favored by female ninja IRL **


	7. Test

Chapter 7 **Test  
**

_I do not own Naruto =( but I do own the OC that I create. If you got any ideas for OC send them my way & I may include them with credit given. And thanks again for taking time out of your day to read my story guys._

* * *

-1 hour after Graduation-

As the Uzumaki and Kazama celebrate together they invite the friends and family's of their children over to join them but Naruto is nowhere to be seen. "Naruto come on! What are you doing in your room our friends are almost here!" "Relax Karin-nee! I was just cleaning some stuff up in my room!" When Naruto exits his room he quickly closes and seals the door behind him before Karin can see the inside before heading towards the entrance to the compound. After their friends arrive the two heirs spend much of their time talking and celebrating with their classmates while waiting for dinner to be ready. After most the food is set and the guests are seated Kaida stands and calls for everyone's attention before raising her glass to the new graduate's families. "To my precious daughter, my dear nephew, and all their friends I would like to congratulate you all on becoming Leaf shinobi today! You have done your family's proud today never forget that we all will support you whatever may come.", as the other adults raise their own glasses Kaida looks back at the new genin, "I wish you all the best of luck in your dreams and careers. If you ever need help do you hesitate to come to me or any other adult here. It is our duty to help the next generation succeed and I for one will help you for as long as I am able. Cheers!" "**Cheers!**" As the dinner slowly comes to a end on Naruto and Karin's friends leave the Compound to head home with their family. Once the last guest has left and the mess has been cleaned up the various Uzumaki and Kazama also head to their own rooms and homes. But unlike his family Naruto does not fall asleep after he heads to his room. Instead he puts on clothes similar to the ones he wore in the survival exercises and quietly leaves through his window.

-1hr later-  
-Hokage Residence-

As the night grows darker Naruto peers across the street towards his Jiji's office before quickly rushing across and flattening himself against the outer wall. After a moment of indecision he climbs the walls without using chakra before opening a locked window with a set of tools he usually uses for pranks. Once he's sure no one has spotted him or is nearby he quickly begins scaling the building up to the third floor below where his target is. Upon unlocking a window and climbing inside he quickly shuts it and moves across the room before slowly opening the door to peer into the hallway. Once he's sure no one is present he quickly heads towards the Hokage's office in the building. When he finally reaches the office he sees that the Hokage has either just left or stepped out as the door is slightly ajar and the light is still on.

After searching the office he finds his target the Scroll of Seals but just as he's about to exit through the window he hears footsteps behind him. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Before the Hokage can do anything Naruto quickly forms a ram seal before shouting out."_Sexy Jutsu!_" Much to Hiruzen's shock Naruto turns himself into a nude woman with just the barest bit of smoke covering some parts of the body. As the old Kage stares at the one he views almost like his own grandchild he quickly falls unconscious as a torrent of blood flies out his nose. "Hehehe I knew you were a pervert Jiji but not that big of one!" While he laughs Naruto quickly opens the window as he hears shouting coming his way before using a chakra enhanced jump to escape the building. When the Hokage wakes up his Anbu guards are surrounding him and quickly relay his orders to put an alert out regarding Naruto.

-1 hour later-

While the various Chūnin, Jonin, Anbu searches for Naruto across the village the boy simply sat beside a old abandoned shack deep in the woods. Though he did open the scroll and appeared to be studying one of the jutsu within the majority of his attention was on waiting for another to arrive. The moment he saw Mizuki enter the clearing he quickly jumped up with a big smile on his face. "Mizuki-sensei! I managed to retrieve the scroll like you asked. But it's funny I already knew a jutsu from within it so I didn't even have to learn one." As Mizuki walls up he begins to smirk and asks Naruto to hand over the scroll to complete the exercise. Just as it appears he's going to hand over the scroll Iruka jumps into the clearing and shouts at him to not give the scroll over. "He's lying to you Naruto. He doesn't want you to pass the special exam because he actually hates you! Do you want to know why? Why he and the other villagers seem to scorn you and your clan despite you doing nothing to them? I.." "MIZUKI DON'T SAY IT!" As Iruka attempts to rush forward he's forced back as Mizuki throws multiple kunai his way. "The truth that everyone has hidden from you! The truth is you are the Kyūbi You attacked the village all those years ago! That's why they all hate you! Now DIE DEMON!" Naruto quickly looks to Iruka hoping he'll say Mizuki is lying but seeing his face his heart shatters as he realizes Mizuki isn't lying.

As Mizuki throws one of his Fuma Shuriken at Naruto he's momentarily stunned at what his sensei said before he starts running as he hears Iruka yell for him to get down. Just before the shuriken hits him Naruto closes his eyes but the blow never lands but he still feels something dripping onto his face. As he opens his eyes he can see Iruka covering him with the shuriken sticking out of his back. "I'm so sorry Naruto. Maybe if I had paid more attention you wouldn't have had to suffer tonight. You know for a time we were alike no family to call our own and scorned by those around us. I'm truly sorry I couldn't protect you." Before either teacher can react Naruto quickly runs away carrying the Scroll with him as tears fall down his face. While the two quickly rush after the boy they lose sight of him as he manages to evade them until neither can see him.

A few moments later Naruto is hiding behind a tree as he see's Iruka leaning against another while Mizuki pulls his last fuma shuriken from behind his back. "You are so gullible, Iruka! I was gonna kill you later but I've changed my mind. Die!" As Mizuki rushes forward he uses his chakra to spin his shuriken but before he can strike Iruka with it he's suddenly launched away by golden chains. As Mizuki slowly gets up he's sees Naruto before him with his chains sprouting from his arms and back aimed at him. "If you ever lay another hand on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you!" For a moment Mizuki is surprised that Naruto is defending Iruka and hasn't run away with the scroll. "Why defend him? He's lying! He and everyone else outside of your clan hate you for being the Kyūbi!" As Naruto thinks about Mizuki's words he sees within his mind his Clan, the Kazamas, the Hyūga Head and Branch families, and others who have befriended him despite his burden.

"Idiot! Just because you can't tell the difference between the Kyūbi and the one it's sealed in doesn't mean others can't." "Shut up demon! I'll kill you and him with a single blow!" "Why don't you try then? I'll strike you back a thousand fold!" "Let's see you try! Show me what you can do DEMON!" Before Mizuki can attack though Naruto forms a very familiar sign before shouting out "_MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!_" as his Chakra surges to the point Mizuki and Iruka can see it circling around him. Suddenly the forest is covered in smoke before they see thousands of copies of Naruto all around them either clinging to branches, standing upside down on them, or on the ground the forest is awash in a sea of orange and black. As Iruka watches he's shocked to see his student using such a costly jutsu on such a large scale. While he looks at his young student in his mind he see's his mother who had helped him many times. *"_Kushina-san I am truly sorry I didn't see your son for who he truly is. A proud son of the Leaf. I pray you can forgive me for the things I've said and thought about him before I really knew him._" As he thinks back to how kindly Naruto's mother treated him and everyone else his eyes begin to water as he realizes just how similar Naruto is to his mother.

Meanwhile Mizuki is openly shocked as he has never seen a shinobi, let alone a child, produce so many physical clones without dying. All around him he can hear the clones taunting him as they prepare to attack alongside the original. "What's the matter!" "Come on!" "Weren't you going to end it in one attack!" As the various clones keep taunting the original, visible only because his chains are still out, holds up a hand silencing them all before they all speak again as one. "In that case...**We'll** come to you." While Mizuki puts up a valiant effort in the end he's just one mediocre chunin against a literal army of genin. When the sun rises Mizuki is left barely twitching after the beat down he received as Naruto sheepishly laughs while looking at Iruka. "Hehehe I think I got carried away. You okay Iruka-sensei?" After chuckling for a moment he replies that he is before asking for Naruto to help him up. Soon after the two begin moving towards the village when they are stopped by the Hokage and a few Anbu before a crowd of Leaf Chunin Jonin. "So Naruto-kun your first mission was a success. Congratulations on catching the traitor. Though you forgot to use the seal I gave you still good job." For a moment Iruka and a few of the surrounding shinobi are stunned before they begin questioning what the Hokage is talking about while Naruto smacks himself for forgetting about the seal. Taking out his pipe and lighting it the Hokage begins to explain that he knew Naruto would "steal" the Scroll and that he had come to him via Shadow Clone soon after being given the mission by Mizuki.

-flashback to just after the exam-

As Naruto left the Academy with his family and friends he thought back on what Mizuki had told him. "_He must really think I'm an idiot to believe that. I mean come on he spent how long teaching us the village's ranks but expects me to believe we have one called Elite Genin that's earned in a secret test. I'm gonna tell Jiji about this and see what I should do about it_." Soon after arriving home Naruto quickly excused himself from his family before entering his room. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" "Alright go tell Jiji what happened but make sure no one from the Clan or anyone else, especially Mizuki-teme, see's you. Once Jiji tells you what to do dispel yourself." Once his clone has left through his window Naruto gets his mission gear ready just in case." While doing that he wonders why Mizuki decided to use him for this obviously bogus "mission".

-with Naruto's clone-

As the clone enters the Hokage's office Hiruzen looks up and welcomes him. "Naruto congratulations on passing the exam. I knew you could do it." "Thanks Jiji but I'm just a clone. But the Boss wanted me to tell you that Mizuki might be a traitor." As soon as the clone says the word traitor the aging Hokage looks up sharply. "Explain why Naruto thinks that now." After nodding the clone recounts to him the supposed "special exam" Mizuki gave him after claiming the other teachers and staff at the Academy gave it in recognition of his talents. Once he's done he asks if he's going to have Mizuki arrested for his treasonous plan. "You were right to tell me this Naruto-kun. But we can't arrest him just yet as we don't know if anyone else is working with him." For a moment the Hokage looks up as he thinks of an idea before smiling and looking at the clone.

Seeing the Hokage wearing the same look he usually has when he's planning a prank Naruto quickly gets excited for whatever the Hokage may have planned. "Naruto I want you to pretend to be following Mizuki's instructions for his supposed exam. Once Mizuki, and anyone he may be working with, gives themselves up once you refuse to hand over the scroll push your chakra into this seal.", as the Hokage talks he holds up a sealing tag, "It will alert myself and my Anbu to your location. If he or any other attempts to take the Scroll from you stall them as long as you can until we arrive. Consider this a high C-rank mission with your highest priority being that the Scroll of Seals never falls into his hands. Understood?" Once the clone has nodded and taken the seal he quickly heads back to the compound while avoiding crowds and other shinobi. Upon entering Naruto's room the clone quickly places the seal atop his mission gear before dispelling. When the real Naruto receives the memories from his clone he struggles to hold in his laughter as he sits at dinner with his family and friends.

-end flashback-

As Iruka and the others look at Naruto he simply smiles before looking at the Hokage as his smile falls from his face. Seeing how Naruto is staring at him Hiruzen quickly calls for 2 of his Anbu to take Mizuki to Ibiki while he speaks to Naruto and Iruka in his office. A few moments later after enter his office and activating a few privacy seals he motions for Naruto to speak. "Why did you never tell me I held the Kyūbi within me!? What right did you or anyone have to hide that from me!?" Before Naruto can say more Hiruzen looks down and asks for Naruto to listen for a moment. "Naruto we didn't believe you were ready to know. Those who hold Bijuu within themselves rarely have happy lives due to people's fear of the beast within them. You hold the Kyūbi and it was sealed in you by your mother and Lord Fourth the day it attacked our Village. Your mother was the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi before her death on the day of your birth. Me and your clan believed that you should remain ignorant of it until you were ready to hear such news. We don't know how or who but someone interfered with the seal right after you were born. It should've never escaped but somehow it did and then attacked the village. We know this because one of your clan survived the attack that claimed the lives of her guards and my wife who served as her midwife." While Naruto listens he slowly closes his eyes as tears come when he thinks back to all the times his friends and family supported him regardless of the thing sealed within him. "Alright Jiji I forgive you and the others. But someday can you tell me more about what happened that day?" Once Hiruzen has nodded he begins debriefing the two before giving both payment slips for their work and ordering Iruka to head to the hospital. When the two finally finish their meeting with the Hokage they see that the sun has fully risen over the horizon while they were inside.

-2 days later-

When the students enter their classroom for the last time they're surprised to see Iruka with a few bandages across his arms and legs and quickly notice the absence of Mizuki. As rumors quickly begin to circulate many try to get answers from Iruka but he simply replies that it's a secret. The few who know the truth of what happened remain quiet while the others talk before Iruka calls for their attention. "I am glad to see you all here today. It has been my pleasure teaching you over the last few years and I am happy that so many of you managed to graduate despite the raised standards. Now it's time to announce the Rookie of the Year and Top Kunoichi of this class as well as special mention for a few who showed exceptional skill in one or more of the shinobi arts. This class's Rookie of the Year is Sasuke Uchiha and the Top Kunoichi is Sakura Haruno due to their high academic, physical, and jutsu test scores. With regards to the exceptional students in the shinobi arts for Taijutsu our top student is actually two that being Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha seeing as they both have the highest number of wins over your time here. With regards to Genjutsu it is no surprise that Yakumo Kurama has scored the highest. In fact her ability in genjutsu has already matched the level of Kurenai Yuhi and Itachi Uchiha when they graduated and both of those are elite Jonin of our village today. For fuinjutsu our top student is Karin Uzumaki," at this Naruto sighs as his cousin smirks at him from across the aisle, "which is of course not a surprise to many of you. When it comes to Ninjutsu though our top student is by the slimmest margin Naruto Uzumaki who managed to slightly outdo the Rookie of the Year.", as Sasuke hears this he mumbles to himself something that sounds suspiciously like ridiculous Uzumaki chakra levels much to Naruto's amusement, "And last but certainly not least for Medical Jutsu we again have two top students being Hinata Hyūga and Sakura Haruno. Both of them have showed exceptional talent in the field despite their young age. And once again congratulations to you all." Once the various students called receive their awards Iruka calls once again for everyone's attention before beginning to call out teams though most students zone out until their name is called.

"Now Team 7 will consist of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba and will be led by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will have Naruto, Hinata, and Shino and you will be led by Anko Mitarashi.", upon hearing the name of Team 8's captain Ino seems to shrink though most fail to notice it, "Team 9 is still in circulation so we're skipping it. Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji with Asuma Sarutobi as captain. Team 11 will be Karin, Yakumo, and Yama with Kurenai Yuhi as your captain." While Naruto and his friends quickly begin thinking about their teams they once again zone out as Iruka gives a small speech on the importance of teamwork within Konoha. Before he can say anything else though a black blur crashes through the window much to the students shock. Once Iruka has recovered from his shock he laughs for a bit before looking at the person responsible. "Anko-san you're a little early." For a moment the woman looks around before she laughs as she realizes she's right. "Well Iruka-_kun _I guess I'll just take my little victims, I mean students, a little earlier than the others this time. Team 8 you're with me!" While Naruto appears to be a little excited over his new sensei Hinata and Shino's reactions are much more subdued. While this is occurring some notice Ino seemingly hiding down below his desk as Anko looks back one last time.

After leading her new team through the village they arrive at a small dango shop that she says she visits quite often. After all of them are seated she quickly asks them to tell her their names, dreams, likes, and dislikes when she points to them. "You first blondie." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I want to be the best Clan Head the Uzumaki have ever had. I also want to be Hokage you know! I like ramen, my family, my friends, and Village. I hate traitors and those who judge people without knowing them." While his teammates already know his dream and goal they're surprised at his dislikes given that he doesn't seem to have had any before. "Hmm alright blondie. Now you shades." "My dream is to find and breed new species for my clan. My goal is to ensure my hive thrives. Why you ask? Because as the hive thrives so thrives the greater hives of my clan and the village itself. I have no other goals at this time Anko-sensei." "So shades you're just like the rest of your clan. And last how about you princess." "M-My dream is to b-be a great mo-mother.", as she says this her eyes momentarily flick over to Naruto, "An-And a good clan head. I li-like pressing flowers and cinnamon rolls. I dis-dislike pe-people who judge others." "Alright your new name is Stutters. Until you get rid of it or become chunin. Now despite what your teacher said you three are not genin just yet. You have to pass my survival test to earn that. So let's head to Training Ground 8 for it."

-Training Ground 8-

As the three graduates enter the training ground with their captain they take in the field which seems to be equally divided between small groups of trees and open fields. "I'm going to give you three 15 minutes to get ready after that you have till this timer goes off.", at this she pulls a small clock out of her pocket, "To impress me or more likely survive without being caught to graduate. If you don't you'll be sent right back to the Academy for another year. Now BEGIN!" The moment the three leave her sight she sets the timer before pulling out a small bag of dango she brought to enjoy while she waits for the timer to go off. "Let's see how Iruka-kun's latest batch of brats will do. Who knows maybe they'll be fun to hunt for once."

After the three have moved into one of the larger groupings of trees they quickly circle up to make a plan. "Shino what's the plan?" For a moment Shino is silent before pointing to Naruto's scrolls. "Use the same strategy you did with Shikamaru-san. Use seals and shadow clones to rig the forests with traps but leave the open areas mostly free of them. Why you may ask. That is because we need clear and fast routes for escape if she proves too strong." Nodding Naruto quickly forms his favorite sign before creating dozens of clones who quickly rush off to do their jobs. "Hinata-san use your Byakugan to keep an eye out for Anko-sensei. Once she begins moving this way alert us and we'll either ambush her or avoid her if she proves too powerful initially." As the three silently prepare themselves Naruto reports that most of his clones have rigged the areas and are grouping together to ambush her. "Sh-Shino-san she's moving now. She just su-summoned snakes and they're mo-moving ah-ahead of her." Very quickly they three realize the summons are allowing her to avoid the traps and seemingly leading her to them. Wishing to give the original more time to cover the area in seals a small group of clones quickly henge into the others before attempting to draw Anko and her summons away. But their sacrifice proves to be pointless as she is both too fast and strong for them. When Naruto receives the flood of memories from his clones he quickly begins to worry for his friend's chances. "Shino we have to fight! She'll catch us if we run and I don't have the time to place stronger barrier or trap seals." For a moment it appears like Shino will disagree before Hinata warns that the area they're in is surrounded by snake summons. "She'll be here soon. Hinata you and Naruto will take the lead in fighting her close up. You two are better trained for that. I will support with my bugs. Naruto if your clones can support as well we might just survive."

After a moment of tense silence their sensei jumps down in front of them though she seems unusually focused on Naruto. "Blondie next time you set traps try to be more creative. Me and my snakes avoided the majority of them. And I..." As she is about to continue Naruto forms a ram seal before smirking. Much to her surprise the ground beneath her lights up with a few seals that release golden chains at quickly try to wrap around her. "Hehehe I knew those seals would be useful one.." Much to Naruto's shock Anko seemingly falls apart as she turns into *snakes that soon disappear in puffs of smoke. From all around them Anko's laugh seems to echo as they ready themselves. "I'm surprised your seals managed to destroy my clone Blondie. But let's see how you three handle the real deal." Before any of the three can react Anko is amongst them and has kicked Shino away into the trees. She quickly knocks Hinata away as well before Naruto's chains can push her back. Though he momentarily regrets that as her focus once again shifts to him. "So the little Uzumaki wants to play. Let's see how long your little chains can match my snakes!" When Anko begins to attack Naruto Hinata frantically looks between him and where Shino landed.

"Hinata go help Shino! He needs your help right now. I'll keep her busy!" Naruto quickly rushes back into the fight while drawing his tanto and moving to engage Anko. "Oh the little blondie assumes he can match me in a fight how cute." The two quickly begin trading blows as Naruto attempts to push Anko away from his teammates. When he tries slashing his blade in a reverse grip at his sensei stomach he's shocked when a snake comes out of her sleeve and bites down on the blade before it can touch her. Realizing he can't overpower the snake he quickly let's go of his blade and jumps back while drawing two kunai and falling into a Rapizzu stance. "Thanks for the blade Blondie. I knew you Uzumaki were generous but this is just too much." Before she can even swing the blade though it suddenly disappears in a burst of smoke before reappearing in the sheath. Seeing her momentary shock Naruto quickly rushes forward seeing this as his best chance to stop her. Before he can reach her though she draws her own kunai and uses them to block his. "Now now little genin it isn't wise to attack a Jonin head on by your lonesome." While it's clear Naruto has quite a bit of kuscle for someone his age he's slowly pushed back by Anko. As his knees begin to buckle Anko smirks at how hard he's fighting despite being outmatched. "Who said I'm alone? Now guys!" Before Anko can react Hinata joins by attacking with more traditional Gentle Fist strikes while a seemingly endless wave of bugs works to encircle her. Seeing how well the three are working together Anko simply smiles before she quickly gets out of their impromptu trap with _Shunshin_.

When the smoke appears the three quickly jump back fearing that she is summoning a snake to fight beside her. Once the three realize their sensei has disappeared though they quickly regrouped while warily looking around for her. After a few minutes Hinata warns that she's coming back their way upon a massive snake. Realizing they can't escape or even defeat the massive summon they prepare for one last fight. Once the massive python has surrounded the entire clearing they nervously stared at Anko who begins to laugh. "So you three are rather strong for genin but that's not all I was testing. I was testing to see if you three could work together and obviously you have. But I have to test one last thing before I decide if I'll take on Team 8 as it's sensei. One of you is going to be sent back to the Academy but I won't decide who that will be up to you three." Stunned by her words the three quickly look between each other before looking back at Anko who's smiling evilly. "I'll give you three 15 minutes to decide. If you can't I'll fail you all and have you all removed from the Village's shinobi roster permanently." For a few moments the three are silent before they begin talking to each other trying to decide who will be sent back but secretly each of them plans to announce they will be sent back to spare their new friends that burden. When Anko finally returns she simply asks them who's going to be sent back or if she'll have to send all three back like she did with the last group.

When Anko returns she sees the three simply staring down at the ground before they look up at her. "So my little victims who are you guys sending back? Remember if you can't choose I'll just send you all back or have you removed from the shinobi roster." Just before she can ask again the three quickly all say they will go back before realizing what the others have said. "Hinata no you can't go back! You have to go on so you can lead your clan. And Shino you can't grow your hive at the Academy. What about growing stringer for your family? You guys.." "Naruto-san I could ask you the same. You can not move closer to being Kage at the Academy. And Hinata-san you must advance to carry out your goals. I can stay at the Academy for another year without harming my own goals." When it's clear the three won't come to a decision Anko quickly silences them all. "So you all are willing to return to the Academy to allow your comrades to continue?", when the three nod her face turns even more stern, "In that case I only have one thing to say to you?" As the kids quickly prepare for the worst they all either look away or look down much to Anko's amusement. "Welcome to Team 8 you all passed my little test." For the briefest moment all three are silent before Naruto breaks it by yelling and eventually cheering as he hugs his teammates. "Calm down Blondie. Training starts tomorrow morning at 7AM sharp here. Be sure to bring your standard set of weapons and gear." While the three celebrate and quickly run off to tell their friends and family Anko laughs evilly while thinking of how hard she's going to train them. "_If only I was a Sarutobi I could be training the other blondie. She's probably still terrified of me after that last time." _After laughing for a moment the Snake summoner decides on a whim to go mess with their cute teacher again.

-Uzumaki Compound-

When Naruto enters the clan compound the rest of the Uzumaki can quickly tell that he passed the second exam and begin to congratulate their young heir on it. Before things can get too excited though Naruto see's Kaito, Harue now obviously with child, and Emiko walking his way. "Congrats otōto I knew you had it in you." Instead of speaking Harue quickly wraps Naruto up in a tight hug much to his embarrassment as she treats him like a baby again. "Congratulations Naruto-san, but before we can truly celebrate", as she says this Emiko looks at the surrounding Uzumaki who quickly get back to work, "the Elders must speak with you about somethings." As Naruto is led into the Elder's meeting room he's surprised when he see's Emiko activate seals he's never seen before once the last elder has sat down. "Naruto tell me what have we told you our clan has been doing since the Fall? Aside from looking for lost clan members, scrolls, and weapons?" "Ummm other than that you said the clan has been carrying out actions against the ones who attacked us but that's it. You didn't give me any information at all since I was still a student." "That's correct Otōto. And now it's time you learned more of what we have been doing since the Fall and even before in some cases." As Kaito stands he releases a small scroll with a multitude of seals on it before he releases a single one before he passes it to his right where the next Elder does the same.

Once the scroll reaches Emiko she releases the final seal before she opens the scroll and shows it to Naruto. Upon it is a map of the Elemental Nations but instead of showing cities or even villages there are dozens, if not hundreds, of symbols some of which he recognizes as clan symbols. "The truth is Naruto since before we founded Uzushio our clan has done all it could to help those in need across the nations. Much like with the ancestors of the Kazama we have sent our best to save those that we can no matter what village they hail from. Sadly after the Fall we were forced to cut back our efforts for very obvious reasons and many of our friends died as a result. But as we recovered we began to once again to aid any we could so that what happened to us does not happen to another clan or family." For the next two hours Naruto is told of those his clan has rescued and what to do if he finds a lost member of them someday during a mission. When he finally leaves the room with Kaito behind him they quickly head towards their favorite spot in the compound a concealed bench within the central garden.

After simply sotting there for a few moments Naruto quietly asks Kaito why they risk their lives to save those who may have been involved in the attack on Uzushio. For a moment Kaito is silent as he thinks back to those he's saved and those he's had to kill for both the village and clan. "Naruto tell me if a group of Hyūga were to attack you would Hinata be at fault for their actions? Would Neji?" For a moment Naruto try's to argue that it's different before realizing the same justifications he's using for Hinata and Neji can easily apply to families and clans."That's why otōto because while I hate the ones who ordered and relished in the attempted genocide of our clan I do not hate those who were forced to join due to orders or threats from others. So while I will not defend their actions I will save their descendants if they need help. For that is how we can truly achieve peace by showing that the place you were born in or the family you belong to should not stop others from reaching out in your times of need." While the two spend much of the day speaking Emiko heads to a heavily sealed and hidden area underground to tell two other's about Naruto becoming a genin.

Upon entering the hidden hospital room she quickly releases two sets of flowers from a scroll she's carrying before placing each bouquet on the table beside them. "Kushina-chan and Minato-kun I wish you two were awake to see your son grow and develop as a child and man. He may have your overexcited nature Kushina but you'd be happy to see that he's inherited Minato's Nindo and looks almost like a clone of him. I pray to Kami-sama daily that you two awaken not only so you can see your son grow up but also because the world is rushing towards disaster." As she continues to talk to the comatose parents she notices, with a bittersweet smile, that once again their hands have found each other again despite neither being awake. After she finishes talking she double checks the various medical seals placed both on them and on their beds to keep them strong despite their coma's. For the briefest moment as she leaves and says goodbye she can almost hear them responding and thanking her. When she finally reaches the surface she can sense that Naruto has finally calmed down and is still with Kaito despite the meeting ending hours ago.

-1 week later-

After Naruto landed after being thrown away by his sensei he quickly jumped up to avoid the kunai she'd thrown as well. "Come on Blondie! Is that the best you got!?" While Anko continued to taunt Naruto across the field Hinata and Shino could be see working with copies of her on their own taijutsu. While Naruto is about to rush forward Anko notices that not only is he looking tired but so are his teammates. "ALRIGHT LUNCH TIME! GET OVER HERE YOU TWO!" She laughs when both Shino and Hinata visibly sigh in relief as the clones they were facing dispel themselves. After giving her team some time to rest and drink some water she says they're doing something different today. "Instead of our usual jutsu work I'm going to have you three attempt to evade a older team in this area. If you manage to avoid being caught for two hours I'll teach you all some higher level jutsu or look for harder missions. But if you fail trust me I'll make the last week look like it was just a warmup for what I can really do. They will be here in one hour so be ready by then my little victims." Upon saying that she quickly leaves to give them time to plan for their upcoming mission.

For a moment Team 8 is silent as they consider what to do before Naruto gets a rather devious looking smirk before creating three shadow clones. As the clones rush off Naruto quickly pulls out a large set of blank tags and begins filling them using his chains. While this is happening both Shino and Hinata stare at each other in confusion at what he's doing. "Naruto-san where are your clones going? And why are you creating so many seals? Surely we will not need to use them all." Finally looking up at his teammates Naruto realizes he hasn't told them his idea and begins sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he laughs. "Sorry sorry it's just I had a idea and didn't want to risk losing it. My clones are going to get the rest of our classmates and see if they could aid us. Afterall if this is training for evasion wouldn't the village send reinforcements if they found out we were being hunted?" Realizing Naruto is right the other two quickly smile before pulling out their standard weapons. "Na-Naruto-kun wh-what should we do while wa-wait for the other teams?" Once he finishes creating the last seal he looks up before pointing towards the multiple scrolls he's filled with a variety of seals. "We're gonna do all that we can to make searching for us as slow as possible.", as he speaks he picks up a small scroll and holds it towards them, "I need you guys to channel just a bit of your chakra into this. The seals can then mimic, for the most part, your chakra signatures once I put them on a clone. It'll make things a whole lot more difficult for whoever is coming after us to distinguish a henged clone from the real one." After a moment both place a hand on either side of the scroll and channel a small amount of chakra into it.

Once Naruto is sure the seals are working he unrolls the scroll to show two sets of seals each with their clan symbols in the middle. "Alright these should help my clones disguise who's who if they manage to get close to us. But what should we do with the remaining time we have left?" For a moment Shino looks at Naruto before looking at his small pile of scrolls and looking back at him but doesn't say a word. "Na-Naruto-kun maybe you sh-should use your seals to place traps like you ha-have before." Seeing they're right Naruto quickly forms well over a hundred clones and has them spread the seals across the area. "You know I'm becoming a one trick guy. I can't just rely on my seals and clones all the time." "Naruto-san relying on your strengths is not a bad thing. You are just a genin I am sure as you learn more you'll come up with more strategies." Before Naruto can say anything he receives memories from one of his clones that was attacked by the now known team. "They're coming we need to move."

While the team quickly leaves the area Naruto makes multiple clones and places the *Cover seals upon the ones henging into Hinata and Shino before having them split up. "I think I know who she's sent after us. I think it's Neji's team Hinata-chan. This might be harder than we thought." Hearing this Hinata quickly uses her dojutsu to see if she can spot them before nodding that it's his team. "Hinata-san tell us about his team. What can we expect from them?" "Ne-Neji-niisan knows more about our clan's Gentle Fist than me. He's a pr-prodigy and ha-has been trained by my fa-father. He ha-has one male teammate na-named Rock Lee who can only u-use taijutsu and is skilled at it. The fi-final member is a girl named Te-Tenten that spe-specializes in fuinjutsu and bu-bukijutsu to provide ra-ranged support." For a moment Shino is quiet as he considers how to handle their pursuers as effectively as possible. "Naruto-san are the others on their way? We do not have the requisite skills to handle them without undue risk of defeat and capture." As they continue to run Naruto explains that only Teams 7 and 11 are able to come and that they are waiting in the north-east corner.

-30 minutes later-

As Team 8 gets closer to the edge of the training ground Naruto warns that his last henged and cloaked Shadow Clone has just been destroyed and than Neji's team is heading their way. "My hive has said our reinforcements are just ahead." Upon entering the clearing Naruto quickly activated a small seal on his right palm that showed the Leaf symbol. When Karin and the others walled into the clearing they did the same to prove they weren't genjutsu or henged members of Team 9. "So Dobe why did you need our help?" Before Naruto can say anything Team 9 arrives and immediately moves to attack Team 8. "THIS IS WHY DUCK BUTT!" While Naruto and his comrades struggle to hold off their more experienced opponents Sasuke and Kiba quickly rush in to join them. While Hinata attempts to hold back Tenten and Shino with Kiba fights Lee they're all shocked to see Naruto and Sasuke thrown back. "Naruto-san and Sasuke-san you two may be the best of your class but I am the best of mine and my clan!" As the fight devolves into a mad scramble Naruto quickly throws a scroll to Karin who opens it and laughs. "EVERYONE BACK UP! I'M USING ONE OF HIS SEALS!" Before Team 9 can react Karin slams a set of seals across the forest floor with her chains. _"__Uzumaki Hexagonal Barrier!" _As her chakra flares a series of barrier walls with Uzumaki swirls on each side form around entire group stopping the fight for a moment as it splits the teams apart. "Sasuke-san you and your team handle Lee. Karin-san have yours handle Tenten. We will handle Neji by ourselves." Hearing this Neji smirks as he falls into his beginning stance while motioning for them to come at him.

Seeing this Naruto returns the smirk for one of his one before forming his chains and having them encircle his arms. "So you think you can match me this time Naruto?" At this Naruto laughs before saying he can't alone but can with his team. As the barriers separating falls each new team rushes to meet their chosen opponents. The first to meet is Team 7 with Rock Lee who pulls out a set of weighted short staffs that he uses to block strikes from Kiba's hand claws and Sasuke's sword. While Lee is faster and more experienced than the new team their teamwork is just enough to prevent him from overwhelming. Suddenly to Sasuke the fight seems more clear and while dodging or deflecting Lee's strikes is still easier he can tell that the strangely dressed boy is so far superior to them. "KIBA USE THAT JUTSU! ME AND SAKURA WILL COVER YOU!" The moment Kiba jumps back he quickly gives Akamaru a soldier pill causing his fur to darken and spike up. _"Man Beast Clone!" _Seeing the two feral looking Kiba's charging his way Lee quickly attempts to pull back but he's stopped up by Sakura who just barely manages to strike his right leg sending him crashing into the dirt. "_These new genin are very youthful! I must convince Guy Sensei to let us spar with them more! And if I can not do that I will run around Konoha one hundred times on my hands." _Before he can recover though both Kiba's are quickly on him with their claws near his throat. Seeing he's been defeated he quickly puts his hands up and compliments Team 7 on defeating him but promises to work harder so next time they do not. When Kiba moves to congratulate his team he notices Sasuke's eyes. "Sharingan..." Hearing this Sasuke quickly holds his sword in front of his face and see's his dōjutsu has finally activated. In each eye he see's a single tomoe before smirking and deactivating his sharingan to preserve his chakra. As this is occurring Team 11 quickly closes with Tenten.

While Karin's team is not typically a close range group they quickly realize fighting Tenten at a distance is near suicidal. *"_Wind Style: Vortex Shield!" _While they try to close with her they find that her proficiency with weapons borders on the insane for the time she's been a genin. But eventually they manage to close enough that she can no longer pepper them with senbon and other throwing weapons. But it's quickly apparent that she's no slouch in taijutsu either as she quickly knocks Yakumo unconscious with a blow to her head. "Come on girls you can do better than this. Show me what your class's kunoichi can do!" As Karin and Yama draw their own blades to face Tenten they both readily accept her challenge before charging forward. At first Yama takes the lead using two modified three bladed fuma shuriken that are only partially opened. "Tenten I hope you're happy to see that I'm using the weapons your father forged against you. Tell him these are perhaps the finest blades I've ever had!" While Karin is surprised to hear what her comrade says she's even more surprised when Tenten laughs and tells her she will. Seeing a small opening Karin quickly dives into the fight using her tanto and chains in equal amount. But she is soon pushed on the defensive as Tenten drops one kunai she holds only to unseal a small kanabō that she quickly uses to smash away Karin's chains. Before she can take advantage of it though suddenly before her Karin turns into Neji and she hesitates before realizing it's a genjutsu. But before she can break it she's quickly wrapped up in chains as Yama holds her blade to her throat. "Good job and I am glad you three aren't fangirls. But let's see if your friends can beat Neji's ultimate defense." As she says this they suddenly hear Neji shout rotation and see Team 8 get thrown back.

As the various genin watch the final showdown they're stunned by how quickly Neji managed to repel the entirety of Team 8. As they all watch they hear Tenten say that is his absolute defense and that nothing Team 8 can do will defeat it. Hearing this Naruto quickly shouts that he'll destroy it before resealing his blade and telling Shino and Hinata to back him up.*_"Wind Drill jutsu!" _Once the drills have stabilized around Naruto's forearms he quickly rushes forward and attempts to strike Neji with a strike to his left _shoulder._ For just a moment Neji blocks the strike before he see's how the wind is cutting into his forearm causing him to jump back to avoid further damage. "That is an interesting jutsu Naruto-san. But tell me how will it stand up to my own?" Before Naruto can react Neji rushes forward aiming at the tenketsu within Naruto's left elbow but at the last second Naruto brings his arm down causing the chakra to be released within his jutsu. The moment the chakra disrupts Naruto's own the jutsu unravels and sends both boys flying back due to the power held within it. "_Note to self don't use that jutsu around Hyūga. That seriously hurt!" _While the two struggle to get up their respective teams agree to just watch rather than intervene though they do shout encouragement to them both. "Naruto-san why don't we settle this with one last strike?" Once Naruto has agreed Neji falls into a more open stance with his arms spread wide. "_Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" _When Hinata hears this she quickly grows alarmed but before she can even move Neji quickly begins to strike at Naruto before she's even halfway there. When Neji is finished he's surprised to see Naruto still standing and trying to mold chakra. "Naruto-san it's over you won't be able to use your chakra for awhile." As he watches though golden flakes seem to fall off Naruto who subsequently falls on his butt panting before he begins to laugh.

"I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!" While most of the others are stunned Karin figures out part of what Naruto has done before laughing. When the others ask what she's laughing about she simply manifests one of her chains. "He used our bloodline to block the strikes. At least I assume he did cause I have no idea what exactly he did." When Neji and Hinata hear this they quickly look at Naruto and realize that she's right as Naruto's chakra is still flowing freely except for his left arm where it's blocked. "Impossible...He blocked the majority of my strikes." Hearing this Hinata quickly rushes forward to help Naruto when she realizes he has no idea how to safely release his tenketsu. As she gets closer she's surprised to see Anko jump down next to Naruto before she smacks him over the head. "You moron! Why did you just stand there and take those hits!? What if your little ploy had failed hmm? Did you ever think of that! And look at you! Just doing it once left you exhausted!" Seeing that Anko isn't going to stop anytime soon Teams 7 and 11 quickly leave hoping to avoid being involved in whatever the Snake Mistress has planned. A few minutes after she began ranting Anko finishes by congratulating Naruto on completing his jutsu and congratulating her team for completing the exercise. "Alright before Blondie here does some other dumb thing", at this Naruto makes a face at Anko's back, "let's go get something to eat and debrief. Oh by the way Team 9 your sensei said you are free to join me and my team for this. Consider it payment for helping my little victims get a little better."

-Dango Shop-

When the two teams are seated Anko quickly goes over their objectives for the exercise and how each side did. "Neji, Lee, and Tenten since you three are not my students I can't really say how you can improve yourselves beyond this expand your jutsu. You three seemed unusually reliant on either taijutsu or weapons instead of other skills but that is up to you three individually and your sensei to work on." After the three older genin have thanked Anko for her words and the food they quickly leave knowing what's to come for Team 8. Once they have left Anko turns her full attention to her own team before focusing in on Naruto with just the barest hint of KI mixed in for good measure. "Blondie what in Kami made you use a unproved defense against the Hyūga's signature move? And don't even try to claim that technique is complete even I can tell it's halfway at BEST. So don't go bragging about it just yet." As Naruto attempts to respond she quiets him with a glare before laughing. "That being said you did good today Blondie. Your seals helped your team avoid capture for quite a long time and that jutsu did work partially. Starting next week we'll work on some more jutsu during practice." Once she has finished with Naruto she changes her focus to Hinata who seems to shrink under her gaze.

"Stutters what am I going to do with you? Unlike Blondie here you're not a moron so my only criticism is get more confident in your abilities. You can't afford to second guess yourself out there nor can you afford to freeze up. But don't you worry I'll get you out of that shell of yours soon!" While Naruto is still grumbling over what Anko said to him he's goad to hear what she said to Hinata-Chan. _"That's right Hinata-chan is already amazing!"_ "Th-Thank you Anko-sensei." Once she turns her attention to Shino though Anko sighs. "Shades you're another hard one. You know how to lead the team but you need a little work on being part of it if you get what I'm saying. But I think Blondie here will help you out with that part." While Naruto is confused at what Anko means regarding him and Shino he's glad to hear her complimenting his teammates. Right up to the point she slaps him over the head again and orders him not to use his technique again. "Until you finish that I don't want you to even use it in spars. Is that understood?" While he initially wants to say he'll use his technique whenever he can he's stopped by the KI she's directing at him. "Hai Anko-sensei!" After congratulating them again she quickly tells them to dig in as their dango and red bean soup arrives. To the other customers horror she and Naruto seem to enter a impromptu eating contest though Hinata and Shino find it a little funny. Once the last plate has been taken away Anko dismisses them with orders to see them Monday at 7AM sharp. While Shino decides to head home quickly Naruto convinces Hinata to hang out for a bit leading to the two ending up on top of the Hokage Mountain.

When Hinata realizes that the two are alone she gets a bit nervous especially when Naruto asks her to sit beside him. "Come on Hinata-chan, you're gonna miss it if you don't sit down." Quickly working up the courage Hinata sits beside her crush though she doesn't know what he's talking about she's glad to spend time with him. Not wanting to break the silence she whispers to ask him what they're waiting for before she see's it when he points forward. When she turns to face what he's pointing at she see's the sunset in all it's glory. The village seems to be backlit by the sky's reds, oranges, & the slightest bit of purple as it sets more and more. When Naruto turns to ask her how she likes his spot he is stunned by what he see's. _"Wow Hinata-chan is really pretty." _Feeling his eyes on her Hinata turns to face him and ends up nose to nose with him quickly causing her to blush very deeply. Just as she's about to ask Naruto why he's staring she barely hears him whisper something. "..beautiful." Shocked that he considers her beautiful the young Hyūga does something she hasn't in awhile she faints. The next thing she knows when she wakes up is Naruto is carrying her bridal style in his arms while rushing to her house causing her to faint once again just as they enter it. The next time she came too it was morning and her father had the faintest smirk on his face as he said a certain boy tried to stay and watch her overnight. Unbeknownst to her in the Uzumaki household that same boy sported a blush not unlike hers when his own family heard about what happened.

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading, following, favoriting, & reviewing it means the world to me. Next chapter will show more of their training and maybe the start of their first real mission. See y'all later**

***-from now on italics that aren't jutsu are people's thoughts or speaking in mindscape if it's bold and italics it's the Bijuu **

***-Snake Clone basically the same as the Aburame's Bug clone jutsu C-rank **

***-hides a user's chakra signature by making it appear to be another's will burn out if the user uses any jutsu above D rank**

***-forms a spiraling wall of wind between the user and whatever they are trying to defend against high C-rank seal**

***-user forms a vortex of wind natured chakra around their hands and forearms C-rank jutsu**


	8. Ripples into Waves

Chapter 8 **Ripples become Waves**

**Sadly I still don't own Naruto but at least I own this & that's something to me. As always if yah got ideas for OC jutsu or such send in message or review if it's included I'll give credit.**

* * *

-1 month after Graduation-  
-Training Ground 12-

When Naruto and his teammates arrived they were surprised to see their former classmates and Team 9 there as well. "Oi Duckbutt what are you all doing here?" Sighing Sasuke simply tells Naruto that he and the others were told to be here as well obviously. As the kids wait for their sensei to arrive they decide to catch up since they haven't had a chance to hang out since graduation. Seeing a chance to talk to Naruto, and annoy Hinata, Yama decides to give Naruto a hug that goes on for just a bit too long. "So Naruto-kunn how have you been? I haven't seen you in _ages_!" For a second Naruto is surprised at how close Yama is being before he steps back without even realizing it much to her quiet shock. "Umm I've been good Yama-chan. How have you been?" "Oh I've been good. But it's been so long since we had lunch or even talked? Woul.." Before Yama can say more chains wrap around her and drag her back to Karin who is a few meters away. While the others don't hear what's said, some guess quite accurately given those involved, they can see the result as Yama returns to the group but maintains a bit more distance from Naruto. When questioned about this by Naruto she simply tells him that she was reminding her teammate of her decision. Before Naruto can say more the various sensei arrive but they're joined by various other shinobi from the village including a few Clan Heads and the loyal Sannin. Surprised to say the least they are even more so when the Hokage himself arrives with his Anbu guard. After quickly bowing to their superior they quickly look between him and their sensei.

Knowing the genin are worried they are going to be punished Hiruzen removes his hat before lighting his pipe and looking at them. "Do not worry young ones you're not in trouble. In fact this is just the opposite of a punishment for you and your teams. Some of you may remember that our way of teaching and training our genin have changed rather drastically since soon after your class entered the Academy. This is just the next phase of that same more intensive education and training as we see quite a lot of potential with your Academy's class. Before we change the systems for it's four sisters we must ensure that the additional costs will be worth it. For that reason the shinobi behind me have volunteered their time to aid in teaching you both as teams and for a few as individuals. We will judge the results of this new system over the coming year or two as you all develop to determine if this part will be used with the other academies. For those of you who do not know all the fine shinobi behind me they are as follows Itachi Uchiha, Kaida Uzumaki, Hizashi Hyūga, Mito Kazama, Shikaku Nara, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, *Sōta Kurama, & the Anbu Captain Dragon." As the various individuals are named they step forward and either slightly bow or wave to the students. For a moment the genin are stunned as they all realize just how much the village is investing in training them. "Hokage-sama, if I may speak we wanted to ask them something.", hearing this Hiruzen turns to Itachi and nods, "We wish to see what you all can do seeing as aside from those who know us personally we have not seen the skills you all possess. As such when your name is called please step forward and then you will spar with either myself or another Jonin here. Is that clear?" Once all the students have nodded Itachi reaches back and is handed a small open box by Asuma.

As the students prepare Itachi pulls a name out of the box before asking for Tsunade to come forward. "Sakura Haruno you will be fighting Tsunade Senju. You may begin when you are ready and use any jutsu or weapon you see fit against her." As the genin move back they are joined by their sensei who separate from the rest of the adults to stand beside their respective teams to watch the spar. "So Sakura was it?", Sakura nods while pulling her armored gloves on, "I heard you wish to become a med-nin is that true? Well maybe if you impress me I can teach you someday." As Sakura nods she pulls out multiple shuriken before throwing them though Tsunade manages to dodge them all quite easily. Much to Tsunade's surprise though Sakura seems willing to fight her directly as she rushes straight at her the moment she stops. "_This girl either has some tricks up her sleeve or she believes me to be weak. Let's see which it is._" The moment Sakura is within her reach Tsunade quickly snaps out a kick that's only slightly enhanced with her chakra but to her shock the girl dodges it counters with her own chakra enhanced punch aimed at her left thigh. Quickly dropping her leg she smirks as she realizes the girl has figured out at least part of her secret to enhanced strength. "_So someone has finally figured it out._" "So little girl you think you can match Konoha's Slug Princess in a contest of strength? Let's see how well you do!"

Deciding to kick it up a notch Tsunade quickly begins striking at Sakura forcing her to dodge or deflect the blows. Eventually though she manages to strike the girl centermass as she blocks but to her surprise instead of being thrown back she bursts into hundreds of sakura petals only to reform a few meters back. "_Genjutsu!_" The moment she realizes she was tricked Tsunade quickly pulses her chakra shattering the genjutsu and seeing the real Sakura a few meters to her right. "So I see someone else has mastered the use of Kurenai's own *Sakura Petal Clone jutsu. Congratulations but I still need to see more." When Sakura hears this she smirks before saying she'd love to as she pulls out a small scroll and unsealing the contents within. Seeing a familiar seal on one of the tags Tsunade quickly rushes forward in a attempt to stop Sakura. *"_Barrier Seal: Crushing Wave!_" Before Tsunade can close with Sakura she's suddenly encircled by a barrier that immediately begins to close in around her. "_She must have went to Emiko or Mito to learn this. I'm slightly impressed but let's see how she does when it fails._" Running through a set of signs Tsunade slams her hands down to the earth before shouting out. "_Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!_" Instantly dozens of spears made of stone shot out of the ground and slam into the barrier halting it for just the briefest moment. Pouring her chakra into her arms and legs Tsunade rushes forward and shatters the barrier directly in front of Sakura with a single kick. The moment she's past the barrier she charges forward obviously intending to end the fight in a single blow. Stunned at how quickly the Sannin has escaped her trap Sakura briefly considers avoiding the incoming attack but realizes she's not going to be able to.

Deciding to go out with a bang instead of trying to run like a coward she throws a strike at Tsunade's own fist. Knowing she will lose the coming contest of strength she closes her eyes just before the fists meet as she doesn't want to see what will happen. But she never feels the pain of the Sannin's hit causing her to open them and see the blonde Sannin holding her fist while smiling. "I must say for a newly minted brat you're pretty good. Maybe someday I'll take you on as a apprentice once I have a chance to see what you can really do. Though I must say never close your eyes in a fight again if you wish to survive." As Sakura nods in shock she can hear her friends cheering at how well she's fought despite being so outmatched. "Congratulations on surviving Sakura.", as Itachi says this he pulls another name from the box and for the briefest moment a smile is on his face, "Now will Sasuke Uchiha come forward. Your opponent will be Itachi Uchiha." When Sasuke hears this his Sharingan activate and show their now two tomoe form as he walks forward. "So I finally get to fight you nii-san. Did you plan this?" At this Itachi simply raises a eyebrow before his own eyes activate to their fully matured state. "Foolish little brother." Much to the genin's surprise Itachi doesn't seem to move as Sasuke quickly draws and throws multiple kunai at his brother. But instead of seeing blood splatter the man before them suddenly bursts into a flock crows who reform into Itachi a few meters away from his previous location. "_I knew that was too easy._" Quickly moving to draw more kunai Sasuke as briefly considers staying at range but decides that he should not play to that strength of his brother just yet.

Seeing that Itachi hasn't moved Sasuke rushes forward while drawing his own sword hoping to land a blow at least in close quarters. Just as his sword is about to cut across Itachi's chest though his brother deftly dodges it by leaning back just far enough to avoid it. As he moves forward he draws his own kunai and begins deflecting Sasuke's blade with his own while occasionally asking if that's all his brother has. "Fine you want to see what I can do take this!", as Sasuke says this he jumps back and quickly stabs his sword into the ground, "_FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!_" The moment Sasuke releases the jutsu the others are surprised at it's size as it's easily larger than the one he used during the exam. "_He's improved but let's see how he handles this._" After forming a single sign Itachi unleashes his own jutsu. "_Water Release: Water Bomb Jutsu._" As Itachi's jutsu impacts Sasuke's fireball it not only creates a massive amount of steam but also stops Sasuke's jutsu as well. "_Good job little brother but let's see how you handle this._" Quickly running through more signs Itachi throws multiple shuriken as he releases his jutsu.

Through the steam all Sasuke sees is light before multiple smaller fireballs come flying through towards him. "_Oh crap._" Jumping backwards he quickly pulls out multiple shuriken and throws them at the fireballs attempting to disperse them. After a few moments it appears like he got them all until suddenly a shuriken comes from behind him cutting his cheek. The moment he sees it fly past his cheek he turns and ducks causing the rest to fly over him. With his Sharingan he sees the wires used to direct them even as he swings his blade to end Itachi's control. As he slowly turns in a circle he doesn't see Itachi anywhere but quickly moves away as something in his mind screams danger. When he lands a few meters away he sees his brother rising out of the dirt right next to where he had been. "Good little brother, but is running all you can do?" Instead of responding Sasuke rushes forward and feints a slash at his brother's chest. When Itachi moves to block his blade he drops down low and quickly kicks at the exposed arm. "_His speed has improved. Good job Kakashi-senpai._" Before the strike connects though Itachi spins his kunai and holds it just above Sasuke's femoral artery. "Surrender little brother. You can't win if you bleed out." Halting his strike Sasuke slowly lowers his leg before looking down as he's defeated again by Itachi. Seeing how Sasuke is reacting Kakashi lowers his book before nodding to Itachi who raises a eyebrow in response. "Sasuke", hearing Kakashi's voice Sasuke looks up at him before looking down again, "your brother is a skilled jonin and former Anbu. That you held your ground as long as you did is commendable in itself. I will teach you more and someday you will defeat him so raise your head. And use what happened today to fuel your growth tomorrow."

Looking back up at his teacher Sasuke has a small smile before he bows to his brother and rejoins his comrades. Once he's away Itachi allows himself a small smile as he knows how close Sasuke was to victory. "_Little brother I may be the future Head of our Clan but you are going to be it's strongest member_" As he thinks this he looks down at the slip of paper he's drawn before considering who they will face. "Congratulations to Sasuke for doing as well as you did. Now will Naruto Uzumaki come forward. And your opponent will be Hizashi Hyūga." When he hears this Neji quietly laughs while Naruto quickly grows pale. "_Oh crap he's gonna kill me. I know he's still mad over that last prank. I knew I shouldn't have used that pink die on them. I'm such a idiot!_" Sensing a bit of Naruto's hesitance Hinata looks over and grabs his shoulder. When Naruto looks over he sees her smiling and nodding even as her face turns redder before she quietly speaks. "Y-You can d-do it Na-Naruto-kun!" Encouraged by his friend Naruto nods before walking forward as Hizashi slowly walks to the center of the clearing. "Uzumaki-san, I see you are still my eldest niece's bestfriend. I am glad you two are still friends after all these years." For a moment Naruto is confused at the tone Hizashi has but puts it away as he reaches the center of the field.

The two quickly fall into their respective clan stances and activate their bloodline's much to the other genins surprise while Hinata and Neji react very differently. When the others notice the two cousins reactions, Neji laughing quietly while Hinata seems hopeful, they quickly question why the two seem so unsurprised at the fighters actions. "Naruto-san has visited our clan many times, both openly and to prank, but each time he does he tries to defeat my father in a spar. He's yet to do so but constantly tries to whenever he has the chance. I think he does it since he can't challenge Hinata-sama's father because of how busy he is." For a moment the others are surprised at Neji's words before laughing at how stubborn and foolish Naruto is before Hinata replies quietly. "I-I think Naru-Naruto-kun is ad-admirable for tr-trying to beat Hizashi-oji-san." While the others consider the two cousin's words Karin quietly thinks back to the time Naruto told her why he constantly try's to beat Hizashi. "_I'm still surprised she hasn't figured out she's the real reason why. I guess Naruto isn't the only oblivious one when it comes to them._" After laughing quietly to herself Karin tells everyone to be quiet and focus on the spar. "Watch and learn you're about to see what my cousin can really do when he's got a goal to go for." Confused by her final words the others nonetheless resume watching the spar just as the two move.

But instead of attacking they see Naruto move back and make a ram sign causinng his chakra to spike as a series of seals appear on his back and chest before fading. When the adults see this they quickly look to Jiriaya and Kaida for an explanation as they aren't as well versed in seals as they are. "Those are *chakra & *gravity restraint seals aren't they Kaida-san? I'm surprised you allowed him to use them at such a young age." While Kaida doesn't respond verbally her face seems to clearly state why they allowed it. "You're right he's like his mother. He probably pestered you until you gave in or applied them himself with a clone just to prove he could. Am I right?" As Kaida nods she laughs quietly as she remembers the first time he used these seals went. "You are correct pervert. But his body naturally accustomed to those seals far faster than others would have." When the others realize the implications of her words they quickly look back just in time to see Naruto shot forward at Hizashi. "Let's see how long you last this time Naru-kun." As Naruto attempts to strike at Hizashi with both fist and chain his blows are blocked by Gentle Fist strikes. "Come now Uzumaki-san, I thought you leaned last time that directly fighting me doesn't work. You may be good but I have many years on you.." Just as Hizashi is going to say more a series of chains suddenly blast out of the ground around him and dive towards him. "_Very clever he used the chains above the surface to hide the ones below. But he's still too slow_." "_Kaiten!_" Just before the chains to strike they are blasted away as Hizashi unleashes his clan's signature defense.

Much to the other's shock Naruto's chains that strike the Hyūga's barrier actually shatter and recede back into him & are slowly replaced. "Hizashi-jiji", as the others hear this they struggle to hold in their laughs while Neji facepalms, "that jutsu is still stronger than my chains but let's see how you handle this! "_Wind Style: Heaven's Fall!_" Before Hizashi can move a almost visible pillar of chakra saturated air comes crashing down upon him. When the genin see this they are stunned at just how quickly Naruto pulled off the high level jutsu as only a few saw him make the signs before the jutsu was used. Meanwhile Hizashi struggles to move let alone get up as the mass of air continues to press down upon him. "_There has to be a way to break this jutsu._" Quickly using his eyes he searches for a weakness in the jutsu and notices that the chakra seems to be constantly pulling air into the mass even as air leaves it. Noticing that the chakra seems to be carefully spread throughout the mass of air as a result Hizashi quickly releases a bit of chakra from the tenketsu in his back and notices how it partially destabilizes Naruto's own. "_So that's how it works. His chakra holds in keeps it full of air but foreign chakra stops that. I'll need to release enough to break his jutsu in one go otherwise he may call another one down on me._" Before Naruto can react Hizashi releases a massive amount of chakra from his back and limbs shattering Naruto's jutsu. When the chakra is disrupted the air within explosively releases throwing loose dirt, leaves, Naruto away like a lead in a storm. Meanwhile Hizashi is forced down to his knee by the pressure before he can stand within the dust.

Naruto quickly shots his chains out into the soil in a attempt to stop himself from flying into those around them. "_Ow why did he have to release it that way. I thought he'd find a gentler way. Their Gentle Fist really isn't that gentle in the end._" As Naruto continues to think he can hear both Karin and Kaida laughing from the sidelines at the results of Hizashi's action. The moment his feet touch ground again Naruto forms a platoons worth of clones and subsequently draws his tanto as he sees Hizashi moving towards him. As he attempts to fight the Branch Head he realizes that even with his seals undone he's still too strong and fast to be fought directly so he changes his tactics. Quickly moving backwards he quickly begins placing down a series of seals with his chains. But as he works he can see Hizashi moving ever closer as his clones are destroyed rapidly. "_Ten more seconds just 10 more seconds!_" Quickly forming more clones he sends them to act purely as a delaying force while he places the final seal and begins charging it. "_This is sooo gonna hurt._" Just before Hizashi can strike Naruto a multitude of barrier seals activate trapping both Naruto and Hizashi within separate sections. After testing the walls strengths with his Gentle Fist Hizashi proceeds to walk up to the wall closest to Naruto. "So Uzumaki-san what's your plan now? You know these seals will run out of chakra soon. How long can you delay me?" Instead of seeing fear when Naruto looks up at him he see's the same spark he saw in his mother's eyes when she had a plan. Quickly realizing that whatever he has planned is related to the seals Hizashi begins striking at the barrier between them with a ever growing barrage of Gentle Fist strikes. Just as the barriers begins to visibly crack under his strikes he hears a sudden howling of wind.

The moment he hears this he prepares to use the Kaiten while Naruto seems to wrap his chains around himself. Just before the dome of chains is complete he hears Naruto wish him luck in what's coming.*****_"__Uzumaki Seal: Heaven's Barrage!_" Seeing the chakra laced air coming down at them both Hizashi quickly pours his chakra into his Kaiten just before it impacts. To those around all they see is the visible pillars of air slamming down both on around the two combatants defenses before a growing cloud of dust obscures them. For a few moments all they can hear is the creaking of Naruto's chains and the persistent whirling of Hizashi's Kaiten amongst the howl of the wind and thunder of the pillars of air slamming down. Soon though the seals chakra runs dry and the air they brought down releases causing even dust to rise into the air further obscuring the crowds vision. Seeing this the Hokage nods to Kaida who's still quietly laughing at Naruto's last move. "_Wind Style: Great Breakthrough._" Pouring just enough chakra into her jutsu to blow away the dust Kaida and the rest are greeted by the sight of Hizashi on his knees breathing heavily while Naruto lays unconscious in a crater caused by his chains being forced into the ground. Just as Itachi is about to call the match for Hizashi the soil on front of him begins to break as Naruto jumps out and attempts to punch Hizashi in the jaw. Unfortunately for him even without his eyes active Hizashi manages to lean back enough for his blow to miss and responds with chakra laced strikes to Naruto's shoulders and legs.

When Naruto lands the others, especially Hinata & Karin, quickly move closer in order to help him seeing as the strikes have left him unable to move. "Dang it! I thought that last strike would get you Hizashi-jiji." "If I was younger and less experienced you very well might have Naruto-san. But for now I still remain undefeated in our little matches." While the others laugh quietly at how only Naruto could pull something like that they carefully lift him up after Hizashi unblocks his tenketsu. "Good job Hizashi-sama and Naruto-san. Before the next series of matches we will take a quick lunch break. If you leave be back no later than 1PM as that is when I will call out the next match. Understood?" Once the genin have responded back Itachi dismisses them before heading home to eat while the others head off as well.

**-after lunch-**

As the students wait for their names to be called Hizashi walks over to Kaida as she puts the book she was reading down. "Hizashi-sama how can I help you?" "Kaida-sama I just have a question. Did you know Naruto-san was going to use that specific combination of seals in our match?" As Kaida laughs she nods before apologizing for laughing at the memory of him being held down by Naruto's seals. "I'm surprised he got that set of seals down though as normally even chunin Uzumaki struggle to get the timing for those seals right. I can't tell you how many times I've seen students of mine attempt to use that strategy only for it to fail spectacularly. I assume he learned it from Kaito-san as he Harue-chan like to spend time teaching our future clan head. Though I'm sure that's not all you want to ask me is it Hizashi-sama?" For a moment Hizashi is silent before he smiles like he hasn't in years as he looks out towards his niece and her nephew. "They would make a very good couple wouldn't they Kaida-sama?" As Kaida nods she laughs again at how oblivious her nephew is before remarking that he's just like his mother. "I believe one day he'll realize exactly what drives him to protect her but till that day I won't push him anymore than I push my own daughter in that affair. Now let's pay attention I believe Itachi-san is going to call another match now. Will Shikamaru Nara come forward. Your opponent will be the Anbu Captain Dragon." Sighing as he walks forward Shikamaru casually pats down his various pockets while muttering to himself.

When he's directly in front of the Anbu he mutters one last time at how troublesome this all is. "I have fought beside your father many time Nara-san. Do not expect me to fall for your standard tricks if you wish to prove yourself." "What a drag..." Instead of rushing forward Shikamaru jumps back while drawing multiple kunai with tags on them. "_Let's see how much of our jutsu he knows._" Without even moving from his spot the Anbu captain responds by throwing his own shuriken to deflect Shikamaru's kunai into the ground far from him. "Come now Nara-san you had to know I would know of your clan's seals." Instead of responding Shikamaru continues to throw his seal wrapped kunai even as they are continuously deflected into a ever growing area around the Anbu captain. Suddenly ceasing his barrage he quickly moves closer again while his opponent has yet to take a single step. "Why don't you move? You know of my clan's jutsu yet you remain still almos..." Suddenly looking down Shikamaru jumps away just as two arms reach up from below as the man in front of him fades away. "Troublesome..." He quickly forms the ram seal and releases a bit of his chakra activating the seals on the kunai causing shadows to suddenly shot out from them and cover much of the ground.

Moving towards the center of the shadows Shikamaru begins using them to pierce deep into the ground attempting to force the Anbu head out of hiding. But as times goes on and his shadows slowly recede Shikamaru suddenly resumes throwing his kunai only with explosive tags wrapped out them. When Naruto sees the tags he begins to laugh causing the others to worry. "Na-Naruto-kun why are you la-laughing?" Turning to Hinata he pulls out one of his own tags and shows it to her. "He's using Uzumaki style explosive tags. He paid me a couple D-ranks worth of missions to make him multiple scrolls worth after that survival exercise we had together." When Karin hears this she quickly turns to Naruto just as the tags begin to go off across the field. While many of the genin and even some of their sensei are stunned Kaida begins to laugh as more and more tags detonate. "_Only Naruto would think selling mission grade explosive tags would be a good idea." _Very soon the Anbu Captain reappears as he is driven out of his hiding spot below ground by the shockwaves & shifting of the soil. _"I __forgot how strong those tags were. Taku next time we spar I'm going to knock you on your back for teaching him those." _Before Shikamaru can use any jutsu he is forced back as the Anbu Captain attacks him directly to deny him the time to use his abilities.

Forced on the defensive Shikamaru is forced to constantly give ground before he's able to catch the captain momentarily with a *shadow seal allowing him the time to escape and hide. When the dust settles the Anbu captain stands alone in the field much to the crowd's surprise. "_Where did he go. He can't have much more chakra given the number of tags he's already used. Even if the Uzumaki was the one who created those damned explosive ones." _As the Anbu Captain slowly turned around Shikamaru watched and ever so slowly a shadow extended from him before touching a seal he'd placed earlier in the fight. The moment the shadow connects to the seal it immediately activates causing the Anbu Captain to jump away before throwing a kunai into the tag destroying the seal. As the chakra ceases to flow the shadows around the seal recede as the jutsu falls apart. "Good try Nara-san! Now why don'.." Before he can say another word the man suddenly freezes as he hears someone rise up behind him. "Shadow Possession jutsu complete. Now why don't _you _surrender so I don't have to go through the trouble of wounding you." Instead of speaking Dragon attempts to break the possession by pouring more chakra into his limbs but this fails. Realizing that a genin, or at least a normal one, can't have the chakra to overpower him he stops and verbally gives up.

Once Shikamaru has freed him he turns to face the young Nara before asking how he overpowered him despite the age and experience difference. "I used my tags to push you a certain way before so I could set a trap for where they would force you to go. After that I used chakra from a storage seal to allow me to activate that last tag essentially at no cost to my remaining reserves. Finally I used my own reserves plus extra from the seal to hold you long enough for you to give up." Surprised at how simple the plan was the Anbu Captain can only shake his head as he congratulates him on a good match. For the next few rounds Shikamaru simply sleeps against a stone even as his former classmates, teachers, & the various clan heads and officials talk about him regardless of how the various rounds go. "Attention this will be the last match of the day so will you all give it your undivided attention.", as everyone waits for Itachi to call out the two names they all grow silent, "Will Hinata Hyūga come forward. Your opponent will be Kakashi Hatake." Before Hinata can walk forward Anko quickly grabs her arm and turns her to face her and the rest of Team 8. "Well Stutters it's your turn to shine. Go show Kakashi and everyone else how good Team 8's sensei really is!" "You can do it Hinata-san. Why do I say this? Because you are a skilled kunoichi and member of this team." "Yeah what Shino said Hinata-chan!" After quickly hugging Hinata before she walks forward Naruto and the rest wish her luck as she walks towards Itachi while Kakashi stands there seeming only interested in his orange book.

_"Hmm she's not as nervous anymore. I guess he's just like Kushina-san too isn't he sensei?" _When Itachi calls for the fight to begin Hinata quickly falls into her clan's stance before rushing forward as her Byakugan activate. "_I can't fail not in front of Naruto-kun!" _Quickly lashing out with strikes aimed at Kakashi's chest and arms she becomes nervous as he dodges the blows seemingly without effort. Changing her tactics Hinata pulls out her senbon and begins targeting Kakashi's joints with both. "_Interesting she's already learning to move more like Anko."_ Seeing that Hinata's strikes are getting closer and closer Kakashi decides to raise the difficulty as he moves back and begins a series of handsigns before slamming one hand down into the ground causing a puff of smoke to appear. "_Summoning Jutsu!" _When the smoke slowly cleared Hinata saw a large, black pitbull standing beside Kakashi with a smaller pug like fog upon it's head. "Bull, Pakkun do it." When the two summons rush forward Hinata surprises them by rushing to meet them head on. When Neji see's this he smiles a bit before quietly wishing his cousin luck. "_Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams 32 Palms!" _With a speed most didn't know she had Hinata blitzes the two summons and strikes at both with a flurry of strikes before jumping back. Much to Kakashi & everyone else's shock the two quickly fall over before disappearing in a puff of smoke. While Naruto and the others cheer her on Hinata rushes towards the jonin in a attempt to disable him.

Though he manages to avoid her strikes Kakashi is still forced to stop forming his jutsu as she constantly pushes him. _"Alright if keeping her delayed isn't an option let's see how she handles this." _Instead of continuing to dodge or deflect Hinata's strikes he begins raising the difficulty for her by actively fighting back forcing her on the defensive. To his surprise though instead of continuing to use her clan's moves exclusively she incorporates strikes he's seen within the Uzumaki's own style. When Neji and Hizashi see this they both develop small smiles as their quiet heir refuses to back down. _"Akemi-san if only you could see just how much your daughter has grown. She's becoming more like you each day." _For a moment the fight reaches a point where Kakashi puts just enough pressure to keep Hinata busy but not enough to truly overwhelm her that is until she quickly throws a number of smoke bombs down. Seeing this Neji and Hizashi begin narrating what happens as only they can see what's occuring within the dense smoke. But all too soon it fades and the crowd is greeted by the sight of Hinata on the ground with a kunai aimed at the back of her head. She quickly surrenders but before she can walk away with her head down Kakaahi grabs her arm. "Good job Hinata. You may not have beaten me but you proved to be quite the interesting genin. Keep it up and one day you'll become a truly powerful kuniochi much like your mother." Buoyed by the masked jonin's words Hinata rejoins her team with a smile on her face even as a single tear rolls down her face as the teams regroup in front of the Hokage.

"I must congratulate you all. While many of you were defeated do not think less of yourselves for it young ones. Despite your inexperience compared to your opponents you have shown that each of you have the ability to surpass those here today if you work hard. I encourage each of you both as teams and individuals seek out those who can help you become better Leaf shinobi as time goes on. Now I believe I speak for all the jonin and Clan members here when I say you are dismissed though I am sure your sensei will wish to speak to you for just a brief moment." While the sun slowly sets the various teams and older shinobi leave the training ground to either speak privately with their sensei or return home. To the Hokage though the happiness he feels fades quickly as he looks down at the message he had received during the lunch break from Shisui about the group that he and Jiriaya had heard about. Quickly lighting his pipe he walks towards his office as he mulls over the various bits of information they'd heard about this mysterious organization of A & S-class missing nin.

**-1 week later-**

As Team 8 ends another day of training they slowly leave the training ground when Naruto notices they're being followed quite obviously. Instead of saying anything to his team he decides to handle it himself by quickly turning around and using his chains to pull the cover off the ones following him. "Konohamaru why are you following me? And who exactly are you other two?" Surprised at Naruto's actions Shino and Hinata look between Naruto and the three exposed Academy students. "This is Udon and Moegi they're my friends boss!" As the three Academy students wave at Naruto's teammates Shino asks Naruto how he knows Konohamaru. "I met him when I turned in my shinobi registration and photo. This moron", hearing this Konohamaru yells that he isn't a moron, "thought he could challenge the Old Man to become Hokage. After that he followed me around after ditching his sensei." "Boss you forgot to tell them one day I'm gonna beat YOU to be the 5th Hokage!" Annoyed by this Naruto wraps Konohamaru up with his chains as he yells he'd never lose to him. "Ex-Excuse me Na-Naruto-kun but sh-shouldn't you put the 3rd Hokage's grandson down." Hearing this Konohamaru quickly gets mad and yells at Hinata that he's not just the "honorable grandson." "Oi don't yell at Hinata you brat!" While the two quickly begin arguing Konohamru's friends move to stand behind the rest of Team 8 as they all realize how similar the two are. As the two continue to argue both are suddenly wrapped up in golden chains as Karin and her mother come around the corner.

"Naruto Uzumaki & Konohamaru Sarutobi will you both be quiet! Naruto take your friends home and stop arguing with Konohamaru. And Konohamaru you will take your friends home and apologize for dragging them into this." Releasing them Kaida resumes walking towards the Konoha Hospital with her daughter. While the two groups separate both Naruto and Konohamaru promise to meet up during the weekend again. As Naruto and his team gets closer to the Aburame Compound Naruto asks Shino why his clan lives so close to the village's wall. "Naruto-san my clan is not viewed nicely. Our relationship with our hives causes others to view us as strange. As such we live here so we can avoid most people and continue our studies without other's being disgusted by their presence." For a moment Naruto is quiet before he declares that as Hokage he'll do all he can to help Shino's clan causing a small smile to momentarily appear on Shino's face. "Thank you Naruto-san. But that's not necessary w.." "Of course it is! Your clan is important too Shino-san! You shouldn't be viewed different cause you work with insects!" Instead of responding Shino simply nods before saying goodbye as he enters the Aburame Compound and says he will see them tomorrow. As the two head towards the Hyūga Compound Hinata fidgets as she wonders what to say to Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun that wa-was a very nice thing to say to Shino-san. I'm su-sure he's happy you ac-accept him." When she says this she notices Naruto's smile doesn't reach his eyes even as he thanks her for saying that. "Na-Naruto-kun ar-are you okay?" Stunned by Hinata's words Naruto tries to brush them off as he says he is before she asks again. This time Hinata can clearly see the sadness in Naruto's eyes as he shakes his head as a few tears roll down his face. When Hinata sees this she without thinking hugs Naruto much to his shock though he quickly returns the hug. "It...It's okay Na-Naruto-kun. I wo-won't judge you li-like the village does. You're not the thing they say you are." The moment Naruto realizes what she's talking about he freezes up before drawing back as she pulls him back into her hug. "I'm...I'm not lying Naruto-kun. I wo-won't judge you fo-for it." "How...How did you find out!? No one but the Hokage and adults are supposed to know. They..." Before he can say anymore Hinata pulls back before dragging him into the Hyūga Compound's garden. "I-I fo-found out du-during our third year. I-I di-didn't abandon you th-then and I won't now." For a moment Naruto is silent before tightening his hug on Hinata as he thanks her for being his friend before he jumps away as they hear someone coughing behind them. Red in the face as he turns Naruto sees Hizashi Hyūga standing before him with a small smirk on his face as he asks why Naruto is hugging the heiress so tightly. "Umm SEE YOU TOMORROW HINATA-CHAN!" While Naruto quickly runs away Hizashi and a few other branch Hyūga laugh quietly at the sight while Hinata turns new shades of red in embarrassment. As the day comes to a close in a land near Konoha a old man makes plans to leave to save his family while others scheme to stop him.

Soon after the sun rises the next day it sees Team 8 waiting in their usual training ground as Anko _Shunshins _before them. "So my little genin today we're gonna work on your jutsu and then do a mission or two.", before she says more Anko quickly forms two clones, "But first let's see what your guys chakra natures are." Quickly pulling out a piece Anko channels her chakra into it causing the paper to quickly smoke before it begins to burn. "As you can see my nature is fire. If your paper wrinkles it's lightning, gets wet it's obviously water, turns to dust that's earth, & if it splits that's wind. So quickly channel your chakra so I can see what I'm working with." As the three take the papers from their sensei they begin to channel their chakra into them which causes Naruto's to be split in half before it's shredded, Hinata's to burn, & Shino's to turn to dust. At this Anko runs her closes her eyes while breathing out slowly before opening her eyes again. "Of course two of you have nature's I barely know. And the only one who does share my nature likely won't use too many elemental jutsus. Since I don't have any jutsu scrolls right now I'll just teach you three how to channel your natures. Naruto make some clones and have them gather leaves, sticks, & small pebbles." After nodding Naruto quickly forms his clones and sends them to collect the items specified after handing each group scrolls to carry them with.

A few minutes later the group sees the platoon worth of clones return holding up the scrolls that show they are now full. "Blondie did your clones just strip the area of every loose stick, stone, & leaf? Cause I know Uzumaki scrolls can hold quite a lot when properly made." Naruto simply shrugs as he laughs at his clones over eager gathering before dispelling them after taking the scrolls before asking who gets each one. "You keep the leaves, Hinata will need the sticks, & Shino obviously gets the pebbles. Blondie your goal will be to split the leaves with your chakra, Stutters you will attempt to light the stick on fire, & Goggles you will be trying to break the pebble apart. Once you three can do that I'll teach you a higher level jutsu. Though once I have some scrolls for you", before she can say more Naruto raises a hand and says his clan has scrolls he can use, "I'll also expect you to learn at least 2 C-rank jutsu. Now you three slowly release a few of the objects you need and begin. Regardless of how you do today we will do our missions after lunch. Stutters you stay with me & you boys follow my clones who will help you as much as they can." While the three genin spread out Anko quickly creates another clone and sends it to retrieve 3 D-rank mission scrolls for them to do.

As the day goes on Anko watches as her genin slowly progress with their elemental training before calling for them to stop and join her and Hinata by the trees for lunch. "Alright based on my own memories and those from my clones you three made some progress let's see. Stutters you're first.", as her nickname is called Hinata holds up a stick before channeling chakra into it causing it to smoke slightly at the top, "Good job Stutters but keep at it even when you are home. Goggles your turn.", Shino holds a pebble up before pouring his chakra into it causing small cracks to spread over it, "Hmm seems good & just like Stutters keep at it. I want you to know more than just your clan's moves before I'm through with you. And finally blondie it's your turn.", before she can even finish Naruto has clasped his hands around a leaf before trying to cut it though only a small cut appears on one side, "Hmm I advise you ask your clan for advice wind is a rare nature in Konoha outside of them. Now let's eat!" As the team eats and talks during their break Anko quietly laughs to herself at how much they've grown on her since she started teaching them. _"I guess he was right. I do like teaching these brats. Maybe I'll even recommend them for the upcoming Chunin Exams in a few months. Though I doubt they'll get promoted it'll help push them especially Hinata." _Shaking her head at how "soft" she's gotten since it was sealed off Anko tells the kids they only have 10 more minutes to eat. Once they have finished she pulls out the first scroll and tosses it to Hinata. "You're captain for this mission Stutters."

As Hinata hesitantly nods Anko jumps back into the trees while laughing quite loudly about their mission. "Ou-Our mission is to ca-capture the Daimyo's cat Tora. I..I will use my byakugan to lo-locate it. Sh-Shino-san once we've found it use your in-insects to drive it towards Na-Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun you catch it with either cl-clones or seals." As the boys nod Hinata activates her byakugan and begins searching for the cat before the team begins moving. After a few moments of searching near the wall they find the cat near the western gate but the moment they are near it begins running away. "Shino-san no-now!" As Shino's bugs fly out they quickly overtake the cat before forming into walls ahead of it forcing it to turn and run towards the wall. Without being prompted Naruto quickly forms a group of clones that rush ahead and begin dropping seals in a crescent ahead of the fat cat. To everyone's surprise though the cat stops just short of the first line and begins hissing at them all as it moves back and forth trying to find a way out. When Naruto sends some of his clones to catch it he's surprised when it fights back & manages to dispel a few with vicious swipes across the face. "Na-Naruto-kun wait." Instead of charging in Hinata slowly walks forward before bending down and beckoning Tora to come to her surprising Naruto and Shino. Instead of running Tora slowly walks towards Hinata before allowing her to pick her up much to the other's surprise who had heard of how difficult Tora can be. Even Anko is surprised as she remembers how annoying Tora was when she was a genin under _him _but Tora seems to like Hinata. As the three slowly move back towards the Academy to report their success the Chunin are surprised at how calm Tora is being as well right up to the point she was handed over. "Alright that's one mission down. Now let's see which of you should lead this one?", as Anko held onto the scroll she looked back and forth at Naruto & Shino before smirking and tossing it to Shino, "Well Goggles it's your turn to lead a mission have fun!"

With a sigh that only Hinata hears Shino opens the scroll he was given before a small smirk appears much to Naruto & Hinata's confusion before he explains the mission. "Naruto-san once we are outside from 30 clones so we can finish this mission quickly. Hinata use your Byakugan to locate the houses we need to head to. Me and my hive will direct the clones and collect the people's signatures. I expect us to be done in 30 minutes." Once the team leaves the building they quickly begin the mission as shadow clones of Naruto are sent off with insect clones to deliver the goods and mail to families & clans while Shino or his insect clones receive the necessary signatures. Fairly quickly the last bit of mail was delivered and Anko reappeared by her team laughing at how quickly they'd finished the mission. "I knew I should've chosen a harder D-rank but I guess that's what I get for underestimating my own team. Once we've collected your pay stubs consider yourselves dismissed until training tomorrow.""Hai Sensei!" While the three received their payments the various other genin teams they graduated with showed up to receive their own pay for the missions they'd completed. Deciding he wanted to keep hanging out with his friends Naruto invited them all to come to the Uzumaki Compound to have dinner for the night though he made sure to send a clone to alert Kaida first.

Later that night as the sun slowly set Naruto showed his friends into his favorite part of the Uzumaki Compound the covered garden that sat within a copse of white and black pines. His friends were surprised though at the beautiful flowers and trees that sat on small islands within a pond at the center of the garden. Most surprised was Ino who realized that the trees and flowers were ones that weren't native to Konoha and typically wouldn't grow in it's area despite her clan's best efforts. "You two how are those growing here!? My clan has tried for years to get those to grow within our gardens but each time they wither and die before we can use them in our medicines." Naruto simply shrugs before looking to Karin who rolls her eyes before responding. "Seals how else would we? Those are from Uzushio so of course they don't grow here. When our clan escaped and came here they brought saplings and seeds within special seals so we could grow these here. They serve as reminders of our lost home and those who fell defending it." For a moment the others are silent before they bow their heads and pray for those who were lost before they sit on the benches surrounding the pond. "I can see why Karin likes it here. But Naruto I'm surprised you like this area." For a moment Karin is silent as she looks at Sakura and then at Naruto before she starts to laugh before saying Naruto is the one who takes care of the islands. As Naruto turns increasingly red in embarrassment under his friend's stares Hinata quietly says she sees nothing wrong with what Naruto is doing. While Hinata's words don't stop the others from making jokes it does help keep it down. After the sun has truly set the friends begin to leave either by themselves or in groups but not before taking one last look into the garden.

-3 & a half weeks later-

As the day wore on Team 8 was met at the gate by Team 7 who seemed to be leaving for a mission escorting a man to Wave Country. While Naruto quickly claimed his team would get a better mission soon Anko noticed that Kakashi seemed to be unusually attentive to their client. "Well Scarecrow have fun. I'll make sure to tell _her _that you're gone and all that." Rolling his eyes, or at least the one everyone can see, Kakashi warns that if she does he'll do the same for _him _before laughing at Anko's reaction. After Team 8 had received their pay for their mission & been dismisses Naruto decides to see if he can find Kaito and Harue since they had been on vacation for the last 2 weeks. Hours later he finds them sitting atop Hokage Rock simply sitting and watching the sun set. Before he can say a word though Harue turns to face him and motions for him to join them as Kaito waves while laying down. "So Naru-kun how have you been since we left?" "It's been alright but the Compound was so BORING without you two there! No one will help me with my latest seal idea. Emiko-baa-chan seems to think my idea for a new explosive seal is too much! She has even convinced the Octopus Clan to not provide me their ink! She's so me..." Before Naruto can say more he's silenced by Kaito who grabs him and pulls him down next to him. "Otōto she's probably doing it cause you're barely 2 months out if the Academy relax. You'll have plenty of time to make that seal when you're older and wiser like me." While the two boys continue to argue like brothers Harue laughs at the two never change before wrapping them both up in a hug. "Boys boys relax. Enjoy the night and leave all that stuff behind for me pleaseeee." After both agree she gives both her little brother in all but blood and husband a quick kiss on the forehead as a form of thanks before laying down beside them.

The next day while Naruto and his team are training a sole Anbu member suddenly shunshins next to Anko before handing her a scroll. The moment she finishes reading it she calls the three over and tells them they have an emergency mission. "We are going to support Team 7 in their mission. I want you three to go home & pack your bags for a 2-3 week mission. Pack your clothes, tools, weapons, medical supplies, & anything else you might need but meet me at the south gate in 1 hour. Expect to fight either multiple bandits or missing-nin on this mission! Go!" Very quickly the team arrive back home and tell their families before arriving at the gate. Just before they leave though Kaida & Emiko arrive and hand Naruto a Uzumaki scroll and have him seal it within his arm after quietly telling him what it contains. Quickly nodding he seals it away in his jacket before heading out with his team who begin heading to Wave Country as fast as they can. While it takes two days they soon reach the island nation and find signs of a fight near the coast though no bodies are found. "Shino have your insects locate Team 7, Naruto use your clones to do the same, & Hinata use your eyes to keep an eye out for others in the area." Just over a hour later they are led by Shino's insects to a house just in time to see Team 7 return to it led by Kakashi who is using crutches. While Anko is led into a room by Kakashi to be brought up to speed Naruto, Shino, & Hinata are told by Sakura what occurred in the days since they left Konoha. When the two jonin come back out they announce that both teams will work together to complete the mission as Gato may hire more men to try and eliminate Tazuna.

"Kakashi me and my team will sleep downstairs. While you and yours guard the bridgebuiler we will guard his family until the bridge is done or Gatō is stopped. Though I think we should work on teaching them all water walking just in case due to the area.", at this Kakashi nods before motioning for Anko to continue, "And I agree with you that Zabuza may still be alive though you're right we probably have a week or so before he recovers." While the 6 genin are scared Kakashi and Anko do their best to calm them by reminding them that they are two of Konoha's best so they will handle Zabuza while the genin guard Tazuna and his family from any others. As the week drags on Naruto spends a unusual amount of time creating seals that he seals away for use later. Eventually he's confronted by Inari over why he's trying so hard when he's just going to die anyways. Instead of yelling he holds out a tag with a Uzumaki crest upon it. "This is why. Because I am a Uzumaki and we do not surrender or give up. My clan was attacked led by 3 of the 5 Great Villages aided by many of their allies yet they didn't despair or surrender. They fought as hard as they could and when they couldn't anymore they sent the youngest of the clan away to survive in Konoha before sacrificing themselves to stop their enemies. They were, no ARE, heroes to me just like Kaiza is to your mom and grandpa! So instead of whining why don't you man up like them and fight for your home kid. Yeah I may die but if I do I'll make sure I take Gatō with me. Cause that is what heroes do kid!" Soon after Naruto and the others would go to sleep as they knew the next day could bring with it the return of Zabuza or some other hired thug by Gatō.

* * *

**Obviously the next chapter will show the bridge fight but just like Naruto's speech it won't go the same way as it did in canon. Once again thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing it means the world to me.  
**

***-that's Yakumo's dad since Ido never gained control over Yakumo he and the rest of the main branch never died in the fire  
*****-genjutsu the makes the target see their foe burst into sakura petals before reforming C-rank developed by Kurenai  
*****-Uzumaki offensive barrier designed to trap foes within & slowly shrink until they either can not move or die, depending on the user's choice, can be defeated by sufficiently strong enough attacks high C-rank seal  
*****-seals designed to forcibly limit a user's access to their chakra, either ****partially or totally, either for use in training or to restrain shinobi prisoners *****-seals that replicate the feeling of wearing weights, like Lee's, only the weight is applied evenly across the entire body instead of just the arms or legs can be adjusted by the user or maker **  
***-the user compacts a mass of air above their target with chakra and brings it crashing down upon them low B-rank in strength **  
***-seal version of above only with multiple Heaven's Falls designed to overwhelm the enemy in the sheer volume of air brought down upon them  
*****-a seal that holds the basic version of the Nara's hiden techniques & can for just a brief moment hold, most, opponents**


	9. Waves

Chapter 9** Waves**

Still don't own Naruto but at least I can make my own fanfic of it and own that. Sorry this chapter took so long life has been a little insane due to this whole Covid situation. Hope y'all are staying safe wherever you are as you read this. The next chapter will of course be the start of the Chunin Exams so see y'all then.

* * *

As the sun rose on the seventh day Tazuna headed towards the bridge escorted by Kakashi, Anko, Team 7, Shino. "Shinobi-san are you sure those two can protect my family? They're just kids. What if Gatō or Zabuza target my family to get to me?" When Kiba hears this he laughs before mentioning that those two kids are heirs to two of the strongest clans in Konoha. "Trust me old man those two can protect your pack from anything this side of a elite jonin. Especially if he has time to set up his seals." As the group clears the trees they see the bridge but instead of the workers doing their jobs to their horror they were all laying in pools of blood. As the Konoha shinobi take up positions around Tazuna mist begins rolling in from the other side of the bridge as Zabuza and stop in front of them. "So Kakashi you and your brats got some more help I see. The famed Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi and I'm guessing her team of brats. And look at them your poor little genin are shaking! They.." Before he can say more Sasuke looks up sharply with his Sharingan active. "I'm not scared! I'm shaking in anticipation!" After snorting in derision Zabuza directs his partner who he calls Haku to deal with the genin while he deals with the two Jonin.

-back at Tazuna's house-

As Tsunami and Inari prepare lunch for Tazuna they notice that the two genin left to guard them become unusually tense suddenly. "Ex-Excuse me but you two wi-will have to follow me quickly! Someone h-has crossed Na-Naruto-kun's seals." As Hinata quickly leads the two into the upstairs bedroom Naruto makes a small batch of clones that either henge or hide themselves. As Naruto uses his chakra to stick to the ceiling above the door it's suddenly slashed apart and two men walk in armed with katanas. As the two men head towards the kitchen they suddenly see what looks like two people running outside away from the home. "Get them! Gato said he wants the bridge builders family!" Just as they're about to step outside a seal suddenly lights up in front of the door before they're blasted back by a wall of win. "What the hell!" "WHOEVER YOU COME OUT!" As the two continue to rant they fail to notice two chains rise up behind them before quickly encircling them. Within seconds of being ensnared they both feel sudden strikes to their backs before losing consciousness as they see a boy drop down in front of them and congratulate someone behind them.

Hearing the sounds of the bodies hitting the floor Tsunami quickly rushes down the stairs holding a small knife but is greeted by the sight of two men wrapped up being carried outside. "Tsu-Tsunami-san we are go-going to join our teams. Na-Naruto-kun is going to leave a squad of clones to act as your guards. Pl-please do not leave the grounds un-unless you have to escape." As Tsunami nods her son quickly rushes down the stares as Naruto and Hinata prepare to leave. "Don't go Naruto. What if you die!? Wh..." Much to everyone's shock Naruto quickly places a hand upon Inari's head before smiling down at him. "Inari I have to go. I can't stand by while my team and another fights. Afterall it's our job to protect you guys what kind of shinobi would I be if I ran away?" Before Inari can respond Naruto and Hinata quickly run out and begin heading towards the bridge.

-at the bridge-

As the three Jonin begin fighting within the mist near the edge of it Sasuke and Kiba quickly move to stop Haku while Shino and Sakura guard Tazuna. "Back away from the bridge builder shinobi-san. I don't want to kill you four but I will if I must." "Not gonna happen!" As the two boys rush forward they attempt a simultaneous attack but are stopped as Haku quickly forms a water clone that moves to engage Kiba. With their blades stopped by senbon both boys smirk thinking they have their opponent matched before both the original and the clone speak at the same time. "You think you have be beat don't you? But let's see how you handle this." Before either boy can react Haku forms one handed seals before calling out. "_Hiden: A Thousand Needles of Death!_" As the water around the boys suddenly rises and and forms into needles the two quickly pour chakra into their limbs as they jump up and away just before they impact. "Much as I hate to say it Uchiha we may have to work together." "Tch. You're right let's go." As Sasuke rushes forward again Kiba tosses Akamaru a pill before calling out. "_Man Beast Clone!_" When the smoke clears a more feral looking version of Kiba appears before he calls out. "_All-Fours jutsu!_" As the now two feral looking Kibas attack Sasuke smirks as he's momentarily driven back by Haku just before they strike. "_So he finally got it down._" "TAKE THIS!" While Sakura monetarily cheers seeing the smoke Zabuza laughs before yelling at Haku to stop holding back as the smoke clears.

Much to the other's shock a halfdome of ice stands where Haku's clone was blocking both Kibas. "Hai Zabuza-sama. I am sorry shinobi-san but I must kill you two now." As the ice breaks both Kibas and Sasuke attempt to stop Haku from forming seals. "_Hyōton: Crystal Ice Mirrors._" Before the boys eyes ice begins to rise up before forming into mirrors around them. As the three back against each other images of Haku form on each mirror holding multiple senbon within each hand. "Surrender now. You can't defeat me now I don't want to kill you but I will if I must." Instead of responding verbally Sasuke Kiba quickly throw kunai to test the strength of the mirrors but are stunned when the blades fail to even scratch them. "Kiba cover me!" Nodding Kiba called for Akamaru to join him before yelling out. "_Fang over Fang!_" As the two begin spinning and striking at the mirrors volleys of senbon began to rain down on them as Haku retaliated. "Sasuke hurry up! I can't keep this up forever!" Instead of responding Sasuke breathes in before shouting. "_Great Fireball Jutsu!_" Seeing the fireball coming Kiba and Akamaru quickly drop down to the bridge and watch as it slams into the far side of the dome. For a moment steam joins the mist formed by Zabuza further hindering their vision. "Good job Sasuke!" "No it didn't work. Look." As the steam clears away Kiba is stunned to see the ice ahead of him hasn't melted with only a small crack on it's surface that quickly closes. "You will have to do better than that to destroy my crystal ice. Now forgive me but I must kill you two in order to serve my master Zabuza-sama."

As the rain of senbon resumes Akamaru is the first to fall as he's unable to dodge or block enough. In his desire to protect his friend and companion Kiba is next to fall as he is monetarily forgoes dodging in attempting to grab Akamaru. span class="Apple-converted-space" "_Crap he just had to get downed. Shino or one of the others better get here soon._" As Sasuke continues to dodge he notices he's getting better though he's left unable to retaliate or aid his teammate. Suddenly though the mist begins to lift just as he hears Naruto's voice calling out a wind jutsu. "_Took that dobe long enough. Hopefully he or Hinata can help me here._" "Naruto-kun & Shino-san go help Sasuke. I'll help Sakura protect Tazuna-sama!" Seeing the predicament Sasuke is in Naruto and Shino quickly begin running over with Shino's insects quickly swarming out around him. "Naruto-san my hive can not take the chakra from this jutsu. The cold is preventing them from living long enough to drain it effectively." Quickly nodding Naruto's chains shot out of his back while he draws his tanto before handing a scroll to his comrade. "Shino I'm going inside I have a barrier that can protect Kiba and Akamaru. Use the tags in this to attack from the outside." Before Shino can say a word Naruto rushes forward while spinning his chains to deflect incoming senbon. The moment he enters the covered area he draws two kunai with tags wrapped around their hilts before throwing them beside his friend and his dog. The moment the kunai land small barriers shot out and cover the two while Naruto moves to cover Sasuke's back with his chains. "Hey teme how come you haven't used any of your jutsu to break this ice?" Annoyed at Naruto's comment Sasuke says he did but that it obviously failed. "Dobe you better have a plan here. My fire jutsu aren't hot enough and your seals can't protect them forever." As Haku halts his attack for a moment Naruto notices that he seems to be breathing rather heavily within his mirrors. "Hey teme I don't think this guy can keep it up for long either. Cover me while I prepare something to break his jutsu." Flicking out a folded Fuma Shuriken Sasuke begins to spin it using his chakra while covering Naruto's back until he sees the signs he's forming. "Naruto I'm going to use a jutsu alongside yours. Make sure you aim it the same way I do." Nodding as he continues his signs Naruto turns to face the side away from Kiba and Akamaru. "Sasuke now! _Wind Style: Air Bullets!_" "_Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!_" As the two jutsu collide the flames of Sasuke's are strengthened by Naruto's before slamming into the mirrors ahead to them. "_That should do it!_"

As the steam clears both boys are stunned when they see that only one mirror has melted while the others around it are merely cracked. "Oh come on! That's it no more holding back. Sasuke cov.." Just as Naruto is about to say more Sasuke slams into him and knocks him down and as he looks up he sees Sasuke pincushioned with senbon across his torso, arms, even a few in his neck. "Sasuke..." "W..What kind of expression is that.." As Sasuke stumbles back he coughs up a small amount of blood. "Why...Why me! I...I never asked for your help!" "I...don't...know... my body...moved on...it's own." As Sasuke falls forward Naruto quickly catches him and tries to wake him back up. "_Oto-san I'm sorry I can't avenge you. I swore I wouldn't die till I killed that traitor but...my body moved without me thinking._" "Is this the first time you've lost a comrade?" "Shut up! He's not dead!" "He is. But he choose to sacrifice himself to save you. That is a action worthy of the title of shinobi. He gained his true strength protecting and dying for the ones he viewed as comrades. But.." Before Haku can say anymore red chakra begins to swirl around Naruto filling the air with a rage and bloodlust. "_What is this chakra. It's too evil to be human. I have to kill him now!_" Before Haku's eyes Naruto's wounds begin to heal the various senbon within his body are forced out. As he readies another volley of senbon Naruto looks up and instead of his eyes being blue he sees red, slitted eyes staring back at him filled with a inhuman amount of hate. Before he can react Naruto's chains lash out now blood red like his chakra deflecting the incoming senbon as Naruto roars in anger.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bridge each jonin momentarily freezes as they feel the chakra now unleashed. "_That can't be one of them..._" "_Oh crap shortie is using_ **_it's_** _chakra_." "_We need time finish this fast. If he's using it's power it may break out._" As the three stare at each other through the thinning mist Kakashi pulls out and opens a scroll while Anko summons two large snakes to aid her and Kakashi. Sorry Zabuza-san but we have to finish this now before things get more out of control." As the mist rolls back in the sounds of blade meeting blade once again resounds before being drowned out by the primal roars from within the dome.

As Haku attempts to evade the now throughly enraged Naruto he notices that the boy is getting faster and faster even as his chains do more and more damage to his mirrors. "_I have to end this now. Otherwise he's simply going to catch me when my mirrors fail he'll tear me apart._" Pouring more chakra into his limbs to increase his speed Haku momentarily manages to pull ahead of Naruto and using his mirrors dives down towards him. Just before he's able to sink his senbon into his back though he's thrown away by Naruto's chains receiving multiple cuts to his arms, chest, & a large crack in his mask as a result. As he attempts to move back into the mirrors Haku is caught by Naruto's chains before being thrown to the ground forcing him to fight Naruto head-on. While Haku has been trained by Zabuza for years he quickly realizes Naruto's speed and strength, enhanced by the evil chakra still flowing through and around him, is just too much. "_I need to find a way to catch him defeat him in one blow._" " After a few moments of back forth between the two Haku is caught by Naruto's chains and is unable to escape before Naruto grabs his wrist. Within seconds some of Naruto's chains wind their way up his opposing arm before he strikes Haku right in the middle of his mask sending him flying. As Haku is launched away he crashes through one mirror before slamming into the bridge top as the rest finally break apart. While he struggles to get up his already cracked mask begins to break apart as Naruto rushes towards him with a set of chain tips extending just beyond his fist. "_Zabuza-sama...I can't defeat this boy...Zabuza...I'm_" Just before Naruto's fist slams into Haku's now uncovered face he closes his eyes as he prepares to die.

When he realizes the blow has yet to land he opens his eyes and sees Naruto's fist chains right in front of his face while his once again blue eyes bore into his own. "It's you...But why? Why are you here!?" "Why? Why stop? Even though I killed your dear friend, you can't kill me?" For a moment Naruto's eyes flicker between red and blue before he yells out as he slugs Haku full force in the face. While Haku struggles to rise Naruto breathes heavily as he clenches his fists as his emotions rage. "What happened to your power from a moment ago? You can't defeat me with that. Wasn't he your close friend? How ca.." "SHUT UP!" Before Haku can even blink Naruto's chains have once again shot from his back and wrapped him up before pulling him closer to their source. "Why! Why are you here!? Why are you fighting for him!" As Naruto continues to yell at Haku he thinks back to how he met him first within the woods a few days before.

-flashback 2 days prior-

Under direction of his sensei Naruto had sent clones into the woods around Tazuna's house to cover the area with seals designed to ensure they weren't ambushed. As Naruto's clones spread throughout the neighboring woods he received a memory from one that had spotted a unknown individual before dispelling itself to let him and the other clones know. After alerting his sensei to the person's existence Naruto was allowed to leave the home with a small group of clones to act as reinforcements should they prove hostile. A few moments later he found the person still within the same clearing picking various plants putting them within a basket. Deciding to confront the individual Naruto quickly entered the clearing quickly getting their attention. "Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a shinobi from Konoha. I noticed you picking plants do you need any help?" For just a moment Naruto noticed the individual fell back into a guard stance before quickly returning to how they were before.

"If you would like to help shin...I mean, Naruto-san I would be happy if you could help me. I am gathering plants to help heal one of my friends who was hurt. My name is Haku by the way." Once he'd seen the plants already within the person's basket Naruto quickly went about helping them find more though something seemed off about them. Hours later when the two had picked the clearing clean of the necessary plants the two day down to rest as Naruto pulled a scroll out of one of his pockets unsealed a small lunch for himself. "Haku-san would you like some food? My teammate makes the best pork rice ball and gave me some today." After taking a single one Haku was surprised that it was still warm smelled like it had just been made. "If you're wondering the seal it was stored in was designed to keep food fresh warm for a long period of time. My clan", seeing Haku almost imperceptibly flinch at the word surprises Naruto raising his suspicion of the boy, "is filled with masters of fuinjutsu so this was one of the first ones I learned alongside the other various storage seal variants. What about you where are you from?" For a moment Haku is silent before saying he's from the Land of Waves. "So you're from here? Did Gatō's thugs hurt your friend?"

Instead of replying verbally Haku nods while putting his head down to cover his eyes. "Tell me shinobi-san do you have anyone truly dear to you?" "Hmmm yeah. I got my clan", Naruto again notices Haku's near imperceptible flinch at the word, "the Uzumaki, the Kazamas, my Jiji, my sensei, and my teammates. Why?" With a small smile Haku replies. "Because I believe someone becomes truly strong when they have someone or something to protect." After a few more moments the two both decide to leave but not before Haku thanks Naruto for his help the food. "Once again thank you for your help Uzumaki-san these plants will make it easier for my friend to recover. I'm sure you'll become very strong one day to protect your precious people. Hopefully I can as well." With one of his signature smiles Naruto responds happily. "I believe you will Haku-san." As Haku stands begins to walk away he turns back to Naruto one last time. "Hopefully we meet again Naruto-san. Oh and..." With a smirk Naruto rubs the back of his head as he laughs quietly. "I assume you were going to tell me you are a boy?" "Yes...How did you figure it out?" "Hehehe I don't know why you dress like a girl Haku-san but you move like a guy. Bye!" Quickly leaving the clearing Naruto wonders what he'll tell his team and Kakashi's once he returns. "_Ehh it'll be alright Haku-san may be a little weird but I doubt he's a threat._"

-end flashback-

As Naruto stares down Haku the remaining mist is blown away allowing both of them to see the fight between Zabuza, Anko, Kakashi. Both the Leaf Jonin have called out their summons while Zabuza is standing opposite of them with his blade held up against his shoulder. "Give it up Zabuza you can't beat us.", as Anko speaks she looks back at the genin, "And it looks like your apprentice was beaten by our genin." Enraged at how the fight has gone Zabuza decides to end it in one fell swoop. Quickly forming a series of water clones he pulls back begins forming seals. "_I have a bad feeling about whatever jutsu he's about to unleash._" Quickly taking a solider pill Kakashi readies himself before drawing out more kunai. "Anko we need to stop whatever jutsu he's about to use now. Cover me I'm ending this with my one original move." "You better not miss Kakashi!" As Anko rushes forward she summons more snakes that join Kakashi's dogs in attacking the water clones. "_Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes!_" Briefly surprised at the number of snakes Anko unleashes the nearest Zabuza clones are quickly eliminated before another manages to dispel them with it's copy of the Kubikiribōchō. In response Anko quickly draws out a set of curved kunai which she uses to block the clones next strike before cutting it from waist to chest with her own attack. "Never thought I'd have to use these* again."

While using her kunai to slash at nearby clones Anko quickly summons more snakes to hold them down as Kakashi's dogs move towards the original. As Kakashi see's this he quickly begins gathering chakra into his right hand. "_Chidori!_" Meanwhile Haku who has managed to stagger to her feet suddenly hears Kakashi's jutsu as he charges at Zabuza. "I am sorry Uzumaki-san but must save my master." "WAIT!" Before Naruto can react Haku quickly forms a mirror behind him before backing into it as another appears before Zabuza. But just before Kakashi's jutsu strikes chains suddenly wrap around Haku's left arm pulling him away but not before it can slice through his right side and into Zabuza. Stunned by how quickly things had went Haku simply falls to her knees as she see's the fatal wound Zabuza suffered. "_No...I failed him. I failed my master._" Just before Kakashi can finish off Zabuza though he sees movement in the thinning mist behind Zabuza and his dogs. "Demon of the Mist? Don't make me laugh if you're a demon you're just a baby one." As Kakashi backs away Zabuza holds one hand against the certainly fatal wound he's just received. "Gatō why are you here. I told you I would handle this." As the mist continues to clear the the area behind Gatō becomes visible as does a large number of thugs. "Zabuza do you want to know why I use missing nin? It's simple they ask fewer questions and unlike the villages if I kill them no one gets mad. I was just waiting for you to be worn down eliminating them but I guess my men will have to do that too since you failed. Kill the missing nin, his injured plaything alongside everyone else present."

For a moment Zabuza is silent before looking at Kakashi & Anko. "We no longer have any reason to fight but can I ask one of you for a kunai. I have a rat to kill and I can't use my sword anymore." For a moment Anko and Kakashi are silent before a kunai flies between them that Zabuza catches by the handle with his teeth. When the two Jonin look back they see Naruto empty handed before he quickly pulls out a set of seals and wraps them around kunai handles before looking back at the Sakura, Hinata, Shino who have begun to check on Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke. While Gatō and his thugs laugh Zabuza begins to rush forward and quickly slashes the throat of the first man to try and stop him before wading into the rest of the group. Very quickly the men's laughs & jeers turn to screams of horror as the aura of a demon seems to surround Zabuza as he slashes, kicks, stabs his way through them. Before long though his injuries catch up to him giving a thug a opening to stab him in the back with a spear. As he gets closer and closer to Gatō his injuries grow steadily more numerous and severe until he's through the crowd covered in cuts stabs with broken off spear heads lodged in his back and arms. Before him stands Gatō who's backed against the railing of the bridge as he begs for his life. "Gatō you and I have a destiny in hell!" Before the corrupt businessman can even think of running Zabuza charges forward and slashes him across the chest multiple times before kicking him off the bridge. As Gatō's men see Zabuza turn towards them they see the face of a demon and some begin to run as he moves towards them.

Dropping the kunai he continues to stumble towards the others and Haku before collapsing just beside him. As the injured apprentice comes to he see's Zabuza laying beside him with a small smile on his face. "Zabuza-sama! I'm sorry I failed you...I am a truly worthle..." "Haku shut up." For a moment Haku is silent before Zabuza smiles at him causing Haku to hug him. "Haku I may have taught you that...shinobi shouldn't have emotion as we are just tools. But," hearing this Haku looks up at him, "I was wrong. We are still humans and shouldn't deny that part of ourselves. Raising you was the best thing I ever did Haku-ko", at this Haku looks up sharply before he begins to cry, "so please don't think you failed me. Take my blade and finish my dream..." As Zabuza passes on Haku begins to shake him as he tries to wake him back up while calling him father as tears roll down his face. While the others back away Naruto slowly comes forward before sitting beside him. "Haku," hearing another voice Haku freezes before looking at Naruto, "I have to ask. Are you part of the Yuki Clan from Kiri?" When Haku slowly nods Naruto removes his headband revealing a seal upon it's back. After pouring chakra into it a scroll with the symbol for water appears much to Haku's confusion.

"Naruto-san my clan is dead I am the las.." "No it's still very much alive Haku. My clan knows what it's like to have others hunting them so when Kiri's Mizukage said we were "a demon cursed clan" they decided to help others in Kiri like us. This scroll contains a map that will show where your clan and others are hiding now. I was given it by my Clan's elders when I became a genin in case I encountered any clan refugees here in the Land of Waves. You should go join them I'm sure they'd be happy to see they have another family member who survived." Taking a scroll Haku slowly nods before hugging Naruto tightly while crying for the man he viewed as a father. After a few moments the two boys separate before Naruto looks back sees Sasuke and Kiba sitting up as Sakura hugs them both while Hinata and Shino stand back. "Come on Haku lets get that injury looked at I'm sure Hinata-chan or Sakura can help you." Before the two can move though they here movement from the other side of the bridge. When Naruto turns and sees Gatōs thugs regrouping he quickly forms a shadow clone to carry away Haku while calling to get the other's attention. From amongst the thugs one walks forward holding a large sword over his shoulder. "Now you've done it! How are we supposed to get paid now? I say we kill these fools then pillage the town behind them! What do you say to that boys!" As the few standing Leaf nin prepare to fight a arrow suddenly lands between them and the thugs.

"Like we're gonna let that happen! This is our country and we're not gonna let you or anyone else steal from us again!" As Naruto looks back he smiles as he sees Inari and the other villagers armed with whatever they have standing alongside his clones. Noticing Naruto staring at him with a smile on his face Inari gives him a thumbs up before aiming his crossbow at the gathered thugs. "Well look who decided to show up!" "Like you said the hero always shows up at the last minute Naruto-nii!" Seeing the number of villagers gathering alongside the shinobi who are sure to aid them the remaining thugs flee with many jumping over the side of the bridge. Over the next few days Teams 7 8 alongside Haku watch as the bridge is completed after burying Zabuza in a grave overlooking the bridge and sea. The day the teams are supposed to leave is bittersweet as they've all formed friendships with the various Wave villagers. "We can't thank enough for all that you've done. I hope we can see you all again one day." Noticing Inari is about to cry Naruto smiles a bit before saying they'll be sure to visit. "You promise?" "Of course! And Inari it's totally okay to cry." As Kiba points out Naruto is only saying that to cover his own tears Naruto responds by saying he's just got some dirt in his eyes. Shortly after the two teams and Haku begin to walk away while waving back at the villagers.

"They saved us Tazuna how can we ever repay them?" For a moment Tazuna is silent before looking up at the empty bridge sign. "I know how let's honor them by naming this bridge "The Great Leaf Bridge." "Thats a great idea Oto-san but I think we should name this gatehouse "The Uzumaki Gate" and the far one "The Momochi Gate" seeing as those two did so much to aid us." For a moment many of the villagers are against naming part of the bridge after Zabuza before being reminded by Tazuna that he helped too when he killed Gatō. As they slowly leave the area Inari is left with just his mother and grandfather before they tell him it's time to go home. With a smile very similar to Naruto's he says hai before walking back home with them. _"I swear one day I wil see Naruto-nii again."_

-2 hours later-

When the group reaches the first split in the road the two Konoha teams wish goodbye to their new friend from Kiri as he his path splits from theirs. "Hey Haku, one day I want to have a rematch my flames versus your ice." Smiling Haku accepts before turning to Naruto & quickly hugging him. "Thank you Naruto-san. Hopefully one day we can see each other again." "You bet we will Haku I swear on my nindo." As the others wish Haku goodbye he graciously accepts the scroll containing the Kubikiribōchō from Kakashi alongside the one leading to his family from Naruto. "I hope to see you all again one day. But I must go now and fulfill my Tousan's dream." As the group begins to head back none but Kakashi & Anko notice the slight rustling in the forest once they cross back into the Land of Fire. _"So they had Uzumaki, & likely Kazama, chunin or jonin watching. I guess they knew there was a chance **it **could escape." _

Hours later as the group rests Naruto walks up to Anko and asks if he can speak with her for a moment. Knowing what it will be about Anko leads the silent blonde away before placing down a privacy seal. "No one can hear us what would you like to talk about Shortie." For a moment Naruto is silent before telling her how he used the 9-Tails power on the bridge. "I already know Shortie. As does Kakashi we felt it's chakra when it first erupted from you. It's.." "It's not okay! What if I had hurt or killed one of you! If I do again I mi..." To Naruto's surprise Anko lightly raps him on his forehead to silence him. "Tell me Naruto do you know who my jonin-sensei was?", when Naruto shakes his head she quickly crouches down before pulling her shirt and jacket to the side on her left shoulder revealing a seal encircled by another larger seal, "My sensei was the traitor Orochimaru of the Sannin. The inner seal is one of his cursed seals that he gave me just before he betrayed the village and fled. If it wasn't for your clan his cursed seal would have a chance of activating if we ever met again or if I used too much chakra. Now like you I am shunned for something I didn't do but also like you that does not make me the one people hate. You are not the 9-Tails Fox and I am not Orochimaru and neither of us will become them. So long as you work to avoid using it's power you'll be okay, alright Shortie?" Wiping away a few tears Naruto impulsively hugs Anko causing her to awkwardly hug back with one arm before rapping him again on the head to make him let go. "Alright that's enough soft stuff Shortie! Let's rejoin the others and head home." Smiling again Naruto quickly runs back to rejoin his team while Anko walks over to Kakashi who quietly chuckles.

"Quiet scarface!" "Who would've thought the cold Anko Mitarashi being nice to another person." Quickly telling the genin their break is over Anko glares at Kakashi who responds by giving her one of his signature eye smiles. A few hours later as they get closer to Konoha Naruto looks around before strongly pulsing his chakra twice suddenly much to the other's confusion. "Na-Naruto-kun why di-did you do that?" "I know my clan's seals we should be close enough to the village walls for their sensor seals to detect that. It's a Uzumaki signal that everything is okay & our mission was a success. Harue-nee told me to do it when I got within 5KM of the village." For a moment the other genin are surprised before they ask if the seals can really detect stuff that far away. "With the seals my clan has given the village they could sense those pulses but not us. I basically sent out two waves of chakra that were strong enough to reach the barrier itself and cause a reaction. At this range only Kage level or above could truly be sensed but the closer we get the better they can sense us." Looking to the jonin for confirmation they're surprised to see them nod before Kakashi mentions that as they were taught in the Academy the Uzumaki are famed for their seals. "Though I do wish they wouldn't be quite so open with village security to genin since it is one of our village's protective measures." As Kakashi says this he looks at Naruto who at least has the decency to look down sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

As the sun begins to sink over the horizon the teams are greeted at the gates by their families & are told by their sensei to take tomorrow off but that training will resume at their normal time the day after. As the genin are led away Kakashi and Anko head over to the Hokage's office to give their reports on the mission. "You realize we're gonna have to tell him about what Naruto told that Yuki clansmen right?" "Hai hai though I'm sure he already knows. He isn't called the Professor just because his knowledge of jutsu you know." Shortly afterwards they're allowed into the Hokage's office where they quickly give their reports which causes him to pull out and light his pipe. "Thank you for reporting this all to me. I'll be sure to talk to the Uzumaki about what you mentioned tomorrow though I doubt they'll stop they've always been very passionate in their desire to help others. You're free to receive you & your team's payments alongside the bonuses for the elimination of the Demon Brother's." As the day ends Hiruzen heads towards the top of the Hokage Mansion before taking a longer draw from his pipe. "I'll have to ensure they give me a complete list of just which clans they've saved and how many. I'll also have to make sure he doesn't find out otherwise he'll try to kidnap their members."

-next day-

As Naruto walked around his clan's compound he talked with various younger members before getting called to speak with the Elders and Kaida. Upon entering their meeting room he quickly said hello before sitting beside Kaida at his usual spot as the future Clan Head. After each member has sat "Thank you all for coming. Now as you all know Naruto-sa..", at a glance from Naruto Emiko rolls her eyes while chuckling, "Naruto-san met a member of Kiri's Yuki Clan & gave them a scroll leading him home. Unfortunately his jonin-sensei heard of this as did Kakashi Hatake leading to them telling the Hokage of what we've been doing in Kiri. While I doubt he will order us to stop I am sure he will accept just which clans we've saved and how many. So who has that list?" "I have it Emiko-san. I will have it to you before you must meet with him." "Ah thank you, Kano-san. Now let's move on to our other items before the Hokage calls on one or all of us." While the Elders and Kaida discuss various issues within the Clan Naruto spends his time designing a new seal though he does pay attention when they discuss the old homeland. "Excuse me Emiko-baachan", hearing Naruto she looks towards him and motions for him to continue, "you said Uzushio's whirlpools were empowered by our clan's chakra how can that still be? We haven't been there in decades." For a moment Emiko and the others look down as they remember the attack on their old home vividly. After a moment Kaida shakes off the ghosts of the past before looking at her nephew with a sad smile on her face. "Naruto-san, it's because the Elders, Sealmasters, & former Clan Head's actions that our home's seals still work. Prior to activating the last stand seals they massively overcharged the whirlpools seals to the point none could use water walking to cross them. Myself and others like me only escaped because they opened up a few small holes in them that have since closed." Before they can say anything else a clansmen opens the room's door slightly to announce the Hokage has summoned Kaida, Emiko, & Kano Uzumaki to his office. "Alright this meeting is adjourned we will be sure to tell you all what we discuss with him during our next one. Naruto if you could please take Karin & her team the food I prepared for them." "Ok Oba-san."

While the elders disperse to inform the various branches of the family of any changes Naruto heads over to the kitchen before grabbing the scroll holding his cousin's & her team's food before heading out. "What should I do after this? Anko-sensei told us to take the day off but I'm so bored already. Maybe I can convince Shino & Hinata-chan to come over? But what would we do I can't ask them to come over just to train? Ahhh I'll figure it out once I see them!" Quickly using his chakra to run up a nearby building Naruto heads off to drop off the food as fast as he can while sending two clones to see if his friends are free. When he sees Karin's team he quickly calls out her name to get their attention. "Naruto-otō what are you doing here? Isn't it your turn to sit in during the meetings?" "That's already over Jiji called your mom, Emiko-baachan, & Kano-teme to talk about what our clan has been doing. She told me to give you guys this.", quickly pulling out the scroll holding their lunch Naruto tosses it to Karin's sensei , "Well see you later Karin-nee!" "See yah Otō." As Naruto quickly runs off he waves without looking back before heading towards the Aburame Compound. "Now let's see if Shino is still free." A few moments later as Naruto gets closer to the Aburame Compound he notices more insects are flying around him. "I know you can report back so can you go tell Shino I'm coming over."

Once he's closer to the compound Naruto notices that Shino is waiting for him by the clan's gates. "Greetings Naruto-san, what can I do for you today? If I remember one of your clones was by earlier before dispelling itself once it saw I was still here." "Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my compound to train and hang out." For a moment Shino is silent though his insects seem louder than normal before he says he is able to spend time with Naruto and Hinata. "Alright then let's go get Hinata-chan!" After saying goodbye to Shino's parents and clan Naruto quickly leads his teammate and friend towards the Hyuga Compound. "Naruto-san how come you wanted to train with myself and Hinata-san today?" "Honestly I just wanted to see my friends mostly. I like my clan but most of them are too serious around me due to my status as the future clan head. But you guys are normal with me plus I've known you both since I was a kid." "So you view me as a friend Naruto-san?" Surprised by Shino's words Naruto stops for a moment before turning to look at Shino. "Of course I do Shino! You may be a bit quiet but you're still my friend. Plus you & your clan were never mean to me like others were. Plus your guys jutsu is just so cool!" I...Thank you Naruto-san. I will be sure to tell my clan how you feel." In a move that surprises Shino he's quickly wrapped up in a sideways hug by Naruto who tells him not to worry about it. "Now let's go get Hinata-chan!" _"My father was right he & his clan truly don't judge us for our hives." _"Yes let's Naruto."

When the two boys get closer to the Hyuga's compound they're surprised to see Hinata waiting for them near the gate already. "Naruto-san did you send a clone ahead?" "Nope they must've seen us coming with those eyes of theirs." Before they can speak to Hinata though her uncle comes out to the gate and they're asked to follow him. "Uzumaki-san & Aburame-san, my brother Hiashi-sama would like to speak with you both." While Shino & Hinata are perfectly fine following Hizashi inside Naruto briefly freezes before following while muttering to himself. _"Still got it. He's still afraid I'm going to get him back for that last prank." _After ushering the three into Hiashi's office Hizashi takes his position slightly ahead of and to his brother's right to watch. "I assume you wish to see if my daughter can go with you two to the Uzumaki Compound? Tell me Uzumaki-san what exactly do you plan to do train for her that she can't do here in our dojos?" _"Hmm what can I say? Taijutsu is out. Maybe nin or fuin? I know there aren't many specialists of that in this clan. Yeah that should work." _"Hyūga-sama I was planning to have Hinata-chan and Shino-san work with me on countering any weaknesses they may have in regards to ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. In return I was going to seek their help with my taijutsu and chakra control as they both have me beat in those areas. That is if we have your permission to take Hinata-chan with us, Hyūga-sama." While the others are surprised at how quickly and politely Naruto responded to Hiashi's comments Hiashi himself is happy to see how the boy has matured. _"If he keeps maturing like this I think one day he'll make a fine Hokage like his father." _"I will allow you to take her with you provided she returns home no later than 10pm. Is that clear Uzumaki-san?" "Hai Hyūga-sama."

After they are dismissed Naruto quickly flashes Hinata and Shino one of his signature grins as they make for the gate. "Naruto-san I am surprised you came up with such reasons so quickly." As Naruto laughs quietly Hinata simply shakes her head before hesitantly agreeing with Shino. "Kaito-nii always told me to consider talking to Old Man Hiashi as training for being Hokage. I think I've gotten better at it right Hinata-chan?" "H-Hai Naruto-kun yo-you have. B-But I am sure my Tousan wo-would not appreciate that old man comment." "Which is why I will never say it to him hehe. I may like pranking people but I'm not a complete moron." "Just a partial one then?" "Yeah..Oi Shino!" While Hinata laughs quietly Shino is slightly louder as Naruto vents at his friend before challenging him to a spar. As the group gets closer to the Uzumaki Compound Naruto suddenly freezes up before running in without his friends. "Na-Naruto-kun wait. Where ar-are you going?" "Kaito-nii is back!" While Shino and Hinata struggle to keep up with Naruto they can't help but smile at how excited he us to see his older brother figure. For just a moment they lose sight of him before hearing the unmistakeable sound of a smaller body colliding with another. "KAITO-NII YOU'RE BACK!" "Get off me you blonde monkey!"

When the two come around the corner they can't help but laugh as Naruto has wrapped not only his arms & legs around Kaito but also his chains. Seeing the two genin Kaito smiles as he looks up at them before pretending to try and break free again. "Alright alright let me go already otōto." "Anata you know he can't do that he missed you. But so did I so Naruto-kun please let my husband go." Quickly letting Kaito go Naruto decides to hug Harue as well since he hasn't seen her much lately either. "Only cause you asked me too Harue-nee!" A few moments later once everyone has calmed down Kaito and Harue decide to help the kids train in order to see how much Naruto has grown. "Alright Naruto what did you want to work on?" "Well Harue-nee I thought Hinata-chan could learn some longer range jutsu, Shino-san could use some that don't rely on his hive, & I needed some help with my control." _  
_

As the two former Anbu talk over Naruto's plan Harue creates a few clones before sending them back to her house to get a few scrolls. "Hmm I think I have a few jutsu that are perfect for Shino-san. You're primary chakra nature is earth right?", as Shino nods the first clone comes back with 3 scrolls, "Take any of these scrolls they're between D-C rank with 2 jutsu on them. If you need to you can even take the scroll home to practice the jutsu though I ask you give them back once you're done." After taking the top scroll Shino thanks Harue before opening it. "The two jutsu on here are called Hiding Mole jutsu & Earth Dragon Bullet." "I think you should work on the mole jutsu first Shino-san it's easier to master and uses less chakra." "I will thank you Harue-sama." While Harue helps Shino with the basics of his first jutsu Kaito gets Hinata's attention by pulling and tossing a scroll towards her. "That contains a few fire jutsus I've learned and picked up in my time. Feel free to keep it till you either learn them all & I'll give yah another afterwards." "Tha-Thank you Kaito-sama!" Before Naruto can say a word about what he'll be doing he's suddenly enveloped by wire from behind before he hears a very familiar laugh. "You Naruto will be training with me for now." _"Oh crap I knew Mito-baa was at the compound but I thought she'd be busy." _

As Naruto attempts to escape Mito reinforces the wire with her chakra before dragging him away much to the amusement of Kaito and confusion of his friends. "Umm Ha-Harue-chan, why is M-Mito-sama dragging away Naruto-kun?" Before responding Harue smacks Kaito over the head & tells him to focus. "Naruto has always been nervous around my aunt when it comes to training. She's naturally a sweet woman in all things but when it comes to that she's a slave driver which makes it even funnier for my idiot husband. But enough of that we're here to help..." Before Harue says more she suddenly covers her mouth before running towards the nearest bathroom. Seeing his young wife obviously in some kind of trouble Kaito quickly forms a set of clones to watch Naruto's friends and tell Mito what happened before rushing off. "I'll be back later hopefully!" At the clones insistence the two quickly begin working on their new jutsus though it's clear their minds aren't fully in it.

While this is occurring Mito finally stops dragging Naruto with the wires after reaching one of the more seldom used dojos. "Alright Naruto-kun, since you want to work on your control I've got a few exercises for your clones to do while you and me do one I learned from a friend. I want you to create 90 clones and have them divide up into groups of 30.", as Mito speaks Naruto quickly forms the clones, "Good you're getting better at controlling the number of clones you make. Now group one you will be practicing the leaf exercise only with ryo coins. Since they're heavier it'll take not only more chakra but also more control to get them to spin over your foreheads. Group two you guys will practice water walking on water that's extremely turbulent it should help you build your control by actively forcing you to quickly adjust the required chakra. And group three you guys are unlucky cause you get to work on Naruto's elemental chakra. Naruto you will follow me." After taking Naruto to the rear wall of the dojo Mito tells him to close his eyes & sit to try and feel his chakra moving. "Tell me Naruto what does it feel like? Can you feel it moving through your body?" For a few moments Naruto is silent even as the noise of his clones rises and falls before he says he can feel it.

"Good, now tell me how could you describe your chakra?" "It felt like a stormy sea. Why?" "I want you to learn how to calm your chakra. If you can learn to do this it'll help you learn to control how much chakra you use in your jutsu. It may also help you learn to control **it **if it's chakra ever enters your chakra network in large amounts." Just as Mito expected Naruto's eyes snap open as the 9-Tails is mentioned but before she can say a word another Uzumaki runs into the dojo calling for her attention. "What is it Naoko-san can't you see I'm working with Naruto on something." "Forgive me Mito-sama and Naruto-sama but Kaida-sama told me to alert you two." "Alert me about what?" "Your niece Harue Uzumaki had to go to the hospital.." Before the man can say anymore both Naruto and Mito have seemingly teleported out of the room leaving their clones stunned to the point they quickly dispel as they lose control of whatever exercises they were doing. Within a few minutes both arrive at the Konoha Hospital just in time to see Kaito walking out with a stunned expression. "Kaito-nii what's wrong with Harue-nee!? Naoka told us she was taken to the hospital!" "And neither of you listened long enough for him to tell you why? I should've known." As Kaito laughs the two quickly tell him to stop & just tell them what happened. "It's wonderful news Otōto & Kaa-san I'm going to be a father in about 6 months!" For a moment neither makes a sound before the whole village suddenly hears them shout in joy. "HARUE-NEE/CHAN IS GONNA HAVE A BABY!" _"Well so much for keeping it_ quiet..." As the two continue to celebrate Kaito quickly shakes both of them to get their attention. "Alright alright that's enough you two. Kami help me I'm sure they heard you two in Kumo! Now calm down so I can take you two inside. By the way Naruto I sent your friends home but you can tell them tomorrow if you'd like." As the day comes to a close Mito and Naruto quickly follow Kaito into the hospital so they can congratulate Harue on being pregnant even as Kaito continues to chuckle at how excited they are.

* * *

*-I need names for Anko's blades if anyone has any ideas I'm open. I've got some ideas for more unique abilities they'll show later too.


	10. Training

Chapter 10 **Training **

Still don't own Naruto but at least I can make my own fanfic of it and own that.

* * *

-Konoha Hospital-

As Naruto and the others sat within the waiting room he constantly looked towards the doors to the maternity ward. "Otōto relax. It's not like she's pregnant in the Clan Era or in some backward hospital. She's being cared for by one of the greatest med-nins as she's aided by various workers that's she's trained. If anyone should be freaking out it's me so just relax already." When Naruto refuses to relax Kaito looks over at Kaida who quickly tosses Naruto a scroll. "If you can't keep still read this Naru-kun. According to my Mind Eye she's perfectly fine Tsunade-sama is personally checking on her." "But Kaid.." Before Naruto can say another word Emiko puts a hand on his shoulder and calmly speaks to him. "Naruto-kun, Harue-chan is alright. She isn't dying and the baby isn't either all she experienced was a regular case of nausea. Even the strongest kunoichi have to deal with this as their body shifts more and more of their chakra to protect their unborn child."

As she says this Harue comes through the doors escorted by Tsunade with a smile on her face. "Alright all of you can go now. She's perfectly healthy as is the baby but no more missions. I'll be sure to send the Old Man a report so he can take her off the active roster until I say otherwise." Once the families have left the hospital and returned home Tsunade quickly sends off the report before laughing quietly at how much her life has changed. "_Who would've thought I'd be back here helping ensure another Uzumaki is born into this world._" As she walks towards her office Tsunade considers all the other things changing in her life from the new jutsu she's learning to other more personal affairs. After filling out her report for Hiruzen she quickly summons Shizune before having her deliver it before heading home.

-2 days later-

As Team 8 waited at their usual training ground for their sensei they were surprised to see the other teams of the Rookie 12 walking up. "Oi guys why are you here?" Before any of the other genin can react Naruto feels someone smack him lightly on the top of his head. "They're here Blondie cause we're gonna crosstrain today. Thanks to that Wave Mission the other jonin want to see how far each of you all have come since we started training you all. Now will you three stop sitting in the trees already!" As the other sensei shunsin to their teams Anko begins muttering something that sounds like "lazy good for nothings." While Kakashi Asuma try and appear innocent Kurenai rolls her eyes before calling Yakumo and Ino forward. "You two will be the first sparring. Feel free to use all nonlethal strikes jutsu you have." When the two girls walk forward they quickly bow before falling into their clan's respective stances. Surprising the others Yakumo is the first to attack rushing forward in a attempt to end the spar quickly.

As Yakumo attempts to sweep Ino's legs out from under her the Yamanaka heiress quickly jumps back before drawing senbon. "_Ahh so the princess finally followed my advice. And here I thought she didn't like my training._" Noticing Ino's moves Asuma looks between his student and Anko before he starts chuckling at how much she learned from her before becoming a genin. "Nice try Yakumo-chan but I'm not that easy a target." For a moment Yakumo smiles before she fades away much to Ino's shock. "_Of course she'd use her clan's speciality now. Ok think how can I break her out of whatever genjutsu she's using._" To the other's surprise Ino closes her eyes while bring her arms closer to herself in a defensive move. Just as Sasuke is about to use his Sharingan to look for Yakumo she suddenly reappears behind Ino and throws a strike at her back. To everyone's surprise Ino manages to dodge the strike and grabs Yakumo's arm before throwing her over herself. _"I know I didn't teach her that move. I wonder who else she's learned from?"_ "Good job Princess! Throw that Kurama!" While Ino struggles to not respond to Anko's taunts her friends begin to wonder just when she began training so well in taijutsu.

"Ex-Excuse me Asuma-sensei but sin-since when did Ino-chan focus so much in taijutsu?" Instead of responding Asuma simply points towards Sakura before looking in the direction of the village's hospital. "She decided to learn more after watching those two fight. She realized while she can't match their control she can use techniques her clan has passed down, but rarely uses anymore, to surprise her foes. She focuses her chakra into her own mind and enhances her senses to the point she likely heard Yakumo coming right before she struck." For a moment the others seem willing to accept the bearded jonin's answer before Sasuke responds that every shinobi unconsciously channels chakra into themselves. "Afterall that's why we can shatter stones with our strikes but I don't see how that alone can boost her senses that much." "You forget young Uchiha, her clan has a predisposition towards mental jutsu which has led to them being the specialists in mind walking they are. But a unintended side effect is that they can also channel chakra more effectively into their own minds. Much like how your clan has a predisposition to fire jutsu which has led to stronger fire nature users for example." As the others think over Asuma's explanation they look back at the fight and see the two girls both locking blades.

For a moment neither is able to gain an advantage before Ino manages to seize it by appearing to sudden lose her grip and using it to strike at Yakumo with a knee to her core. While Yakumo struggles to regain her breath Ino holds her kunai against her neck for just a moment signaling she could've struck. Seeing Yakumo's face Kurenai steps forward to call the spar. "The winner is Ino Yamanaka. And Yakumo while you didn't win your taijutsu has obviously improved if you managed to come that close to beating her. Now please rejoin your squads while I call out the next two fighters." As both girls smile at Kurenai's praise they respond simultaneously. "Hai Kurenai-sensei!" With a nod to Anko signaling her call out the next names Kurenai steps back to her team. "Alright will Kiba Inuzuka & Yama Fūma come forward to spar." As the two walk forward Kiba smirks & opens his mouth but has to jump back as Yama throws a kunai in his path. "If you say one word about going easy on me dog boy the next one goes somewhere you won't like." While Naruto and the others laugh Kiba simply readies himself after letting Akamaru jump down beside him.

"Alright are you two ready?", as Kiba nods Yama simply opens up a Fūma shuriken, "Begin!" Before Kiba can even move Yama pulls out and throws multiple standard shuriken before hurling her Fūma shuriken just behind them. "_Oh crap!_" As Kiba and Akamaru frantically dodge Yama continues to throw more shuriken before drawing two longer, curved kunai and rushing forward. The moment Kiba sees this he smiles before tossing Akamaru a soldier pill. "_Man Beast Clone!_" Instead of pulling back Kiba and A-Kiba* rush forward to meet her. Quickly meeting Yama's blades with their chakra hardened claws the two Kiba's soon pushed her back and began circling. "So Yama do you want me to go easy now or not?" Trying to appear unconcerned by her situation Yama rolls her eyes before quickly dropping her curved kunai and tossing more shuriken out. "You wish dog boy!"

Dodging again both Kibas quickly throw out smoke bombs to cover the field around Yama causing her to cease fire. "Oh Kiba come come out wherever you are! You can't hide in that smoke forever!" "_Fang over Fang!_" Suddenly the smokes swirls around two blurs that swing upwards before slamming down upon Yama. As the others watch the two tornados swirl around the spot Yama was last seen the smoke quickly clears before both Kibas stop their jutsu. "_That had to do it. Even Sasuke would have issue dodging that._" When the dust and smoke have finished clearing a curled up body is seen in the middle before it suddenly fades away. "_Oh crap!_" Before Kiba can even move Yama bursts out of the ground near him and holds a kunai to his throat. "Alright Kiba give it up. I've won." When the other Kiba begins to move Yama throws a quick kunai just in front of him without looking to stop him. "Akamaru you stay right there!" Instead replying the Kiba before Yama smirks before being surrounded in smoke as the one behind her rushes forward. When the two meet both have a killing move against the other but Kakashi quicks calls the spar a draw. "You both would've struck at the same time. Kiba good use of your clan's jutsu though you should learn to control yourself a bit more. Yama excellent use of the basic clone jutsu to cover your attack too bad you choose the wrong target though. Now end the spar the right way rejoin your teams."

Once the two have rejoined their teams Kakashi nodded before pulling two slips of paper out from one of his jacket's pockets. "Hmm looks like Shino and Choji are up. Have fun!" Once the two boys have reached the center of the field neither seems to move for a moment before Choji goes through a series of hand signs and shouts. "_Doton: Earthquake Slam!_" While the ground between the two begins to crack and shake Shino is forced to move back. "Choji-san I assume you learned that move to make the use of my kikaichū. How can I know this you wonder? It is simple because of the shattering of the ground my hive will have a harder time reaching you. But you can still use your clan's own signature jutsus without much difficulty." "_I think that's the most I've ever heard him say. Naruto must be getting to him._" "_Human Bullet Tank!_" Rolling across the field like some sentient boulder Choji seemingly manages to smash into Shino before he is revealed to be a insect clone. Instead of shrinking back down Choji quickly rolls away before spinning in the same spot and sending any remaining bugs on him flying.

As the others look for Shino they see him rise out of one of the larger cracks in the field before he turns to Choji. "I admit Choji-san with just my clan's jutsu I would find it hard to defeat you. But my sensei has recently had me learning new jutsu outside of my clan's.", before Choji can react Shino slams his hands down after quickly running through a set of signs, "_Doton: Earth Wave._" Much to the other's shock much of the field begins to violently heave forcing Choji to end his jutsu to regain his footing. Surprised that one so young is using one of his stolen jutsu Kakashi quickly uncovers his Sharingan to look at the boy. "_I know he doesn't have enough chakra to do that move so...Of course he's got some of Naruto's tags on. Sensei your son is if nothing else a true Uzumaki in how many seals he has gives to his friends._" After explaining the situation to the others the majority of the genin and jonin turn to Naruto who simply grins before resuming to cheer on Shino. While the others talked Shino and Choji momentarily fought hand to hand before Shino quickly backed away as Choji grabbed his bo staff from his back. "Sorry Shino but I plan to win here. Asuma-sensei promised we'd go out to eat if I beat you!"

Charging forward once again Choji swings his staff at waist height before it suddenly shots forward surprising Shino and the others. "I see your staff can be used as a medium for your clan's jutsu. But it must be even more chakra intensive than your standard moves.", seeing Choji momentarily look away Shino gains a small smirks behind his jacket, "Meaning you can not use it many more times unless you wish to fall unconscious." Much to the other's surprise Shino rushes forward after two two short ninjatōs drop from within his sleeves. Holding both in a reverse grip with the right blade further forward Shino manages to deflect Choji's second strike before closing with him. From there the two boys spar sees both attempting to disable or disarm the other without having the same done in return. "_Shino-san is good but I can't lose!_" When as Choji's chakra spikes Shino realizes he's too close to dodge as Choji's staff shots away from him before it is brought down towards him. "_Hiden: Carapace Armor._" Just before Choji's strike very forcefully disarms Shino the others see what looks like a insect's carapace seem to cover his arms, chest, neck, head. When the strike connects Shino is still sent flying and much of the armor upon his chest is noticeably cracked and falling off when he lands a few feet away. "I must submit this time. Why you ask? Because my hive was heavily damaged by that last strike from Choji-san." While Hinata and Sakura check on Shino the jonin turn to Kakashi who sighs before snake hand sign and calling out "*_Doton: Parade Field._" Before the other's eyes the cracked and cratered field returns to it's original state minus any grass that had been destroyed.

"This will be the last spar before we break for lunch so will Hinata and Sakura please step forward." Once the two have stepped forward both girls bow before Sakura jumps back and smirks at Hinata. "So Hinata how would you like to start this? Purely taijutsu or should we go all out from the start?" For a moment Hinata mumbles before hearing her teammates cheering for her. Instead of replying she quickly rushes forward while subconsciously activating her Byakugan. "_Hehe looks like being on his team has helped her confidence._" When Hinata's first strikes begin Sakura quickly pours chakra into the leather vambraces on her firearms causing the seals within to activate. "_Now let's see if *Karin is right otherwise this is gonna be a short match._" Much to Hinata, and the others, shock Sakura manages to block the first few blows with seemingly no ill effects. Seeing this Hinata quickly jumps back before noticing the chakra within and on Sakura'a vambraces. "Th-That chakra nullified my Ge-Gentle Fist didn't it?" "Yep though some still got through. My arms are a bit numb almost like I've been carrying heavy weights all day. Let's..."

Before Sakura can say another word she is forced to dodge to the side after Hinata calls out "_Suiton: Water Bullet!_" Surprised by Hinata's use of a elemental jutsu Sakura decides to respond in kind quickly forming her own signs. "_Doton: Thrown Earth Spears!_" Seeing the chakra building up around Sakura's feet Hinata falls into a defensive stance just before multiple spears of rock shot out of the ground at her. "_Kaiten!_" When the stone spears slam into the Hyūga jutsu they are shattered sending pieces of stone and dirt flying. "WAY TO GO HINATA-CHAN!" While Hinata blushes within the dust cloud Sakura quietly laughs before charging forward. Before she even gets halfway there though more water bullets come flying out at her. Dodging the jutsus she's forced away from the dust cloud just as it begins to clear and Hinata moves slowly but steadily towards her. Deciding to end it quickly Sakura pours chakra into her legs and rushes forward hoping to blitz through the young heiress's defense. Just before she reaches her she activates the seals within her vambraces to deflect Hinata's first strike upwards. But to her amazement her strike sails just over the normally shy girl as she bends back away from the blow. As Sakura fails to react in time Hinata continues to fall back before landing on her hands spinning to kick her away. While most of the others are stunned by Hinata's unusual strike Naruto cheers extremely loud even as she moves to end the spar.

Within a few seconds she manages to close with Sakura who lifts her hands and gives up. "I'm beat I know that. Though I gotta know where'd you learn that move Hinata-chan? I know it's not a usual Hyūga one so who taught you it?" Smiling for a moment Hinata says Harue taught her it before she became pregnant along with a few other Uzumaki moves. Smirking as she looks between Hinata and Naruto, who's still cheering, Sakura decides to mess with her friend. "So already you're learning his clan's style? When's the wedding?" For the briefest moment Hinata's eyes seem to bulge out of their sockets before she faints at the suggestion. Instead of letting her fall Sakura quickly catches Hinata though she smirks again when she see's Naruto coming her way. "Hinata-chan! Sakura what happened! Why'd she faint!? Is she ok? Should we tak..." Raising a hand much like she's seen Tsunade do in the hospital Sakura says she's just tired. "Hey Naruto why don't you carry her back to your team? I'm not sure I could but I know you're strong _enough to carry her._", for just a moment Naruto wonders why she said it that way, "And I'm also sure she'd be happy you helped her out when she wakes back up." Shrugging Naruto turns his back before tapping his back twice with his left hand.

"Alright I guess, put her on my back I'll carry her back." As Sakura helps him hold Hinata she struggles to hold in her laughter until she sees him using his chains to hold her up and on him. "Hey how come you're not using your hands to hold her?" Much to her shock Naruto blushes as he looks at her then away. "It'd be weird to hold her you know..." Seeing him struggle to say the word and blush more causes Sakura's composure to totally break down as she falls back laughing. "Oh my goodness hahahaha. Who would've thought Konoha's prank king could be embarrassed. Hahahahaha!" Grumbling as he walks back towards his team Naruto continues to get more embarrassed as he hears Sakura keep laughing. When Naruto reaches his team he can see Anko, and the others farther away, struggling to hold in their laughs which for some reason annoys him. "Alright that's it! Next person who laughs is gonna get pranked for a week!"

As Naruto expected the others quickly calmed down as they'd all see just how creative Naruto can get with pranking Leaf shinobi. "Umm Anko-sensei are we going into the village to eat today or are we eating out here?" "We were invited to your clan's compound for lunch today Blondie. Apparently your brother and his wife wanted to celebrate with us about something one of your clones did." For a moment Naruto looks around before leaning closer to Anko as he blushes again. "Do we have to leave now or can we wait till Hinata-chan is awake?" Smirking at how embarrassed Naruto is Anko shakes her head. "We have to go now Blondie. Just keep carrying Stutters I'm sure she won't mind." As the team moves through the village towards the Uzumaki Compound for once Naruto is especially conscious of people's stares and whispers. It's only when they reach the gate to his Clan's home that he stops noticing it at least until Kaito and Harue see them. "_Crap I just know Kaito-nii is going to say something._"

Before Kaito can say anything though Harue looks up at him sharply before telling Naruto to dispel the clones he made for them. For a moment he's silent before creating a single clone, that also remains silent, that he hands Hinata to. Before any of his team can say a word though he looks up and yells as loud as he can at such volume that all of Konoha one day swears they heard it. "**YATTA! I FINALLY DID IT!**" As he continues to cheer his team, along with the other Uzumaki & vistors nearby, cover their ears as most wonder what could've gotten him so excited. After a solid minute of cheering Naruto finally calms down as he simply falls on his back with the biggest smile. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun yo-you c-can pu-pu-put me do-down now." When the others turn back to Naruto's clone they see him, with the same smile, spinning while hugging Hinata who woke up without their notice. "Oh so-sorry Hinata-chan." For just a moment the others smile as they see both Narutos blushing at what just happened before the clone dispels itself. "Alright Otōto get up tell everyone why you cheered so loud." Turning around Naruto, and the others, can see most of his clan, along with others who were in the compound or nearby, staring at him either smiling or confused at what just happened.

"I managed to complete my *elemental launcher seal! Now I just gotta figure out how to use my wind chakra better to make it better." As he says this Kaito uses his chains to hold up two similar yet slightly different tags. "Since each nature has differing effects on weapons a tag that could fire elemental coated ones would obviously be more dangerous. The problem is each time I tried before today the seal would either blow up, fail to hold both the elemental chakra and the weapons, or fail to coat them in it as they were released." For a moment the other Uzumakis, his team, the various visitors are silent before they begin to congratulate him on his new seal. After a few moments of cheering though Emiko breaks up the impromptu event ask the others to return to whatever they had been doing earlier. "We can congratulate our young heir later! But he and his team must have lunch with Kaito & Harue before returning to their training for today. And Naruto don't worry I'll be adding your seal to the Clan's library later." Nodding Naruto follows the others into Kaito Harue's home for a quick lunch.

When Anko, Shino, Hinata enter the home they're surprised to see the number of painting adorning the walls. When Anko looks closer she realizes the painting aren't of anywhere in the Village or nearby nations. "Hey Blondie," turning back to look at Naruto notices her pointing to the painting as they enter the dining room, "where are all these places? I've been all over the Land of Fire but I've never seen them before." "They're paintings of Uzushio and the surrounding isles. Kaito-nii and Harue-nee have spent years collecting paintings of them from across the Elemental Nations alongside many others in the clan. Some of these were seized by the enemies of Uzu during the Fall so they're doing what they can to retrieve them." As the others sit they're surprised that Kaito, or at least a clone of him, not Harue is preparing the food. Giggling at the other's faces Harue says Kaito despite his behaviors is a good cook. "Alright alright stop staring at my clone. Oi me what's for lunch today?" "Fried rice with a mixed salad, salmon, a desert of pudding. And don't worry about having multiple servings I've made a lot since I knew that Akimichi disguised as a Uzumaki was coming over today." As Naruto and the clone of Kaito argue the original simply shrugs his shoulders at the others before Harue tells both the stop as the food is served.

As the team is served they spend a bit of time thanking Kaito and Harue for inviting them over. "Excuse me Kaito-san but how can someone as young and inexperienced as Naruto create a new seal?" Chuckling at how Naruto is grumbling at how Shino is doubting his fuinjutsu skills Kaito simply rubs the top of his head to calm him down. "My otōto may not have been the best student but when it comes to seals he's a natural at being creative with them. He's technically already made one seal with that stink bomb one he used on the Inuzuka what 4 months before graduation? But Kaida-sama and Emiko-sama refuse to add it to our library though I personally find it hilariously effective." As Naruto laughs thinking back to that prank Harue simply shakes her head as she laughs at the two. "What my dear husband means is that Naruto was able to come up with create his seal because he's extremely familiar with the base version. Many of our seal variants come from our members modifying seals as they need to varying effect. It's much like modifying a jutsu or strategy to make it work better for you like for instance how the Nara Clan adopted a Uzumaki paralytic seal to work alongside their traditional shadow possessions." Rather than be satisfied with Harue's answers the three continue to question Naruto, Harue, Kaito on the matter during their lunch until it's time to leave.

-back at training ground 8-

As Team 8 heads back towards their training ground they were joined by Teams 10 & 11 who are also just heading back. As the three teams talk and try to plan a get together Ino reminds Karin of something. "Oi Naruto!", hearing his name Naruto turns to look at Karin before jumping up and back as one of her chains nearly strikes his forehead, "I know that was you who suddenly yelled extremely loudly from the compound. What was that about?" Smirking as he continues to dodge the single chain Naruto answers that he finished the seal. Surprised at Naruto's words Karin ceases to try knock Naruto around with her chain before running to catch up with him. "And just like that we've lost Blondie and his cousin until we reach the field. Kurenai how come you couldn't stop you hyperactive Uzumaki?" Instead of verbally responding Kurenai simply stares at her friend with a look that says you first. While Shino explains to the others what Naruto meant the two Uzumaki go along the rooftops to the training ground.

"So Naruto how'd your clone figure it out? Haven't you been working on that seal for a good month now?" Nodding Naruto pulls out some of his sealing supplies with his chains. "Here I'll show you.", holding up a blank tag Naruto quickly creates the standard launcher seal, "My clone figured since I can't combine the different kanji needed into 1 combined symbol, yet, that adding them to the standard one at key points will have the same effect. Watch." Quickly dipping his brush in the ink Naruto draws 3 more symbols on the tag in a triangle around the base's central kanji. "It's not as clean or efficient as it could be but it gets the job done. Plus once I get better at seals I'm sure I'll clean it up somehow." As the two talked laughed their friends down below couldn't help but notice how they seemed to be switching topics constantly as they talked about sealing the various fine points within it. The last thing they hear as they enter the grounds is Naruto saying something about "summons blood ink only being superior if it's a personal.." before the two split up to rejoin their teams.

"Alright welcome back all of you. Now it's time for the next set of matches will Karin Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha step forward." As the two walk forward Sasuke pulls out two kunai while Karin simply unseals her kusarigama. "You're not going to rely on seals and shadow clones like your cousin are you?" "I won't if you don't use those special eyes of yours how's that sound?" Chuckling at her response Sasuke quickly uses the standard _Substitution Jutsu _to close with Karin but stops short as her chains surround her. "Come on Karin. Is that the best you can do!?" Much to Sasuke's surprise, and worry, Karin starts to laugh from within her chains before he notices clones of her around the field edge. _"Well this is gonna suck.." _To the other's shock barriers quickly form around the field before each clone opens up a scroll with the same seal repeated 3 times upon it. With bursts of smoke volleys of kunai, shuriken, & other weapons come flying out of the scrolls all around Sasuke. Realizing there is no way he could dodge the massive incoming volley Sasuke does the next best thing by blasting the ground with a fireball before quickly dropping into the hole it created. _"I really should've expected this from her." _As Naruto laughs from the edge the other genin and their sensei simply stare in both awe and horror at the sheer volume of weapons Karin has unleashed.

For a few moments all they can see is the smoke and dust while all they hear is the various weapons either striking each other, Karin's chains, or the ground. Once the seals are empty the various clones roll them back up before dispelling themselves as the dust and smoke slowly clears. When the smoke and dust has cleared Karin allows her chains to retract before looking for Sasuke. "Come on Uchiha I know you didn't get killed by that." As Sasuke rises out of the small crater his jutsu had created his left eye was twitching as he looked around them at the sheer number of weapons Karin had unleashed. "Not from a lack of you trying Uzumaki." As Karin laughs Sasuke rushes forward with his kunai out before slashing at her left leg only for her to block with her kusarigama's chain. Before Sasuke can jump back Karin swings her weapon's weighted end out in a attempt to wrap him up and finish the fight there. Just before it can reach him though his eyes turn red as he seems to just slip out of it before throwing one kunai through a chainlink pinning it to the ground.

Smirking as Karin has to drop her weapon Sasuke rushes forward after drawing another kunai to force Karin to back. "Now let's see how you fight without your clones and seals." As Sasuke closes with Karin again she surprises him by pulling two kunai out of the ground before moving to stop him. When the two meet they quickly lock blades as they attempt to disarm each other. While Karin shows she is skilled Sasuke's sharingan allows him to quickly adapt to her style quickly sending one of her kunai flying from her hand. Now on the defensive Karin quickly activates a seal on her left hand's glove before striking at Sasuke's right arm. When he on reflex blocks the blow he'a stunned for just a moment as the pain seems too high for such a blow. "If you'rs wondering what that was it's my clans *pain seal. I knew they'd come in handy one day." Unwilling to face another strike like that Sasuke jumps back as Karin attempts to strike him again. Forced on the defensive Sasuke quickly moves back before slipping his kunai back into their pouch before running through a set of handsigns. "_Katon: Fire Dragon Bomb!" _As the flames strike where Karin was she quickly taps a seal on her waist causing water to pour out from it & spread around her.

Realizing what Karin is about to do Sasuke breathes in before unleashing another blast of fire just as she calls out _"Mizu: Water Wall!" _As the water around her rises up Sasuke's fire is extinguished quickly. For just a moment both contestants are hidden in the steam before they rushed forward to end the fight. As the steam cleared their friends and sensei saw each had a kunai against the other's throat & thus weren't moving. "Well I'd say we tied Uchiha." "Tch. Looks like we are Uzumaki." As Kakashi calls for the end of the spar the two briefly bow before Karin uses her chains to open the scrolls her clones had put down. With a brief surge of chakra the others are stunned to see the weapons launched being dragged back into the scrolls by threads of chakra. Turning to Naruto about how it's happening he says each weapon has a small seal upon them that is connected to the seal they're fired from. "It allows the seals to draw back the weapons, or ones with similar seals, once chakra is poured into them. Though the ones higher ranked Uzumaki & other Leaf shinobi have can do it far faster with a seal similar to the ones on our blades. I'm gonna be fighting Shikamaru ain't I?" As Asuma & Anko nod Shikamaru mutters to himself as he walks forward after Naruto.

After both boys have reached the starting position Naruto quickly removes the scrolls holding his more exotic or powerful tags before tossing them to Hinata. "You realize you just got rid of your best weapon right?", as Naruto nods while grinning Shikamaru pinches the bridge of his nose, "What a drag." Laughing as he pulls out his tanto Naruto falls into the initial *harikēnburēdo stance with his sword drawn and held out before him much like the samurai of the Land of Iron. _"What a drag." _Quickly using hsi clan's signature jutsu Shikamaru attempts to catch Naruto to end that match before his friend can use his larger reserves to outlast him. Just before the shadows reach though Naruto throws down a single flash bomb tag before jumping back.

With his shadow, momentarily, erased Shikamaru ends his jutsu and draws his own kunai as he considers how to fight Naruto. _"What a drag. I can't plan too much cause he's liable to try some random moves just to see if they work. How troublesome..." _As the glare of the flash bomb fades Shikamaru sees Naruto rushing forward with his blade held in his right hand while his left holds a kunai in a reverse grip. Reflexively using just enough force to deflect Naruto's initial slash with his tanto Shikamaru attempts to follow that up by disarming Naruto only for one of his chains to appear and cover the kunai he aimed for. For just a brief moment Shikamaru smirks as he jumps back while Naruto freezes as his eyes look down to see multiple Nara paralysis seals on his legs and waist. _"Crap I can't lose this fast to him! I gotta break these seals fast even if it's gonna hurt." _When Shikamaru realizes what his friend is about to do he jumps forward again only to be blasted back by a visible wave of blue chakra, with a slight bit of red, that burns away his seals.

Breathing heavily as the skin around where the seals turns extremely red and sensitive Naruto looks up before dropping his kunai and putting his tanto away. _"*Fūton: Wind Drill! *Fūton: Air Whip!" _Once the two jutsu have formed Naruto adopts a more aggressive stance before rushing forward leaving slashes in the dirt from his jutsu before striking at Shikamaru. _"Hiden: Shadow Wall!" _In the moment before their impact though the two jutsu slash into his clan's defensive jutsu instead leaving visible gouges that slowly close. "_Hiden: *Shadow Spikes!"_ Reacting to Naruto's proximity Shikamru's "defensive" jutsu suddenly nearly impales him causing his whip to dissipate as he uses it as a ad hoc defense. When the shadows recede Shikamaru is simply standing in his usual bored stance which annoys Naruto but he stops short of rushing in as he notices the ground around Shikamaru is darker than it should be. "Did you really expect me to run into whatever trap that you have?" From behind him he hears something unexpected & worrying. "No I actually hoped you'd stay here it makes this easier." As Naruto turns he's frozen as shadows wrap around him while the "Shikamaru" in front of him disappears. Behind him he can see Shikamaru standing with his hands clasped together as his shadows hold Naruto in place. "Naruto you seem to forget flash bombs work both ways. Now give up you can't break this jutsu like you did my seals." For a moment Naruto is silent before looking at Shikamaru while smirking. "Not gonna happen!"

Just as Shikamaru is about to respond by tightening his shadow's hold on Naruto he disappears in a burst of smoke. _"Shadow clone of course..." _As Shikamaru contemplates his next move he's suddenly wrapped up in chains from below and watches Naruto rise up out of the hole Sasuke made earlier while a seal turns to ash on his jacket. "Man I hate that seal. It's no fun watching a clone have all the fun even if it let's me outsmart you for once Shika!" "What a drag.." After Kakashi calls the match Naruto quickly releases Shikamaru from his chains before heading back to his team with a big smile on his face. Before he can even get halfway there though he suddenly flinches and covers his waist before simply collapsing. "NARUTO-KUN!" As the others rush forward they see he's still awake just obviously in pain and still holding onto his midsection. "What's wrong with him!?" As Hinata looks at Naruto she quickly looks him over with her Byakugan active before pointing at where Shikamaru's seals were. "His chakra is flaring up from where the seals were! I think his method of burning them out with pure chakra caused it to go haywire!" As the jonin step around Naruto they quickly have their teams back away leaving just Hinata and Karin near them & Naruto. "You two can help him right?", as the two girls nod Kakashi summons one of his dogs before having it run off to alert Tsunade, "Alright do what you can. I'm sure he won't die from this but it's obviously very painful."

Working quickly the two girls open up Naruto's black jacket and lift his shirt exposing the chakra burns. Immediately the two notice that the burns are surrounded by jagged red lines that are spreading from them. "Hinata-chan use your eyes and clan's taijutsu to either divert or slow the chakras entrance to the area.", while Karin says this Hinata notices more red chakra is entering the area, "I'll try to heal them or lessen their effects till Tsunade-taicho or another can arrive." _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but this will hurt but I have to stop **it's **chakra." _Forcing her chakra between Naruto's seal and the chakra burns Hinata keeps the excess chakra from entering the areas of the burns while she watches both Karin & for whoever the hospital will send to help them. As she does this she notices Karin's chains extending to rest just above the burns though the chains tips & barbs are missing as green chakra flows through them. _"Alright I can do this. Hinata has already blocked it's chakra so I just have to stabilize the area so his healing factor can kick in."_ Starting with the burns near Naruto's sides Karin begins pouring her chakra into the burns causing the lines to first slow & then recede as the chakra within is neutralized by hers. It's only when she moves to heal the center burn that Karin begins experiencing issues as it's saturated with the biju's corrosive chakra.

"Hinata-chan has the chakra stopped raging above his injuries?", as Hinata nods Karin breathes out slowly while keeping focused on the last burn, "I need you to help me here. I can't neutralize this burn's chakra so we may need to force it out of his body. Could you use the Gentle Fist to do that?" "Bu-But won't that hurt Naruto?" As Karin nods she falls forward a bit as her breathing grows ragged. "Y-Yes it will but I..I can't keep this up...it's taking all my chakra to kee...keep this contained. Pleas.." "I..I'll do it. I'm sorry for this Naruto-kun." The moment Hinata's first strike hits Naruto shakes as he groans in pain. While some red chakra is forced out Karin & Hinata can both see there is yet more within the injury trying to spread again. "Again Hinata!" For the next few moments Hinata forces more and more of the chakra out until her hand is stopped by Shizune who has arrived with Tsunade. "That's enough Hinata-chan. We'll take it from here just rest you two did a good job." Taking Naruto the two med-nins quickly _shunshin _away as both Hinata and Karin fall back & breathe to try and recover some of their chakra. Soon after the various teams would be dismissed with the genin heading their own way except for Karin, Hinata, & Shikamaru who follow the jonin to the hospital.

When the three reach the hospital they are taken away from the jonin while Tsunade questions the jonin about what happened. After a few moments Kakashi, Kurenai, & Asuma leave the hospital while Anko stays behind to wait for news on Naruto. "Alright you three follow me.", as Hinata, Karin, & Shikamaru follow Tsunade she quickly leads them to her office, "I've already asked your sensei but what happened?" "When me and Naruto were sparring I managed to put a few of my clan's paralysis seals on him. Because he didn't want to lose he pulsed his chakra to the point it sent me flying back which burned off the seals. Unfortunately that also seemed to cause his chakra to go crazy as once the spar ended he collapsed in pain. After that Karin & Hinata used the skills you'd taught them alongside their own to stabilize him until you and Shizune-san arrived." "Is that all?" After looking back at the other two Shikamaru nods and says that's all that happened. "Ex-Excuse me Tsunade-sama, but wh-what happened? Wh-Why did Naru-Naruto-kun's chakra flare up so badly?" "As you can guess it was partially caused by the seals being burned out the way they were. It's likely Naruto forced far too much chakra out of his body causing an imbalance the spar worsened." As Karin and Hinata quietly accept what Tsunade said Shikamaru briefly looks around before looking at Tsunade. "It was the 9-Tails wasn't it? It's chakra caused that "flare" when it sensed Naruto had used a large amount of chakra."

Before Shikamaru or the others can even blink Tsunade has grabbed him and pulled him close. "Who told you!?" With the uninterested look that had become almost as well known as his clan's laziness Shikamaru simply stares back. "I figured it out for myself. I'm not a fool like many of my former classmates. The hatred of many of the adults, their comments, & his birthday told me all I needed to know." "How long have you known?" Yawning Shikamaru leans his head back before replying after she shakes him. "I've known since our 2nd year." Surprised by Shikamaru's response Tsunade puts him down before muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "lazy, know it all Naras." "Can I go now? I'd like to see if my friend is okay." "You...You three can go. And tell Naruto he can leave after I check on him." "Hai Tsunade-sama." After the three have left the office Karin and Hinata continue to stare at Shikamaru's back while heading towards Naruto. "Are you two going to ask me your questions already? What a drag..." "Di-Did you mea-mean what you said back there Shikamaru-san?" Looking back at Hinata who for once doesn't look away he simply nods. "It'd be too troublesome to lie. Plus unlike so many adults here I know he isn't it. Why should I blame that hyperactive blonde knucklehead for what it did?"

Laughing quietly as she takes the lead Karin asks if Naruto's happy personality is what convinced him of that. "You really think your knucklehead of a cousin could take on village like those morons? Like I said he isn't it & never will be. Now stop being troublesome we're almost there." When the three enter the room they see Naruto sitting up with blank tags hanging off the side of the bed while he works on filling them out. When Karin sees this she starts to laugh drawing Naruto's attention to them even as Hinata giggles and Shikamaru laughs a bit at the sight. "I shou.." "Hey guys! What's up?" Sighing as she walks forward Karin knocks Naruto on the top of his head before asking him how he's doing. "I'm doing alright I guess. I'm just really tired and want to eat some ramen. What about you two?" As Naruto says this he looks between Hinata, who blushes, and Karin while Shikamaru sits down opposite of them. "I'm alright Naruto but just worry about yourself for once cousin & get some rest." "Hehehe alright. But Hinata what about you? Shizune-nee told me you helped Karin out." "I-I'm al-alright Naruto-kun. But Ka-Karin-san is right yo-you sh-should be res-resting."

Over the next few minutes the four talk about what they thought of the spars before Shikamaru coughs into his hand. "Naruto I have something to ask when were you going to tell me about it?" As he says this Shikamaru looks at where the seal is located on Naruto's stomach making it clear what he's speaking of. "I..I didn't want to Shika. I wa..." Before Naruto can say anymore Shikamaru silences him by holding up his hand. "You thought I'd treat you like the others right?", as Naruto nods Shikamaru rubs his forehead, "That would be too troublesome you moron. Plus you aren't smart or strong enough to threaten the village like those morons think you did." For a moment Naruto is silent before he starts to laugh before tears begin to fall as the others watch both shocked and saddened by his reaction. "_Oh Naruto-kun..._" Before either Karin or Shikamaru can say a word Hinata moves forward and hugs Naruto before beginning to quietly comfort him. For the first few moments Naruto doesn't move but after Hinata begins rubbing the back of his head he returns the hug full force. After a few moments Naruto calms down and releases Hinata but refuses to let go of her hand as she sits down in the chair closest to him.

For the next few minutes the four kids talk as they wait for Tsunade to show up & let Naruto head home. "So Shika how'd you figure it out?" "Your birthday & the insults the adults give told me enough." Laughing at how obvious his situation is to those who look closely Naruto says he's glad Shika isn't like the adults. As Shikamaru lays down on the empty hospital bed by Naruto's he simply says that'd be too troublesome. As Naruto and the others laugh at Shikamaru's take on life Tsunade and Shizune knock before coming in. "I see you're doing better Naruto." "You know I can't stay down Baa-chan!" While Tsunade's eye twitches a bit at Naruto's nickname for her Shizune asks the others to leave for a moment. "Alright Naruto you're free to go but don't use any especially chakra intensive jutsu for the next 3 days. Your chakra network seems to be calm now but I'd like any leftover damage to heal fully just in case. That means no more than 30 shadow clones at one time alright?", as Naruto nods Tsunade smiles, "Now once you sign these you can go. And be sure to thank Karin & Hinata for helping you. You likely would've had to stay for a day or two if they hadn't stabilized you like they did."

Twenty minutes later the four are leaving the hospital though Shikamaru says he has to leave cause it's almost time for dinner. "I'll see you guys tomorrow or whenever we spar again." Instead of heading home Hinata decides to stay with the two Uzumaki as they decide to get a quick meal before going home since they hadn't eaten since lunch. "So what should we get Naruto?" "Since you two helped me," at this Hinata blushes at the memory, "you two can pick. I'll pay for you guys as well!" The moment Naruto says this Karin quickly thinks of a way to use this for Hinata's benefit. "Hmmm I can't think of anything. What about you Hinata-san?" "Umm I-I do..don't know.." "Come on Hinata-chan my treat. Kaida-oba even gave me most of the money I earned off the Wave Mission so don't worry about the cost!" As Naruto and Karin keep asking Hinata she eventually sees a place she hasn't been to since her mother passed away. Following her eyes Karin quickly smiles behind her but just before she can speak Naruto looks over as well before smiling. "Hey Hinata-chan isn't that the cafe your mom took us to whenever I'd come over? Why don't we go there!" "O...Ok Naruto-kun."

As Naruto gets closer to the cafe he waves to some of the workers who wave back smiling at the three while the cafe's hostess waits to meet them. "Welcome to the Koa Cafe. How can I help you?" "Can we get a table of three please?" "Of course Uzumaki-san, just give me a moment and I'll find a table for you three." While the three wait Naruto notices there are photos hanging around the entrance of various couples & important shinobi who had come to the cafe. As Naruto looks around he sees three very familiar people all in one photo alongside the hostess. "Hey Hinata look! It's your mom & my mom with the hostess in this picture. And they're standing next to the 4th Hokage!" When Naruto says this the other two quickly step next to him and see that he's correct it is Kushina Uzumaki, Hitomi Hyūga, Minato Namikaze, & the hostess. "I see you three have seen the photo of our opening day ceremony." "How did you know our moms & the 4th Hokage?" "I went to the Academy with them all. That was taken soon after the end of the last war. Now if you'll follow me I'll get you all seated." Taking the three kids into the back corner she quickly hands them all menus before stepping away as one of the two servers comes forward. "Hi my name is Sango, I'll be happy to serve you all. Do you know what you'd like to drink or should I give you a few moments."

Looking at the other two Karin says they will need a few moments before ordering. "I still can't believe that lady knew my Kaa-san. I gotta ask her what she was like in the Academy." "I..I wou-would like to ask her abo-about my Kaa-san as well. Tou-san nev-never speaks o-of her any-anymore." "I'm sure she'd love to answer your questions guys but come on figure out what you're going to order first." For the next few moments the three simply look over the menus before Karin signals for Sango to come by. "Are you all ready to order?", as the three nod Sango smiles before turning to Karin, "So what would you like to eat and drink Uzumaki-san?" "Can I get one glass of warm sencha tea with your blueberry jam filled riceballs?" After a quick nod Sango turns to Hinata. "And for you Hyūga-san?" "Umm ca-can I get a cold glass of Hojicha tea with your cafe's cinnamon buns?" "Of course. I'll be sure to tell the cook that Hitomi-sama's daughter is back so he can make them like your mother and you enjoyed." With a few tears in her eyes Hinata thanks the girl and bows as she turns to Naruto. "And last but not least the Red Hot Habanero's child. What can I get for you?" "I would like a glass of muigcha with yaki onigiri." "If that will be all I'll go prepare your drinks and then bring the food once it's all done. By the way Amaya-sama said if you three would like she can join you. Would that be fine with you three?", as the three nod Sango smiles, "Great I'll tell her when I grab your drinks."

Within a few moments Sango & Amaya have brought their drinks while Sango heads off to check on their food. "So would you three like to hear stories of Kushina & Hitomi-san while we wait for our food?" As the three nod Amaya laughs before turning to Hinata. "You Hinata-chan are a spitting image if your mother. Both in appearance and attitude. Your mother was always a kind woman even during our time at the Academy. She befriended me despite the fact that I was a no name civilian who wanted to be a Leaf ninja." As Hinata and the others smile Amaya pulls out a small photobook and turns to a picture of her and others just after graduation. "I'll never forget what she did for me on the day of our graduation. Despite your clan's wishes she invited me, and a few others, to her home to celebrate. If I remember right it's also the day your father started falling in love with her as he was amazed how she stood up to the Elders despite usually being a "proper" Hyūga." Surprised by her words Hinata asks what her father initially thought of her mother when they attended the Academy. "As you know they were a arranged marriage from their 4th year at the Academy. Because of this your father resented Hitomi-chan a bit especially since she was so quiet throughout their time together. But after seeing her, and these are his words, "stand up to those annoying, decrepit coots" his opinion began to change. He realized she wasn't some wallflower but a lioness who simply liked being kind but was unafraid to stand up for her friends and family when necessary. I believe you are the same way Hinata-chan & if you ever wish to talk about Hitomi, or anything else, don't be afraid to come to me alright?"

Unable to respond verbally Hinata simply nods as Naruto squeezes her hand after giving her a sideways hug from his chair. As Amaya turns to Naruto she smiles and laughs a bit inside at how he's acting. "And you Naruto you act alot like your mother as well. Would you like to hear a story of her as well?" Hearing this Naruto mods though his grip on Hinata's hand under the table never loosens. _"I wish you could see your son now Kushi-chan. He's just like you especially with the one he cares for." _"Alright how about I tell you how she earned the title of Konoha's Prank Queen?" "Wait my mom pulled pranks too!?" "Of course she did! Want to here about the time she pranked the Uchiha Clan?", as Naruto nods Ayama turns a few pages of her photobook till she finds the one she needs, "This is the result." As the three look at the picture they start to laugh at how the Uchiha's compound was pranked with the walls covered in paint splotches & bright pink Uchiha symbols & the Uchiha behind a young Kushina have their hair dyed all kinds of colors from bone white to neon pink and beyond. "I still don't know how she managed to get the whole clan in one night but it was legendary. The best part her seals couldn't be removed easily and constantly changed colors as the days wore on. There would be days where the compound would look normal only to look like toddlers had fun painting it's walls the next day." As Ayama explains more of what happened various older Uchiha experience a very familiar feeling down their spines of someone in a certain clan wanting to mess with them.

Before Ayama can share more the food arrives leading to a few moments of silence as the three genin and former shinobi eat their light dinners or snacks. When everyone's meal is finished Ayama excuses herself saying she has to get back to work but inviting them back anytime. "Alright so what's the damage Karin-nee?" Looking down at the receipt Sango had dropped off Karin laughs before handing it over to Naruto. Written in bold across the top is **"****To the future married couple consider this meal on me. - Ayama your mother's best friend" **Quickly hiding the note before Hinata can see it Naruto gives Karin a look to keep quiet before telling Hinata that Ayama had covered it. Before leaving though he leaves a large tip and note thanking her for the stories but saying they're just friends. _"Afterall why would me & Hinata-chan marry? We're best friends that'd be crazy!" _"Alright let's go home guys." As the three leave Sango & Ayama laugh at Naruto's note before going back to work. "Hey Naruto I just remembered I have to pick something up for my mom. Can you take Hinata-san home alone?" "Yeah sure..I guess I'll see yah at home Karin." Splitting up Naruto simply walks beside Hinata talking about the day.

"Na-Naruto-kun do y-you ever plan to te-tell the others?" Instead of replying Naruto looks up before saying one day he might but he's scared. "My only real friends are you guys and I don't want to lose that it's..." Before he can say more Naruto is hugged once more by Hinata who says she'll always support him. _"I only wish I could tell him how I truly feel." _"Thanks Hinata-chan. I think I needed that." Once the two have reached the Hyūga's gate Naruto quickly says goodbye before heading off back to his own home._"I hope I never have to tell anyone but at least I'll always have Hinata-chan if I'm forced too." _When Naruto gets back home he's quickly greeted by the various members who had heard of his brief stay at the hospital and were relieved to see he was alright. From one of the clan's older shinobi he hear that Kaida & Emiko would likely speak with him after dinner. As he goes into his home with Kaida and Karin he's surprised to see his cousin already there and laughing with her mom. "Ahh Naruto you're back! Your sensei sent word that training will resume tomorrow at the normal time & place but that you must obey Tsunade's advice." As the day comes to a close Naruto spends time talking with Kaida & Kaito on ways to ensure a similar event doesn't occur before heading to bed.

* * *

**Next chapter will obviously be the start of the Chunin Exams & all the fun stuff that happens then. It'll also be my chance to show just how much this timeline is different from the original. Once again if yah have any praise or criticisms don't forget to send me a message or send in a review. Hopefully I can get out the next chapter sooner than I did this one. **

* * *

*-how I will refer to Akamaru from now on whenever he takes on Kiba's appearance  
*-the seals within Sakura, and others, clothing causes the user's, or the seal makers, chakra to reinforce it thus making it harder for foreign chakra to get through  
*-low A rank level seal that can add a elemental chakra coating to weapons fired from it. It'll hold less than a standard seal for launching kunai or shuriken but their damage is far greater if it hits  
*-basically amplifies the pain one would feel from a blow without doing any additional damage C-rank  
*-basically their armed fighting style that's based around the techniques of Uzuken  
*-if I haven't explained before it forms a cone of fast moving air around either one or both the user's forearms high C for one low B for both  
*-forms a whip of wind similar in color to Danzo's vacuum blade only it extends from the user's closed fist barely C rank in power/difficulty  
*-Nara jutsu that does exactly what it's name implies though it can be used without the wall version


	11. Make or Break It Test

Chapter 11 **Make or Break it Test**

**Kishimoto has still denied selling Naruto to me =(. But at least I can write this and change it in ways I hope y'all like. We're getting closer to the more fun parts so stay tuned guys. **

* * *

-almost 2 months have passed-  
-Training Ground 8-

As Team 8 practices they notice their sensei seems unusually distracted as the day goes on. "Alright you three get over here." Once Naruto, Hinata, Shino have all gathered around Anko she holds out a mission scroll. "This is a simple D-rank mission for delivering goods to various businesses around the city. I want you three to handle it like a solo mission without my supervision is that understood? Once you're done you can either head home it's your choice." As the three nod the two boys look to Hinata who steps forward to take the scroll. "W-We have to go re-retrieve 3 shipments of mat-materials for weapon smiths across the village. Th-They are the Hi-Higurashi Shop, the Leaf Armory, & Uchiha Police."

Once the three take their leave Anko quickly forms a clone to watch over them as she heads off to the meeting. "There is no other reason to summon you all here. I can assume from the faces you all see around you that you already understand." "_So it's already that time..._" "The other lands have already been notified, right? I've seen them in and around the village already." "So when will it be?" "_I may not be able to proctor this year but I'm gonna show them who's the best genin in the village._" "In a week." Surprised by the Hokage's words the various Jonin mumble amongst themselves. "That is very sudden." "Now I will make the formal declaration. Seven days from today on the first day of July, the Chunin Exam will begin! As is standard convention the Jonin of the rookie teams are free to recommend their teams if they have completed the minimum 8 missions. Though as you all know it is expected for the teams to complete at least twice that just to be sure. You may go first Kakashi.." "_There is no need for any of this. None of them are ready.._"

To the other's shock Kakashi nods his head. "The Kakashi led Team 7 of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend these three for the Chunin Exam." "_Wha.._" "The Anko led Team 8 of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame. I, Anko Mitarashi, recommend for the Chunin Exam." "_Wait.._" "The Asuma led Team 10 of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend for the Chunin Exam." As the various other jonin and officials begin to whisper louder amongst themselves Kurenai nods as well. "The Kurenai led Team 11 of Karin Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama, Yama Fūma. I recommend these three for the Chunin Exam." Stunned by the fact that all 4 rookie teams have been nominated the room's occupants momentarily break their silence to talk amongst themselves.

"Wait a moment!" As Iruka steps forward the various jonin and exam officials turn to face him. "What is it, Iruka?" "Lord Third allow to say one thing. It may sound presumptuous, but as for the twelve names given, I was their teacher in Academy. While they were undoubtedly talented they still need more time before they should be tested like this." After Kakashi and the others look at each other they each turn to face Iruka. "I became a Chunin when I was 6 years younger than Sasuke is now." "Sasuke isn't you! Is it your intent to crush him and the others?" "Since they always complain unless on a higher mission I believe teaching them a lesson just this once will be both valuable and fun. Though crushing them may be fun as well." "W-What did you say?" Before either one can say more Anko interrupts by silencing Kakashi. "The Cyclop's jokes aside we know what you want to say Iruka. And while it may be aggravating to admit they are no longer YOUR students. They are OUR subordinates and if we believe they are ready to enter the Exams it's our choice alone." "_Good she kept him from being too blunt._" "_These three are all so troublesome.._"

When Iruka turns to the Hokage hoping for his support he's stunned to see him shaking his head. "Iruka Umino while I respect what you say they are right. These twelve are no longer in your care but theirs. Unless you can convince them, later, to rescind their recommendations I will allow their teams to participate." As the meeting drags on Kakashi turns to Anko slightly and nods causing her to respond in kind. "_I'm surprised he doesn't believe they are ready given how much they already knew when we received them._" As Anko listens to the Hokage explaining this years Exam she, and the others, are stunned when the Hokage mentions both Iwa Kumo are sending teams to Konoha this year. "Let me make it clear to all of you regarding how your teams will interact with them. They are not to attack the Iwa or Kumo genin unless they attack first. But keep an eye on them to ensure your team's safety, dismissed!" As the jonin leave the meeting many begin to mutter about the fact that Iwa Kumo sent genin for once. "_I'm gonna have to keep an eye on both Stutters and Blondie just to be safe._"

-with Team 8-

As the team delivers their last set of materials and unseals them Naruto asks Hinata what they should do now. "We-Well Anko-sensei said we we-were free once we finished so we could go eat. It's around lunch time anyways so let's go eat." "Alright!" Turning to Shino both smile when he nods and says he'll join them at lunch. "Hey Hinata-chan since you're our leader I guess that means you get to pick where we go." Thinking for a moment at the team's likes and dislikes Hinata pauses causing Naruto to nearly bump into her. As he moves around her and around the corner he sees a very familiar square "rock" that had followed him before. "_You have got to be kidding..._" Instead of saying anything he uses his chains to draw Hinata & Shino's attention but motions for them to be quiet. Deciding to mess with his younger friend he uses chakra to stick to the wall by the rock before using his chains to lift it very quickly. "HEY WHO TOOK OUR BOX!" As Konohamaru and his two friends look around they see Hinata and Shino staring slightly above and behind them.

Turning very slowly they see Naruto standing on the wall still holding their box as his left eye twitches. "Konohamaru what are you three doing here?" "Ummm we wanted to play ninja Boss." "And since when do ninja hide in perfectly square rocks with eyeholes? If you wanted to play you could've just asked me." "Alright so can we play Boss!?" As Naruto considers Hinata stares at the kids and starts laughing quietly at how Naruto is interacting with the kids. Hearing her laugh Konohamaru turns to look at her before smirking at Naruto. "Hey Boss!", when Naruto turns to face him Konohamaru points to Hinata, "Who's the pretty girl? Is she your girlfriennnddd?" For just a moment Naruto turns red before the cracking of his knuckles tells Konohamaru to run. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" As Hinata & Shino watch they're just as confused as Konohamaru's friends before they all begin to chase the two boys down. For the next few minutes the four barely keep Naruto and Konohamaru in sight before they disappear around a corner.

As the get closer they hear what sounds like one of the two boys running into another person. "That hurt.." As Hinata and Shino come around the corner they see Konohamaru being held up by a unknown shinobi wearing a black bodysuit that looks strangely like a cat. "Hey let him go!" As Naruto stares down the unknown shinobi Hinata and Shino move the other kids behind them. "That hurt you little punk." Tightening his grip the unknown boy holds Konohamaru up higher. As the others watch a blonde girl behind him simply stares away as if she doesn't care. "Stop that already. You'll get yelled at later." Instead of releasing Konohamaru the boy snorts. As Naruto continues to stare down the boy his chains begin poking out his back. "Hey I'm sorry we were just fooling around. He didn't mean to run into you so let him down." "_Who are these guys?_" "These are the Leaf's genin? What a joke.." "How about I teach this kid a lesson instead." "Let me go!" As Konohamaru starts kicking the boy simply smirks and lifts him higher. "You're a lively little brat aren't you?" As Naruto rushes forward the boy subtly moves the fingers of his other hand but is stunned when nothing occurs. The moment his fingers stop Naruto looks down at his leg before scowling at him.

"What did you just try? The seals in my sandals and pant's just drew more chakra to repel I assume yours. But regardless of that let him go!" As Naruto slowly advances the boy holds a fist up before Konohamaru's face. "Stop moving you little brat before I hurt this brat. Little kids like you should know their place. But instead you Leaf genin are pathetic." As Hinata and Shino watch on they slowly advance around Naruto's sides before stopping when they see the boy girl's headbands. "_These two are Suna shinobi. What are they doing here?_" "After I'm down with this brat I'll focus on you ok shrimp?" As the Suna shinobi looks towards Naruto he narrows his eyes when he sees the Uzumaki crest upon Naruto's shirt through his open jacket while the girl behind him shrugs her shoulders. "This isn't on me." Before he can do anything though a small pebble flies out of nowhere and slams into his hand causing him to let go of Konohamaru. As the young Sarutobi drops Naruto's chains fly out and grab him before pulling him behind Naruto. As the Suna boy and girl look up they see Sasuke sitting in the tree while Kiba and Sakura show up behind them. "Thanks Sasuke but I had it handled." Snorting as he catches the pebble he had in his hand Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto. "Sure you did but guys like him annoy me. Now get lost."

As Sasuke says this he crushes the pebble in his hand letting the pulverized remains fall out from the bottom. "_Great another little brat coming to piss me off._" "Why don't you come down here and make me." As he says this the boy grabs at the object upon his back and slams it down beside him. "Wait! You're not thinking of using Crow are you!?" For the first time in the entire standoff the blonde girl steps forward and looks genuinely worried. Before anything can happen though a unnaturally level voice is heard by everyone. "Kankuro, stop that." For a moment Sasuke's eyes widen as he realizes the speaker has somehow appeared beside him without him noticing it. As the others look up they see a pale red haired boy with a gourd on his back hanging upside down in the same tree as Sasuke. "You're an embarrassment to our village." The moment the two foreign shinobi see him they nervously back away from the boy. "G-Gaara.." "_When did he get so close to me? His stealth is on the level of Kakashi sensei and Nii-san's._" "Why do you think we came all the way here to the Leaf Village?"

With a voice that's obviously cracking in fear the older boy tries to respond. "P-Please listen to me G-Gaara. T-They lashed out first.." "Quiet. I'll kill you." "U-Understood. I was wrong. I'm sorry...I'm really sorry." Turning to face Naruto and the others the boy seemingly ignores their stares at his previous words. "I'm sorry about that.." "_I don't like that look._" "_To be able to hit Kankuro from that far with such a small pebble. This one is..good._" As Sasuke stares back the boy suddenly disappears in a flurry of sand before appearing on the ground in front of the other two foreigners. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play around." As the three walk away Sakura steps aside before turning to look at them. "Wait. Why are you three here? Based off your headbands you're shinobi from Sunagakure. But even as allies our treaties prohibit you from randomly entering our home. So state your purpose."

As the blonde girl looks back at Sakura she scoffs. "So this is what they mean by the darkest area being under the candle. As you said we are Suna shinobi and here is my pass.", as girl says this she holds up a ID with her name and photo upon it, "As to why we're here it's obviously because we are participating in the Chunin Exam being hosted in Konoha this year." As she turns to walk away with the others Sasuke jumps down in front of Naruto and points at the three Suna shinobi. "What is your name?" Turning the blonde girl smiles as she asks if he means her. "Not you. The one with the gourd upon his back." Turning slowly the red head narrows his eyes at Sasuke and then Naruto behind him. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I have an interest in you two as well. What are your names." "Sasuke Uchiha." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Soon after the 3 Suna genin walk away Sasuke takes his team away saying they still have to finish their mission while Naruto has a clone take Konohamaru and his friends home. "So are we still going to eat?" As the three walk away none of them notice the three other shinobi who had been watching them from the trees for awhile. "So that's the Uchiha, Uzumaki, & Kazekage's kid. Make sure to keep an eye on them all like he said to."

-next day-

As Team 8 warmed up without their sensei they all wondered if they'd been recommended for the Chunin Exam. "So Shino do you think Anko-sensei will give us the chance?" As Shino finished warming up against one of Naruto's clones with his tantos nodded. "I believe we will be recommended. Why you ask? Because aside from Team 7 our team is likely the strongest of our generation with not only our various clan's abilities but the fact that we each know at least 3 elemental jutsu despite our young age." As Naruto nods he turns to Hinata who dispels the last clone he'd sent against her. "What about you Hinata-chan? Think Shino's right?" "I-I th..think she will. B-But I'm worried I'll drag you two down." For a moment Naruto and Shino look at each other before responding simultaneously. "That is impossible Hinata-san you're a skilled kunoichi./Are you crazy Hinata-chan you're like the best kunoichi I know!" "Th...Thank you Shino-san anf Naruto-kun." As the three continue to talk Anko walks into the training ground with a slight smile upon her face. "Alright you brats get over here!"

As the three group up around Anko she smirks down at them. "So I bet you're wondering what we're gonna do today right?" Nodding each genin hopes she'll mention the Chunin exams and that she'd recommended them. "Well today we are going to have a repeat of your genin test to see just how much you three have grown. I'll give you three ten minutes to prepare before coming back with the only rules being you can't leave this training ground." As the three nod Anko shunsins away while smirking at them. "Why do I feel like she's not going to go easy on us this time?" While Shino and Hinata nod Naruto quickly unseals his supplies as he smirks at his friends. "So how are we gonna do this guys?" For the next few moments Team 8 plans and sets up a variety of surprises for Anko. When Anko shows back up she quickly summons multiple smaller snakes to encircle the area before entering herself. "_I don't see them so they're probably hiding using Blondie's seals. Let's see if he's gotten any better with them._" Using one of the snake clan's hiden jutsu Anko's eyes quickly take on the appearance of a snakes as she moves slowly through the training ground. "Come out come out where ever you are."

For just a moment Anko hears something in the woods behind her and reacts quickly tossing a kunai at the source without turning. Hearing the distinctive sound of a clone being dispelled she turns to see a burning explosive tag in it's place. As she jumps back the tag detonates seemingly igniting a chain of other tags that proceed to detonate all around the clearing she's in. When the explosions stop Anko stands and sees multiple copies of Naruto around her while Shino and Hinata stand beside one directly in front of her. "Blondie I thought you would show me something new but I've seen all of this before. Your clones and seals prepare traps allowing you to wear down your f.." While Anko speaks she realizes each Naruto is performing the same handsigns while Hinata and Shino do their own. "_Uzumaki Barrage: Great Breakthrough!_" "_Doton: Earth Bullets._" "_Suiton: Water Bullets!_" As the mix of elemental jutsus come flying at her Anko smirks before calling out her own jutsu. "_Katon: Fire Wall!_" While the flames rise up around Anko they're strengthened by Naruto's wind chakra though the combination of earth and water jutsus manages to punch holes through the side facing the genin. "_Good they're learning to use their various elements together. Now let's see how they handle this._" The moment the flames die down Anko rushes forward while drawing her custom kunai from within her jacket.

Smirking as she closes with her team she's surprised when chakra chains come not just from the Naruto ahead of her but the others near him as well. Forced on the defensive she almost gets driven into a mass of Shino's insects that seem to be working their way around her. "_Their teamwork has improved._" Using the style of fighting taught by her summons Anko resumes her attack ducking and weaving through the chains and swarms like they're not even there. While she draws closer she quickly notices Hinata seems ready to block her advance. "Let's see how good you truly are Stutters!" Wishing to give Naruto and Shino time to recover Hinata decides to attack instead of just defend against Anko. Pushing Anko back with quick Gentle Fist strikes Hinata proceeds to draw out and throw volleys of senbon with increasing speed. Forced onto the defensive Anko can't help but smile as she sees her team's growth. "_Let's see what jutsu those two are going to use before ending this little test._" Noticing Naruto and Shino are nodding to her Hinata suddenly retreats behind the boys before they both call out their jutsu. "*_Futon: Tempest Breath!_" "*_Doton: Rock Shuriken._" As Naruto's wind jutsu howls it increases the speed of Shino's rock shuriken forcing Anko to _Shunshin_ away as the ground she was standing on is peppered with shuriken and has gouges torn from the wind. "_I really need to get one of them to learn katon jutsu that would be a truly lethal combination._"

As the three wait for Anko to reappear both Shino and Hinata drop to their knees at the amount of chakra they'd used in such a short period of time. "She's co...coming back on the s..same snake from before. We.." While Hinata struggles to speak Anko's summon encircles the clearing before raising it's head high into the air. "Well is that all you three have to show me? I must say.." Before Anko can say more Naruto draws his tanto extremely quickly as he channels a large amount of chakra into it. "_Futon: Great Vacuum Blade!_" From Naruto's tanto a truly massive blade of wind flies out forcing Anko's summon to drop low as the blade flies at it. Much to the other's shock the blade despite missing the snake easily slices the tops of multiple trees causing them to fall to the forest floor behind it. As Anko drops she has to work to contain her visible shock before she begins laughing even as she knows other shinobi will be arriving soon to see what happened. "Alright I see you three truly have improved so you should be happy to know I nominated you all for the Chunin Exam. Once you've recovered enough come here receive your passes for it. If you wish to participate you must show up to room 301 at the Academy no later than 3:00pm four days from now? Now you're all dismissed to go home and think about this by yourselves, with your families, each other. or anyone else you wish to speak with."

"The moment Anko leaves the area the three turn to leave before noticing the various chunin, jonin, Anbu, & various other shinobi arriving around the clearing. "Let's get out of here before they start asking questions!" Quickly turning away from the older shinobi the three quickly leave the training ground from the opposite side before stopping once they're within the village proper. "So are we gonna talk about this as a team or not?" When Naruto turns to Shino he's not surprised when he nods though he is somewhat surprised when Hinata nods. "Alright then why don't you guys come to my Clan's compound today. We can get some food there relax before talking and maybe planning this." The moment the three enter the compound though their plans are immediately thrown out as Naruto sees not only Kaito but Emiko and Kaida waiting for him in front of the clan's library. "Well it was nice knowing you two."

For a moment Hinata and Shino don't know what to do before a Uzumaki civilian leads to a smaller study within the library. "Naruto-san will join you two soon Aburame-san and Hyūga-san. The Elders and Regent just wish to speak with him about his actions." While they wait the same civilian brings them a meal of a mixed salad, various fruits, a large dish of miso chicken. Please enjoy this meal while you wait and accept our clan's apologizes regarding Naruto-san's actions." As the two wait they quickly eat a small meal before Naruto walls in while mumbling to himself. "Na-Naruto-kun what happened?" As Naruto looks up at Hinata he laughs sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of got in trouble for using that last move. Apparently Kaida-oba sensed it so I got in some trouble since it's not supposed to be used in spars hehehe." "Well she did ask if that was all we had." For a moment Naruto stares at Shino before he starts laughing causing the others to join him. As the three calm back down they finish up their meals before talking about the Chunin Exam.

-4 days later-

As Team 8 walked onto the Academy grounds for the first time since their graduation Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looks up. Entering the Academy building both he and the others are surprised at the sheer number of genin within the building. Within the atrium he sees multiple Konoha teams from the other Academies, genin from allied villages, neutral one, most worrying at least one from Kumo and Iwa. "Let's take the side stairs guys." As Shino and Hinata nod the three quickly move out of the crowd while keeping an eye on the crowd until they're around the corner. As the three get out of site around the atrium various individuals move to join their teams after seeing their target. "_So that's the Uzumaki Witch's child. He doesn't look like much Gramps is crazy for thinking he's a threat._" "_He seems like a regular genin but what if that's what his clan's plan? What if they've been having him hide his true strength so they could draw us here. I bet he plans to target us and those stoneheads during the 2nd Exam." _As Team 8 walks down one of the side hallways towards room 301 they're surprised to see so many genin held up by two standing in front of the door. Before Naruto can take another step though he feels Shino grab the back of his black jacket before he whispers to him. "This isn't the 3rd floor they're using a genjutsu to make room 201 appear as 301." Turning his head slightly Naruto looks towards Shino then the door before looking back with an eyebrow raised.

Seeing Hinata nods he quickly joins his team in backing up as quietly as possible before heading up the stairs. As they come up the stairs they're surprised to see Anko waiting for them right before took 301. "So you all decided to show up good! I was worried I'd have the only team that didn't want to compete this year." As Naruto, Hinata, Shino talk to Anko he notices she has a bag hanging from her left shoulder. "Umm Anko-sensei what's in the bag?" Seeing the others noticing it as well Anko quickly points to the room across 301. "I'll show you three in there." Once they've all entered the room Anko quickly shuts the door before putting the back on the nearest desk. "As you may know you three are my first team. And while I dreaded it at first you three have grown on me so I'm glad I've taught you so far. But since you're THE Anko Mitarashi's students that means I want you to be distinctive in the coming exams. So I got you three these for when, not if, you make it to the final part." Quickly pulling a black jacket nearly identical to Naruto's current one out she shows the back which has a large 8 that with both his family's distinctive whirlpools and her own snakes decorating the bottom and along the sleeves as well as multiple scrolls in open and hidden holders. "For the quietest amongst you I got this." With a flourish she pulls out a *purple and white jacket, again with a large 8 on it's back, before showing the inbuilt senbon launchers in the sleeves. After handing Hinata her gift Anko reaches back into the bag only to not feel Shino's gift before seeing he's already examining it. "OI Shades! Don't grab the gift before I present it to you!" Taking the present back she shows how it's similar to his current only with internal pouches for his insects to use and more mesh armor over his chest and back. "You guys don.."

Much to Anko's surprise, and happiness, each of her students quickly takes off their own jackets before putting on the one she got for them. "Thanks Anko-sensei! This is great!" Smiling as the three check out the jackets she gives them each a quick hug before laughing again at how much has changed. "Hey Blondie why don't you seal up the older jackets for them. And then I want you three to go dominate the Chunin Exams you're definitely one of the best teams this year in my not so humble opinion." Heading back into the hallway Naruto is surprised to see Team 7 & 11 walking into Room 301 as well. "Hey Karin check this out.", as he turns to show off his new jacket Naruto sees the few Iwa and Kumo teams staring at him and the other rookies, "Anko-sensei got me this as well as Hinata-chan and Shino-san's new ones." As the three teams keep talking they hear the door open again. "What a drag. I should've known you guys would be here too." As Choji munches on his chips he asks if it's normal for so many rookie teams to compete in the Chunin Exam before anyone can reply they here a voice from behind them. "You guys might want to quiet down. You're attracting a lot of attention and not all of it is good."

As the four teams look at the one speaking they see a older genin with ash colored hair approaching. "You guys are the "Rookie Twelve" right? The genin fresh out of the Academy you're carrying on like this.", looking between the various genin his gaze settles on Ino Sakura, "This isn't a field trip you realize that right?" As the twelve look between each other annoyed Ino steps forward as she responds. "And who are you!? Why do you get to be so confident?" Pushing his glasses up the older genin replies. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But regardless look around you.", as the twelve look around they notice hostile flares directed their way from the many older genin within the room even from their own village's genin, "Those guys behind you are from Ame. They're hot headed and they're tense just like everyone else right now. I just thought I'd warn you before you get yourself targeted by everyone else here." Smiling to himself Kabuto looks around at the various genin still staring at them. "But I guess that can't be helped right? You're just rookies who don't know their left from their right. You kinda remind me of myself honestly." "You said your name is Kabuto right?" As the older genin nods Sakura looks around before looking back at him. "So is this your second time here?" "Nope.", surprised at his answer Naruto his friends look amongst themselves, "It's my seventh." "Huh!?" "You should all know this exam is held twice a year, so it's officially my 4th year as a genin."

"So does that mean you know a lot about the exams?" "I know some things." As Naruto looks between his friends and Kabuto he smiles. "No kidding. You're pretty awesome aren't you Kabuto?" Before Kabuto can respond Shikamaru looks between him and Naruto's "He can't be too good if he hasn't passed yet Naruto." Laughing a bit as he rubs the side of his head Kabuto responds hesitantly. "Yeah, well, that is the case..." Sighing to himself Shikamaru looks up before responding. "What a drag...Does that mean these exams are that high of a hurdle? This is just troublesome.." Pulling out some blank cards Kabuto smiles at the younger genin. "Maybe I'll give you some additional information with these Ninja Info Cards." "Ninja Info Cards?..." "Put simply they are cards holding information I've gathered that can only be accessed with my chakra." Sending a bit of chakra into one of the cards he shows it to the twelve displaying a very detailed map, at this Shikamaru narrows his eyes, with each village's symbol upon their respective home country. "As you can see this year each of the 5 Great Nations have sent genin which is a surprise. I don't believe we ever seen Kumo and Iwa at a Konoha held Exams. I wonder why they've decided to show up this year..."

Shrugging his shoulders as he kneels Kabuto places down his stack of cards while smiling. "I've spent 4 years gathering information of these Exams. But still why do you think these exams are open to all villages?", as Kabuto looks between the twelve none respond with only the sound of Choji eating his chips being heard, "It's said to be held to deepen the friendship between nations first and to boost the respective power of their shinobi, second." "It's said?.." Smiling as he points back to the map before it fades away again. "That's right. The real aim is to ensure no one nation becomes too powerful compared to it's neighbors." "_So those villages attacked my clan's home cause it was "too strong" and only now want to ensure no one does that to them._" "Why is this thing so troublesome?" "Think if one nation is too strong it can easily invade and dominate it's weaker neighbors. That's the point of this mutual supervision. At least I think it is."

As the others stare amongst themselves Sasuke steps forward. "On those cards do you have info on specific genin participating?" "I have some information on various genin participating. Why are there some you are worried about?" "Yes there are a few." As Sasuke looks around the room he stares at a few genin he'd noticed early on." "While my information this time isn't perfect, I should have some information you could use including some on you guys if that's who you're worried about." As Kabuto says this his eyes quickly dart between Sasuke Naruto before looking back at Sasuke. "Tell me some of their information and I should be able to find them." "Gaara of the Desert from Suna and Neji Hyūga of Konoha." "Oh you know their names. That'll make this easy one moment." As Kabuto shuffled through his cards he looks behind the twelve before pulling out two cards. "Here they are." Stepping forward slightly Sasuke looks at the cards intently. "Please show me." Nodding Kabuto puts down a single card first. "Alright first is Neji Hyūga." As Kabuto sends his chakra into the card a brief burst of smoke covers it before revealing a photo of Neji alongside some information. "He's one year older than you guys. His missions experiences are twenty D-rank eleven C-rank. His team's Jonin is Might Guy. In the past year he's become known as a prodigy of his clan's style the Gentle Fist though he has also learned a few jutsu that the Hyūga typically ignore. Last year he his team received a lot of attention but they did not participate in either exams for some reason. This is his first time at the Chunin Exams like you guys his teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi." As Naruto looks at the card he looks at Hinata as she stares at the card with a surprised look on her face.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert. His mission experience is an unknown number of D-ranks, 8 C-ranks, a B-rank as a genin? Other than that I have no information as he's a rookie shinobi from another land. But according to this he returned from each of his missions unharmed is quite a surprise if it's true." "_Not only B-rank as a genin but uninjured?_" "_What is that guy?_" As the twelve look amongst themselves Kabuto puts his two cards back before pulling out another one. Revealing another map with numbers beside each, again drawing Shikamaru's attention, he proceeds to list off each participating nation. "Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Taki, Ame, Kusa , Oto...There are lots of exceptional genin here this year. Though as far as Oto goes it's a small village that has only recently popped up within a smaller nation.", as Kabuto says this the three Oto genin begin glaring specifically at him, "Regardless these aren't your run of the mill genin regardless of where they're from." When Hinata hears this she takes a step towards Naruto and Shino nervously before quietly saying. "That kind of thing can make you lose your confidence." When Ino hears this she turns to Hinata and loudly says to her and the others. "Why are you saying that? Our sensei obviously believe us ready so stop being down on yourself!"

Nodding Sakura looks around at her friends and the various other genin in the room. "In other words all of the applicants gathered here.." "That's right! It's not just Neji and Gaara, they're all the strongest genin of their villages.", as the twelve look back and forth between their teams and the others Naruto slowly begins to shake, "This isn't going to be easy." As the others take notice of Naruto's shaking in the hallway both Kakashi and Anko think back wondering if they were too hasty in recommending their teams. "_So even someone as stubborn as Naruto can be affected, he's shaking from the number of people here the hostile intent they have. But it can't be helped even if all these people are genin we're the newest, most inexperienced ones. But it's tough seeing someone like Naruto shaking maybe I can cheer him up.._" When Sakura walks towards Naruto his shaking suddenly ceases, noticing this Karin smirks knowing what's about to happen, before he suddenly starts yelling and turns to point at the older genin now focusing on him. "My names Naruto Uzumaki! And I won't lose to any of you! Got that!"

For just a moment the others are shocked by his words, though Kakashi and Anko are quietly laughing outside as they hear him, before both Sakura and Shino grab him and smack him over the head for drawing everyone's attention like he did. "Hinata what is with him!?" "_I should've known he wasn't scared of them..._" "Hinata don't you realize it's bad if he draws everyone's attention to us!" As the various older genin stare down at Naruto he smirks back as he puts his hands behind his head. "Isn't that the guy from before?.." "Hmm his bark is worse than his bite I bet." Though Neji and his team are too busy laughing to themselves about it before looking back at Naruto and the other rookies. "Neji I thought you said he wasn't an idiot?" Sighing Neji simply says Naruto is overeager just like the rest of his clan. "He's certainly hot-headed..." "_Lee you can't talk when you act similar most of the time..._" "Did you hear him? Apparently Oto is just a minor village from a small nation." "That's offensive..." "Maybe I'll...play with them a bit." "Yes cause we can't stand being referred to as leftover shinobi. We should add this to his information. That Oto shinobi are brutal in their own way.." While they watch Naruto continues to smile back at the older genin glaring his way while Kiba laughs at his actions. "Only that moron would make enemies of everyone around him in this situation." As Shino pulls back Naruto he returns the glares they're receiving with the same blank look his clan is known for.

"Shall we do it?" "Let's do it." As the three Oto genin begin moving very rapidly towards Kabuto only a few around the room notice them at first. "Naruto-san please learn to read the room before you say stuff like that." "Alright alright I will Shino." Before either can say another word one of the Oto genin jumps high before throwing two distinctive kunai at Kabuto who dodges back as the other moves to strike at him with his right arm and the strange armor upon it. "_These guys...they're the Oto genin..._" The blow seems to barely fly past the tip of Kabuto's nose before he stops and stares back at the Oto genin. "_He dodged it!_" "_I can read their moves._" Just before Kabuto is about to reply his glasses crack and begin to fall out of their frames. "I see...So it's that kind of attack." As the others watch Sasuke moves forward stunned. "What just happened? I saw him evade that strike. Why'd his glasses break like that?" "It must have grazed his nose. But he's still trying to act tough. That punk." Before Kabuto can say another word he suddenly grows extremely nauseous before collapsing onto his hands and knees. As the others move forward Kabuto begins throwing up as the Oto genin before him simply smirks down at him.

"He puked!?" "K-Kabuto!" "Huh!?" As the various genin around the room stare in surprise one of the Oto genin laughs for a bit at Kabuto as Naruto and Hinata move to help Kabuto. "Hey Kabuto!" "Are you okay Kabuto?" "Yeah...I'm fine..." "Really?" As the genin who attacked Kabuto moves forward he tilts his head to the side while staring with his one visible eye. "Oh, so he's not so special. Even though he's a "veteran" who's been taking the exams for four years." "Write this on your cards. The genin from Oto will definitely become Chunin!" "Silence! You degenerates!" Before anyone can react the front of the room is suddenly obscured by a massive cloud of smoke that dissipates to reveal multiple older shinobi standing on either side of a scarred man wearing a black trenchcoat as he scowls at the genin present. "Sorry to keep you waiting...I am Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exams." As the various genin mutter amongst themselves at the Oto genin near Kabuto. "You from Oto! No doing as you please before the Exam! Do you want me to fail you from start?" As the three Oto genin stare at the scarred proctor the one with only one eye responds for his team. "Sorry. It's our first time taking the exam, I guess we lost control for a moment..." "Humph. This is as good a time as any so let me make it clear there will be NO battles, competitions, or the like without proctors permission. And even if you receive permission, actions that could lead to the death of your opponent will not be permitted. Any degenerate who challenges my rules will be summarily disqualified alongside their team is that clear!"

"Heh this Exam seems like it'll be easy." As the Oto genin says this multiple shinobi behind the proctor laugh at his statement before stopping as Ibiki looks at them. "Now then we will start the first test of the Chunin Exams. Turn in your applications and take a numbered card in exchange for it & then sit in the seat with the matching number." As the various genin bring up their registration forms Ibiki continues to glare at them causing many to grow increasingly nervous. "Alright now that most of you have been seated we will begin handing out the paper for the written test!" As Naruto hears this he grows increasingly worried before silently freaking out as one of the test proctors held up a stack of tests. Within a few moments each genin has been seated away from their teammates while the test proctors take seats around the room as Ibiki walks to the center of the room's blackboard. "There are several rules to this first test. I will not answer any questions so pay attention and be quiet.", as Ibiki says this he turns to face the board and begins writing, "The first rule you will be given 10 points at the start. The test has 10 questions & each is worth 1 point. This test follows a point reduction system meaning for each question you get wrong you lose 1 point. The second rule you passing or failing is based on the combined score of you and your teammates." The moment Naruto hears this he begins to freak out realizing his teammates just might get dragged down by his usual problems with written tests.

While Ibiki continues to explain the rules Naruto grows increasingly worried about failing his team before he feels a slight pressure on his leg before seeing a insects forming the kanji for together upon his leg. Realizing Shino is willing to help him Naruto calms down just as the head proctor tells them to begin causing the entire class to flip over their tests and begin the test. Feeing the insects head back down his leg Naruto begins trying to work on the questions but quickly realizes he can't figure out how to even begin with them. It's only at question 9 that he finally finds a problem he can solve since it is a relatively advanced fuinjutsu.

Question 9: Explain how changing the standard explosive tag's central kanji from explode to fire causes the tag's power to be increased so dramatically. Write the changed tag's seal and label it's key symbols to complete the question. 

While Naruto remembers the lesson Kaida-oba gave him and other Uzumaki regarding this topic his mind drifts as he realizes outside the Kazama & Uzumaki this is considered a seal typically used by tokbetsu jonin or above. "_This is weird why would they put such a high level question on a chunin level test?" _Before Naruto can come up with a reason he feels Shino's insects upon his knee and surreptitiously let them crawl into his sleeve before bringing his hand back up to the desk. Turning his left hand is if to cover his test he sees the insect unwrap a small piece of paper that holds the answers to 1 through 4 on it. Just below the answers is a request from Shino for him to put the insects above question 9 so they can bring that answer back. _"Alright I'll copy those answers down and then help Shino & Hinata-chan. With those 5 questions I should be good enough to pass without hurting their chances."_ As time passes Naruto sees more and more genin and their teams being removed from the room by the various proctors. After 45 minutes Ibiki tells everyone to put their pens down and pay attention.

"_I think we've managed to clear out most of the deadweight. And since it's been 45 minutes it's time to move onto the main issue." "Alright! It is time for the 10th question so pay attention!" "This is it." "Humph why put so much pressure on one question?" "Kankuro get back already." _"But before that. I'm going to tell you all thr additional rules for the 10th question." Before Ibiki can say another word the door to the room opens back up & Kankuro walks back in still handcuffed to the test proctor from earlier. "Well aren't you lucky? I see your time playing with your dolls wasn't a waste." "_This guy...He figured out Crow but how.." _As Kankuro walks back towards his seat, and subtly passes his blonde teammate a piece of paper, as Ibiki stares at him smirking the entire time. "Listen up. These are the rules of desperation for the 10th question."

-Jonin Lounge-

As the various Konoha jonin relax while waiting for news of their teams they enjoy one of their rare moments to relax. Putting his book down Kakashi looks across at the other rookie team sensei. "So there's nothing for us to do while they're in there, huh?" "Well there will be more to do soon enough." "And why is that Asuma?" While tapping his lit cigarette upon a metal grill Asuma looks in the general direction of Konoha's Intelligence division. "The first exam proctor this year is Ibiki Morino." Hearing this both Anko and Kakashi look at Asuma in surprise as he nods. _"Well their chances of passing the 1st Exam were already iffy but still..."_ "Of all people it had to be that scar head didnt't it Cyclops?" Hearing Anko's statement Kakashi simply stares at her with his one visible eye. Seeing the reaction of the two older jonin Kurenai turns to Asuma before asking him a question. "Sadist?" "Kurenai, you're a new jonin, so I'm not surprised you don't know of him." Looking between the three Kurenai settles her gaze on Ank. "Just who is he?" Smirking as she finishes another stick of dango Anko happily says he's her former boss. "As you know before I was promoted I was part of the village's Torture and Interrogation Division. That man is the overall head of it & probably the only shinobi who's better than me at terrifying people." "What!?" Looking to Asuma and Kakashi she's stunned when they nod before Asuma looks at her. "He won't rely on physical torture, I think, in the exam but he will certainly use his skill as a interrogator to torment them psychologically. That is arguably his greatest strength as the Exam Proctor & likely the reason so many will fail."

-Room 301-

"_Rules of Desperation..." _Walking to the side of the room Ibiki stares back the genin with the same sadistic smirk he gave Kankuro earlier. "First you guys will have to decide whether or not you will take this 10th question!" _"What?..." "Why would we get to choose?"_ Hearing this the blonde Suna kunoichi nearly stands up as she responds. "Wait a minute! What happens if you choose not to take the question?" "If you choose not to take the question, your score will automatically be zeroed out. In other words you'll fail! And of course the same goes for your teammates." "That makes no sense!.." "Of course we'll take the question then!" As the various genin mutter Ibiki simply stares at them. "There is one more rule.." "_Another one? This can't be good.." _"If you choose to take it & get it wrong," as he says the the various genin look amongst themselves, "then you will permanently be barred from taking the Chunin Exam!" As he says this many of the genin look amongst themselves before Kiba stands and points at Ibiki. "What kind of insane rule is that! Besides, there are tons of people here who've taken the Exam before!" As Kiba stares at Ibiki he surprises all of them as he begins laughing before his glare turns to Kiba even stronger than before. "You're just unlucky. I AM the Exam Proctor this year and I make the rules. But I did give you the option of going back. If you're not confident you can get the answer right leave now & try again next year or the year after." _"This is bad if one chooses to back down the whole team fails. But if you choose to risk it & get it wrong you'll be a genin for life! No matter what the odds are against us."_

"Now let's begin..The 10th question. Those who don't want to take it raise your hands! Once your number is confirmed, you'll be asked to leave!" _"What kind of question is this going to be...If I get it wrong I'll be a Genin for the rest of my life. But if I don't take it I'll fail Shino and Hinata-chan too! I don't want either of those to occur." _For a moment no one moves or says anything before a genin by Hinata raises his hand and stands up. "I..I..I'm quitting! I'm not going to take it!" After the first one multiple other applicants quickly follow his example and back out of the exam before leaving the room with their heads down. As more begin to leave Naruto begins to shake causing Hinata to stare at him in fear as he seemingly refuses to raise his hand. "_I...I'm sorry..Naruto-kun.."_

-Jonin Lounge-

"That guy..Ibiki understands how the human psyche works completely. And the most horrifying part is...that in cornering people psychologically, he controls their psyche and reveals the fundamental weakness they have."

-Room 301-

Just before she can raise her hand to her shock, and the shock of the other's who know him, Naruto's hand slowly rises as it shakes like a tree caught within a storm. "#12..." Before the proctor can finish calling the number Naruto's hand slams down and he stands up and looks at Ibiki. "Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it! But even if I'm stuck as a genin forever, I will become Hokage no matter what it takes! I'm not scared!" As Naruto sits back down those who know him smile before looking around at each other and nodding. "_That moron, he's not even thinking of anyone else but still.." "Naruto-kun." _"I'll ask again. It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit this is your last chance!" Staring back at him Naruto shakes his head before responding. "I'm not going to take back my words. That is my Nindo!" Across the room even those who don't know Naruto begin smiling before shaking their heads at Ibiki or crossing their arms. "_Huh...What a funny kid. He's completely driven away their fear without even meaning to. 84, huh? That's much more than I expected. But I guess it's not going to change now." _Looking at the various proctors around the room he nods back at them even as a few begin to smile at how things have gone. "I like your determination! Now then...For those who are still here...The First exam...", as Ibiki speaks the various genin look amongst themselves preparing for the worst, "You have passed it!" For just a moment the room is dead silent before multiple genin begin talking.

"H-Hey, what does that mean? All of a sudden you're telling us we've passed! What about the 10th Question?" Smiling for the first time Ibiki laughs as Sakura and the others stare at him. "There wasn't such a thing to begin with! Though, you could look at your choice you just had as the 10th question!" "Wait a minute! Then, what were all those nine questions for! It was just a waste of time!.." "It was not a waste..The objective of the 9 questions was already accomplished. To test your individual ability to gather information!" "Ability to gather information?" "First..The focus of this test was on the system of determining a pass or failure based on the 3-man teams that was proposed in the first rule. By grading like that I added the unimaginable weight of dragging down your comrades." "I see, I see. I kinda felt that was a part of the test." As Naruto says this Hinata laughs at his bluff while the other's thoughts are far less tolerant of it. "Second the questions weren't ones that normal genin would be able to solve. In that case..I imagine most of you came to this conclusion: in order to pass you'd have to cheat. In other words this exam was created with the purpose of forcing you to cheat! That being said I had two Chunin in the room who knew all the answers from whom you'd have to cheat." As the two Chunin stand up those who cheated off of them were relieved they choose the right targets.

"However, those who cheated foolishly, naturally were disqualified. That's because", as Ibiki says this he unties and removes his bandana showing his head is covered in a patchwork of scars, "Information, depending on the time and situation, will be more valuable than life. And in a mission or on the battlefield, you will always have to risk your lives to acquire it!" _"Those burns, puncture marks, & slash marks are the signs of physical torture..." _As the various remaining genin look at Ibiki's head many grow sick at the obvious marks of torture he bears seemingly without care. "When information is gathered, & the enemy or a 3rd party finds out about it, that information is no longer to be trusted as correct. Remember this. To gather wrong information can easily bring a catastrophic loss to your friends and village. So that is why, out of necessity, we forced you to cheat in order to test your abilities to gather information. Thus we filtered out those who were clearly lacking in those abilities." "But..The last question still doesn't make any sense."

"However..the 10th question was the main issue of this exam." Hearing this Sakura looks around before asking her question. "What do you mean?" "I'll explain. The 10th question was to take it, or not. Needless to say, it was a painful decision to make. Those who refused to take it immediately failed alongside their squad! But those who choose to take it & got it wrong would be robbed of their chance to take the Exam forever. It truly was an unfair question by design. Then, how about these 2 choices? Let us assume you do become Chunin. And your mission is to steal a secret document. You have no idea how many enemies you will face, their armament, or any of their abilities. On top of that, it may run the risk of being an enemy trap. Now this mission..Will you take it? Or refuse it? Do you want your life spared? Will you risk your comrade's lives? Will you shy away from dangerous missions like these? The answer of course is NO! There will always be missions you can't avoid no mater the risk involved! Showing courage to your comrades in a bad spot & the ability to push past hardships! This is the quality needed in a Chunin! In tough times, those who can't risk their own fate, and those who waver and give up their chances because they assume they will have another chance. I believe such fools who lack determination have no right to become a Chunin! For those of you who chose to risk it all, you can say you've successfully answered the 10th question. You shall be able to take on whatever adversity that lies on your path. You've passed through the gate. The first exam for the Chunin Exam has been completed. I wish you all well."

As the remaining genin begin to cheer suddenly a large number of crows fly through one of the open windows before forming into a young, black haired man who stares at the genin with a fully awakened Sharingan. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. And I am the Proctor for the 2nd Exam. It begins tomorrow at 8AM sharp and your jonin will tell the location. Dismissed!" As the various genin walk out Sasuke looks back at his elder brother who has a small smile for just a moment before he turns to face Ibiki. "I see you allowed 28 teams to pass this year. Surely you aren't going soft Ibiki-san?" "Heh you wish Itachi but no it's just there were many exceptional students this year. Have fun with them I'm sure they won't disappoint you." "I'm sure they won't but still I'll cut their numbers in half." As the day comes to a close the various teams ready themselves for the coming exam after brief celebrations with their teams & families.

* * *

*-basically a overcharged Uzumaki version of Great Breakthrough  
*-similar to Onoki's move in the game only it forms normal sized ones , depending on the amount of chakra used, 15 or more instead of 4 giant ones  
*-it's a smaller version of Hinata's jacket from part 2 the same way Naruto's outfit is a black & red version of his part 2 outfit


	12. Forest of Death

Chapter 12 **Forest of Death  
**

**Oh boy we're finally reaching one of the more action packed parts of the story. Hope y'all will like the direction I take the rest of the Exams in cause I don't plan on copying the canon completely. Though it still sucks I don't own Naruto but hey least I have this any future fanfics I write. **

* * *

-outside Training Ground 44-

As Team 8 walks up the area they were told by Anko to go for the next part of the Exams Naruto could tell the area was heavily sealed in. "_I don't like the look of this area. The seals I can see cut it off from the rest of the Village and I can almost sense the presence of various barrier and *lock seals._" "Guys I don't think this part will be anything like yesterday's. Do you need anything else? Cause I'm about to send some clones back home to gather more supplies I'm sure they can visit your clan's compounds in time as well." Within a few moments the various teams heading to the Training Ground see groups of Narutos heading back into the Village carrying scrolls. "Alright they should be back in time with our extra gear now we just have to wait." As the minutes slowly go by more and more teams arrive stand around waiting for the Proctor to arrive. After his last clone returns Naruto quickly begins organizing and storing their extra gear for easy access. While he does this Hinata and Shino use their clan's respective abilities to learn more about the forest within the fence. "I think we should be extra cautious within that forest. My hive has discovered multiple dangerous flora and fauna within." "Sh-Shino is right I can see marks of jutsu and claw marks of large beasts scarring the land."

As the two describe more and more signs of how dangerous the forest is he turns to look at the other rookies. "I think we should ally with the other teams guys." For just a moment Hinata and Shino are silent before they nod in agreement. "I believe that to be a wise choice Naruto-san." Trying to avoid detection as much as possible they each work to attract the attention of the other Rookies. Very soon each team notices them and nods when they look over to a copse of trees near the tent a few proctors are sitting in. Within a few moments every rookie is sitting down with their teams facing the other 3 teams. As Karin waits with her team she notices how Naruto was carrying far more scrolls than usual. "So Naruto why'd you guys want to talk to us all? I'm assuming it has to do with why so many of your clones left soon after we arrived." Nodding Naruto held up a set of scrolls with various symbols upon them. "I think our teams should work together in this exam guys. Hinata-chan & Shino were using their skills to get some info of the forest within that fence and it doesn't sound good. They said the area is littered with marks from past fights infested with dangerous animals and plants. I propose we try and work together in there not only to make it easier but pass but also to keep us all safe."

As the 3 teams talk amongst themselves Naruto keeps an eye on a watch he'd received from Kaito. "_These guys better hurry we only have 15 minutes.._" As the teams finish talking they each nod to Naruto causing him to smile. "Alright! Now we just need a way to identify each other quickly and in a way no once can fake. How.." As Naruto is about to say more Karin shows him her left palm that lights up with the number 11 on it. "You mean like this Naruto." "The *Team Seal why didn't I think of that!" "Maybe cause you're a moron Naruto." As Sasuke smirks at Naruto he glares back and tells him to be quiet. "Alright alright calm down boys! Naruto you do your team Team 10. I'll do it for Team 7 and my own. Alright everyone hold out your left hands palm up!" As the others do as Karin asks both her Naruto's chains come out to rest over their palms. "Alright keep still for a second guys this may sting a bit."

For a moment the others stare before they all yell and pull their hands back only to see their team #s upon their palms before they fade. "If you want them to show again you just have to send a small bit of chakra into your hand." As the various genin followed Naruto's advice they heard a familiar, to some, voice above them. "So this is where you all went. I gotta say Naruto it's not a bad idea." Looking up Naruto smiles up at Neji and his team before jumping up the branches to join them. "What's up Neji-nii." As Tenten and Hinata laugh at Naruto's words Neji simply rolls his eyes at Naruto before pointing back towards the tent. "It's almost time to start you guys better head out now. Can't have you all fail cause this moron wants to talk." As the others leave Shino and Hinata walk up the tree to join Naruto who's trying to convince the older team to work with them. "Come on Neji. Think with our 5 teams we'd be unstoppable if we all grouped together." Shaking his head Neji points again towards the gathering point before jumping to the next branch and moving away.

Seeing no point to try and convince him again Naruto and his team quickly follow after Neji and his. "Ahh why's he such a stick in the mud!" As Hinata watches Naruto she laughs quietly at their latest interaction. "_They act almost like brothers already..._" Very quickly Naruto and the others arrive to see Itachi appear before the crowd of genin looking as bored as ever. "Behind me is Training Ground 44 also known as the "Forest of Death." And I assure you as a Jonin and former Anbu this area has earned it's name. Your objective for this portion of the Chunin Exam is simple you must take both a Heaven and Earth scroll to the center tower within 5 days of the start of this portion of the exam. You can expect to face not only dangers from the various plants and animals within but also other teams vying to take your scroll. Before you are given your scrolls though each member of your team must sign a waiver within the booth behind me. This is to ensure your villages don't try and hold Konoha, or me, responsible for the deaths that will undoubtedly occur." "What about food though!?" "I am sure you can find food within the forest young Akimichi. Now go sign the waivers. My only are that once you have entered the forest you will not be allowed to leave no matter what happens for 5 days. And to not open the scrolls before you reach the central tower unless you want something very bad to occur." As the various teams line up to sign the waivers and receive their scrolls two teams are watched very closely. "_They both will make such powerful followers for me.._"

Within 15 mins each team has received their scroll and been spread out equally around the Forest in front of numbered gates. "Alright Shino give me the scroll. I'll seal it and any others we get away." As Naruto seals away their scroll Shino asks what their plan is. "I..I think we should find the others as soon as possible. We'll have an easier time taking scrolls if we have numbers on our side." As Shino and a Naruto nod they quickly take up formation on either side of Hinata as the 1 minute warning is given. "Let's do this guys!" As the siren announcing the start of the 2nd Exam wails the gates around the forest open and the teams rush in. For a few moments Team 8 ran only randomly changing directions a few times before stopping. "Alright Hinata can you see any of the other's from here?" As Hinata activates her Byakugan she shakes her head before pointing to their left. "A Kumo team is heading our way. One of them must be a sensor because they were the team to our immediate right when we entered the forest." "Can you see their scroll Hinata-san?" As Hinata nods she says they have the same scroll they received. "Well since they won't leave us alone let's knock them out and take their scroll. I'm sure it could come in handy if we lose our scroll or one of the other's needs it."

Quickly unsealing a few sets of supplies Naruto sets about making it seem like they're gonna use a hollow partially under a tree as a base camp. "Ok this is gonna take some good timing Hinata tell me when they're directly in line with our decoy base." As Naruto says this he places 3 tags within the decoy and copies of them upon himself and his two teammates. The moment Hinata says the other team is lined up with them and the decoy base Naruto activates the seals before motioning for them to jump back. "Keep your chakra suppressed. These tags are linked and make it appear like we're sitting in the base. Though once we start fighting they'll quickly burn out so get ready to strike." For a few moments the three slowly work their way up the neighboring trees before hiding amongst the branches. Signing that they're barely 15 meters from the decoy Hinata and the others ready themselves to jump down on their enemies. A few seconds later 3 Kumo genin quickly cover the decoy's entryway while gripping the handles of the blades they have strapped across their backs. "Come out Uzumaki! We know you're in there!" For a few seconds they wait but as it becomes clear Naruto, or what they believe is Naruto, isn't moving one quickly runs through handsigns before calling out a jutsu. " "_Raiton: Thunderclap Arrow Jutsu!_" Before anyone can react the male genin throws his lighting bolt at the tree covering the decoy. Expecting to see the three Konoha genin get out the Kumo genin is stunned when they apparently don't move. As the smoke clears they see a small barrier formed over the hole they're covering glowing a bright green before falling apart.

"I should've expected the child of that cowardly Uzumaki witch to use her seals to protect himself!" The second Naruto hears this he grows enraged at the unknown genin insulting his mother causing his chakra to rage and burn out the seal upon his chest. For a brief moment one of the Kumo genin looks up directly at Naruto before futilely yelling out a warning as Naruto drops down on the one who's just insulted his mother. While Naruto drops his chains burst out of his back and arms before ensnaring the boy preventing him from escaping. Once Naruto lands he proceeds to launch a kick the boy in the chest while unconsciously channeling wind chakra around his foot. As his sandal comes into contact with the genin's chest the wind chakra sends him flying away while the other two can only stare at the enraged Uzumaki between them. Quickly both boys draw their blades before channeling lightning chakra through the blades before slashing at Naruto. Instead of bisecting cloth and flesh though their blades meet chakra chains that barely react as they block the strikes. As both jump back Naruto turns to face the one on his left before calling out his own jutsu. "_Futon: Air Bullets Jutsu!_" Forced on the defensive the second Kumo male attempts to block the incoming projectiles but realizes his folly when the first one knocks his blade from his hand.

Unable to dodge in time the genin is blasted away into a nearby tree and knocked unconscious. Turning to the last genin Naruto advances on him with both his chains out and blade drawn. "Please I surrender! I'll give you our scroll! Just don't kill me or my friends I'm begging you!" As Naruto raises his tanto he suddenly stops as Hinata hugs him from behind and quietly begs him to stop. "Na-Naruto-kun please stop.." Slowly Naruto lowers his sword and his chains recede as he collapses onto his knees while tears slowly fall. Seeing this as his only chance to escape the last Kumo genin tosses his scroll down before grabbing his teammates and running as fast as he could away from Naruto. As Hinata continues to hug Naruto she uses her Byakugan to watch for any other threats before helping Naruto up. "Come on Naruto-kun we have to get out of here." Taking the lead Hinata moves further into the forest while keeping an eye out for the other genin and other teams.

As the first day within the forest drags on Hinata leads Naruto and Shino to a small spot for a hide. Taking stock of their gear Naruto notices various symbols and names carved into a rock within their hide. Seeing marks from the previous Team 8s Naruto adds his own mark by combining the first 2 letters of each of their names below a 8. As Naruto is about to show it to the others they hear people moving through the trees outside their base. As Hinata activates her Byakugan she smiles before lighting up the seal on her left palm. "It's Team 7." Very quickly the two teams decide to group up seeing as neither has heard or seen any sign of Teams 10 11. As the two quickly worked to expand their base camp Naruto ensured the area around them was littered with seals hidden clones to keep guard. Unknown to either team they were being watched by another who was excited to see his targets together. "_Tomorrow..._" Seemingly melting into a tree the unknown enemy smirked evilly as he saw his goals seemingly growing closer.

-following day noon-

As the combined Teams 7 8 moves through the forest towards the tower Hinata warned them of a approaching genin. "Something isn't right about this..." Before the teams could talk much Hinata yelled out that the genin had launched a very powerful wind jutsu at them. "Get behind me guys! _Futon: Tempest Shield Jutsu!_" Just before the incoming jutsu slams into the 6 genin Naruto's own fully forms but it still barely manages to keep them all from being blasted away. As the wind dies down the 6 warily look towards where they can see movement. "So you managed to block my jutsu. But it matters not prey will always be prey." From the shadows they see a Kusa kunoichi who smiles evilly at them before removing her hat. "Lady you picked the wrong people to mess with!" As Naruto and the others draw their respective weapon the Kusa genin holds up a Heaven scroll before swallowing it whole. "Let's see how you all fight when your lives are on the line." Disturbed by their opponents words action the 6 genin stare at each other before Naruto nods to Sasuke. "_Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!_" "_Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!_"

When Sasuke's fireball is empowered by Naruto's wind jutsu the flames expand from the size of a small house to nearly the size of the Hokage building. Even the Kusa kunoichi is stunned at the literal firepower now coming her way and quickly moves to get out of the way. When the empowered fire jutsu slams into the trees they quickly begin to burn with the smaller plants being carbonized within minutes. "_We may have just gone overboard..._" Just when the two teams think it's safe to begin moving they hear the same voice from above them in the trees. "It's amusing to see prey that thinks it can kill the predator..." Before anyone can react the kunoichi has dropped down amongst them and sent both Kiba and Shino flying with incredibly fast kicks before dodging around Hinata's jūken strikes and Naruto's chains. "Come now Uzumaki that can't be all you have. Show me the power that your clan once held!" Much to the kunoichi's surprise Naruto's attack is remarkably vicious with numerous attacks using his tanto, chains, kunai aimed at her arms, legs, even throat. "Naruto move! _Fang over Fang!_" As Kiba & Akamaru roar through the battlefield they both quickly drive the kunoichi back before stopping alongside the others. "You ok Kiba?" Looking at Sasuke Kiba smirks before saying he's fine. "Guys this chick isn't normal. Akamaru has been freaking out sense she attacked I think we should get away as soon as possible." Turning to the Inuzuka said kunoichi only laughs at him. "And what makes you think I'd let you little pup?" Looking at Sasuke and Kiba Naruto rushed forward with his chains spinning almost like buzzsaws just beyond his arms. While the attack does force the girl back it's clear she's toying with him as he never truly strikes her but that changes when suddenly he's forced to dodge volleys of shuriken from either side. As the others watch their stunned when she seems to just take the slashing of the chains before Naruto wraps her up. "Surrender now, you.." To Naruto's shock the Kusa genin suddenly dissolves into mud before another rises out of the ground before him with seemingly no injuries.

Before he can even blink the kunoichi is in his face and sends him flying with a single punch to the chest. "NARUTO!" Turning to face Sasuke and Kiba the kunoichi quickly forces both boys to defend themselves without even the chance to counterattack. "First the Uzumaki. And the now the Uchiha why are you both so weak. Where is the power I heard you were capable of." As the kunoichi says this she sends both Kiba and A-Kiba flying with strikes that leave them dazed. Enraged at how easily this person is harming his friends and comrades Sasuke's Sharingan activates showing it's two tomoe state. Now better able to track his foe Sasuke throws multiple shuriken out only for them to just miss as she dodges. "Come now Sasuke tha.." Before she can say anymore Sasuke smirks before pulling back on a wires threaded through them forcing them to come back and wrap around the kunoichi as she's tied up against a tree. As more of the shuriken wrap around the kunoichi she smirks at Sasuke just before seeing him call out. "_Katon: Dragon Flame Jutsu!_" While the others can only watch as the flames travel down the wires and slam into their foe Sasuke smiles as it occurs. "_That had to have worked..._" When the flames die down everyone is shocked to see Sasuke's jutsu has managed to blast a hole through the tree as the remains fall apart.

Smiling as he slowly breathes out to calm down Sasuke was unprepared when once again the girl reappeared. Only this time he, and the others, could see Sasuke's jutsu had managed to harm her as it looked like parts of her face had been burned off revealing pale white skin beneath. "Good good Sasuke-kun. I believe you are worthy of receiving my gift." To Sasuke's disgust the kuniochi's neck suddenly elongates but before her head can reach him blood red chains burst from the ground before him and slash into it. "Stay away from my friends!" As Naruto rushes forward the others can see red and blue chakra swirling around him and his chains. "I see...So you've begun to use it's power. How interesting.." Jumping back the kunoicihi seems to keep just ahead of Naruto once again before suddenly jumping high into the trees. "_Summoning Jutsu!_" Realizing he can't give her summon time to act Naruto quickly jumps towards the smoke hiding her and it. Before Naruto can close with it though a tail lashes out of the smoke knocking him away and back down to the others.

As the smoke clears away the genin ware stunned to see a large snake encircling the branch with the Kusa kunoichi standing on it's head. "_I know of only 1 person outside Anko-sensei who has the snake contract..._" While the remaining genin warily watched their foe she suddenly reached up and felt her own face. "I see you managed to harm my mask. I guess there is no point in using it anymore." Two things terrified the genin as the girl spoke it seemed like she was removing her own face and her voice changed. Instead of a cruel sounding girl their opponent now sounded like a man whose voice dripped with evil and malice like poison from a snake's fangs. Instantly each of the genin realized who they were fighting and began to truly fear for their lives as they faced Orochimaru. As he remained atop his snake the 6 quickly group up with Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke in the front with their respective weapons out or on. "We need to get out of here guys. We can't take this guy on..." As the genin prepare to flee Orochimaru attacks and quickly renders Naruto and Sasuke's teammates unconscious with his snakes. "Now now what kind of fool thinks I'd just let you all run away. I have gifts for you two afterall."

Staring down the traitor Sannin both boys prepare to fight but neither is ready when he attacks. Immediately forced on the defense Naruto attempts to use his clan's lessons to retake the initiative but doesn't get the chance before he's launched away before Sasuke can aid him. Coughing up blood as he strikes the nearest tree Naruto loses consciousness while struggling to rise. When he wakes up he's shocked to see that he's not in the forest, or anywhere else he knows, but what appears to be a sewer. "Where...Where am I?" Sensing something familiar he rises and walks down a narrow corridor before seeing something astonishing. Before him stands a massive golden gate larger than the Village wall with the kanji for seal upon a tag in it's certain. "What is this..." "**So my jailer finally comes to visit...**" Behind the gate Naruto sees two red eyes staring down at him and can almost feel the hate radiating out from them. "**Come closer boy.**"

Against his own instincts Naruto approaches the gate before jumping back as 3 massive claws explode through the gaps. Startled and frightened by the suddenness of the attack Naruto quickly falls on his back before backing away. "It's you...you're the Kyūbi!" From behind the bars Naruto sees the beast move closer exposing more of it's body to the light allowing him to see it's massive teeth and 9 tails while it glares down at him. "**Why are you here human?**" As the beast speaks with a voice that rattles the walls and gate Naruto takes a step back before glaring back up at it definitely. "You don't scare me!" For the briefest moment the 9-Tails is surprised at Naruto's answer before it laughs derisively at him. "**You should be human. If it wasn't for this seal I would tear you apart for your insolence. Now LEAVE!**" "Listen you jerk, I don't want to be here either. But I don't know how to leave either you jerk! Last thing I remember was that freak Orochimaru...My friends I have to get back to them!" Looking around for a way out Naruto is stunned when he suddenly feels a familiar, and very sinister, feeling encircling him. Looking down he sees blood, red chakra seeping out from the gate drawing closer to him.

"**Just this once human I will give you some of my power. I can't have the world viewing my holder as being some powerless kid.**" As the chakra envelops him Naruto screams as it seemingly burns him before awakening back in the forest. What he sees first is the traitor biting his friend's before his head draws back and he looks at Naruto. "So you're using it's power now. Too late though..." The moment the snake sannin begins moving Naruto feels the sinister chakra of the 9-Tails surging within him. Driven beyond fear by it's rage Naruto moves to attack on all fours like a animal. Without thought Naruto slashes at the traitor with nails grown into claws by it's chakra. Much to Orochimaru's surprise Naruto actually manages to lightly slash his left arm leaving shallow wounds filled with the 9-Tail's corrosive chakra. With his speed and strength enhanced by the beast Naruto recklessly continues his attack forcing the sannin back. It's only when the snake attacks and forces him into the ground that he gains some control back over himself. Releasing his clan's bloodline Naruto tears the snake apart before resuming his attack by charging forward much like Kiba does.

As the two tear through the woods around the unconscious members of Team 7 & 8 Naruto finally overextended himself and is caught by the traitor's snakes. "_Five Pronged Seal!_" As the 9-Tail's chakra is forcibly denied to him Naruto barely remains conscious as he glares at Orochimaru. "Wha...What did you do to me...My chakra.." Staring down at the young Uzumaki Orochimaru gives him a cruel smile before his neck begins to extend. Just before it's able to reach Naruto's own neck Orochimaru jumps back as a flurry of shuriken and kunai nearly strikes him. As Naruto falls unconscious the last thing he sees is Hinata rushing forward as he's dropped by the snake Sannin. Before she can reach him though Orochimaru sinks into the ground while saying he's accomplished his main goal already. "He will seek me out one day..You can not stop it now." As Hinata grabs Naruto she drags him closer to Sasuke before moving to wake up the others. As they take the two unconscious boys away Hinata & Sakura take charge of taking care of them while Shino and Kiba set up defenses around their hide. During this they all notice the boys breathing speed up as if they're in a fight or running from something.

-within Sasuke's mind-

As Sasuke wakes up he notices that he's in his clan compound much to his shock. _"What..Why am I here!?"_ As Sasuke looks around he realizes he can't hear anything before suddenly he hears a sinister voice in his ear. "I can give you power." Looking around he doesn't see anyone but suddenly feels something around his neck. When he looks down he sees a pale, white snake with purple markings around it's eyes looking up at him. "Take my power...You can't stop this without it." Yelling as he tries to tear the snake off his neck Sasuke begins to panic when his fingers simply go through it while it's grip tightens. "Take my power now!" Suddenly Sasuke sees his remaining clan member's fleeing as Shisui appears out of nowhere and begins cutting them down. He sees his father, mother, & brother all try to fight back only to be ruthlessly cut down by Shisui without even the slightest bit of difficulty. "Sasuke save us!" "Help us Sasuke!" "You're our onl..AHH!" More and more Uchiha call out to Sasuke even as they are cut down. Despite this Sasuke can't move he's frozen in place as he watches his family and clan cut down cut down again & again. All the while the snake around his neck pressures him to use it's power to save them.

-Naruto's mindscape-

With a start Naruto wakes up and instead of trees and his friends sees only the same golden gate as before with the 9-Tails looking at him with only one eye. "**So he defeated you even with my chakra pathetic." **Instead of responding Naruto tries to wake himself back up or use his chakra. "Wh...Where are we?" Opening it's eye again the 9-Tails simply stares at the boy before rising and heading further into it's cage. Annoyed at the bijū's attitude Naruto starts to yell at it before sliding down the wall as he fails to get out or a reaction. "I know you won't respond...,I don't expect you to honestly,", at this the 9-Tails silently opens one eye but remains silent, "I just want to know why...Why did you attack my Village? Why did you kill my Ka-san & To-san.." Surprised at Naruto's question he thinks back to his own youth but remains silent as the boy sits there for a time before getting back and walking. _**"Typical human...Thinking I CHOOSE to attack this pathetic place..." **_But in the deepest corners of his mind he thought back to what He used to say to him before he passed on.

-real world-

While the two boys remained unconscious their teammates continued to prepare themselves for the next day while elsewhere a very concerned, and angry, man searched the forest for his target. _"How could this have happened...How did he get in...Please stay safe little brother." _As Itachi continued to move through the woods he thought back to the events that led to this.

-flashback-

As Itachi sat within the central Tower watching the various screens showing areas across the forest vis hidden cameras a proctor rushed into the room. "Itachi-sama! We have a problem! Three corpses were discovered near the Training Ground! And they're strange." Turning to the proctor Itachi nods and orders him to lead the way as they _Shunshin _out of the Tower and the Forest. Within minutes they're standing along a rarely used path near the Forest of Death. "I checked their possessions & identification. They are Kusa genin who were competing in the Chunin Exam but as you can see.." "They have no faces." As Itachi stares down at the bodies his Sharingan activates and he realizes something. "It's like their faces were melted off..Itachi-san what could've done this." "Only one man knows the jutsu that can do this. Send word to the Hokage we need two of his best squads of Anbu to scour the forest. Orochimaru has infiltrated the Chunin Exam and is currently within Training Ground 44. I am going to enter the Forest and stop him if possible." After staring at each other for a moment the 3 proctors respond before quickly leaving to alert the Hokage while Itachi turns to face the Forest. _"Why are you here now.." _Wasting no time he summons a flock of his crows before telling them what to look for as he _Shunshins _back to the forest's border.

-end flashback-

As Itachi moves through the forest his eyes momentarily change into their fully evolved state before he forces them back to their 3 tomoe state. Soon after he changes direction upon sensing a very sinister chakra heading out of the forest before stopping on a branch behind Orochimaru. "Ahh Itachi-kunn it's so good to see you again." Before Orochimaru can say anymore he suddenly gasps as he feels a blade go through his chest. Turning his head he sees Itachi standing behind him with his Anbu blade going through him. _"But when..." _When Itachi prepares to rip his blade out a body suddenly flies out of his mouth revealing causing the body to fall down like a empty bag while Itachi just stares at the newly healed Orochimaru. "Orochimaru why are you here?" "Itachi why would I tell you? I no longer serve this pitiful village though I have heard there are a few exceptional genin I'd like to take away.."

Realizing what is occurring Orochimaru forcefully silences himself while glaring at Itachi. "_Such power..It is too bad he's already strong enough to resist me. He would make for such a powerful new body." _While the two stare each other down Itachi smirks as he sees the Anbu squads surrounding them. "I see it's time for me to leave. Warn that foolish old monkey that 3 of my subordinates are within your care. And that if he cancels the Exams it will spell the end of this village." While he says this Orochimaru quickly sinks into the branch below even as his voice lingers for a bit after he's gone. Looking around Itachi realizes the snake is gone but notices the skin he's left behind still has lingering chakra burns with traces of bijū chakra. "_So he has targeted Naruto's team at the very least and possibly others." _"Send word to the Hokage about what happened here. Then alert the Barrier and Seal Teams about the breach in our defenses." "Hai!" As the Anbu scatter Itachi glares at where the traitor stood before _shunshining _towards the tower.

-Teams 7 & 8-  
-dawn of the 3rd day-

As Shino, Kiba, Sakura, & Hinata keep watch over their still unconscious friends they are watched from across the clearing. "So both our targets are together. What should we do Dosu?" "We do as commanded Kin and kill them. And if those 4 get in the way we'll kill them too." While the Oto genin plan their attack both Shino and Hinata discretely warn their friends of what's to come. "Me and Kiba will take the lead. Hinata-san you cover us while Sakura watches over our comrades." Just before the Oto genin can attack Shino and Kiba both stand and yell for them to come out. As the three Oto genin leap out of the trees they face the 3 Konoha genin without the slightest bit if hesitation. "Give us the boys and we won't have to kill you 4." "Not gonna happen mummy boy. We Konoha shinobi won't turn on our friends." As Kiba says this the Oto genin smirk before preparing to attack. "Last chance dog boy." In response to the boys insult Kiba quickly draws and throws a kunai that nearly strikes the black haired boys foot as he walks forward.

Angered by Kiba's response the boy resumes walking forward only to halt when his bandaged teammate says his name. "You know it's no good to set traps if they're this obvious." The moment the boy says this Shino forms the ram sign before pulsing his chakra revealing numerous seals around the clearing that quickly begin launching kunai and shuriken. "It is also foolish to assume your foe has only placed one layer of traps." As Shino says this the three Oto genin are forced to frantically dodge even as Hinata, Shino, & Kiba move to attack. When the barrage ends they realize they've been forced apart with each now facing a Konoha genin. "Tch so you three are better than I assumed. Zaku & Kin kill them if they don't move." As the bandaged genin says this Shino draws his own blades before charging at him. "I will not allow my comrades to die by hands of lackeys to Orochimaru." Stunned that the genin knows who they're working for the mummy like genin is nearly skewered when Shino quickly throws his kunai before drawing his own tantos to attack. _"How do they know.." _As Shino slashes with the blade in his left hand it easily cuts through the boy's sleeve before striking metal beneath.

For a moment Shino pushes his blade against the metal beneath the sleeves before wincing and jumping back. As Shino unsteadily faces his foe he stands straight revealing a metallic gauntlet on his right arm. "Last chance Konoha trash. Move or I will kill you alongside that idiotic blonde teammate of yours." Instead of backing down Shino readies himself surprising his opponent when he quickly manages to steady himself. "That blonde maybe an idiot at times. But he is still my comrade. So I will mot abandon him." Annoyed at Shino's words his opponent almost misses the sound of insects moving closer to him before turning to see groups of them all around. "Ahh so that's your game. Distract me until your little bugs could get closer too bad for you it didn't work." To Shino's shock his insects are suddenly driven back as his opponent drives his arms into the ground. "I see it uses sound to disrupt your foes internal balance and thus renders them incapable of fighting. That's why Kabuto-san's glasses shattered and he vomited even though he dodged your attack."

As Shino's insects circle the Oto genin he stares out at his comrades engaged in their own fights. _"Since when are Leaf trash this good. Lord Orochimaru said they should be poorly trained. But these fools are matching Zaku & Kin easily." _"Why are you targeting Sasuke and Naruto for Orochimaru? Why did that traitor give Sasuke a curse seal mark?" Surprised at the last part of Shino's question the Oto genin is nonetheless continually forced back while using his gauntlet to keep the insects away. "Answer my question." "Not gonna happen trash. Zaku & Kin finish this now!" As the three Oto genin hastily regroup Kin sends a barrage of senbon to keep the members of Team 7 & 8 away while Zaku and Dosu work on their own jutsu. "_Decapitating Airwaves!" _Before the others can get past the girl's senbon the first boy aims both his arms at them and releasing multiple air blasts at them. "_Melody Barrage!" _The moment Dosu slams his right arm down the four standing Konoha genin grab at their ears and collapse as they are subjected to consecutive attacks that seem to feed off each other. Laughing as the 4 collapse Zaku proceeds to walk towards the two boys while drawing a kunai. "Hey Dosu which should I kill first? The annoying Uzumaki or arrogant Uchiha?" Before the boy can reach them though Sakura rises to her feet and prepares to fight for her friend's lives.

"Yo...You're not...going to harm...my friends!" As Sakura says this all three notice that she's bleeding quite clearly from her ears and obviously unsteady causing them to laugh. "Oh just shut up already you trash! Fangirls like you don't deserve to live let alone call themselves shinobi!", as the boy says this he raises one palm at her, "_Decapitating Airwave!"_ While the jutsu does cut Sakura up quite badly she refuses to back down and charges at the boy the moment it's finished. As she closes with him he fires another blast at her but is surprised when she uses the substitution jutsu to get away and drop down on him. While she manages to slash him across his right arm with a kunai she halts when the girl tells her to stop while holding a senbon to Hinata's throat. "Make one more move and this one dies." Faced with a impossible situation Sakura drops her kunai and raises her hands while praying someone would save them.

Smirking as he gets back up the one named Zaku quickly kicks Sakura in the chest to knock her down before turning to his teammates. "So who gets the honor of ki.." As he speaks he and everyone else suddenly feel a spike of chakra from where the two boys were laying. As Zaku turns he sees Sasuke is not only up but surrounded by a visible vortex of purple chakra as black markings cover half his body while glaring at him and his team. "Sasuke-kin, you're awake thank..." For just a second no one moves before both Zaku and Kin are sent flying into Dosu while Sasuke comes to a halt next to Sakura. With a voice overflowing with bloodlust Sasuke looks down at Sakura noticing her multiple injuries. "Sakura who did this to you? Who was it?" As Sasuke says this the others stare in shock at him as his chakra seems to become more sinister while he stares down at her. _"The curse mark is running across his body?!" _"Sasuke..Those markings? What.." Looking down at his arms Sasuke smiles as the black markings seem to set in place. "I see now why he gave me this power. I can use this to defend you and avenge my father."

Clenching his right hand Sasuke glares at the 3 Oto genin while saying he's never felt so powerful in his life. "_I see... So the mark he spoke of was this one...His cursed seal..but how can he stand...And why." _"Sakura who hurt you? Who here deserves to be torn apart for hurting one of my friends?" "I did it!" As Sasuke turns to stare down Zaku the marks on his body turn a fiery red before expanding as more chakra swirls around him. "_This can't be right...No matter how you look at it...He set us up..We have to.." _"Dosu! Why are you scared of this freak? We can take him! I'll kill him, that girl, & that annoying blonde in one shot!" "Zaku no! Don't you realize.." _"Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" _As Zaku pours a large amount of chakra into his jutsu the others are stunned to see the tree behind Sakura and the others be sliced apart as his jutsu seems to slam into them and it. As the dust settles all anyone can see is a gouge in the earth and the tree's remains settling as Zaku breathes heavily at using so much chakra. "Heh I knew it. I blew them all apart." "Who was?" "Huh?!"

Before Zaku can react he realizes Sasuke is standing just behind him with Sakura and Naruto on the ground as well before he's sent flying by a backhanded strike. As Zaku comes to a stop he coughs up a small amount of blood as Dosu looks between him and Sasuke. _"He's too fast..To have moved them all.." _**"**_Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" _"Don't mess with me! I'll blow all those flames away!" As Zaku sends a blast air at Sasuke's jutsu the flames are easily extinguished but not before he's unable to dodge the shuriken hidden within. "Zaku!" Shielding his chest, neck, & head Zaku can only take the attack leaving him covered with a multitude of cuts from the red hot shuriken. "Zaku! Below you!" As Dosu warns his teammate he can only watch as Sasuke quickly knocks him to the ground before putting a foot to his back as he pulls back on his arms. "You seem quite proud of these arms of yours...Perhaps I should take them away from you!" "Stop it! Plea.." _"This can't be the Sasuke I know and love.." _Much to the other's horror Sasuke pushes down with his foot while pulling back the boys arms till they hear the boys arms suddenly dislocate causing him to lose consciousness. Turning to face Kin and Dosu after this Sasuke takes a few steps towards Dosu before Sakura runs and hugs him from behind.

"Please stop Sasuke-kun...This isn't you..Please stop." As Sakura continues to hold him Sasuke's markings turn red again but begin to recede before he collapses as they all disappear. "You're strong Sasuke! We can't defeat you as we are now. Take this scroll and let me and my team go. Just know that if we fight again we won't run away again." As Dosu and Kin carry Zaku away Sasuke and Sakura stare at the scroll they left behind as one by one the others get up including Naruto. "What happened...Where am I?" As Naruto turns to look around he notices that Sasuke is staring down at one of his hands as it twitches before noticing the scroll in front of them. As the two teams quickly take stock of their own injuries Naruto asks Team 7 what kind of scroll they need to pass. Pulling their initial scroll out of her bag Sakura holds up a Heaven scroll. "We need a Earth scroll but these guys had a Heaven scroll. Why?" Smiling Naruto reveals a seal on his arm before releasing it showing two Earth scrolls. "Why don't we trade? You have a scroll we need and we have one you need." Nodding Sakura passes the extra to Naruto who does the same with the scroll they'd gotten from the Kumo team.

"Hey since we already agreed to work together why don't we head to the tower together now? We've both got the scrolls we need and it'd be safer for us that way." Turning to Sasuke and Kiba Sakura asks if they're fine with that before both boys nod as they all slowly get up. "Let's move away from here though. I'm sure other teams heard our fight and I don't want to get in anymore if I can help it." As the two teams move towards the tower Sakura and Hinata do what they can to help their teammates while Shino and Kiba work to keep them away from others. By nightfall both teams are only a hundred meters from the tower hiding within the forest but they stop when they see other teams closer in waiting to ambush other's who are making a break for the tower. "We need a plan. We can't fight them like this." As the genin try to come up with a plan Naruto snaps his fingers before smirking. "I've got an idea. Though it's kinda risky since my chakra is acting strange right now." As the others look between themselves they nod before looking back to Naruto. "I can make a large number of clones to cover us. While they rush in henged as us and others we blitz past everyone in the confusion. We can even use the various seals, that I may or may not have taken, from Kaito-nii's *stored jutsu pile." As the others stare at Naruto he pulls out a multitude of tags & scrolls and begins dividing them up into piles by their respective kanji. Eventually they all turn to Shino who nods & says Naruto's idea is probably their best chance to succeed as is.

"Naruto-san how much time do you need to set up your tags & clones?" Briefly stopping as he places a scroll with the kanji for Tempest down Naruto replies a little too eagerly with. "Give me 2 minutes and they'll think an army is coming down on them with the number of launcher tags & jutsu tags I'll have divvied up for say 200 shadow clones of me." "Na-Naruto-kun isn't yo-your ch-chakra acting strangely? C-Can you use tha-that much?" Nodding Naruto creates a clone before handing him 4 barrier tags and having him put them at the base of a nearby tree. "Alright that's all the tags just let me go behind that barrier as it's set up so no sensors can detect me using so much chakra." Staring as Naruto's clone places the last tag after Naruto jumps onto one of tree's limbs they are surprised when the barrier rises almost halfway up it before connecting to it's trunk. Looking back at Naruto they see him forming the cross seal before he shouts out the jutsu's name. "_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _Nearly instantaneously the barrier's interior is filled with smoke as just over 200 clones of Naruto are created before the barrier is dropped. "Alright 30 of you henge into Team 7, 30 into Team 8, & another 60 into random people. All of you go grab a few tags before splitting off to cover this side of the tower!" "GOT IT BOSS!" As the members of Team 7 & 8 watch Naruto's they realize their friend, in his own way, shows exactly why 3 of the major Villages and their minor allies fought so hard to destroy them.

As Naruto notices his friends haven't moved he calls to them before his clones all show the same smirk as they prepare to enact his insane plan. The moment the two teams are ready Naruto throws a kunai with a *Banshee tag wrapped around it's handle. As the tag begins screeching the 200 plus Naruto's activate the multitude of launcher seals in the trees creating a near solid wall of kunai & shuriken cutting the area off. Into this area the clones rush the teams that were between them and the tower like reckless fools. _"Doton: Rock Shuriken!" "Doton: Stone Pistol Jutsu!" _While the Kusa and Ame teams were quickly overwhelmed the Iwa teams managed to form a block and began decimating the clones as they drew closer. "Is that all you got Uzumaki!" The moment the Iwa boy said this he realized he'd made a mistake as suddenly just over a dozen clones jumped high into the air before calling out the same thing. "*_Futon: Wind Dragon Jutsu!" _Legend has it that just before the wind dragons hit the same Iwa genin was heard cursing his own big mouth before quite literally being blown away, alongside most his comrades, as the dragons slammed into them.

Into this confusion the 6 real Konoha genin ran hidden amongst dozens of clones that were made solely to cover them. As this chaos occurred it drew more and more attention until most of the ambush teams were trying to stop the Konoha genin by launching jutsu into the mix or throwing their own kunai and shuriken. While the clones are relatively easy to dispel their numbers give the two teams time to reach the tower's western entrance unscathed though all are breathing hard after the run and dodging the stray jutsu or weapon thrown their way. As the teams entered the tower Naruto looks back and smirks as the various genin realize they've been tricked and glare back at him through the entryway. What he didn't realize was that the proctors and others from the village were watching as well & laughed quite a bit at his plan.

Walking further into the entryway Naruto sees the other's staring at the wall with the following words below two stone hands forming the ram handsign with a background depicting a flat grassland with few clouds over it.

**If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. **

**If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength. **

**If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones.**

**This is the secret of the one that guides. **

As the 6 look between themselves Naruto asks what it means. "I-I think it means we should open the scrolls." As everyone turns to Hinata she turns bright red before pointing at Team 7s scrolls. "W-We possess bot-both Heaven and Earth scrolls meaning opening them here should be safe." As Naruto unseals his team's scrolls he tosses the Heaven scroll to Shino before nodding as they both open alongside Kiba and Sasuke the scrolls simultaneously only to be confused for a moment as all they see is part of a X that begins to smoke. "Oh crap it's a summoning seal! Guys quickly toss them on top of each other!" Taking Naruto's advice the other 3 boys toss their open scrolls out with him before two simultaneous bursts of smoke appear. Readying themselves for an attack the two teams are stunned when they hear familiar voices. As the smoke clears they see Iruka and Kaito walk out smiling at them before Iruka happily congratulates them. "Congratulations on completing the 2nd Exam!" As Iruka speaks Kaito forms a handsign opening up the wall behind him revealing a staircase that leads up into the Tower. As the 6 celebrate golden chains suddenly wrap around Naruto and hold him upside down before Kaito. "Otōto what did I say about using my jutsu scrolls without permission?"

As Naruto struggles to answer Kaito lightly knocks on his forehead before he starts to laugh. "Relax just this once I'll allow it. But you better make me some replacement ones once all this is over. And don't do it again unless you want me to get Harue-hime to scold you again." As Naruto nods his head in agreement Kaito laughs some more before putting him down and telling them all to follow him and Iruka into the tower. Within a few moments the two teams are led to rooms on the 3rd floor and are given schedules for when breakfast, lunch, & dinner are available for all in the Tower's dining hall. Soon after Iruka leaves but not before congratulating each of them on passing the exam once more. "You guys should relax & remember you have to be in the central hall by 9AM on the fifth day if you wish to proceed to the final part of the exam." Soon after the two teams head to bed happy to have passed despite the various challenges they'd faced.

* * *

*-a variety of seals that range from basic to incredibly complex used to secure gates, boxes, etc etc  
*-a basic seal that allows for quick and silent identification by either having the squad's #, or some other symbol, show up on their palm when chakra is sent into it *-a B-rank seal that one stores chakra in after shaping it like they would a jutsu enabling them to release said jutsu, typically C-rank and below, at a later time without any cost beyond activating the seal  
*-seal that screams and wails, hence it's name, useful only really to draw attention and barely E-rank in difficultly/usefulness  
*-exactly what it sounds like a dragon formed with wind chakra, and currently the strongest jutsu in Naruto's arsenal, that can either be directed to strike head on or swoop over and then down on a target

* * *

I'm gonna end this chapter here and start with the preliminary battles next chapter. See y'all then!


	13. Sudden Death Elimination!

**Ch 13** **Sudden Death Elimination **

**Now we get to** **the fun parts, or at least the first fun part, I hope you all like the way I've changed up some of the battles and eventually how I've changed the 3rd Exam/Crush part. Though sadly your boy still doesn't own Naruto cause Kishimoto won't sell it to a random guy from the States.*some matches will follow canon I won't cover those but I will cover those that don't***

* * *

-2nd Exam Day 5-

As the various teams gathered within the Tower's central hall they all were standing before their respective sensei, the Hokage, & the Exam proctors. "First I would like to congratulate you all on completing the 2nd test." After Itachi says this the various genin look around at those surrounding them while their sensei smile at them for doing so well." "Kakashi I see your brats passed too." Looking to Anko Kakashi nods while tuning out Guy's speech about how his team's "luck" has run out now. "Did you say something Guy?" As Guy internally monologues about how "cool and hip" his rival is the other sensei the various other sensei simply ignore his exaggerated actions.

"What the, all the rookies passed?" "Hey! Hey! With Iruka, Kaito-nii, & the Old Man here it feels like everyone's assembled here." Sighing at Naruto's exuberance Sasuke lightly grabs at his left shoulder while looking around. "I have a bad feeling about this." "_To think so many are left...And that most of them are rookies as well..." "_Now then we will have an explanation of the 3rd Test by the Hokage himself. Listen, carefully!" As Itachi bows and backs up the 3rd Hokage steps forward. "Before the explanation of the 3rd Exam that we will start from now, I have just one thing I want to tell you all from the outset of the true purpose of these exams. Why do the 5 Great Nations conduct the tests in a conjoint basis? Raising the level of the Shinobi and friendship amongst the nations. It won't do to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement. These tests are so to speak..", as the Hokage says this some genin look amongst themselves wondering at his last few words, "A microcosm of the battles between each nation."

"What does that mean?" Taking a slow draw of his pipe the Hokage looks at Tenten before answering. "If we look back at history, the nations today be they allies or enemies, once all fought each other vying for power, land, & influence. In order to avoid further pointless bloodshed amongst their forces, the 5 Great Nations mutually selected a place for battle. And that is how the Chunin Exam originally began." Stunned at the Hokage's word Naruto looks at Kaito who's nodding. "Why...Why do we have to do this then? Aren't we doing this to select those who will become Chunin?" "There is no question that these tests are to select Shinobi worthy of being Chunin. But on the other hand, these tests serve as a venue for shinobi who carry their nation's pride on their backs to fight for their lives." "Nation's pride?" "Many feudal lords & others of prominence of the Elemental Nations who request the services of Shinobi for missions are invited to the 3rd Exam as guests. And, the feudal lords, and Kage or head shinobi of each village will watch your battles. If the gap in power becomes too large, the strongest nations will be inundated in requests. The requests of nations deemed weak, on the other hand, will decline. Therefore we could exert pressure upon the neighboring nations. That is to say, just how strong a Village's shinobi are and how they're developing." "Even so, why is it necessary for us to fight for our lives?"

"A nation's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of a Shinobi can only be shown in a fight for one's life! This test is a venue to see the strength of a Village's shinobi, and a place to display this as well. It is because this is a test where your life is on the line that this has any meaning. It's for this very reason that your predecessors fought in this test, a dream worth striving for." "Then..why use an expression like friendship!?" "I said it at the start, didn't I? That it wouldn't do for you to have the wrong meaning of this test. It's a custom were balance is preserved by fighting and taking life. This is the friendship of the Shinobi world. This is a fight for life with the pride of your Villages and one's own dream on the line." "Hmm I'm convinced." "Whatever. Just tell us the content of this fight-for-life test." "Alright. Now I will explain the 3rd Exam. But actually.." Much to the genin's shock a older shinobi suddenly appears before the Hokage while kneeling.

"Lord Hokage, please allow me, Hayate Gekkō, who was given the task of judge, to speak first." "Alright I will leave it to you.." As the older shinobi stands the various sensei and proctors jump back to balcony above them. "Nice to meet you, everyone..." Before the older shinobi can say more he coughs a bit as he turns to face them revealing eyes with sickly bags beneath them. "But first there is something I'd like you all to do..," coughing some more the man breathes in before continuing, "before the 3rd Exam. And that is the preliminary to the 3rd Exam, with participation in the main battle on the line." "Preliminary?" "What the hell!? Didn't we just survive that forest for 5 days to earn a spot in the 3rd Exam?!" "I don't understand the point of a preliminary. Why aren't we doing the final test with the ones remaining?" As the genin loudly make their displeasure known Hayate simply stares them down till they quiet down. "This time around, perhaps because the 1st and 2nd Exams were too easy,", at this Itachi and Ibiki take offense glaring at the sickly proctor, "there are too many people left. In accordance with the decision of the various Kage made before this Exam began, a preliminary will be held to reduce the number advancing." "N-No way!"

"As the Lord Hokage said before, many Feudal Lords and others of importance are invited to watch the final exam. So we can't have long, pointless matches due to our limited time. Therefore, those of you not in the condition", as Hayate says this he begins to cough again causing many genin to wonder at his own condition, "Excuse me..Those of you wishing to drop out, please speak up now. Our preliminary will begin immediately, so.." "Immediately!?" "But we just made it through!" "What a drag..." "Oh and, I forgot to say this, but it will be individual matches from now on. If you wish to drop out, please raise your hand now." "_Who's going to drop out.." _As Sasuke looks around the mark upon his shoulder suddenly flares up causing him to grab it much to Sakura's worry. "Sasuke...you should quit the preliminaries. That mark.." As Sasuke looks back at Sakura his eyes say he will not drop out. "I knew it..That bruise it's still hurting. Ever since you got beaten by Orochimaru and he gave you that bruise you've been acting different."

Slightly turning his head towards Team 7 Naruto wonders at what Sakura means when she says bruise before looking forward again. "Please...Please withdraw. I'm scared you'll.." As Sakura continues to push Sasuke to quit the Hokage, Itachi, & Anko watch him from the balcony. "So he's the one." "_Little brother..." _"Lord Hokage & Itachi he needs to be taken out of the exam & isolate him with Anbu guards till that thing can be removed." "He won't obey that. He's not the kind to just back down like that afterall for good or bad he's a Uchiha through and through." As Anko hears this she turns to see Kakashi standing just behind them starring at her. "Why are you saying such nonsense? I'll force him to listen even if I have to use force to do it. That curse mark reacts even when you just build up your chakra. If he's actively using it in a fight it'll activate whether he wants it to or not! There is a reason it's a forbidden technique because it eats it's way into the victim's body! It's a wonder he can even endure it at his age. Lord Hokage!" As Hiruzen looks between Sasuke and Anko he continues to smoke his pipe as he considers his jonin's words. "Please Sasuke! You're in no condition to fight." "Be quiet." "I understand.." "I said be quiet!" "But you've been enduring that the whole time, right!?" "Please be quiet." "No matter what you say, Sasuke..I'm going to tell the sensei about that bruise. If I do that..." " Just before Sakura can raise her hand so she can tell the Hokage and others of Sasuke's mark he grabs her hand and holds it down. "Stay quiet about it."

"Why are you acting so tough? I don't want to watch you continue to suffer through it. You're too.." "This has nothing to do with you! It's none of your business." As Sasuke turns back to face the Hokage Sakura looks down but her hands remain at her side. As the Hokage watches this he exhales out a small amount of smoke before looking at Itachi and Anko. "What Orochimaru said is at the top of my mind. I will allow Sasuke to compete in the rest..", as Hiruzen says this Anko looks shocked before attempting to interrupt him, "..and see how it goes. However, if that mark activates and he loses control even for just a moment. I expect you all to quickly stop him and immediately take him to Emiko to seal it away." As the various jonin and proctors nod Itachi's eyes briefly activate as he looks at his brother. "Now then, we will begin the preliminaries. The battles to come will be individual battles from now on. In other words, how battles actually work. There are 29 people so we will conduct 14 battles with 1 genin receiving a by. The winners alongside that genin will move on to the 3rd Exam while the others will be removed. There are no rules at all. You fight until someone dies, collapses,...or admits defeat. And...please admit defeat immediately if you don't want to die. However, if I judge a match to be over..", coughing again Hayate looks up at the remaining genin, "I don't want there to be more death than necessary, so I will stop the fight then & there. What holds the key to your destinies is.." Turning a bit Hayate looks at the wall while Itachi speaks into his mic for a second. "This. The names of two random genin will be selected and displayed electronically on the signboard. Now then, let's get right down to it."

The board quickly begins randomly going through the list of genin before settling on Sasuke Uchiha & Yoroi Akadō. After a long match made harder by his inability to use his Sharingan Sasuke manages to win by copying part of a move he'd seen Lee preform. As he stumbles up the stairs to his team he see's Kaito Uzumaki standing beside Kakashi. "Alright Sasuke we're going to go with Kaito right now. Wish your teammates good luck cause I don't know if you'll be back in time to see their matches." Quickly grabbing Sasuke's shoulders the two _Shunshin _away after Kaito leaves a clone to watch Naruto's own match.

As the other's watch the board two new names appear

**Karin Uzumaki vs Zaku Abumi**

As the various foreign jonin watch Karin walk down she leaves her kusarigama with Naruto before jumping down to stand before Zaku. "Tch..A woman. Tell me can you actually fight or do you rely on seducing your enemies to let you go? I'm su.." Before Zaku can say another word Karin throws a single kunai that goes right between his legs at knee height. "One more word and the next one will higher up when it hits." Looking between the two genin Hayate coughs into his fist before calling the match to begin. "If you fight me you'll never be able to recover. I advise you quit now." Immediately after speaking Karin jumps back before placing a single tag on the ground while Zaku slowly draws one arm out of it's sling. "I can still use this one. Somehow & one arm is enough to deal with you!" Rushing forward Zaku attempts to strike at Karin only to slide to a stop as a barrier springs up between them.

"Idiot..." Seeing shadows develop around him Zaku looks up to see 3 Karins dropping down towards him with her chakra chains out. "_Oh crap..." _Jumping back he narrowly avoids getting slashed with the chains and lifts his arm at the 3 as they sprint his way. "_Decapitating_ _Airwaves!" _As Zaku's jutsu slams into the three Karins they all burst into smoke revealing them to be shadow clones while behind her barrier Karin remains still. "Is that all you got Uzumaki?! If all you can do is send clones at me while you hide behind the barrier you don't deserve to call yourself a kunoichi! You sh.." From behind Zaku hears something that makes his blood run cold for just a second. "You idiot..." Before he can react he's wrapped up by golden chains as he turns to see Karin standing behind him just as the one that was before him bursts into smoke. "What...How?" "I used the clone's distraction to substitute behind you leaving a clone in my place." Pushing her glasses up Karin only smirks at the boy before a kanji begin spreading on him. "What is this!? What are you doing to me!?" "I'm sealing off your chakra, temporarily, I know your arms work by channeling chakra through those holes to control the air. I'd rather not get hit with them so this is my way."

As the genin and jonin watch Karin's seal spread across Zaku's body he suddenly yells and they see blasts of air shatter the chains around him. "Don't underestimate me!" Holding up both arms Zaku aims them at Karin who simply pulls her remaining chains back so they're around and before her. "_Ultimate Air Slicer!" _Instead of massive blasts of wind though all that occurs is Zaku's chakra suddenly erupts from his elbows causing his arms to fall limp. "I guess I should've warned you with my chains I can easily apply seals. What just happened is the result of you trying to send a large amount of chakra past my restraint seals. They activated and blocked the chakra causing that pressure to be your undoing." Without warning Zaku attempts to charge Karin but before he's even halfway there her chains ensnare him and slam him against the ground until he's unconscious. Walking forward Hayate notices Karin's seals have yet to fade while Zaku's elbows have a multitude of small holes in them. "He's done. Winner, Karin Uzumaki." As Karin walks back to her team they & the others cheer for her even as some stare at her silently. "_So that's the power of the Uzumaki...Gramps was right to have us come here and judge them." _After retrieving her kusarigama from Naruto Karin quickly leans against the wall by her team staring back at the Kumo and Iwa teams as they watch her.

Staring back at the boards each genin awaits to see who it'll stop on just as it flashes the names

**Hinata Hyūga vs Omoi of Kumo**

Staring at each other across the room both genin slowly start walking towards the stairs to the encouragement of their teams. "You can do it Hinata-chan! Kick his butt!" "Show that Hyūga who's boss Omoi!" "_Smooth one Karui..." _As the two stare at each other on the ground floor Omoi moves his lollipop to the other side of his mouth while putting a hand on his sword's handle. "_A Hyūga...With my luck she'll be one that's angry over what occurred a few years back. She'll likely take her time sealing off my chakra and likely leaving my crippled for life." _Falling into their respective stances both look at Hayate and launch themselves at each other when he starts the match. As Omoj attempts to slash at Hinata but his blow is deflected by a kunai. Seeing an opening Hinata attempts to end the fight early by aiming to close the young Kumo boy's tenketsu within his torso only to jump back as lightning suddenly arcs out of his body. Lightly shocked by the boy's move Hinata backflips back before falling into a guarded stance as he twirls his blade in one hand. "Sorry about that. But I can't let you seal off my chakra. If I lose the Raikage will be mad at me. And he'll probably punish me with a year of D-ranks. Especially if they involve catching that stupid hawk. And because of that my skills will deteriorate..." "OMOI SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Flinching at his comrade's words Omoi shakes his head a bit before falling into his own guarded stance. Noticing that the boys chakra dropped noticeably as he used his close in defense Hinata decided to take a page out of Naruto's book to constantly attack and keep the pressure up. Noticing the shift in Hinata's stance Neji smiles at his cousin from the stands. "_Good luck Hinata-san." _Closing the distance rapidly Hinata begins striking at the boy with a mix of Jūken and Rapizzu strikes forcing him to remain on the defensive as he tries to avoid being struck. After a moment the Omoi quickly forms a half ram deal with one hand while pulsing his chakra. Seeing the chakra coming Hinata almost manages to back away fast enough but is still affected as lightning chakra arcs from Omoi's sword into her left arm. As both combatants jump back they take stock of their injuries with Hinata noticing her left arm being rendered completely numb while Omoi notices his chakra seems to be flowing slower in his right arm. "I see you managed to partially avoid my _Thunder Armor_. Even if I'm stilling perfecting it that's impressive given it's speed." For the first time in the match both smile before rushing forward again.

"_I...I need to end this soon. I can't take another hit like that." "She's using moves outside of the Hyūga' down style. I knew this girl was better than she seemed. I bet her nervous behaviors earlier were just an act and she's going to go full force soon." _Again both genin charged forward but this time Omoi managed to throw Hinata off when he stopped short and put his blade away to use a jutsu. "_Raiton: Thunderbolt!" _Unable to get away in time Hinata is blasted back by the lightning into a pillar. As she tries and fails to stand Omoi rushes forward with his katana drawn once again. Realizing she can't get away in time Hinata raises her hands as he holds the blade near her throat and surrenders. Much to his team's shock Omoi puts his blade away before helping her stand up. As he turns around to head back to them he sees Naruto dropping down before him with a smile on his face. "I'm surprised you did that but thanks." "Uhhh you're welcome I guess." As Naruto tries to help Hinata while Omoi looks on before shrugging his shoulders and jumping up once he's near his team. Seeing their faces he again shrugs his shoulders. "What she was a good opponent. Just cause she's a Hyūga doesn't mean I can't be nice at the end of a fight."

As Omoi continues to talk his replacement sensei, a tall blonde women wearing , stares over his shoulder at Naruto and Hinata. "_Hey Matabi do you sense that?" "__**I do. I think that boy inherited the power his mother watch him closely Yugito." **_As the medical nin declare Hinata fine to stay the various genin all watch the screen once again begin changing names until it settles on two more.

**Kankurō of Suna vs Misumi Tsurugi **

While the others watch Kankurō and Misumi battle Kakashi and Kaito have placed Sasuke within a extremely intricate sealing formula. "Sasuke this is going to hurt. But bear with it and we'll seal that abomination up so it won't be able to trouble you while Emiko-sama prepares the material needed to remove it. Kakashi keep an eye out I can't afford for anything to disrupt this formula if we want to keep this thing from warping Sasuke's mind." Quickly Kaito forms 3 shadow clones that take up positions around Sasuke before they all begin the same set of handsigns. "*_Dual Evil Sealing Method!" _As lines of kanji written in both Kaito and Sasuke's blood begin to glow and retract towards Sasuke he screams as the Cursed Seal attempts to fight before it's encased in a intricate dual layered seal with the Uzumaki swirl forming over Orochimaru's seal. As Kaito stops he collapses onto his butt as his clones dispel due to using all their chakra while Sasuke falls unconscious. While Kaito slowly stands he and Kakashi freeze as they hear a sinister laugh from the shadows. "Ahh so here you are with my future follower."

Both Jonin quickly stare out into the darkness as Orochimaru walks out of it towards them while staring at the unconscious boy behind them. "Orochimaru..." "Kaito how good to see you again. I knew there was something special about you. Who would've thought you were a Uzumaki though. But regardless I have no business with either of you, so move." "Why are you after Sasuke?" Smirking Orochimaru stares at Kakashi's face. "For what you gained. The Sharingan. I want the Uchiha's power and he's inherited it." As Orochimaru stares at them Kaito's chains emerge from his back as he prepares for a fight. "What's your purpose Snake?" Looking at Kakashi Orochimaru's smile grows especially vicious looking as his intent flows out. "You already know it." "Humph. That ridiculous ambition still?" "In order to do it though I need pieces that obey my every whim." "And Sasuke is one?" "No he's a exceptional piece. The ones in your exam though are simple throwaway pieces." Slowly walking forward again Orochimaru seems to be daring them to attack. "Stop right there!" "You won't take Sasuke!"

As Kaito and Kakashi prepare to fight both prepare to use their strongest jutsu the _Chidori_ and *_Kraken_. "Even if you're one of the Sannin. The least we can do is kill you as you kill us!" Seeing their jutsus Orochimaru stops and begins to laugh loudly causing both men's eyes to narrow. "What's so funny." "His heart to seek out power, no matter it's source or danger. He's an avenger..." "So you'll use that to your advantage right?" To their surprise Orochimaru turns and begins walking into the shadows before stopping. "One day he will seek me out. And you two, kill me? Why don't you try now?" When Orochimaru says this he lets loose his full killing intent paralyzing both men and causing their jutsus to sputter and die. "_Kill you and you kill us...What kind of idiot am I?" _Staring at each other both quickly grab Sasuke and _Shunshin _out of the area to leave him under Anbu guard before returning to the preliminaries.

-Preliminary Room-

As they enter the room they see Kabuto's other teammate being carried off on a stretcher as the older Suna boy uses chakra threads to retie the wrapping around his puppet. Standing slightly behind their cousins & team the two smile down at them before looking at the board as two more names are shown.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Neji Hyūga**

Staring at each other through the smoke the two boys hop over the rails before walking to stand beside Hayate. "And here I was hoping to fight Naruto..." Showing a rare half smile Neji nods at Kiba before jumping back as Hayate begins the match. "I've fought Naruto multiple times. Believe me Inuzuka-san you're not missing much." "OI WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN NEJI!" Seeing Naruto angry both competitors laugh a bit before they simultaneously rush forward with Kiba leading with his hand claws out. With typical Hyūga attitude Neji deflects Kiba's frenzied swipes before countering with a strike to his left elbow that leaves his arm numb. Jumping back Kiba massages his arm before grinning at Neji as he tosses Akamaru a soldier pill causing his fur to become red and stand. "I doubt I can afford to use this technique. _All Fours Jutsu!" _When Kiba's appearance grows more feral Akamaru jumps onto his back as he calls out another jutsu. "_Man Beast Clone!" _Suddenly two feral looking Kibas rush forward far faster than Kiba did before though Neji is able to keep up with the two. _"I imagine to those who haven't trained with Guy sensei this must be rather hard to avoid." _

Deciding to humor the two Neji remains on the defense blocking or deflecting their attacks with chakra covered hands. To those who don't know the boy's skill it seems like the match is truly equal before Neji decides to end it by using his own jutsu. "_Kaiten!" _Blasted away by Neji's defensive move Akamaru's transformation seems to flicker as he lands prompting Kiba to move next to him. "Looks like we really can't hold back right Akamaru?" Yipping back at Kiba A-Kiba shakes his head and rushes forward with Kiba again. As he closes with the Hyūga A-Kiba suddenly jumps up and reverts to his normal form before spinning as Kiba yells out two words that make his sensei and remaining teammate laugh quietly. "Dynamic Marking!" As Akamaru marks Neji the older boy is completely silent for a moment as he realizes what just happened. Realizing he might have made a mistake using such a move against the genin Akamaru quickly runs back to Kiba before using the man beast jutsu again. Looking up at both Kibas Neji seems to be twitching before he blitzes forward. Shocked by the sudden attack they're unable to dodge as Neji screams out his jutsu. "_Kaiten!" _

Sending the two flying as his rage causes him to use more chakra into his jutsu Neji continues to glare at both Kibas as they counterattack. _"Fang over Fang!" _Still angry over being marked by Akamaru Neji decides to end the fight quickly falling into a wide stance as the background fades around him replaced by the Eight Trigrams and a near invisible dome around it through which he can see both Kibas coming at him. The moment they cross into his area Neji seems to disappear from other's sight while Kiba & Akamaru suddenly feel blows all across their bodies. "_Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!" _As soon as it's begun Neji's attack ends with both Kiba and Akamaru, now back to his original form with white fur, fly away from him into the concrete. Unable to move Kiba can only watch in horror as Neji stalks up to him as the proctor calls the round over just as Neji lifts him by the front of his jacket. "Kiba Inuzuka, I swear if you EVER use that disgusting technique on me again! I've already had to deal with Naruto's stink bombs, glitter traps, dyes, paint traps, water balloon barrages, & other idiotic pranks so do not test me or I will persuade him to use them all on you. Do you understand me?!" Nodding as quickly as he can Kiba nearly cries in relief as he realizes Neji isn't going to kill him while Naruto laughs at him. Instead of walking back to his team though Neji asks the proctor where he can change before stalking off as the board begins cycling again.

**Yama Fūma vs Samui of Kumo**

Staring at each other from across the room the two kunoichi shrug before walking down the stairs and towards where Hayate stands in the center of the room. _"She's armed with a sword the same way her teammate is...Let's see how good she truly_ is." Drawing her blade Samui assumes a guarded stance causing Yama to smirk at her. "I gotta ask does every Kumo shinobi use katanas?" As Yama says this she unseals a Fūma shuriken holding the furled up projectile almost like a sword. "I could ask the same about your clan and using Fūma shuriken." As Hayate calls the round to start the two girls quickly rush forward and attempt to slash each other. Suddenly Yama's shuriken opens up as she pours her chakra into it. Taken by surprise at the sudden movement Samui is forced to drop her blade as she jumps back.

"Now that you've been disarmed let's see how well you can fight." Running forward while spinning her shuriken like a buzzsaw Yama doesn't notice it when Samui smirks as she holds her hand over her blade's sheathe before a puff of smoke appears and is dispersed as she draws her sword causing Naruto and Karin to stare at the girl. "Hey Nee-chan did you notice the seal that appeared as she summoned her sword?" "I did that's our clan's summoning seal. Or at least a partial copy of it! YOU BETTER BEAT HER YAMA!" Forced on the defensive by Samui having her blade Yama throws her Fūma Shuriken as she jumps back and draws out multiple smaller shuriken before launching them at her as well. Forced to dodge and deflect the weapons being thrown her way Samui almost misses what Yama says. "_Katon: Exploding Flame Shot Jutsu!" _Striking her armored forearms together Yama creates sparks that subsequently expand into small fireballs that fly at the Kumo girl. _"Raiton: Lightning Fang Jutsu!" _As Samui swings her sword at the incoming fireballs her blade releases a arc of lightning that causes them to explode before they get near her.

As the area is covered in smoke Yama draws more shuriken and the wire threaded through them before she begins throwing them through the smoke around the arena. As the first few fly only 1 strikes Samui before the smoke clears enough for her to see them coming causing her to jump up and stick to the nearest pillar. Seeing Samui standing above her wires Yama sighs before she draws her tanto from her back scabbard and begins running towards the Kumo girl throwing more shuriken as she advances. Deflecting the strikes Samui rushes forward to fight Yama but before she can close with her Yama suddenly pulls on wires connected to her tanto's sheathe. Without warning the wires around both girls suddenly tighten up ensnaring Samui while Yama is left free to move. As Samui attempts to get out Yama slowly stalks forward while smiling. "I'm so glad I learned that move. Don't bother trying to get out those wires are stronger than the standard kind & nothing short of a truly exceptional blade can cut them. "Who said I was trying to escape?" Noticing Samui's grip on the wires Yama realizes what's about to happen just before raw lightning chakra is sent into the wires from Samui's hand. As both girls are shocked they scream and Yama's grip on the wires loosens as she falls. For a moment neither moves before Samui slowly stands as lightning arcs off of her as she stumbles towards Yama while drawing a kunai. As Yama comes to she notices Samui's blade to her neck and surrenders as she still can't get up. "I really should've seen that coming stupid me..."

While Yama struggles to sit up Kurenai comes down to help her seal up the shuriken and wires before steadying her as she walks back up to her team. Seeing Karin she grins sheepishly at her friend. "Sorry I couldn't beat her for yah Karin.." Rolling her eyes as she smiles Karin manifests one of her chains and has it stop just before her hand. "Grab it. I can help you recover from that _shocking_ experience." Laughing at Karin's stupid pun Yama does as she's asked before she feels relief as green chakra flows into her from the chain. While the Konoha genin already know of Karin's healing abilities the foreign teams stare in shock as she heals Yama effortlessly. Staring back at the Kumo and Iwa teams Karin & Naruto not so subtly keep their chains out till the next set of names are shown.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

While most of the teams watch the fight between Shikamaru and Kin for the Iwa and Kumo teams their focus remains solely upon Naruto, Karin, & Kaito behind them. Looking at her teammates Kurotsuchi can't help but realize how right her grandfather is. _"It's been years since the attack on Uzushio and these guys still hate that clan. I may need to tell him that we should keep our distance from these Leaf brats till everyone calms down." _"Kurotsuchi how strong do you think that Uzumaki boy is?" Turning to Katsuo she looks between him & Naruto. "Judging by the other one's abilities he's probably just as strong with fuinjutsu but I feel like he's got more tricks up his sleeves. From what we know he and she are viewed as the Clan's future heads and received quite a bit of extra training as a result. Plus he's under the instruction of Anko Mitarashi so expect him to be at Chunin level in most areas already." "He doesn't look so tough. If I fight him I'll crush him for what his clan did to my clan." _"Idiot..." _

Noticing their attention Naruto glares right back at the Iwa team before tilting his head back to look at Kaito. "What are the odds they're talking about us?" "The way that boy is looking at you Naruto I'd say 100%. Judging by his appearance he's probably part of the *Tetsujin Clan. They were once a major part of Iwa's forces till they were decimated in the attack of Uzushio. He probably blames our clan for their deaths so if you face him be smart cause he'll be especially brutal if given the chance." "Do you think he's inherited his clan's bloodline?" "If he's in the same team as the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter I wouldn't bet against it. And it looks like your friend has just beaten that Oto girl. I'm surprised it took him that long." Laughing at Kaito's comment the two look down to see Shikamaru slowly walking towards the stairs as the Oto girl is taken due away on a stretcher. Seeing the board once again going through names Naruto watches praying he gets to go soon before loudly yelling as it shows other names.

**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanka **

"Ahh come on I want to fight already!" "Patience otōto you'll get to fight soon enough I'm sure." While Naruto and Kaito continue to talk as the two girls begin to fight Karin notices the Kumo team not so subtly watching her. Pointedly ignoring them she watches the fight cheering on both her friends. _"I would be surprised if they don't try to kidnap one of our's someday soon. I better warn Kaa-san and Emiko-sama to alert the rest of the clan."_ Looking amongst themselves the Kumo team wonders just what the Raikage will do when they submit reports after the Exams are over. "_Matabi did you see the shape of his chains?" **"I ****did Yugito-chan. And I felt his chakra as they came out he's certainly inherited his mother's unique abilities. You must tell the Raikage when this is all over."** "This isn't good their village is growing stronger and if their clan is even half of what it was before we'll have issues if war were to break out again." _Sensing the one she carry's nod before slipping away Yugito vows to keep her team away from not just the Hyūga but also the Uzumaki.

"Listen up you three", as Omoi, Samui, & Karui look back at her Yugito looks towards the Uzumaki, "whatever happens avoid their clan just as much as the Hyūga. If the Hyūga despise us for what occurred a few years back their clan will surely hate us. Do you understand?" While Omoi and Samui quickly nod in agreement Karui shakes her head. "But sensei! What about our mission from the Raikage? We can't let those Uzu freaks scare us into not seeing how strong they are!" Staring down at the red headed girl Yugito shakes her head. "Karui their clan was strong enough to decimate the forces not just of our village but also those of Kiri, Iwa, Hoshi, & many others. Restrict yourself to gathering information here and passively in the Village if you win your match. I'm sure the others in Konoha will talk about that clan if you pay attention." Slowly nodding Karui realizes her sensei is right before looking back at the match. "Just how strong do you think they are sensei?" Looking at Kaito before her eyes move on to Naruto and Karin she sighs. "I believe they likely have likely recovered at least three quarters of their strength by now. While they only came back into the light a few years ago we heard rumors before that of unknown shinobi who stole a variety of scrolls, weapons, & artifacts we and others had looted from Uzushio. I bet they've been slowly working to retrieve all that was stolen from them likely since they got here. If I was you three I would not let your blade out of sight while here. I believe they noticed the seal on Samui's is based off the one their clan uses. They could likely shatter that seal if they fight you so be careful."

Realizing how serious their sensei is all three look back at the match only to see the two Konoha kunoichi knock each other unconscious. "Well that was a let down. And here I thought they were showing some promise with the pinkette having a rather unique set of seals & the blonde using jutsu based off medical jutsu as well as her clan's. I wonder whose next." As Karui says this the board stops on two names causing three jonin to all wince at who is fighting. "Well Blondie have fun I guess."

**Naruto** **Uzumaki vs Katsuo Tetsujin**

As the two boys stare at each other they jump over the rails before walking up to Hayate who can already tell this battle will be especially hard. Coughing into his hand Hayate immediately jumps back as he calls for the start of the match. Without missing a beat Naruto forms the cross seal before as his chains keep the Iwa genin away. "_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _All around the arena smoke comes into existence as nearly 100 Shadow Clones appear around Katsuo. _"Kōton: Steel Barrage Jutsu!" _Much to Naruto's surprise from the ground around Katsuo steel rises up before forming into balls and being launched at him and his army of clones. While many clones are able to dodge it becomes clear the small projectiles back a tremendous force when Naruto sees one go through multiple clones before slamming into and cracking one of the supports around them. "Is running all you can do Uzumaki!? I guess your clan truly has fallen if YOU are their future leader!" _"*Suiton: Turtle Shell Jutsu!" _Expelling a large amount of water from his mouth forming a large shell around himself before the remaining steel balls can slam into him.

Much to Katsuo's surprise his remaining projectiles are all stopped within the shell while Naruto grins at him. _"Fuin: Release!" _As Katsuo and the others watch water seems to pour from two scrolls in Naruto's hands and quickly forms a puddle 3 inches deep across the entire field. "My turn. *_Suiton: Water Dragon Barrage Jutsu!" _All around Naruto the water forms into 8 large dragons much to the others shock before they all attack Katsuo from a multitude of angles. Just before they impact his team seems him slam his hands down but his voice is lost in the sound of the dragons impact. Thinking he'd won Naruto smiles before to his, and the other's, shock he sees a dented but still standing curved shield in front of where Katsuo stood. "_Kōton: Needle Barrage Jutsu!" _Much like before steel seems to rise up around Katsuo before it suddenly shoots forward at Naruto forcing him to dodge though a few manage to strike his legs causing him to wince upon landing. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu!", _as 3 Narutos form around the original they all form the same handsigns before calling out another jutsu, "_Futon: Gale Palm Jutsu!"  
_

Blown back by Naruto's jutsu Katsuo slams into one of the pillars and remains there for a moment before pulling himself from it. As he does so Naruto and the others can see a black material sink into his skin. "I hate that move. *_Ironskin _is such a pain to use..." "_If he's using that move he must be taking this seriously." _Drawing his tanto and letting his chains out Naruto rushes forward while Katsuo sighs as his hands and arms take on a black color as they're coated with iron. Fighting Naruto to a near standstill both boys are breathing heavily as they break apart. "For a Uzumaki you're no slouch in taijutsu." "Hehe just cause our clan has lots of chakra and likes sealing doesn't mean we don't have other skills." As both boys attack again Kaito and Anko notice Naruto seems to be planning something based on how every now & then his chains mark the ground while looking like they missed the Iwa genin. _"What's he planning? Those are his clan's explosive seals...Brat you better not destroy my tower." _As other Konoha jonin look to Kaito they grow increasingly worried as his smile grows larger and larger the longer the fight goes on. "This is soo gonna hurt. _Fuin: Release! *Sea Barrier! Fuin: Tempest Breath!" _All around the two boys light green barriers suddenly spring up before multiple blasts of wind are unleashed forcing them towards the barriers.

The moment Naruto's trap begins his chains shot out and dig into the floor around him leaving him relatively still while Katsuo is forced back into one of the barriers by the wild winds. Barely able to move Katsuo struggles to form a handsign before seeing Naruto form his own and use his chains to aim himself at him. "_This is going to hurt..." __"Fūton: Air Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" _Overcharged by Naruto the jutsu not only blasts through his unstable sealed ones but takes their strength before slamming into Katsuo just as iron begins to cover his vitals. Unable to take the strain the barrier behind Katsuo shatters sending the boy flying back across the room and into a wall. The entire time the only other sound is Kaito laughing so hard he's fallen onto his back while praising how insane his otōto is. "_I think they may made a mistake letting Kaito train Naruto. Maybe the Elders were right..." "SUCH YOUTH!" "Even Kushina-san was never that crazy..." "So Shikamaru wasn't exaggerating.." _"GO BLONDIE!" _"Of course Anko would cheer for him...Then again his cousin isn't much better."_ While the dust slowly settles the various genin look amongst themselves for the most part glad they're not fighting Naruto.

When the dust finishes settling Naruto keeps his guard up before seeing the Iwa genin still lying on his back after sliding down the wall. Slowly advancing with his chains out Naruto grows increasingly worried he killed the boy before he slowly stirs and looks up at him. "Did you have to use that last jutsu? I feel like I just took a hurricane to the face." Looking behind Naruto at the proctor who's coughing quite a bit due to the lingering dust he raises his hands. "I submit. I know when I'm beaten." "Winner..Ahem. Winner Naruto Uzumaki." As the medical nin rush to help Katsuo onto a stretcher he's surprised when Naruto looks back and says he wants to fight again one day. "Heh sure but next time you won't win." Smirking as he turns and waves goodbye Naruto makes his way back to his team grinning the entire time. It's only when he's near Kaito that he breathes out and sits against the wall that shows how tired he is. "Good job Blondie."

Smiling up at Anko for a second before returning to sitting with his back against the wall and head down the rest of Team 8 look between him and Kaito for an explanation. "Even for one of us Naruto just used alot of chakra. I'm sure if Hinata looked right now with her Byakugan she'd see how much he used and the stress it put his system under. The number of Tempest jutsus, the barriers, & his chains were like turning most his chakra into gas & accelerant before throwing a lit match into it. Sure it generated alot of power but it burned away fast & has left his system low. Right Naruto?" As Kaito pokes Naruto he channels a bit of chakra into while Naruto he groans in response. "Kaito-nii remind me to never do that again.." "Sure but knowing you otōto you'll still do it." As the others laugh they turn back to look at the board as it reveals two more names.

**Yakumo Kurama vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa **

Staring at each other the two slowly make their way to the nearest steps though Yakumo is stopped for a moment as Lee wishes her good luck in her match. _"Kurama Clan...I think gramps said their genjutsu specialists that can make the Uchiha look like genin. So I just gotta get close and beat her down with my more widespread jutsu. Too bad gramps hasn't trained me in his style yet. That would be a shock for these Leaf punks to see."_ As the two stand on either side of Hayate looks at both before calling for the match to begin. Quickly rushing forward Yakumo draws two curved blades and begins slashing at Kurotsuchi who is barely able to dodge each strike which seems to be moving faster and faster which each miss. _"I gotta break her rhythm somehow.." "Doton: Rock Armor Jutsu!" _As Kurotsuchi's skin takes on a darker tone Yakumo notices it seems to also be reflective before being surprised when her blades don't even leave a scratch when she manages to cut at Kurotsuchi's arms.

Using Yakumo's surprise against her Kurotsuchi kicks the girl away the moment her blade is away from her with surprising force sending the kunoichi flying back. _"What was that...It feels like I was hit by a boulder." _Seeing Yakumo struggle to get back up Kurotsuchi attacks and nearly manages to strike her with blows that crack the ground below her. "_Hiden: Earthen Manacles Jutsu!" _Before Kurotsuchi can strike Yakumo again she's stopped in her tracks as the stone beneath her suddenly rises up and ensnares her ankles before solidifying. "_Genjutsu: Blooming Sakura Trees!" _All around Kurotsuchi suddenly she see's is Sakura tress in full bloom with Yakumo nowhere to be seen. _"This is definitely genjutsu...But why so obvious?" _Pulsing her chakra Kurotsuchi is back in the real world but realizes Yakumo is still nowhere to be seen. "Come out Leaf girl...I know your clan specializes in genjutsu." From all around she hears Yakumo's voice but fails to pinpoint it's source. "Why don't you try to find me instead Stonehead."

As Kurotsuchi slowly looks around the the area those watching from above do as well since Yakumo has hidden from their sight too. "Hey Karin-nee", looking over at Naruto she and her team notice he's leaning on the rails, "can you sense her?" Nodding Karin says she can but that she's using her clan's abilities not standard genjutsu to hide herself. "Cool..." Looking back down they notice Kurotsuchi dodging a volley of kunai that appeared from nowhere to her left as Yakumo continued to strike at random times from all around. _"Doton: Earth Wave Jutsu!" _With Kurotsuchi at it's center the entirety of the floor begins moving causing many genin to grab at the rails to avoid falling over. Suddenly the arena floor warps again as Yakumo reappears behind Kurotsuchi to her left with a few shuriken around her. "There you are! _Doton: Stone Pistol Jutsu!" _Quickly rolling to the side Yakumo launches shuriken at Kurotsuchi preventing her from firing more stones as she blocks the incoming projectiles with her armored arms. "That was a creative way to discover me. _Katon: Fox Fire Jutsu!" _In front of Yakumo 10 small fireballs are formed that she quickly begins launching at Kurotsuchi lightly singeing her left leg slightly.

While both girls take a breathe Kurotsuchi decides to up the fight by using the techniques her father and grandfather had taught her. _"Yōton: Quicklime Jutsu!" _Stunned at Kurotsuchi's jutsu Yakumo stays still for just a moment too long giving it time to strike her and knock her back. Quickly working to get the burning quicklime off of her Yakumo doesn't notice Kurotsuchi jump up and preform signs for another jutsu. "_Suiton: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" _The moment the water strikes her Yakumo is left unable to move as the quicklime dries and hardens like cement. Sighing that she had to show some of her bloodline Kurotsuchi draws out a kunai as she walks towards Yakumo. "Are you gonna give up? Or do I have to cut you a bit?" Channeling chakra into her arms Yakumo tries to break out only for the concrete like substance to resist her strikes & her supplies remain covered as well. "Crap. Proctor I surrender. Now can someone get this off of me." Before either Hayate or Kurotsuchi can move Lee appears beside Yakumo.

"If you do not mind Yakumo-chan I would gladly help you remove this concrete." With the tiniest bit of red on her cheeks Yakumo nods to Lee who proceeds to pull out a metal rod. "Yakumo-chan, please close your eyes real quick." As Hayate calls a end to the match Lee proceeds to quickly break apart the concrete like substance cover Yakumo. "Hey Karin-nee, since when did those two know each other? Wasn't Lee from the class before us?" "He is. But they met before that. Apparently she was struggling with some of the physical exercises after her 2nd year before Lee decided to help her out one day. Since then he helped her get into shape while she helped him learn how to counter genjutsu despite his condition." As soon as the last bit is gone Lee and Yakumo walk back up to their teams talking to each other the whole time. As they clear the field the board once again begins going through the remaining names while everyone else watches.

**Tenten Higurashi vs Temari of Suna **

While the others watch the two girls battle Karin and Naruto are busy watching the rest of the Suna team. "Hey Naruto does that red head give off bad vibes to you?" Looking at the boy Naruto notices he seems to be gazing at them as well with a scowl. "Yeah I don't know why but he feels off to me. Why?" "His chakra seems foul. It's like it's tainted...It just feels wrong to me." "Same and I usually can't sense stuff like that." Looking between the two Kaito considers telling them why the boy feel so off but decides against it for now. "Focus on your friend's fight you two. Afterall she's using seals learned from yours truly. Though I fear this is a bad match up for her." Looking between Tenten with her various weapons and Temari her war fan Karin realizes just how much Kaito is understating it as she nods. "She could still win but it'd take a miracle honestly."

While the two resume watching the match & cheering their friend on Gaara watches them and Kaito. _"Mother...you want their blood? Should I prove my existence here and now to them? "_ Within Gaara a presence seems to awaken and look out at the world through him. _**"Yes Gaara but wait..They shall prove it in time." **"As you wish Mother.." _While Kankuro grows increasingly worried as Gaara mutters to himself he breathes out in relief when his episode seems to end without violence. _"This can't be good. He views that blonde kid as someone to prove his existence with. How are we going to keep him from going berserk before the proper time?"_ As Kankuro and his sensei continue to worry themselves over Gaara's actions they smile as Temari defeats her opponent. After the girl is carrier away they turn to look up at the board wondering if Gaara will be fighting next.

**Shino Aburame vs *Kabuto Yakushi  
**

While the two boys stared at each other as they walked down the stairs to the ground floor Shino notices that Kabuto seems to be slightly unstable. "_He must still be affected by the injury he received in the 1st Test...Though that makes no sense any of the med-nin within the tower should've healed him. He must be faking it for some reason."_ Staring at each other neither makes a move as Hayate calls a start to the match though Kabuto's right hand does open his kunai holster. "Kabuto-san I advise you to quit. You do not have the skills or chakra to beat me." Pushing his glasses up a bit Kabuto smiles at Shino before responding. "I can't do that Shino-san. It would look bad on my sensei if me and my teammates all lost today." Before most genin can even reach Kabuto manages to draw and throw a kunai at Shino who blocks it with his own. "Then so be it." Jumping back Shino releases his kikaichū that proceed to swarm around the young Aburame obstructing everyone's vision. When the insects fall back 3 Shinos stand before Kabuto who smirks at them all. "Ahh the famed _Insect Clone Jutsu. _Let's see how it handles this!"

Drawing out more kunai Kabuto rapidly begins throwing them at the 3 with a few having tags wrapped around their handles. _"I was right..." _Drawing his short tantos each Shino begins blocking and dodging the kunai until one takes a kunai to the chest before exploding as the tag on the handle detonates. Blown back by the explosion both remaining Shino's begin to fall apart into more kikaichū much to the other's shock. _"So their bugs can even imitate weapons interesting.." _From behind Kabuto Shino rises out of the ground before more of his insects move to attack Kabuto. Surprised at his sudden appearance Kabuto is unable to force them off of him for a moment. "Was that _Doton: Hidden_ _Mole Jutsu_? First a Hyūga who uses another style of taijutsu and now a Aburame who uses ninjutsu. Your team is quite unique Shino-san." "That is to be expected when you are teamed up with a Uzumaki. They can be quite persuasive in their own way.." Hearing this Anko laughs as she remembers how persistent Naruto was on getting Shino to learn moves outside of his clans.

While Shino ignores Anko's laugh & Naruto yelling at her he can't help but agree their team is unique in some ways. _"Kikaichū: Ironbettle Armor Jutsu." _As Shino takes a more aggressive stance numerous beetles climb over his sleeves before forming into a chitinous armor with covering from his arms from the elbows to the tips of his fingers. Drawing one of his tantos from his back Shino quickly forces Kabuto back with surprisingly aggressive strikes at his joints. Unable to get room Kabuto is nearly forced into one of the pillars before he's able to kick Shino away though his left leg receives a shallow cut in exchange. While Shino is down Kabuto completes a set of handsigns for his own jutsu. "_Suiton: Water Bullet_ _Jutsu_!" Still getting up Shino can only take the incoming shots with his armored forearms before Kabuto suddenly seizes up and stops firing. Looking down he notices his chest and legs are coated in Shino's insects. "When...When did they reach me?" Slowly rising as some of his chitin armor falls off Shino holds out his sword which has a slight divot on it's back filled with kikaichū coming from Shino's hand. "Every strike that landed more crawled on onto you but they waited for my signal to begin devouring your chakra. This is my final offer for you to submit Kabuto-san. If my kikaichū continue devouring your chakra you may become too injured to continue as a shinobi." With no way to beat Shino, without revealing his true abilities, Kabuto raises his hands and submits. "Winner Shino Aburame!"

While the two visibly show no reactions internally both are pleased with the results. _"That should be enough to cover my participation in these exams. And I now have plenty of data to hand over to Lord Orochimaru." "Strange my hive seems sure he had far more chakra than he let on. He could've continued fighting but chose to end it prematurely.." _As Shino ponders the strange decisions Kabuto made he briefly acknowledges the complements of his teammates as the board lights up again.

**Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee **

While Gaara seems to not care he quickly shunshins down to the floor while glaring up at Rock Lee who seems excited to fight him. As Lee jumps over the railing Naruto and Karin watch nervously at Gaara. Worried about his friend Naruto looks at Kaito who seems to he totally focused on Gaara as the match begins. _"This isn't good...There is only one thing that could give that boy a defense like that." _"Kaito-nii can Lee win this?" Shaking his head Kaito looks down at Naruto before responding. "Your friend likely can't this is probably the worst matchup he could have received. His abilities will likely struggle to get past that boys defenses." As Kaito says this he looks towards Guy who seems to be just as worried as the others. "Guy did you give him those tools we crafted for you?" Nodding Guy points towards the slight bulges below Lee's leg warmers & wrists. "He's a natural at taijutsu so the weights have grown to the point most genin would struggle to lift them. And I've begun training him with various weapons & he seems partial to the half staff." "You've let him train without the weights on right? Those seals aren't meant to be on forever. Even if he can handle the weight it could harm him later in life." "Don't worry Kaito-san I have him train without the seals active every other day while also making him remove them after training and during missions." Nodding Kaito is goad Guy followed his clan's advice as they knew his reputation and were worried he might overuse the seals they made for him and his apprentice.

After seeing Lee move without his gravity seal assisted weights his opinion of Maito Guy begins to change as he starts to see how attentive he really is. "_Hmm maybe his reputation as a training fanatic has been overinflated. Afterall it's not like he taught Lee any kinjutsu..."_ Before Kaito can finish that thought he see's Lee opening the first 3 Gates causing his smile to disappear as he looks back at Guy. "Guy...What exactly were you thinking? Were you even thinking?!...Why did you train him in opening the Inner Gates? You know the risks!" While Kaito continues berating Guy his attention suddenly shifts back to Gaara and Lee as Lee finishes his Reverse Lotus. _"Oh no..." _Unable to react in time he's forced to watch as Gaara shatters Lee's left arm and leg before Guy is able to intervene and save his apprentice. While Lee is carried away on a stretcher Kaito looks between Gaara and the other genin. "_I will need to speak with_ Kaida-sama_ and Tsunade-sama after this. They might be the only ones who can save that boy's career as a shinobi." _Staring up at the board as it displays the second to last match Kaito is silent alongside all the others as the two walk down the steps to the ground floor.

**Karui of Kumo vs Yamahachi Kamizuru **

Immediately jumping back as Hayate begins the round Karui draws her katana and begins circling the Iwa boy who simply watches her. "Well are you going to just stand there?! Do something!" Staring at the girl his gaze changes from neutral to disdainful as he keeps an eye on her. "You are not the one I wanted to fight to just quit. You aren't worth my time." "Too bad for you then. Cause I ain't quitting!" Running forward with her blade up Kauri attempts to end the fight quickly only for Yamahachi draws two kunai and blocks her strike. "If you won't submit I'll force you to!" Knocking the girl back he summons a swarm of hornets before calling out his jutsu. "_Thousand Stingers Jutsu!" _Forced to dodge constantly to avoid being poisoned Karui is driven back across the floor before she can use her own jutsu. _"Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" _From her outstretched hand a bolt of lightning arcs through the air vaporizing the wasps incoming stingers and much of the swarm though Yamahachi is able to get away.

"I hate bugs." With his eyes narrowing the Kamizuru summons more wasps before having them begin circling around him. "_Bee Bomb Jutsu!" _Suddenly dozens of wasps with explosive tags upon them begin flying towards the lone Kumo girl who quickly jumps back as the first detonate where she once was. _"Crap I gotta get rid of these bugs somehow or I'm gonna lose!" "Raiton: Lightning Senbon Jutsu!" _As the senbon form and begin striking the remaining wasps & tags detonating them prematurely between her and the Kamizuru. "_Smart move but too late." _"_Bee Honey Jutsu!" _Before Karui can react a swarm of wasps suddenly swarm around her before bursting. As the various insects begin to burst around her Karui is increasingly held down by the honey they release. In only a few minutes she's left completely immobile while Yamahachi slowly walks closer to her with a kunai out. "Proctor I advise you call the match as I have no intention of letting one who speaks ill of my clan's abilities walk away unscathed." Struggling to break free Karui rapidly pulses lightning chakra around herself but the honey remains mostly intact even as she channels it into her katana and attempts to cut her way out. Coughing Hayate jumps between the two signaling Yamahachi to stop. "Genin Karui...ahem...If you can not free yourself in the next 10 seconds.", pausing for a second to cover his mouth Hayate holds up a hand to silence her, "I will call the match." Frantically struggling Karui channels more of her chakra into both her blade & out of her body but the honey remains stuck around her. Sighing she admits defeat before Hayate calls the match.

As Hayate helps Karui remove the honey Yamahachi walks away after glaring at Shino who stares back with the same indifferent expression his clan is known for. "Hey Shino how come he's staring at you like that?" Looking to his side Shino raises one hand allowing a few of his kikaichū to walk out onto his palm. "These are why. Like my Clan his clan are a clan of insect users though they specialize in the use of wasps, bees, & hornets while we utilize many kinds of insects. During the last war our clans constantly battled each other & ultimately we were victorious while they were decimated." When Shino stops talking he notices the others staring at him before Anko laughs and says that's the most he's ever spoken. Before he can respond though the board shows the last two names for the preliminaries.

**Chōji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta**

While Chōji is initially nervous about fighting he is quickly convinced by Asuma leading to him pulling his bō from his back before Hayate starts the fight. While Naruto is initially interested in the fight he quickly tunes out as he considers the various people he might fight. _"I can't wait! Hopefully Kaito-nii can help me train more cause I really want to fight Neji-nii, Sasuke, Gaara, & that Kumo kid who hurt Hinata-chan...I wonder who I'll fight first?" _While Naruto continues to consider what he could learn from Kaito his friends each warily look at Gaara who still seems angry after his match with Lee. But even they eventually watch as Chōji nearly beats the boy he's fighting by expanding his arms & staff before it's shattered by his strikes. Ultimately that proves his undoing as when he's forced to use his clan's more traditional jutsu he's easily defeated.

While Chōji slowly walks up to his sensei the various winners are all called down, aside from Sasuke, and congratulated on passing the Preliminaries before the Hokage steps forward. "Once again I must congratulate you all on reaching this far. For those of you who won your matches I ask that you step forward when Hayate-san", as he says this Hayate steps forward and holds out a open bag to each winner, "steps before you & draw out a single piece of paper. Once all have their number we will show the initial matches for the final exam. Before any of you ask winning does not guarantee you will be promoted it only gives one more chances. It is possible to earn your promotion in a single match even if you do not win. Now please read out your numbers." For a moment Hiruzen is silent as each number is called before looking back as the board reveals the initial matches.

**1st Branch **

**Naruto vs Omoi - Shino vs Yamahachi **

**Neji vs Samui - Shikamaru vs Temari **

**2nd Branch **

**Karin vs Kurotsuchi - Kankurō vs Dosu  
Sasuke vs Gaara **

While the various future opponents stare each other down the Hokage claps his hands to draw everyone's attention again. "You all have 1 month to rest and train for the Final exam.", seeing Naruto about to interrupt he holds up his hand, "The reasons are simple each of you now has at least a broad under standing of the others abilities. This month will give each of you time to train and learn new skills or develop the ones you already have. It will also allow us to send word to the various Kage, Village Leaders, Feudal Lords, & other who wish to watch your fights. For those from other villages you can leave if you wish but be sure to be back no later than the day before the Final Exam so as to not risk disqualification. Those who wish to stay are free to use Training Grounds 14-26 just have your sensei alert us so we can ensure there are no issues with you & any other team. You are all dismissed!" As the various teams are escorted out of the tower and Training Ground under escort from their sensei and the various proctors of the 1st & 2nd Exams. By day's end the various teams who had one or more members competing in the final exam were told to meet the next day by their sensei at their usual spots. To Naruto the excitement of the last few days, plus the terror he'd felt at various points, meant that when he finally made it to his own bed he immediately passed out and began dreaming of the various ways he'd best all the others and obviously be promoted to Chunin.

* * *

*-exactly what it sounds like a stronger version of the seal Kakashi used that uses the will of both the one it's on & the seal's maker to restrain the curse seal  
*-user forms tentacles out of water either around themselves or in the water that can attack enemies or shield the user/allies  
*-OC Iwa clan think of them as Iwa's Akimichi minus the whole love of food & allied clans they have a bloodline but not every member will show it  
*-forms a turtle out of water that's incredibly dense typically used for defense  
*-offensive jutsu based off the standard Water Dragon Bullet that forms multiple, slightly smaller, dragons that are used to overwhelm an enemy  
*-coats the user either totally or partially in iron that protects their body from most attacks  
*-lowest Uzumaki barrier at barely C-rank in strength

If you're wondering why I had Kabuto stay only to lose the answer is simple information. Due to the presence of the Uzumaki, and knowing their talent with seals, Orochimaru decided to not watch the fights. Instead he watched Kakashi & Kaito in order to see if they were attempting to remove his seal on Sasuke so instead of him being disguised as the Oto sensei another Oto follower took his place. So Kabuto stayed but lost to keep his cover of being a mediocre genin intact.

* * *

I can't believe how quickly I typed this all out. Hope y'all liked it & come back when the next chapter is done. See yah later!


	14. Finals Training

Ch 14 **Training**

Now we get to the fun parts, or at least the first fun part, this chapter and maybe the next will show the training of the contestants some extra fluff. BTW I still don't own Naruto cause Kishimoto won't sell it =(.

* * *

-day after Preliminaries-

Slowly walking towards his team's usual spot Naruto was surprised to see Kaito, Shibi Aburame, & Tsunade's former teammate Jiriaya alongside his sensei. "Umm Anko-sensei what are they doing here? Isn't this supposed to be about how we'll train?" "Yep Blondie and that's why they're here, or at least why everyone but Jiriaya-sama is here, they're going to help you three train." Nervously looking around Hinata briefly raises a hand before looking at Anko. "Ex-Excuse me Sensei, but I-I didn't make it to the 3rd Exam? Wh-Why am I going to be tra-training with them?" Lightly tapping Hinata on the head Anko smirks at her. "Well Stutters that's cause no genin of mine is gonna get left behind even if they didn't make it. These 2 are going to help me train you 3 in things I'm not as knowledgeable in. Like Shibi-san teaching Shades more of his Clan's jutsu while I help polish up his kenjutsu and other jutsu. And Kaito is obviously going to work on you three's sealing and barrier skills. As well as helping Naruto work on his wind chakra since I lack the affinity to help with that. This way even if none of you become Chunin this time you'll be even more prepared next time." Nodding Hinata smiles before thanking bowing to both Kaito and Shibi who respond by bowing back.

"Alright let's get started you 3 show them and me all your skills so we can plan a comprehensive training schedule for each of you." For the next few hours until lunch Naruto, Shino, Hinata show their sensei and others all the skills they have yet before Anko calls for a break. "Alright I think I have a rough idea for a schedule already. I can still train you brats every other day 3 times a week with Kaito, Shibi, others teaching you on the other days. Speaking of that Stutters do you think you could get someone from your clan to help? I know the Aburame's style differs from your own but I'm sure you two could learn from each other." Nodding Hinata says she'll ask after she returns home. "Now for the bad news Blondie your clan has told me they're going to have you train with someone else, likely for the rest of the month, in the next few days. So I want to teach you what I can while I have you meaning you're gonna need a lot of clones cause I think I've got a jutsu or two you could really abuse."

Smiling Naruto resumes eating his food while Kaito walks away with Jiriaya for a moment. "So are you going to train him or not?" Smiling as he looks back at Naruto Jiriaya nods while shaking Kaito's hand. "Alright then a word of warning he doesn't like perverts so don't be one around him unless you want to be pranked. He's a lot like his mother in that way.." Sighing as he walks away Jiriaya waves goodbye to everyone as he heads into the Village to speak with Hiruzen and others. _"From what I've see that boy has a lot of his parents in him." _Looking back one last time before he loses sight of everyone Jiriaya notices Naruto seems to be staring at him before he turns to Hinata. "_Heh that little gaki doesn't even realize how he feels for her I bet. He's just like his mother." _Jumping into the trees Jiriaya quickly makes his way to meet with Hiruzen and then Kaida to plan the boys training.

While Jiriaya walks away Naruto eagerly waits for Anko to tell them what they're going to do after lunch after he watches Jiriaya walk away. "Alright you three I've got a better plan for how we'll go about this. Monday, Wednesday, Friday I'll have all of you and train you with my clones so you all get personalized instruction. This is to ensure Naruto & Shino don't know everything the other knows just in case you two fight. Stutters I'm gonna see about teaching you some of the Hebi style seeing as you have the balance for it. On the days I won't have yah you three will likely be trained by your clan's on Tuesday & Thursday but Saturday you'll train together under either myself, Kaito, Mito, or someone else. I expect you all to rest on Sunday's so you don't burn yourselves out. Is that clear?" "HAI!" Smiling Anko quickly has them get back to work by training and spars against each individually while a shadow clone goes to get some scrolls for the coming weeks. "_By the time I'm done with these brats the others participants won't know what hit them!_" As she watches her genin team try their hardest to avoid her kunai and snakes she smirks at how much they've grown on her. "_Who would've thought I would be happy with teaching some brats how to be shinobi. But I guess they're alright..._"

While Anko continues training her team across the village other genin teams meet with their sensei and others who will train them. While this is going on Jiriaya sits in the Hokage's office alongside Kaida & Tsunade waiting for Hiruzen to say something. "So you think Orochimaru has plans beyond just putting his cursed seal on Sasuke Uchiha?" Nodding Hiruzen briefly takes a few pulls from his pipe before looking up at the others. "Itachi-san said Orochimaru said 3 of his were involved in the Exams. I think your past information of him being involved in Otogakure is correct Jiriaya. I fear he may be trying to steal away or eliminate some of our newest genin." As the Hokage says this the others grow increasingly worried as they each have connections with at least 1 or 2 of the rookies. "Old Man then what should we do? We know Kaida & Emiko-sama can remove Sasuke's mark but it'll take over a month to set up the seals materials needed. Won't he react if he realizes we removed his hold over Sasuke."

"We can't just leave it Tsunade-san. We all know those seals work by slowly corrupting the user's mind tying them to him. The current seal upon it is a stopgap measure at best that can be shattered by Orochimaru's chakra. I am sure with you and Jiriaya in the Village we can handle whatever reaction that snake might have." Nodding at Kaida's statement Hiruzen motions for Jiriaya to continue with his briefing. "_I feel like we are missing something. What is that snake planning?_" While Jiriaya resumes talking about what his information network had uncovered Hiruzen looked outside at the faces of his predecessors and successor. "Our current peace may not last much longer...I can only hope the next generation is ready for whatever may come." "They'll be ready Hokage-sama. And if they aren't it's our job as the older generation to protect them till they are."

While the day comes to a close the various Leaf jonin meet up at one of the more hidden shinobi owned bars. Looking between Guy & Kakashi Anko smiles before deciding to stir the pot a bit. "So anyone want to place a wager about which of the brats gets promoted?" The moment she says this she smirks as each Jonin looks amongst their fellows. "It goes without saying I think my _two_ students will go the furthest." "You may have two students Anko but I am sure Karin-chan will prove superior to both of them. She has Naruto's reserves but isn't a knucklehead like him." "Knowing Shikamaru he'll forfeit as quickly as possible..." While the various jonin argue back and forth about who's going to win they begin placing bets while Jiriaya watches from the side. "_Maybe I should put some bets on that brat._" Signaling for one last drink Jiriaya can't help but remember his own team and their Chunin Exam. "_I wonder how Tsunade feels about him. He may look like Minato but he definitely acts like his mom._" Quickly finishing his drink and paying his tab Jiriaya walks out before heading off to meet with his former teammate.

-3 days later-

As Naruto walks onto his team's usual training grounds he suddenly jumps back as a volley of kunai struck the ground before him. "Good job best you're finally paying attention." Looking up at Anko who's standing in a tree near the training ground's entrance Naruto suddenly releases something from his left hand. "Who said I'm the real Naruto?" With a burst of smoke revealing it was a clone Anko looks down as what it dropped earlier starts burning. "_Oh that's just devious combining clones with explosive tags..._" As the tags detonate Anko disappears before reappearing again near the team's spot for lunch. "Alright Blondie come out! I'll admit that was a good one." Laughing the entire time Naruto walks out of a small copse of trees near where his clone set off the tags. "Now I just need Kaito-nii to teach me the _Exploding Clone Jutsu_ and it'd be even better." "_That would be quite the sight to see given his reserves...Better convince Kaito not to share that one yet._" " "Alright Naruto how far have you gotten on the 3 jutsu scrolls I gave you?"

Smiling Naruto pulls out a single shuriken before tossing it at a nearby target and forming a set of seals. "_Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" Instantly the single shuriken is surrounded by well over a hundred perfect copies. As the target is riddled with shuriken Naruto forms more signs before calling out another jutsu. "_Futon: *Wind Whip Jutsu!_" Slashing out with his left hand Naruto slashes into the target this time leaving cutting off a chunk on it's left side. "Should've expected you to get those two. But what about the last one?" The second Naruto looks away annoyed Anko starts to laugh as he grumbles about it. "It's such a dumb jutsu though. And it's not even wind or water release. And it's n.." Before Naruto can say another word Anko, not so gently, hits him on the top of his head. "Idiot. Just cause it's a Iwa jutsu doesn't mean it can't be useful. While your chains can easily immobilize most people you'd face. There are times when a different tactic is necessary even if only to set up for another attack."

Sighing again Naruto runs through the jutsu's handsigns while staring at the target. "_Doton: Gravel jutsu._" Suddenly the earth around the target rose up around it before it once again solidified. "_Heh he managed to learn all 3 under a week. He's either a natural or used a absolutely absurd amount of clones. Probably the second one.._." "Good so you've learned each jutsu. Now keep practicing with them till you half the number of hand signs and then I'll give you a jutsu scroll featuring a B-rank jutsu. Deal?" Smiling Naruto nods before turning as he hears two familiar voices coming up the path to their area. "_Why's Kaito-nii here again? And why'd he bring the pervert?_" After waving to his older brother figure Naruto points to Jiraiya who narrows his eyes for just a moment seeing a familiar hint of mischief in his eyes. "Oi Kaito-nii why'd you bring the pervert!? You're not gonna let him train us right? Harue-nee would kill you for that!" Laughing at Naruto's blatant disrespect of the Toad Sage Kaito shakes his head. "Nope otōto though I'm sure Jiraiya-sama won't want to help you now." As Kaito says this he subtlety forms the Uzumaki sign for seal with his left hand by his side.

Realizing what Kaito means Naruto looks between the two older men before he sighs. "Anko-sensei I think I'm going to have to leave with them for awhile." Nodding her head Anko wishes him good luck before turning back to Shino and Hinata who return to sparring after waving goodbye to their friend. "Alright you two get over here!" Rushing over to their sensei both Hinata and Shino are surprised when she tosses them jutsu scrolls. "It took me awhile to find jutsu that you could use but try to learn these if you can. Each one is tailored to your styles whether it is Shade's Rock Pillar Prison or your Haze genjutsu Stutter's. And even if you can't learn them for one reason or another maybe they can help you with another jutsu down the road." Shrugging her shoulders Anko smirks down at them before pulling out another scroll and tossing it to Hinata. "Also Stutters here is all the information I could. It's not much given how secretive your clan is but it's something at least." Smiling Hinata puts the scroll in her jacket before their additional sensei arrive in the form of Tsunade for Hinata & Shibi for Shino. Smiling Anko begins breaking down the two's schedule for the day causing even the normally stoic Shino to start going pale.

-Uzumaki Compound-

As Kaito leads Naruto and Jiriaya into the Clan's Fuinjutsu library Jiriaya can't help but look amazed at the sheer number of scrolls the Clan has. "Kaito I have to ask? Did your clan recover the majority of this before or after you made yourselves public again?" "Neither you old pervert", as Kaito says this Jiriaya sighs while Naruto starts laughing, "we had it the entire time. We just kept it locked away with a variety of blood seals. Though we have managed to recover a few scrolls over the years, many without the thieves knowledge, and have since returned them to their rightful place." "For once can't I talk to a Uzumaki without them saying that? Isn't my rank as a sealmaster worth anything anymore?" From all around Jiriaya various older Uzumaki smirk and say the same thing as Kaito & Naruto. "Nope!" Sighing and muttering to himself Jiriaya shakes his head as he follows Kaito into one of the rooms placed deep within the Clan's library. Looking around the room Jiriaya notices it has a few seals along the floor and walls. "Alright this should be good enough. Naruto take off your shirt and stand in the center of the room. It should help Jiriaya release that traitor's seal without causing you to nearly pass out." Sighing Naruto takes off his shirt and jacket before actively channeling his chakra causing both the 5 Prong and 12 Trigrams Seals to appear though the imbalance caused by the second is visible on his face.

"This may sting a bit brat." As Jiriaya holds his left hand up his chakra quickly becomes visible on each finger tip with the symbol for each element over one. "_Five Pronged Seal Release!_" Just before Jiriaya's hand can strike Naruto chains suddenly rise up and wrap around Naruto's hands and waist. As Jiriaya's fingers hit Orochimaru's seal it quickly begins to unravel while Naruto seems to relax just a bit as his chakra flows normally once again. "Kaito-nii you gotta teach me that move so I don't have to deal with this for so long again." After rubbing his stomach for a moment as the seal fades Naruto grabs his black shirt and mesh underarmor. Once he's clothed again Naruto tests his chakra by manifesting his chains smiling as he does so. "Oh that's way better. Thanks you old pervert!" Shaking his head Jiriaya turns to leave the room before Kaito tells him to wait. "Since you both are here anyways we might as well get this out of the way. Naruto the teacher the clan wants you to take on before the final exam is Jiriaya-sama. Not only is he a Seal Master but we believe you could learn quite a bit from him regarding the other Shinobi Arts." Looking between the two Naruto's thoughts are clear on his face before he sighs.

"Fine I'll study under the pervert.", just before Jiriaya can respond though Naruto holds up one hand, "But only if he agrees to teach Hinata-chan & Shino something too." Looking at Jiriaya Kaito raises one eyebrow as the Sannin seems to copy his godson as his emotions shift rapidly before settling. "Fine fine. I already have to deal with sharing you with your clan I might as well add the other brats." Holding out a fist Naruto smiles up at Jiriaya who rolls his eyes before bumping fists with Naruto. For just a moment both smile before Jiriaya suddenly yells out and begins shaking his hand while Naruto laughs and bolts for the door. As he does Kaito sees him drop a small tag while Jiriaya begins chasing the boy. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Laughing Naruto begins dodging before forming his favorite sign as he turns to face the angry Sannin. "_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" Before Jiriaya can even get close well over a hundred Narutos appear in bursts of smoke before they all scatter while laughing.

While Jiriaya copies Naruto by creating his own clones Kaito quietly chuckles as he walks out of the Clan's library holding up the crumbled tag Naruto used. "_I'm surprised Naruto was able to make a usable lightning tag. Then again he probably used far more chakra to make that tag than he would to make a equivalent wind or water one..._" For the next hour civilians and shinobi, both native & foreign, are surprised to see copies of the Toad Sage chasing down copies of a familiar blonde genin. The chase finally ends with Naruto reaching his team's usual training ground as Jiriaya nearly grabs him at the gate. "Get back here brat!" Laughing Naruto only shakes his head till he suddenly feels himself being restrained and looks down to see Anko's snakes wrapping around him. Tossing Naruto to Jiriaya even as he yells at her Anko simply smirks while calling Hinata and Shino to join her.

After watching Naruto be forced to fight the others simply sit and each lunch until the two join them bearing a multitude of bruises though Naruto obviously comes off worse. "Alright if you two are done can you explain why you're here Jiriaya-sama?" "This brat's clan asked me to train him for the upcoming exams and he refuses to accept unless I teach the other two something as well." Not really surprised at what Naruto apparently asked Anko can only laugh a bit while looking at Shino and Hinata who are both stunned at what Naruto is offering them. "So would you two like me to teach you something or did this brat", as Jiriaya says this he lightly punches Naruto in the shoulder, "make me waste the last hour or so in coming here?" With a voice that's just barely kept in check Shino responds. "Hai Jiriaya-sama...We would be honored to learn form one of the Sannin." When Hinata realized everyone's attention was on her she quickly began to blush while looking down before nodding. "I-I wou-would be hon-honored if y-you taught us Jiriaya-sama." Nodding Jiriaya smiled as he looked between the three genin and their sensei.

"_Heh it has been too long since I taught a bunch of brats...Maybe this will be fun._" "Alright first what can you three tell me about the effects elemental chakra can have on a opponent's body if used against them?" To everyone's surprise Naruto raises a hand and smiles when Jiriaya points at him. "Well you old pervert", at this Anko can't help but laugh while Hinata and Shino are shocked at their friend's words, "I know wind chakra can easily cut someone'a chakra network if you have the control necessary to force it into them." Turning to the others Jiraiya points at Shino who looks up. "Fire nature chakra can burn away at a person's body and chakra network. How you ask? Because it acts like a poison that eats away at the person's cells & the chakra pathways unless expelled or subsumed by water natured chakra." Nodding at Shino's near verbatim wording Jiriaya looks towards Hinata who blushes again before sitting up straight. "Ea-Earth chakra can easily block a opponent's chakra & Li-Lightning chakra can scramble their body's signals." "All three of you are correct though I'm surprised you don't know the effect water chakra can have on a shinobi's body Naruto. Much like both earth and wind natured chakra it can either block or cut a opponent's chakra pathways. While it's not as effective as the other two many underestimate it's power as few ever learn the effects elemental chakra can have when utilized not only for jutsu but in one's taijutsu."

Before any of the genin can respond Jiriaya pulls out three sets of fingerless gloves before tossing a set to each of them. "Each of you put these on. I want you to see the effects your elemental chakra can have when utilized alongside your clan's taijutsu. I'm going to make a few Shadow Clones the first you strike do not channel your particular element into it but do so on the second. These gloves have seals on them that help you channel whatever your element is even if you haven't mastered it yet." Stepping back Jiriaya quickly forms 6 shadow clones that stand on either side of him. "Naruto you go first." Slipping the gloves on Naruto quickly gives one of the clones a solid right hook to the face causing it to fall back a half step before it smirks down at him. "Nice try brat but you're still not strong enough." As the clone bursts Naruto turns to the one next to it begins sending his wind chakra to the gloves which start glowing faintly. Annoyed at the previous clone's words Naruto falls into a Hakunaishō stance before hitting the second clone with a uppercut to the jaw.

The moment his fist makes contact the second clone flies back as wind chakra is released into it. As it reaches the apex of it's flight the clone bursts into smoke much to Naruto's surprise. "Wait how..." Laughing a bit Jiraiya looks at Naruto before pointing to the gloves he's wearing. "Like you said wind chakra can shred a person's chakra network when those gloves released the chakra you'd channeled it dispelled the clone. Though you need to work on perfecting the element so you waste less chakra next time. Now Shino it's your turn." Quickly striking the first clone Shino isn't surprised when it remains intact after he strikes it. Turning to the other Shino sends his own earth natured chakra into the gloves before repeating the strike on the second clone. Much to his, and the other's, surprise though the clone isn't the only one sent back by the force of the chakra. As the clone stands back up it laughs before turning to Shino and helping him up. "I knew your clan could back a punch but I'm surprised at just how hard you hit kid. You guys really should look into using more elemental jutsu in addition to your current ones. It'll help keep you from being too predictable and maybe even help with your clan's attempts to breed stronger insects."

Nodding Shino steps back while Hinata steps forward before falling into her clan's opening stance. Striking the first one the others aren't surprised when it's dispelled by her clan's standard attack with a single palm strike to the chest. Falling back into her initial stance Hinata begins sending water nature chakra into the gloves causing a faint blue glow to come from them. Repeating the same strike with the second clone they are surprised though when it seems like thin spears of water come out of the clone's back just before it bursts into smoke. "_I never want to feel that again..."_ "As you three can see adding elemental chakra to your taijutsu can take a strike that normally would simply injure a foe to one that disables them. Now if you three don't mind I need to begin teaching Naruto what his clan requested.", before Naruto can interrupt Jiriaya holds up a hand, "Don't worry brat I'll leave some clones here to help them each time I'm teaching you. I think I know a jutsu or two that could help your little friends here." Before anyone can stop him Jiriaya grabs Naruto's shoulder as he forms two clones before he _Shunshins _away leaving the rest behind quickly.

Within moments he & Naruto are far away in a rarely used training ground behind the Hokage Rock. Pushing away from the Toad Sage Naruto collapses and holds his stomach while groaning. "Warn me you're gonna do that next time you old pervert." Laughing a bit Jiriaya sits on a stump near the forest edge as he waits for Naruto to recover. Looking over the trees behind Naruto he looks towards Konoha while reminiscing. "Your brother tells me you have your clan's summoning contract is that true gaki?" "Yeah almost every Uzumaki is part of the Octopus Clan & so are a few of the Kazama that the Clan has taken a interest in. Why?" "Part of my training requires you to sign the contract with the Toad Clan. I can ask the Toads myself but could you summon one of yours to carry a message to their leader for his permission." Nodding Naruto unseals a large basin filled with salt water before cutting his right thumb and preforming a familiar set of handsigns. "_Summoning Jutsu!" _As smoke briefly covers the basin Naruto reaches into his jacket and pulls out a bag. "Oi Naruto what did I say about summoning me in this annoying bucket!?"

As the smoke clears Jiriaya sees a relatively small blue & white octopus sitting mostly covered in the water. "Oh relax Takoaka, it's the best I've got for now. Plus I got you those snacks you like..." Before Naruto can say another word a tentacle shots forward and grabs the bag before it disappears beneath the water. While sounds of chewing come up from the water the octopus notices Jiriaya crouching behind him with a surprised look on his face. "What yah looking at jiji?" Annoyed at the octopus's words Jiriaya almost pulls out a kunai as it resumes eating whatever Naruto gave him. "He wants you to deliver a message to your parents Aka. Apparently he wants me to sign the Toad Contract but wants to be sure they're cool with it." Looking more intently at Jiraya the octopus notices the scroll hanging off his back & the kanji for oil on his headband. "I take it you're Jiraya, Jiji?" As Jiraya nods he pulls out a small scroll which is promptly taken by the octopus and placed within what looks like a bag just over his tentacles. "Alright I'll do it. I'll bring a scroll for a larger one though if they want to talk to you two. See yah later Naruto." Waving with 2 of his tentacles the octopus disappears with a puff of smoke leaving Naruto and Jiriaya to wait for his return and answer.

"So why do I need the Toad Contract?" "Some of the jutsu I'd like to teach you rely on them to work effectively. Plus wouldn't you like to have the same contract as the Yondaime? I heard from Emiko & Kaida that he's your rolemodel." As Naruto nods a burst of smoke reveals that Takoaka has returned to the basin. Tossing Naruto a scroll he looks at the ground a bit away from the two shinobi. "Ma wants to speak with the Toad summoner. Open that scroll up & she'll be summoned in a larger pool of saltwater." Before either shinobi can respond the summon returns to his home with a puff of smoke leaving only a empty bag behind in the water. _"I knew he liked prawns but that's just ridiculous.."_ Picking up the bag Naruto shakes the water from it before resealing the basin and water within as he mutters about glutoinous summons. "Well I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." Opening the scroll Naruto tosses it aside as soon as it begins to smoke before it's hidden behind a massive burst of smoke.

To Naruto's surprise the summons is truly massive dwarfing even the Academy while her pool sized basin pushes back nearby trees and crushes any stones beneath it. "Is that you, Jiraya the Toad Sage?" The moment Jiriaya begins to respond the Boss Summons tentacles suddenly shot out and he's forced to jump back repeatedly as she continues to attack with a mixture of tentacles and balls of ink. "Oi Boss Takojoō why are you attacking the old pervert?" "Cause this little toad tried to spy on Kushi-chan's wedding night!" For a moment Naruto is silent and still before he joins her in attacking Jiriaya. Within twenty minutes the surrounding trees are smashed & a few of Konoha's shinobi, including some of Naruto's friends, arrive to see what's causing the disturbance. When Anko and the rest of his team arrive they're greeted by the sight of their friend chasing the Toad Sage with his chains out while the Boss of the Octopus Clan fires endless balls of ink that create seals at him. _"I don't even want to_ _know_." One by one the various bystanders walk away leaving only Hiruzen standing there to watch and laugh while smoking his pipe till the two calm down.

After the two stop attacking Jiriaya Takojoō suddenly, but gently, wraps Naruto up in one of her tentacles causing him to hug back. "It's been too long Naru-kun, how come you haven't summoned me or my good for nothing husband since you signed the contract?" "Hehe it's cause I don't really have a place too Tako-sama. If I'm ever at the coast though I'll summon both of you I promise!" With a eye smile the Octopus Boss puts Naruto down before looking over at Jiriaya and motioning him to come closer. "So why does the Toad Clan wish to have one of my own join them? While I respect Gamabunta and the Sages they are not my own. Nor do I have ties with them like I do this young one and his Clan." "Can you send Naruto away for a moment. I wish to speak with you alone about some things Takojoō-sama." Nodding she sends Naruto away despite his pleas to stay that continue till she surrounds them with privacy and barrier seals. Realizing he can't get through Naruto sighs before heading to the Hokage Rock to wait for Jiriaya.

Within the barrier the two watch Naruto walk off before Jiriaya sighs and turns away from him. "You know who his father is. Minato wanted him to learn from the Toads because of the Prophecy in case he wasn't the one. The Sages have already agreed to letting Naruto sign the contract if you are okay with it. So will you allow it?" Settling in the water the elder Octopus looks in the direction Naruto went before turning back to Jiriaya. "Our Clan knows of that prophecy, though I disagree with the Great Sage telling you of it, so we will allow it but never forget we are blood bound to him and his people." "I understand Takojoō-sama & I hope the Toad and Octopus Clans can work together to ensure both his parent's legacies are respected." For a moment the octopus is silent as she stares down at Jiriaya before sighing & rising up to her full height. "I will allow Naruto-kun to sign the Toad Contract if he desires to. I fear that boy will need all the help & power he can get in the coming years." As she says this she cancels the barriers around them before calling for Naruto.

Just a few moments later Naruto jumps down from one of the trees at the edge of the training ground before running up to them. "Naruto-kun, I will allow you to sign the Toad Contract if you wish to. Just remember to summon us from time to time we can't let those freshwater amphibians get all the glory right?" Laughing at her joke Naruto nods while Jiriaya takes the scroll from his back and opens it up. "Since I'm sure you know how to sign a Summoning Contract already so add your name to this & you'll officially join the Toad Clan." Biting his thumb till it bleeds Naruto quickly applies blood to each finger tip before putting his mark on the scroll & signing his name. Rolling the scroll back up Jiriaya smiles before suddenly looking up as he hears a hawk above them. "Alright Naruto, I'd like to help you work on your summons but something came up. I will begin your training tomorrow morning right after breakfast so be ready." Before Naruto can even respond the Toad Sage disappears much to his annoyance and the Octopus matriarch's amusement. "Well Naru-kun I have to return home. Have fun learning from the Toad Clan."

Waving goodbye to the young Uzumaki the massive octopus returns to her home in a burst of smoke leaving Naruto to slowly make his way home. As Naruto walks back home he hears the sounds of sparring in a nearby training ground and decides to see who it is. As he enters the training ground he sees Sasuke sparring against his brother while Kakashi watches and occasionally gives Sasuke pointers. Before he can even say a word though he feels a tap on his shoulder as Itachi suddenly appears behind him. "What are you doing here Naruto-san?" "AHHH! Don't do that!" Jumping away from the elder Uchiha Naruto looks between him and his younger brother and sensei. "Hey Sasuke how's your training going?" "It's going alright Naruto but can you please not interrupt it? I have to prepare to face that Gaara kid." Nodding Naruto laughs a bit before turning to walk away but is stopped when Itachi grabs his shoulder. "Wait a moment, I believe he could help you otōto.", as Itachi calls him this Sasuke sighs, "Afterall Naruto is the only genin with more chakra than your opponent. Even if their styles are different it could prove useful to you." Quickly roped into helping his former classmate Naruto can only sigh as he realizes he won't be getting any time to relax soon.

-Hyūga Compound-

Across the village Hinata walks into the Main Family's dojo before kneeling & bowing to her father and uncle alongisde her older cousin. "Otosan Ojisan, thank you for coming today. I ask permission to learn more of the Rapizzu school of taijutsu under Emiko-sensei." While Hizashi seems open to the idea Hiashi's face shows no emotion before he looks at his eldest. "Tell me daughter, why exactly do you wish to continue learning their style of fighting alongside the Gentle Fist?" "With your permission Otosan, I would like to show you the results of my training under Emiko-sensei." Nodding Hiashi motions for her & Neji to rise before both separate & fall into similar, yet still differing, stances across from each other. _"Did she finally do it?" _With a nod to both genin Hiashi begins the match with Neji attacking like with the typical Hyūga mixture of precision and refined aggression. To his surprise though Hinata responds not by blocking his strikes but by dodging around them in a style that seems a mixture of the Gentle Fist & Rapizzu styles. After a few moments the two cease sparring and bow before sitting across from their fathers.

"I see your style seems to combine our Gentle Fist with the Uzumaki's Rapizzu style. Can I ask why you do this?" For a moment Hinata is silent before holding up a piece of chakra paper that quickly grows damp as her chakra is poured into it. "Unlike most of our clan I have a strong water affinity. Emiko-sensei believes this is why I have such difficulty in learning our clan's style of fighting. She believes most Hyūga have a strong affinity for earth which is reflected in the Gentle Fist both via it's movements & method of attack." Nodding the two men briefly look at each other before Hizashi nods to his brother before looking at Hinata. "What do you hope to accomplish from learning from them Hinata-sama?" To the other's surprise Hinata seems nervous as she considers the magnitude of what she's about to say. "I...I hope to create a new water element based form of the Clan's Gentle Fist. I believe it could help both myself and other's in our family who struggle with our current style." Surprised at her words Neji looks over at his cousin before smiling and looking back at his father and uncle.

"_An elemental Jūken? Even if she can't it could help break the clan out of it's stagnant nature." _"I will allow you to continue your training under Emiko-sensei. If you need help with your project though please ask Hizashi or Neji." As Hinata thanks her father for his support he nods his head before rising and exiting the dojo before smiling at how much his daughter has grown. "_Even if that boy never returns her feelings he's helped her more than I ever thought possible."_ While Hiashi heads back to his office Hizashi & Neji congratulate Hinata on her growth & goal. "So Hinata, do you have any names for your new form of our Jūken?" Shaking her head Hinata looks down a bit before smiling up at her uncle. "Sorry Hizashi-jiji but I haven't yet." Smiling Hizashi simply pats the top of her head before telling the two to assume their stances. "Let's see how far along you are with your new style Hinata."

With a smirk extremely similar to Naruto's Hinata quickly steps away & falls into her stance while Neji nods & falls into the clan's basic opening stance. On Hizashi's command both launch themselves forward simultaneously and begin attempting to break through each's other's guard. Watching their distinctive styles a second time Hizashi notices that while Hinata's is nearly perfect defense wise she struggles to attack with it though she's able to keep Neji from closing her tenketsu as she weaves through his strikes. Noticing Hinata has begun to use moves she didn't show in their brief demonstration earlier Hizashi begins to smile. "_If I didn't know better I'd say she was holding back earlier interesting.." _Over the next hour Hyūga from both branches not so subtly watch the two genin spar through the walls with their Byakugan much to Hiashi's amusement. _"She's just like you Hitomi-koi." _Shaking his head to drive back the lingering sadness Hiashi returns to work though those who know him best can see his eyes occasionally activate and move to look towards his eldest daughter. As the day comes to a close across the village the various genin end their day of training and try to rest as much as they can before it begins again.

-1 week later-

As the sun rises over Konoha the Uzumaki Head Family is rather quickly awoken as Naruto is suddenly doused with ice cold water. "AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" "Get up Blondie. It's time to train!" Before Naruto can even think of striking back Anko disappears in a puff of smoke that causes the soaked blonde to cough as Kaida & Karin nearly rip his door off it's hinges to get in his room. With her chains out and eyes nearly as red as her hair Kaida can only blink as she sees Naruto getting up with water dripping off of him. "Naruto, what happened?" Laughing a bit Naruto dries his face with a older shirt before nervously laughing. "Anko-sensei woke me up with ice cold water Baa-chan." Seeing her cousin isn't being attacked Karin sighs loudly before walking out as she not so quietly mutters about crazy jonin. A few moments later Naruto can be seen leaving the compound with drops of water still falling from his hair as he heads to his team's usual spot. _"I need to fund where Anko-sensei lives let's see how she likes getting doused with cold water!" _

Arriving just after Hinata and Shino Naruto smiles when he sees Tsunade's apprentice Shizune & Harue standing beside Anko. "Harue-nee what are you doing here? I thought Hokage-jiji took you off duty?" Smiling at Naruto Harue nonethless rubs her growing belly before her smile widens as her baby kicks seemingly in response. "He did Naru-kun. I came here to give Hinata-chan a few scrolls since Emiko-obachan can't make it. And I brought some food for you all for lunch in this seal." Tapping the seals strapped along her side Harue removes a few before handing them to Hinata who bows and thanks her for them. "And I'm here to help Hinata with her medical jutsu since Tsunade-taichou is with Emiko-sama." "If everyone is done asking questions let's get training already. Stutters you go with Shizune, Blondie I'll send a clone with you to watch over your training for a bit, & Shades you are the unlucky one today who has to spar with me." The three quickly split up and follow their respective sensei to different parts of the training ground while Harue sits in the shade near the center. Deciding to sit in the shade that she knows Naruto & his team usually sit under for lunch.

As she's sitting her mind begins to wander even as she reads a small scroll Kaito had given her soon after their honey moon had ended. Before she can get too into it thoigh unfortunately she hears a very loud explosion from the direction Naruto went before she sees something flying her way. As she stands up a body slams into the ground before her revealing itself to be Naruto now sporting a very throughly thrashed jacket as he groans. Moving as quickly as she can Harue is amazed when Naruto sits up before he starts to cough. "Ha...Harue-nee...what...what happened?" Before Harue can say a word Anko's clone arrives via shunshin and crouches down before Naruto. "You sent yourself flying with that tag Blondie. Next time don't use so much wind chakra it really boosted that explosive tag's power to the point it nearly got me too." Nodding Naruto allows himself to be pushed down gently by Harue as she begins using medical jutsu to check him for any internal injuries. While Harue utilizes what little medical jutsu she knows to help Naruto recover the real Anko & the others arrive soon after. With Shizune's help Harue is able to fully heal Naruto though he's still sent home to change before he's to head over to his training spot with Jiriaya.

While Naruto's team resumes their training across the village the sole competing member of another slowly rises again after being struck by his sensei in their taijutsu spar. "Come on Sasuke how can you expect to beat Gaara if you can't take a hit like that?" Taking out two kunai Sasuke charges back in with his Sharingan active as his brother and mom watch from the sidelines. "He really has improved Itachi-kun." Nodding Itachi notices that Sasuke is subtly weaving signs as he tries to pin Kakashi down before he uses his jutsu. The moment Kakashi stands still Sasuke jumps up high above his sensei and brings both his hands up. "_Katon: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" _Seeing the incoming flames Kakashi forms his own handsigns to counter it. "_Suiton: Water Pillar Jutsu!"_ The moment the two jutsu collide the area is blanketed in steam as Sasuke lands a few meters away from where Kakashi stood. Sighing Sasuke deactivated both his Sharingan as he feels his body begin to crash from using so much chakra in such a short time. Just as the steam begins to clear though he suddenly feels two hands grab his ankles as he hears Kakashi's voice. "_Doton: Headhunter Jutsu." _The moment he begins to into the ground Sasuke sends as much chakra to his feet as possible in a attempt to break out but stops when he feels a kunai pressing against his back.

"Nice try Sasuke but you still need to watch out for tricks like that." Laughing a bit as Sasuke tries to get himself out Mikoto can't help but remember her own time as a shinobi. "_He's just like his father in so many ways..." _As Kakashi helps Sasuke get out of the ground Itachi steps forward & pulls him out after channeling a small amount of lightning chakra into the ground to break it up. "Five minutes thirteen seconds that's a full minute more than your previous spar you are improving. Now let's see your progression with the jutsu I gave you." Nodding Sasuke turns towards the targets a few meters away. "_Katon: Hiding in Ash Jutsu!" _Directing the burning ash towards the nearest target Sasuke quickly reduces it to cinders while charring the others as his sensei and family watch. As he looks to a further away one Mikoto notices he's channeling lightning chakra not fire chakra like the clan typically does. _"Could he truly have two affinities?" _Drawing out four kunai Sasuke channels his chakra into them before throwing them at the target. _"__Raiton: Lightning Kunai!" _Much to Mikoto surprise instead of simply sticking in the target the kunai each easily pierce it before getting stuck up to the ring in the tree behind. "I'm assuming you taught him that move Itachi-san?"

Nodding only Mikoto notices the tiny smile on her eldest's face as she watches Kakashi's eye twitch in annoyance. Motioning for Sasuke to continue Itachi creates a single shadow clone that stands before the target while Sasuke runs through his last set of hand signs. _"*Raiton: Shock Palm!" _Rushing forward Sasuke strikes the clone with a quick blow to the chest & left leg causing electricity to briefly be seen on the clone before it dispels. Shaking his head at the brief phantom pains he received from his clone Itachi smiles as his brother moves to rejoin them. "Good job otōto, I think next week me or Kakashi-sensei can teach you the jutsu we believe you will need to defeat Gaara." Nodding at Itachi's words Kakashi's hand drifts towards his pocket before he feels Mikoto's gaze harden and can almost feel her Sharingan activating until his hand drops back down. Sighing Kakashi briefly wonders why he agreed to train Sasuke with his strict mother watching. _"No wonder her and Kushina-sama were friends they both hate Jiriaya-sama's great books."_

-Aburame Compound-

Returning home after his training with Anko ended Shino is directed to his father's office by the guards near the entrance. Soon after as he waits for his father to call for him he's surprised to learn from his insects that there are multiple clan elders with his father. _"What could they be talking about? I am too young to have a arranged marriage, my team is seen as good influence, & I'm not set to receive my second hive for another three months. Why are they here?"_ A few moments later Shino watches as the 3 clan elders are ushered out before his father motions for him to enter. "I take it you are wondering why they were here? No doubt you realize it can't be about marriage, your team, or your second hive. In all three cases you are correct they weren't here about that. Apparently they heard of your experiments using _his _hive & do not approve. They are worried you may attempt to gain them as your second hive though I do not believe that is your desire." Nodding his head Shino pulls out a small but heavily reinforced glass bottle with a small purple pile at the bottom. "I am attempting to create antibodies or a cure for them as currently none of our clan could survive this." Surprised at his son's words Shibi takes the offered bottle and notices that the bottom is coated with the remains of regular kikaichū with the rinkaichū breeding amongst the remains.

"You're attempting to breed more for what purpose?" Holding out his Shino directs a few of his insects to crawl out onto his hand. "Every few weeks I expose a variety of strains to small amounts of rinkaichū to see if any have developed a resistance or antibodies to them. So far my results have led to no successes but each generation grows a bit stronger and lasts longer. Initially they would die almost immediately upon exposure now some survive long enough to breed before dying." Surprised at his son's words Shibi hands the bottle back before nodding. "If that is your goal then I will ensure they do not interfere with it. You have my permission as the Aburame Clan Head to continue your work though I hope we never need it." As the day comes to a close Baki is seen leaving the hotel he and his team are staying at much to the various watchers surprise. After alerting the Hokage one is directed to follow & watch him while trying to avoiding detection.

A few hours later Baki arrives at the meeting place as his team hides in the area & watches out for Konoha ninja. A few moments after Baki arrives his contact shows up in a burst of smoke to his left. "You're late. Even though you called me here." "I had a bit of a problem thanks to a certain Uchiha's sensei." "You've got guts coming back into Konoha after being made as a spy Kabuto-san. But I guess that's to be expected of Orochimaru's right hand man right?" As the moon is briefly revealed Kabuto gives Baki a arrogant smirk reminiscent of his master while drawing out a scroll. While the two talk a figure nearby grows increasingly alarmed as the begin to speak of a invasion of Konoha & the releasing the Ichibi upon it. _"I need to warn Hokage-sama!"_ Just as Hayate is about to leave and tell the Hokage what he knows he hears something that chills him to his core. "Oh, and you can leave the cleanup to me." "No, I'll handle it. There is just one rate afterall." Reacting immediately Hayate shunshins away but can sense Baki closing in on him. Unable to truly get away Hayate leads him closer to the village's edge hoping the Sensing Barrier will detect them if enough chakra is used.

Before he's able to reach the wall Hayate is forced to stop as Baki throws multiple shuriken to block his path. Forced to stop Hayate draws his katana and retaliates and attempts to cut the Suna jonin from shoulder to hip. Blocking his strike with just a kunai Baki draws a second one and nearly guts Hayate before he barely blocks it with the ring of his own. Kicking Hayate down the roof Baki runs forward aiming to quickly end the man's life but is forced to jump back as he leaves a explosive tag wrapped kunai in his way. As the explosion dies down the two rush forward but again neither can get a serious strike in as they land on the balcony below them. Forcing Baki back Hayate sheathes his blade before creating two shadow clones. _"Konoha-Ryū: Dance of the Crescent Moon!" _As Hayate and his clones close with Baki he's able to dispel the clones before they can strike but is unable to stop the real Hayate's blade. As Hayate strikes though he's stunned when his blade is stopped by the man's reinforced flak jacket though he still leaves a deep wound in Baki's shoulder. _"I can't pull it out!" _"I am amazed at your skill. Unfortunately for you the blade of a real sword can be blocked. But a wind sword cannot be stopped, no matter who you are!"

As Hayate continues to try and pull back Baki holds his right hand up as wind chakra begins to become visible around his right hand. Before Hayate can even blink he's suddenly slashed from across his chest and thrown back with blood pouring out. Unable to even react as Baki slashes him with more blades formed form wind chakra Hayate falls to the ground as the world around grows dim. Seeing his target bleeding out Baki immediately leaves as he knows Military Police & Anbu will arrive soon. Seeing him leave Kabuto steps out of the shadows and stares down at Hayate as he continues to bleed out. "How unfortunate. Well this is what happens when you don't try hard enough I guess. Kneeling beside Hayate he grabs a few of the Special Jonin's hairs before leaving as he senses Konoha shinobi coming into the area. After being told to head home due to heighten tensions by one of the roving patrol Kabuto misses the look one of them has.

-next day-

As Naruto is woken up by Kaida he notices she seems sad as she tells him to get out his funeral clothes. _"Who died!?"_ Instead of heading to the training ground Naruto is led to the graveyard alongside his family & various other shinobi. Before he can ask who died and how he sees a photo on the casket with a familiar face. Turning slightly to look at Karin he whispers to her. "Karin-nee isn't that the proctor from the Preliminaries?" Nodding Karin & Naruto bow their heads as Hayate's friends & comrades speak about him before his casket is lowered. _"How did he die though? He didn't look like he'd die at the Preliminaries." _After the funeral Naruto and the other genin present are dismissed to eat together before resuming their training after lunch. Deciding to join Naruto for training at his home Shino & Hinata arrived soon after lunch with their regular gear before entering a dojo they'd been directed to. Upon entering both were surprised to see Karin & Naruto sparring using not only their fists but also their chains & blades as well. It soon became clear to both that while Karin was just a tad faster Naruto's greater strength balanced it out. Eventually the match ended in a draw as both had a weapon at the other's throat before collapsing onto their backs to breathe. "Karin-nee that was a good spar." Bumping fists with Naruto Karin smiled before turning her head to see Shino and Hinata walking up. "Hey guys! Did you like the show? This moron sure can put up a fight right but I still won!"

Laughing at how Naruto immediately starts to argue that it was a draw the two look at each other before jumping as someone puts their hands on their shoulders. "Oi earth to Naruto & Karin!", hearing Kaito the two immediately stop arguing before jumping at Kaito trying hug him, "Definitely not you two reek!" Jumping back Kaito nearly manages to avoid them before he suddenly feels something jerking his left foot causing him to fall on his back. As he falls he sees a large number of Shino's insects, including a few abnormally large ones, moving back to the Aburame as a brief smirk appears on his face. Just before he manages to get up both Naruto and Karin dogpile him and hug their favorite cousin. "GET OFF ME! YOU TWO YOU STINK!" While Shino chuckles quietly Hinata begins to laugh openly as Kaito keeps trying to push the others off. After a few minutes the two younger Uzumaki calm down enough for Kaito to push them off before looking at Shino and Hinata before smiling at them.

"Shino-san that was a very sneaky move I assume Naruto's love for pranks has rubbed off on you just a bit. And Hinata-san, I can tell you've opened up a bit more with how loud you were laughing after they tackled me." Blushing in embarrassment at all the attention on her Hinata barely nods to Kaito causing him to chuckle a bit. "Alright that's enough joking around I think it's about time you four got to training. Shino & Karin you two spar in the red circle the only limit being no jutsu above C-rank. Naruto & Hinata I want you two to work on your elemental affinities. After awhile I'll have you guys switch and after that I'll help you guys with anything you need till around 6:30pm when your family's want you to head home." While Karin and Shino quickly begin their spar Hinata and Naruto take a bit longer as Naruto has to retrieve leaves for himself and small bowls of water for Hinata.

As the two sit to down to resume their training Naruto notices that Hinata is frowning despite quickly getting the water to spin like she's supposed to. "Hinata-chan", starting a bit Hinata looks up at Naruto before blushing, "why aren't you smiling? Isn't the point to get the water to spin like that?" "I-I'm supposed to be able to spin it & then reverse the spin. Bu-But I can't get it to work..." Looking down at her hands, that he notices look really soft, Naruto notices the water does seem to go back & forth before revering it's direction. "Want some help? Maybe if you use my chakra to spin it you'll get a feel for how to reverse it." Before Hinata can even say a word Naruto puts his hands on the bowls over Hinata's hands causing her to blush. As he starts directing his water to spin the water he notices her hands are just as soft as he thought with a small blush before the water suddenly shots up and splashes both in the face. Shaking his head Naruto almost laughs until he sees Hinata's face and looks down. "Sorry Hinata-chan I should've used less chakra..."

Just as he takes his hands off the bowls she grabs them and puts them back & places hers over them. "Le-Let me direct yo-your chakra this time Naruto-kun." Blushing the entire time she resumes the exercise with Naruto and is astonished by how readily his chakra seems to work with hers. While the two slowly spin the water faster & faster from the side Kaito smirks & quickly takes a picture before looking back to Shino & Karin who have begun using their respective weapons as their spar goes back & forth. "_He's__ definitely Kushina's kid & she's like her mother too."_ For the next few hours the four train under. The entire time though Kaito's mind seems to wander quite often as he thinks of his wife & unborn child.

-Nara Compound-

While most the remaining contestants trained for hours a day quite happily Shikamaru was dragged to training each day as he tried to sleep in. "What a drag. Why did you have to marry such a troublesome woman?" Chuckling at his son's usual complaints Shikaku takes a sip of his drink as he waits for Shikamaru to sit up. "I think it's about time you learned one of my favorite moves Shikamaru." Tilting his head back as he continues to lay on the dojo floor Shikamaru sighs as he looks at his dad. "What a drag...What move is it?" Putting his drink down Shikaku forms a single hand sign before his shadow expands across the room's floor and ceiling. "The Black Spider Lily, the more advanced version of our clan's initial technique." Surprised at his father's choice Shikamaru sits up and for the first time actually appears slightly interested in what's going on. "It would be a drag if I failed to learn it before the Third Exam. When do we start?" Smirking a bit Shikaku forms a single handsign which causes his sons's eyes to widen. "_Hiden: Black Spider Lily Jutsu!"_ With a speed even he didn't know he had Shikamaru jumps back before forming his own handsigns. "_Shadow Wall Jutsu!" _

For just a moment Shikamaru relaxes until his wall is pierced in over a dozen places by his father's jutsu and caught by it. Barely able to breathe Shikamaru glares at his father who laughs a bit before releasing him causing his shadow to shrink to it's normal size and shape. "As you can see the Spider Lily is a higher level jutsu than the ones you've been taught so far. And while it's stated purpose is the capture of multiple targets it can easily be used on individuals with the added bonus of being far stronger than our clan's usual move. You might even manage to keep your friend Naruto still for a moment with it." Shrugging his shoulders Shikamaru asks his dad to show him the handsigns for the jutsu before he begins practicing it. As the two Nara men train Yoshino smiles before heading out to meet with Choza & Inoichi's wives for their usual get together for lunch & gossiping. While she heads out the Nara Compound she notices the Sand Sibling's are heading out to one of the more isolated training grounds alongside their sensei.

-Day before Final Exam-

For Naruto & the other contestants the weeks before the 3rd Exam seemed to fly by towards the end as each attempted to learn new skills or improve upon the ones they already have. For most the exams were simply a chance to show the strength of not only themselves but their respective Clan & Village. As Hiruzen looked out from his office he motioned for his Anbu guard to leave before activating the privacy seals around the room as a Eagle masked Anbu appeared. "So you are sure they will begin their invasion during Sasuke's match?" "Hai Hokage-sama, Suna & Oto will strike during his match. I believe Orochimaru wishes to see just how far Sasuke Uchiha has come since marking him during the 2nd Exam." Sighing Hiruzen pulls out his pipe before lighting it with a simple E-rank jutsu as he sits down and pulls out 7 scrolls. "Eagle-san after this meeting is over I want you to deliver these scrolls to the following individuals Itachi Uchiha, Hiashi Hyūga, Ibiki Morino, Kaida Uzumaki, Dragon-san, Jiriaya, & Tsunade. Make sure they understand the plan it is crucial we do not expose just how much we know to our enemy." As Hiruzen deactivates the seals the Anbu member disappears as his typical guard resumes their positions as he looks out the window. _"Orochimaru whether I live or die tomorrow I will not allow your plan to succeed." _

* * *

*-think of it as the more offensive version of water whip same level but more offensive in nature low C-rank  
*-similar to Tsunade's Body Derangement jutsu only it acts more like a IRL taser instead of screwing up the body's nerves low C-rank

* * *

**+If yah have any ideas for names for Hinata's future taijutsu send yah names I'll either pick the one I like most or put the best in a poll for y'all to choose. Credit will of course be given to whoever comes up with the name.+**

Sorry about the long wait I've been swamped at work and just din't have the energy to write most days. Hope to see you all soon with the next chapter of Ripples of the Whirlpool.


	15. Final Exam & Preparations

Ch 15 Final Exam & Preparations

* * *

**Oh boy the 3rd Exam this is gonna be fun. I hope y'all like the various fights that'll occur. Can't wait to get to the Crush part though cause that's where I have some major changes planned. Though I sadly still don't own Naruto cause if I did he wouldn't have returned from that "training" with Jiriaya as weak as he did. **

* * *

-Forests outside Konoha-

As Kabuto enters the tent a small team of 8 Oto shinobi rise before bowing to their master's right hand. "Orochimaru-sama has a mission for your team Baipā. You are to infiltrate the Uzumaki's Mask Temple and brung him as many masks & scrolls from within as possible." Bowing the Oto jonin has a cruel look in his eyes as he looks at his superior. "And what of any Uzumaki we find there? Shall I bring some back to him or can I have one or two for myself to enjoy?" While Kabuto is slightly disgusted by the man's particular style of enjoyment he also knows the man is one of Orochimaru's better subordinates from Otogakure. "Bring any who survive back & maybe our lord will grant you one or two. Now go." Quickly the 8 shinobi leave with only a few drops of blood showing where their captain stood earlier.

-Uzumaki Compound-

As Naruto wakes up he notices the clothes his sensei gave him have been laid out with a small note on them. "Ototo stay safe today the exam isn't the only threat. If anything happens stay with the Clan or our friends." "_Well that can't be good..._" Shrugging his shoulders Naruto quickly gets up heads off the get ready for the Exam. Across the village the other contestants are also getting ready as they wonder just how the day will go. But they aren't the only ones preparing as both within & outside the village chunin and jonin ready themselves for what's to come.

Heading towards the clan's gate Naruto is surprised as he leaves the compound when he notices more of the security seals have been activated. Unsealing his tanto Naruto straps it across his back alongside his additional fuin scrolls. As he gets closer to the stadium he sees Shino standing alongside Karin & the other Konoha genin. Before Naruto can even say a word Karin turns around and points at her cousin. "Took you long enough Naruto. I thought I was gonna have to send a clone back to get you." Rolling his eyes Naruto smiles at his cousin before he starts to laugh. "Relax Karin-nee I wouldn't miss kicking Sasuke's butt for anything!" Hearing Naruto's taunt Sasuke turns to glare at him before smirking and briefly activating his Sharingan. "Good luck with that blondie."

"Give it a rest you two. Save your energy for your fights." As the two turn they see Anko walking up with Kakashi the other sensei. Smirking Anko notices each of her students wearing the jackets she got them before the 1st Exam. "Glad to see you're wearing the jackets I got you three. Now go show them why I have the best genin team!" Smiling Naruto starts heading into the stadium following a Chunin who leads them into the contestant box. "You all are expected to be in the center of the field below in 45 minutes. There has been a slight change to the matches so pay attention when the matches are announced. And good luck all of you." Showing the remaining contestants a sheet of paper each one looks to see if their match has changed before nodding.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Omoi of Kumo  
Shino Aburame vs Yamahachi Kamizuru  
Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of Suna  
****Karin Uzumaki vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa  
****Neji Hyūga vs Samui of Kumo  
****Sasuke ****Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand  
Kankūro of Suna **

* * *

"_Wait where's that Oto mummy? Did he drop out?_" As the stadium fills out Naruto watches as the Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage all walk, or float in one's case, up to Hiruzen before slightly bowing and sitting down with Onoki to his left, A beside him, Rasa to his immediate right. While many Konoha shinobi and civilians are still wary of their former enemies being present the mood still seems rather relaxed as each only has 2 guards with them. "_So that's the brat who ruined their plan..._" "_If that boy is like his mother I must take him for the village or deny Konoha that strength._" "I am surprised you decided to send your genin to Konoha this year Raikage-sama & Tsuchikage-sama. But I welcome both of you to Konoha it has been too long since so many of the Great Nations competed in the same exam." While Onoki simply refuses to respond A nods his head while looking at Hiruzen. "Well let's get this started.", rising Hiruzen sends his chakra into a seal below his feet, "Everyone, thank you for coming to our village of Konoha for this Chunin Exam. The final rounds shall begin now for the 13 genin who made it through the previous exams Preliminary fights. Please watch through till the end!"

Backing away from the railing Hiruzen smiles at his fellow Kage before sitting as the proctor dismisses 11 of the genin. "This Exam seems unusually talented doesn't it Sarutobi?" Nodding Hiruzen looks over at Onoki, even as he not so subtly stares at Naruto, before smiling at his longtime rival. "That it is Onoki. Many of our Village's clan heirs graduated this year and our new training regime at the Academy seems to have produced results far beyond what we expected." Looking briefly back at Hiruzen, and the Uzumaki & Uchiha shinobi behind him, Onoki rolls his eyes a bit. "And I assume the return of the Uzumaki", as he says this Kaito stiffens in anger at the way the man says his clan's name, "has something to do with that? Alongside the return of the Slug Princess to Konoha seeing as that clan is related to hers." Sighing Hiruzen shakes his head before taking a draw from his pipe as he thinks back to the night before.

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

"Hokage-sama we need to tell them. We can't risk having two Kage, their shinobi, or worse their Daimyos & nobles be caught in the crossfire of this invasion. If they're wounded or worse killed it'll start another world war & we will be to blame." Taking a draw from his pipe Hiruzen looks up at the head of the Guard Platoon Raido before shaking his head. "We can not risk Orochimaru or his followers finding out we know much of their plan. I understand why you believe we should warn them Raido-san but how can we be sure they won't join him? We will already be hard pressed to stop Suna & Oto without two powerful Kage & their villages joining them. We already have teams of Tokubetsu Jonin & particularly skilled Chunin assigned to defend them, if they don't work with our enemies, once the invasion begins." Sighing Hiruzen looks down at the intelligence reports he'd had made for this meeting before pushing one to Raido.

"Look at why Suna is doing this. Their fool of a Daimyo is weakening them by cutting their funding & missions hence their desperation to prove themselves to him & others clients. We can assume then that they simply want to give Konoha a black eye unlike Oto which seeks to destroy us utterly. Consider for a moment what would happen if we tell them & then they join the Suna/Oto alliance? It may be risky but I can not risk going against Onoki's Particle Style or A's nintaijutsu in addition to the Ichibi & whatever forces Orochimaru has. Understood?" Looking at the various Clan Heads & division heads Hiruzen waits for each to nod in agreement before looking to the next one. "Good. You are all dismissed tomorrow will be a hard day so ensure you are well rested. And remember your clans can only be told once it's too late for our enemy to change his plans so wait till the Final Rounds have begun. By then we should have them focused solely on the Stadium so you clan members or subordinates can move without too much difficulty." Ending the meeting the various leaders take their leave while Hiruzen simply turns & faces the village through his office window while silently praying for his village and shinobi.

* * *

"While they certainly did help the actual planning came from the Nara, Kazama, & my own clan. Though many others provided aid in various fields they had more experience with or a history of clan training in." As Hiruzen resumes talking down below the proctor for the Exam, Genma Shiranui, showed the genin the slightly changed matchups went back over the rules. "Now it's time for us to begin Naruto Uzumaki & Omoi please stay. The rest of you head on up to the contestant booth and await your matches." As the others walk away Karin Shino wish Naruto good luck while Samui does the same for Omoi. Rolling his shoulders a bit Naruto stares at his opponent while looking for Hinata in the stands. "_I'll beat this guy for Hinata and that redhead for Bushy Brows if Sasuke doesn't._" Seeing neither genin is going to speak Genma steps back with his left hand raised.

"Now then, Match 1 of the Final Exam. BEGIN!" Immediately jumping back Genma and the rest are surprised when neither boy moves before suddenly Naruto's chains shot out of his back and left arm as he draws his tanto as he rushes forward. Surprised at how fast Naruto has gotten over the month Omoi is nearly ensnared by the chains before he manages to jump away. Drawing his own katana the Kumo genin begins channeling lightning natured chakra through it making arcs of lighting begin to randomly at out. "_Oh man he's gotten faster. What if he's trained extremely hard over the last month to get revenge for his clan's village & his teammate." _As the fight continues in the Kage booth Kaito is surprised how quickly Naruto began using his chains before lookingat the foreign Kage and smirking a bit. _"He's doing it so they know his heritage..smart but risky otōto." _While Omoi continues thinking of ever more insane things Naruto's chains begin to glow green near the edges. "*_Fūton: Typhoon Chains!_" Sending a barrage of ten chains forward Naruto is surprised when the boy manages to deflect each one without breaking his concentration.

Moving his sucker from one side of his mouth to the other Omoi has a small smile as he looks between his blade and Naruto's chains. "I've heard of that move. My dad said if a Uzumaki trained enough with it their chains could rival even the Kiba blades. I'm lucky you're not at that level yet Uzumaki-san." Pulling his chains back Naruto laughs a bit before copying Omoi in channeling his wind chakra into his blade as well. "I'm not there yet but I will be Kumo-san." Simultaneously both boys rush forward and once again their blades meet though this time Naruto is driven back with a few chains losing segments before withdrawing into him. "_Even with a elemental disadvantage he still managed to beat my chains. I guess I gotta change things up._" Smirking Naruto stabs his tanto into the ground before making a familiar seal. "_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!_"

For a moment the field is covered with smoke before it slowly clears to reveal dozens of Narutos standing around the lone Kumo genin. While many Konoha shinobi are somewhat used to the sight for Omoi it's somewhat terrifying. _"This isn't good..." _In groups of four the clones begin rushing forward holding tantos or kunai in a seemingly mad rush. For a few moments it seems like Omoi is holding his ground till he notices he's being led towards the trees in the field and is receiving more cuts as time goes on. "_Raiton: Overdrive!_" Suddenly Omoi begins to move faster and he begins to cut through or dodge the clone ending up near where he started. As Omoi seemingly cancels his jutsu he momentarily stumbles as small arcs of electricity arc off of him. "_He tore through them...But I don't think he can maintain it for long._" Rushing forward Naruto's chains once again lash out only this time they encircle the two genin in a octagon shaped wall of deep blue barriers.

Nervously looking at the barriers Omoi realizes they aren't the same ones he used in the Preliminaries. "So how do you like my *Tidal Barriers?" As Omoi brings his katana up Naruto sheathes his tanto before running through a set of handsigns as the Kumo boy rushes him. "_Fūton: Wind Dragon Bullet Jutsu!_" Before Omoi can close the distance he's blasted back into the barrier by Naruto's jutsu even as he races through more seals and breathes in again. "_Fūton: *Air Bullet Barrage Jutsu!_" Unable to react Omoi is once again slammed into the barrier behind him and only falls when Naruto ceases his barrage. Rising slowly Omoi spits out a small amount of blood before looking at Naruto. "_I have to beat him here if I don't he'll simply outlast me. And then Raikage-sama will get mad that I lost. Then Karui will hit me for losing against a Uzumaki..._" While Omoi's thoughts run down a ever more insane rabbithole he falls into a new stance with his blade held straight up. "_Raiton: Overdrive Slash!_"

To many watching it seems like Omoi teleports just beyond Naruto as blood suddenly sprays out from both of them. When both boys fall their wounds become visible with Omoi's right side sporting multiple deep cuts while Naruto has a single deep one on his left shoulder and chest. For a moment neither boy moves before Naruto slowly stands using his sheathed tanto as a crutch while his chains, some dripping blood, wave around him. Slowly walking towards Omoi his chains wraps the Kumo boy up to with their blades barely pressing on his shoulders. "Give...Give up. Yo..You can't break these chains with what littler chakra you have left." "_I really hope he can't at least...It's gonna take a bit for this cut to heal. Man Anko-sensei is gonna kill me for ruining this jacket!_" For a moment Omoi attempts to break the chains before he sighs. "I give up. He's got my chakra sealed off and I'm getting light headed cause these cuts." Nodding Genma jumps between the two as medics run out onto the field. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

-Forest outside Konoha-

All around Konoha hundreds of Oto & Suna shinobi gather and move to their assault positions. Unaware they have long since been detected & had their forces quantified by the waiting Konoha shinobi. "Captain the summoning teams have begun creating the seals as instructed. The enhanced teams have moved to their starting positions near the main gate & are awaiting the signal. Has Orochimaru-sama given us anymore orders?" Turning to his subordinate the Oto Jonin nods before pointing to the sealed & covered cages with a cruel smirk on his face. "Those failed experiments are to be unleashed upon the enemy once a hole is made. Your team is to provide escort to the handlers until they release the seals holding them in." With all color drained from his face the Oto shinobi nods before wordlessly directing his men to take up positions near the cages even as a foul chakra begins leaking from them.

-Stadium-

The moment Genma calls the match Naruto releases Omoi falls onto his back smiling while medics take Omoi away for treatment. Rising Naruto waves to the crowd before he starts moving towards the waiting room. Before he gets there though he feels someone grab his shoulder from behind. Turning Naruto grows very pale the second he sees it's Kaida gripping his shoulder while she glares at him. "And where do you think you're going Naruto?" Before Naruto can even squeak out an answer Kaida shunshins with him to the small medical room much to the surprise of the medics within. "Hey Shizune-san can you help this knucklehead with the wound he got from the Kumo boy. I think he planned to just avoid coming here entirely even with it." Giving Naruto a glare only a med-nin could Shizune simply points at one of the gurneys to make him sit before she cleaned her hands and walked up to him.

Wordlessly motioning for him to remove his ruined jacket & armored shirt Shizune takes a alcohol wipe and begins cleaning up the blood before she suddenly stops. "Umm Kaida did this knucklehead learn any medical jutsu while I wasn't paying attention?" As Naruto attempts to defend himself Kaida shakes her head before looking at where Naruto was cut. To her surprise though the wound has almost entirely disappeared with only a small cut barely larger than a paper cut, that heals as she watches, and no mark beyond his cut clothing showing it existed. "_That's strange even a full blooded Uzumaki don't heal that fast..._" Noticing Kaida & Shizune's questioning looks Naruto subtly taps a finger over his seal to tell how he's healed so quickly. "Kaida-oba can I go back to the contestant room now? Shino's match should've started by now." Nodding the Uzumaki regent let's him go before turning to look at Shizune. "It's chakra healed him for some reason."

-Hokage Tower-

As the majority of the village watches the fights within a secured room Shikaku directs Chunin, Tokubetsu Jonin, & Jonin shinobi in final preparations for what's to come. "Teams Alpha & Beta you know your jobs head to the Stadium but avoid being detected. Your jobs are to ensure the Daimyo & other important guests remain safe. And yes that includes the Railage, Tsuchikage, & their respective Daimyo. Now go!" _"This is so troublesome...Why can't someone else be Jonin Commander already." _"Commander Shikaku what should the Sealing Teams do? Most have reported in already & have completed their checks of the village's barriers, sensor seals, & traps any that weren't fully ready have been made ready. And the gate's have had their seals doubled as you commanded." Sitting much like his son does Shikaku is silent for a moment before opening his eyes to stare at Kano Uzumaki. "Have them disperse across the village. Each team is to prioritize aiding in evacuation of the civilians before rejoining the fight when the signal is given. But send the two best sealmasters you have to the Barrier Corps they can help the Barrier Teams." Nodding Kano presses on a small earpiece before relaying the orders to each sealing team. As he does so he prays for safety of his clan & the village as a whole. "_Kami-sama please do not let us fail again..." _

-Stadium Hospital-

While Kaida and Shizune talked Naruto quickly ran back to the others just in time to see Shino's match go from pure taijutsu to a insect vs insect jutsu fight. _"Hiden: Ironbeetle Armor!" _Much to Naruto's amazement Shino's chitin armor not only covers his arms and chest but the rest of his body now. In addition it seems like his beetles have fuzed with his tantos creating spiked gauntlets over their handguards. Seeing Shino fall into a defensive stance Yamahachi scowls. "Is that all you Aburame are good for? Hiding behind the rest of this disgusting village & your filthy beetles!" For a moment Naruto swears he can almost hear the angry buzzing of countless insects from the Aburame in the crowd before the roar of the crowd sweeps the sound away. Turning to Karin he's not surprised when he see's her counting down from five with her fingers. The moment her last finger falls Shino explodes into action rushing the Kamizuru boy while multiple swarms exit the back of his armor and fly around him.

Biting his thumb the boy quickly summons his own insects all the while he smirks at the angry Aburame. "_Bee Bomb Jutsu!" _Suddenly thrusting his hands forward the Iwa genin sends his summons to attack Shino with many wrapped in explosive tags. As explosions ring out Shino's insects instinctively protect the Aburame heir even as he continues to close the distance. "_*Bombardier Wave!" _As the two attacks collide Shino's manages to damage enough tags for him to get through before more can be summoned. Spinning his tantos so both are aimed down Shino begins slashing at his opponent. "_He's fighting like a mantis!" __"Hiden: *Dual Wasp Stinger!"_ Now similarly armed the two insect users intensify their fight as their insects fight around them coating the ground in dead beetles & hornets. For a moment it appears like the two are evenly matched before Shino manages to get inside Yamahachi's guard & give him a right hook to the face cutting his face with his chitin gauntlets in the process. Thrown back by the strike Yamahachi quickly spits out a bit of blood before summoning ever more hornets. _"Doton: Rock Hive!" _From the ground a large beehive like structure grows up and around the Kamizuru & his swarm leaving both the crowd and Shino blind to what's happening within.

"_I planned to save this for later but he leaves me no choice." "*Kuchiyose jutsu!" _Shocked at Shino using a summoning technique many in the crowd lean forward but many are disturbed when the smoke clears to reveal a very large beetle standing beside Shino. As the large beetle moves forward Shino jumps onto it's back and releases more of his regular insects that swarm around it. "Smash it." To the crowd's surprise Shino's summon is able to build up speed rapidly and the rock hive cracks as it slams into it. The moment it strikes though swarms of hornets come out of various openings in the hive attempting to stop the large beetle from striking again. As Shino's swarms battle with the hidden Iwa genin's his large summon manages to strike the hive again cracking it. Before it can strike again though the top of the hive suddenly bursts apart as a large *wasp flies out with Yamahachi riding upon it's back. "Give it up Aburame you can't win!" Sighing Shino channels chakra into his feet as his beetle opens up it's back before it reveals tan wings and flies towards the wasp.

"I advise you surrender. My next move may end up costing you your shinobi career." Angered at Shino's words Yamahachi wordlessly commands his summon to attack while drawing & throwing multiple kunai at Shino & his summon. "DIE!" Before his standard hornets can join the fight more beetles swarm out of both his jacket and under his summon's thorax. "I warned you. _Bombardier Wave!" _From both of Shino's hands a wave of burning hot chemicals sprays out soon joined by spray from insects standing upon his summon's back. Unable to react in time many of the incoming hornets are killed and fall to the ground below before Shino's beetle manages to stab the larger one just below it's head causing both to fall and dispel when they strike the hard dirt below. Landing on their feet both genin immediately rush forward as their insects battle all around them. Dodging under Shino's blow Yamahachi is able to forced him back but before he can capitalize on it to strike he freezes before he looks down in shock.

Out of the lining of his clothes beetles crawl further restraining his movements and devouring his chakra. "I advise you give up. Why you wonder? It is because if they devour any more of your chakra you may not recover." Angered at Shino's casual dismissal of him the Iwa genin tries to move even as he feels his limbs and chest slowly go numb before he collapses. Even as the boy tries to crawl his way to Shino he simply stares back at him even as he glares and tries to shout hatefully at him. "Proctor I advise you call the match. If you don't he will die." Nodding Genma jumps down between the two insect users. "Winner Shino Aburame!" Immediately after med-nin arrive to carry the boy away as Shino's insects make their way back to him while his friends & others from the village cheer. Turning to his family he's not surprised to see many members with the tiniest of smirks while their insects dart between them excitedly. As he enters the contestant's booth Shino nearly laughs when Naruto, not so subtly, pushes Shikamaru over the railing.

-Konoha Hospital-

Within the hospital Tsunade slowly breathes out as 4 small circles appear around the seal on her forehead. _"Who would've thought we could improve upon the Hundred Healings Mark." _Taking one last drink she turns back to look out the window towards Hokage Rock thinking of both her grandfather and mother while smiling sadly. _"I wonder Mito-baa what kind if person would I be now if your clan didn't survive and bring me home." _Turning back around she nods to the med-nin around her before looking at Harue. "Prepare the barrier but keep it within the hospital doors for now. Nozomi & Sora you two are to direct any incoming wounded. Priority is to be forst given to those with life threatening injuries. Yuri I want you to double check our supplies and inventory them all." Looking back over her shoulder out the window she sees a few Anbu crossing in front of the hospital heading towards the wall. _"Sensei will you finally end him?" _

Within said wall multiple squads await the signal from command to begin their various missions even as a few members begin looking out into the forest around the village as more & more chakra signatures move towards the gate & wall. Entering the main room a Anbu wearing a Oni mask looks over their subordinates and nods. "Scouts have reported in the enemy is moving into positions to attack. Barrier the moment you receive the signal activate the seals within the wall & gates. Hunter Teams your job will be to deal with any unknowns who are already in the Village. Chunin Squads remember your mission is to defend & escort the civilians into the bunkers before rejoining the fight. Understood?" "HAI!" Heading out to inform their respective teams the various roles they must play even as the hostile signatures slowly but steadily move closer to Konoha.

-within the forest-

"Are the seals ready?" Nodding the Oto shinobi heads towards his subordinates who each take up position around a massive summoning seal while others watch and guard them. "We'll shatter their walls & burn the village to the ground." Loudly agreeing with their leader the various Oto shinobi fail to notice a crow watching them all from the edge of the clearing before it takes off and heads towards the village. Along the way it sees units of Suna & Oto shinobi preparing themselves unaware they're being watched by it & others. Returning to it's master the crow relays what it saw all the while it's young master looks out towards the incoming invaders. _"Fools.." _Turning back to look at the village he stares at the stadium while he taps his fingers along the wall's rear crenellations. "Ready your men we begin once the signal is given." Nodding the various shinobi move to meet with their squads across the village.

-back at the stadium-

While Shikamaru & Temari's fight had been one befitting Chunin hopefuls the moment the Nara forfeited the crowd's excitement had turned as they began booing the boy. Meanwhile Naruto had fallen over laughing at Shikamaru's laziness causing the boy to glare at him for pushing him over the rail. "Karin Uzumaki & Kurotsuchi please come down! It's time for your match." While Kurotsuchi _Shunshins _down Karin shrugs and prepares to walk down the Stadium wall after getting wished good luck by Naruto and her friends. Slowly walking down Karin cracked her neck before jumping the last few feet and walking towards Kurotsuchi. "So Uzumaki, are you ready to lose?" Smirking Karin unseals her kusarigama and shakes her head. "I can't let my knucklehead of a cousin be the only Uzumaki to win here. So no blockhead I won't be the one losing here I'll remind your grandfather why his village feared my clan so much." Seeing that neither girl is going to say more Genma backs up & raises his left arm. "Fourth Match of the Final Exam. BEGIN!"

The moment Genma's arm drops he jumps back & out of the ring as Karin rushes forward with her chains out while spinning the weighted end of her weapon in her left hand. To the crowd's surprise Karin throws the bladed end of her weapon as Kurotsuchi who smirks as she jumps to her left to dodge it only to be surprised when it comes back around and nearly cuts her left side open. "What the hell!" Jumping away Kurotsuchi is constantly forced to dodge and move back as Karin's kama seems to have a mind of it's own. _"The hell is with her weapon!? I know her clan doesn't have Magnet Release so how is she doing_ it!" Eventually forced against the wall Kurotsuchi forms a single handsign before slamming her hands into the ground. "_Doton: Earth Wall Jutsu!" _Before the blade can reach her it's sent flying away before Karin pulls it back to her right hand and stares at the wall before her.

Hidden from the other's site Kurotsuchi prepares a jutsu she'd barely managed to acquire before she'd left for Konoha. "Yōton: Scorching Rocks Jutsu!" With a sudden reversal Karin is now the once forced to dodge as Kutosuchi continues her jutsu. _"Come on think Karin! THINK!" _Running along the wall Karin begins throwing kunai & shuriken only to watch as Kurotsuchi simultaneously blocks & melts them with each shot. "OH COME ON!" Jumping over another barrage Karin notices Kurotsuchi is slowing down her shots quite quickly as her reserves seem only just above average. "_I could just try to outlast her but that's not very Chunin like. Well looks like I'm copying Naruto a_ bit." Grabbing a small scroll from her hip Karin opens and sends her chakra into it before tossing it into the air. Unlike Naruto's scrolls which let out a torrent of water her's seemingly bursts apart releasing well over a hundred gallons of water instantly. _"Let's see her handle this." _

_"*Suiton: Kraken Jutsu!" _As Karin's jutsu takes form around her Kurotsuchi fires another ball of lava at her only to be shocked as it's sliced in half by two of her water tentacles with chains within them. "Well stonehead, let's see what's better your lava or my water." As Karin rushes forward the remaining water drops cooling much of the lava between them and leaving pools of water spread across the field. _"_This is so gonna hurt! _Yōton:__ Scorching Palm Jutsu!" _Coating her fists in lava, much to the crowd's shock Kurotsuchi rushes forward to face Karin head on. Using the additional range granted to her by her technique Karin attempts a strike with 3 tentacles only to see them batted away by Kurotsuchi. Dashing forward Kurotsuchi sends a right hook at Karin's only for it to be blocked by her jutsu. To both girl's surprise though the water used by Karin quickly evaporates while Kurotsuchi's right fist loses much of the lava coating it.

"You chains are reinforcing your jutsu aren't they?" Nodding Karin directs her water tentacles to strike from multiple angles leaving Kurotsuchi few options for escape. Much to her surprise though the Iwa kunoichi instead decides to attack instead and manages to break through & lands a strike on Karin's abdomen. Yelling in pain Karin jumps back even as her chakra naturally begins to heal the damage to Kurotsuchi's shock. "_Great a Uzumaki who can heal themselves. No wonder gramp's hated their clan." _Realizing they can't keep the fight going too much longer both girls rush forward putting all their remaining strength into one last blow as Kurotsuchi's lava coated fists strike Karin's remaining tentacles the blow releases a large amount of steam that covers the field. For a moment no one in the crowd can see what's happening until it clears revealing both girls on their backs groaning with Karin bearing, another, large burn on her stomach while Kurotsuchi has a multitude of cuts across her arms & stomach. For a moment Genma simply watches as both girls struggle to rise before they both fall back down breathing heavily and biting back screams. "Seeing as neither contestant is able to continue I call this match a draw!" While some in the crowd aren't happy neither kunoichi will continue the applause is still rather loud as both showed off moves many would not expect from genin. "We will take 15 min intercession to clear the field. If you wish to collect any winnings or change any bets now is the time."

-Uzumaki Compound-

Below the Uzumaki & Kazama Compounds groups of civilians & children are seated within the clan's extensive bunkers. "Emiko-sama, the last of the seals have been activated & our remaining shinobi have spread themselves across the village as directed. When it begins they'll either join the others in fighting directly or assist the sealing teams." Rising after finishing her prayer for her friends & family Emiko nods before looking over the assembled Uzumaki & Kazama shinobi. "My friends today our village will once again be attacked but this time we will not fail! Today we show the world just why our old home was so feared and remind them that our days of glory are before us not behind." Cheering the various shinobi prepare themselves for what's to come with some putting on armor reminiscent of the samurai while other's have their personal summons within a small tank of salt water strapped to their backs.

-Stadium-

As the crowd gets up to do as Genma said or get more refreshments Naruto heads to the small medical area within to check on his cousin. Much to his surprise when he enters the room he sees both Kaida & the Tsuchikage staring each other down while standing beside Karin & Kurotsuchi. "Hey Kaida-oba & Karin-nee,", the moment Naruto talks both Kurotsuchi and Onoki begin staring at him, "that was a good match right!" Smiling Kaida says it was even as she sense Onoki's chakra spiking a bit before it returns to normal. "This must be the Uzumaki who beat your other teammate, right Kurotsuchi?" Nodding Kurotsuchi joins her grandfather in staring at Naruto even as the room grows tense. _"He looks like the damned Yondaime...I'll need to have *Seikiei run blood tests after this is_ done." Shaking his head a bit Onoki soon leaves to return to his seat while Naruto continues talking to Kaida & Karin. A few minutes later though Kaida sends Naruto away before leaving a clone with Karin while the original returns to her seat next to other Uzumaki & Kazama. _"I don't like that look he gave Naruto. I'm gonna have to have a few of the clan guard Naruto until he leaves with Jiriaya."_

As Genma shunshins back down to the stadium floor he nods to the two chunin who'd finished erasing most the signs of the earlier fights. "Thank you all for waiting. Now will Neji Hyūga & Samui of Kumo come down. You both have 5 mins before you are disqualified!" Almost immediately the two begin walking down the stairway while the visiting Kumo shinobi & Hyūga clan member's in attendance stare each other down from across the stadium. For a moment after the two exit the stairway no one says a word till a unknown Kumo shinobi yelled out. "BEAT THAT ARROGANT HYŪGA SAMUI!" While no one could identify just who yelled the insult the results were nearly instantaneous as shinobi from both sides began belittling each other & the genin from the opposing village. While the crowd rages neither genin says a word simply falling into their respective stances with Samui partially drawing her blade. "I have to ask Hyūga is your father the one who stopped the Head Ninja?" Nodding Neji's eyes also briefly flick towards Naruto who's standing in the contestant booth yelling for Neji to beat her.

Much to his surprise though Samui smiles a bit after he answers before bowing slightly. "Well then Hyūga-san I ask that you introduce me to the man who prevented another Ninja War that night." With a eyebrow raised due to how surprised Neji nods before nodding to the proctor who raises his arm once again. "Fifth round of the Final Exam. BEGIN!" Jumping back Genma and the rest when neither genin moves a muscle for a moment before both jump forward attempting to end the fight in one blow. Much to their surprise they have blocked each other's strikes with Neji's chakra coated right hand knocking away Samui's katana blade while his left hand is blocked by a kunai in Samui's other hand. "Hmm you must be skilled Kumo-san to block my strike so effortlessly. Let's see what's superior the Gentle Fist or the *Inazuma of Kumo." Smirking Samui kicks Neji away before throwing her kunai at his left leg which he blocks even as he rights himself. "You're on pretty boy."

Charging forward Neji channels chakra into his hands before attacking forcing Samui to block his strikes with the flat of her katana. For a few moments the fight devolves into Samui constantly being forced back before she manages to cut Neji's left arm giving her time to channel her chakra into the blade. Forcing Neji on the defensive Samui begins to smile as the young Hyūga shows his skill until he falls into a stance very few Kumo shinobi recognize. "I planned to save this for later. _KAITEN!" _Blasted away by the dome of chakra Samui is sent flying into the stadium wall causing her to drop her katana. "Proctor you should call the match she won'..." Coughing a bit Samui rises and grabs her katana before sheathing it. "I...I guess I shouldn't ha..have fought you in close combat. Let's see how you handle this though. _Raiton: Thunderclap Arrow Jutsu!"_ Dodging to the side Neji is surprised at how much power Samui put into the jutsu as she forms another lightning spear and aims it at him. While Neji is forced to dodge repeatedly he slowly closes the distance. _"She can't keep this up forever. I just need one hit and she's done for."_

When Neji closes to within 3 meters Samui ceases her barrage and laughs a bit at Neji confusing both him and everyone else. "This has been fun but I think it's about time we ended this right?" Quickly drawing her katana Samui immediately begins sending chakra into it causing lightning to arc from it as she rushes Neji. Charging to meet her Neji channels enough chakra into his fingers until it's visible to those watching. When the two close to blows the strikes throughs up dust concealing the fight from most the crowd. As the dust finally settles it appears like the match will be a draw with Samui's katana near Neji's throat while his right index & middle fingers are right above her heart. But after a moment Samui sighs and backs up revealing Neji's left hand, still coated in chakra, holding back Samui's katana halfway up the blade. "I forfeit if this was a real fight he would've killed me with that strike while his other hand kept my blade from cutting his throat." Nodding Genma calls the match as the two bow to each other, much to various shinobi's shock, before walking back to the booth. "I was serious about what I said Hyūga-san.." Much to Samui's surprise Neji holds up a hand silencing her. "It's Neji, just call me Neji not Hyūga-san please." Laughing Samui nods before they resume their walk back up the stairs even as others watch in confusion.

-Uchiha Compound-

"Mikoto-sama our men are ready. The Military Police have already begun quietly evacuating civilians while the rest of us have moved to the planned starting points. Do you have any more orders?" Shaking her head Mikoto finishes tightening her armguards before turning to the young Uchiha behind her. "Yes make sure each kinsmen knows that we cannot allow our enemy to acquire our eyes. Each Uchiha is to look out not only for their own but also their comrades. If they must destroy their eyes to prevent the snake from acquiring them make sure they understand their duty to the clan and village. Is that understood?" Bowing Izumi's Sharingan flashes as she nods to her Clan Matriarch. "Hai Mikoto-sama."

-Inuzuka Compound-

Much to other's surprise the Inuzuka's are able to keep silent as they prepare themselves for what's to come. "Remember my brothers and sisters, we must protect the pack even at the cost of one's own life. But do not needlessly waste your lives we must be cunning like the wolves our ancestors once fought & do not forget you are stronger with your packmates than you are alone." Nodding the various Inuzuka shinobi & ninken finish preparing themselves. _"Kiba stay safe...I couldn't bear losing you or Hana today."_

-outside Konoha-

While most of Oto's forces sneak ever closer to Konoha's walls a small group heads for a building near the village's outskirts. Instead of a dilapidated temple that's halfway collapsed they see a structure that appears like it was just finished with seemingly fresh coats of paint & a offering left near the entrance but no one is in sight. Growing nervous one of the Oto shinobi pulls out a kunai before he suddenly can't move as golden scroll like chains wrap around him. "So Kaida-sama was right, you fools do seek to pilfer the treasures our ancestors made." Walking from behind one of the temple's statues a Uzumaki wearing the clothes of a *priest stands before the shinobi glaring at them. Soon others join him some with their chains, or more strangely more golden scroll like chains, out or some other weapon surrounding the Oto shinobi. "I will give you one chance to surrender Oto scum. This temple was built by our clan alongside it's twin in Uzushio & we will not let it fall to thugs like you." With eyes filled with hate the other Oto shinobi pull out their respective weapons & laugh at the Uzumakis present.

"Well captain", no one misses the derisive tone the Oto shinobi has, "looks like we may be able to acquire a Uzumaki or three for our lord. Who knows maybe he'll even give you one this time." Before any of the Oto shinobi can move they sense a surge of chakra behind them & see a dark green barrier forming while another forms around the temple itself. "If you will not surrender then you must be eliminated. This temple's treasures must remain locked away forever." Rushing forward the Uzumaki lead with their chains though the 7 Oto shinobi are able to dodge only to see their leader ran through by two tantos from the Uzumaki holding him in place. Almost as soon as the blades are pulled out a seal begins to form over the man's corpse as the scrolls are pulled back. "These men have the snake's corrupt seal upon them brothers. Make sure you seal away the bodies so we can learn how to break it." Nodding each monk nods before resuming their attacks forcing the 7 remaining enemies apart even as more of their order arrives. "Hikaru & Sakiko you two lead your brothers and sisters against the 3 closest to the temple. I shall lead the ones fighting the rest." Nodding the two Uzumaki begin directing their fellow priests while they continue pushing their enemies back & apart.

For a few moments it appears like the Oto shinobi are evenly matched with their foes till two are quickly cut down by a volley of arrows causing them to notice the presence of clones of one of the priests standing on top of nearby trees & walls. "Screw this! That snake didn't tell us this place would have this many guards!" As the fleeing shinobi tries to run away he's cut down by one of his comrades who spits on his corpse. "You can not win. Surrender now and we will spare you." Instead of surrendering the remaining 4 shinobi begin to draw on the curse marks they were given. The one who cut down his comrade grows larger armor like that of a crab covering parts of his body, another has his arms change into axe blades, the third has another set of arms grow from her back with mace like protrusions for hands, & the final one has spikes grow from his arms.

Knowing some of the capabilities the cursed seals gave their users the Uzumaki priests began working in groups to counter their now strengthened foes. From one of the temple walls Sakiko watches the fight stalemate. _"We need to end this now. Emiko-taichou said the Temple may be used as a forward aid station."_ "Shamon & Sayuri cover Goro & Haya we're ending this now!" Channeling wind chakra into his tonfas Shamon begins knocking his opponents back with bursts of wind while Sayuri trips them up with her kusarigama's chain. After a few moments the four enemies have been corralled into one spot leading to Goro & Haya to begin coating their katana & tantos in a incredibly sharp blade of water after creating two shadow clones each. _"Dual Crescent Moon Dance!" _Forcing chakra into their arms and legs the two & four clones seem to fade from view for a moment before arcs of blood appear from their foes necks and chests. While the four Oto shinobi drop dead the two priests briefly pray for their souls before sheathing their blades alongisde their fellow priests. "I'm lowering the outer barrier. Seal their bodies up & take them to T&I. Haya-san you & the others in your order are to remain in the Temple till the day is over, Goro-san have your men watch the area for anymore invaders, & the rest of you prepare for battle. The ambush shall be sprung soon." While the priests and their assistants spread out Amida looks down at the blood soaked stones before offering another prayer for the Clan & Village's safety.

-Stadium-

Shaking his head at how two kids from such opposed villages can talk so freely Genma calls for the final two genin to come down. Almost before he's done saying their names both Sasuke and Gaara appear via Shunshin causing cheers to break out amongst those watching. _"This match is gonna be brutal I can already tell." _As Sasuke turns to stare down Gaara his friends notice how he's acquired some armor in the form of dark grey armguards & black shinguards that seem similar to the armor worn by Konoha Anbu. Upon his back seems to be two folded up Fuma Shurikens each bearing his clan's symbol at the base of each blade facing outwards. "Are you two ready?" The only response the proctor gets is Gaara's cork being sent flying at the young Uchiha who activates his fully matured Sharingan. "Sixth Round of the Final Exam. BEGIN!"

Immediately after he says this Genma _shunshins _away before settling in to watch the fight as Sasuke jumps back while Gaara's sand pools around him. _"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" _Firing off a large fire jutsu Sasuke stares as Gaara's sand rises up to shield him & barely responds when only the outermost edges are turned to glass. _"Tch..It needs to be hotter." _Pulling one of his Fuma Shurikens off his back Sasuke opens it up even as he jumps away from tentacles of sand that attempt to grab and crush him. "You can not run away forever Mother wants your blood." Landing near the trees Sasuke pushes his chakra into his weapon causing it to spin faster & faster even as sparks begin to fly off of it. Jumping up Sasuke throws the now flaming Fuma Shuriken at Gaara who simply stares at it. To his, and his sibling's, shock though when the first wall of sand rises to block it the shuriken isn't even slightly slowed down. Slicing through the wall it trails behind it bits of glass as more walls shot up between it & Gaara.

For a moment it appears like it'll cut through to reach the boy only for it to be slightly deflected at the last moment into the ground near him. Staring at the weapon Gaara raises his left hand causing sand to rise with it before he suddenly yells and grabs his head. Arms dropping to his sides Gaara seems to spasm randomly before breathing in & looking up at Sasuke with a sick look in his eyes. "Come." Pulling his second shuriken from his back Sasuke begins it spinning on his right arm before pulsing his chakra into it causing it to begin burning much like the previous one before he throws it at the unstable Suna genin. Again walls of sand rise to block it only to be cut through once again as Gaara again grabs at his head causing much of his sand to drop. Rushing forward Sasuke is surprised to see a large amount of sand seemingly shaped into a hand grab the Fuma Shuriken as it gets closer to Gaara before tossing it aside. Slowly rising again Gaara glares at the Uchiha who smirks before rushing at him at a speed many find similar to Lee's. But the moment he dodges the first wave of sand shows he's still using his clan's Interceptor Fist as he speeds up and gets behind Gaara much to his shock.

Knocking Gaara away Sasuke taunts him even as he rises and glares at him while muttering, seemingly to himself, as a large wave of sand forms before him. Charging forward Sasuke begins quickly throwing shuriken at the boy even as more & more sand rises to grab the incoming projectiles. Seemingly without any signs from Gaara three clones made of sand form and begun throwing Sasuke's shuriken back at him. Jumping back Sasuke scowls as he's forced to move away from his opponent again due to his sand. _"Just how much sand does that psycho carry?" _With a smirk that promises pain Gaara raises both arms causing a wave of sand to come form them before he quickly swings his arms inwards causing the sand to blister before projectiles come form it. _"Sand Shuriken!" _Reversing his arms movement Gaara fires off more shuriken even as Sasuke's Sharingan whirls as he frantically dodges the deadly projectiles. For a moment Gaara seems content to try and shred Sasuke with his sand shuriken even as more sand seems to gather around his feet.

"_Katon: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" _Releasing a single large fireball Sasuke surprises Gaara when it seemingly explodes and splits into dozens of smaller fireballs that proceed to strike Gaara's sand shuriken and turn them to glass. The few that don't destroy Gaara's own shuriken go up before diving on the boy causing his sand to once more rise up to protect him. For a moment it appears like the two are stalemated before Gaara again grabs his head before looking up with a crazed look in his eyes as his sand rises up around him in the shape of a sphere. "Not gonna happen!" Rushing forward Sasuke throws his remaining shuriken and kunai only to watch them fail to even touch the sphere as multiple tentacles knock them away before becoming part of it once again. Trying to strike the boy before he can hide himself fully Sasuke continues charging even as the hole becomes smaller & smaller. Striking just as it closes for a moment Sasuke remains motionless as spikes made of hardened sand surround him while blood comes out from under his shorts and his left shoulder.

Jumping back Sasuke watches as a eye of sand forms within while he hears Gaara slowly going through handsigns despite being hidden away. Breathing in he runs through a set of hand signs before releasing his jutsu. "_Katon: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" _With flames bordering on being blue Sasuke's jutsu slams into a wall formed before the sphere only to blast it apart before it strikes where Sasuke last saw Gaara's face. For a moment he continues the jutsu before cutting it off to wait for the smoke and dust to clear to see what happened to his opponent. When the dust settles he scowls as the sand is still there despite a large amount of the surface being turned to glass. _"Fine looks like I have to use that jutsu." _Jumping back repeatedly Sasuke ends up almost at the top of the stadium's wall much to the confusion of most the crowd. Taking a soldier pill to restore some of his chakra he seals away his blade before running through the 11 handsigns before he begins channeling his chakra into his left hand. Seeing this Guy quickly looks at Kakashi who nods when his friend realizes what jutsu Sasuke is about to use.

After a moment many in the crowd are shocked when Sasuke's chakra becomes visible & begins destroying the concrete below him. Leaning forward Sakura recognizes the sound from the Wave Mission. "Kakashi-sensei what jutsu is that?" Looking up from his book Kakashi gives his student & the other genin near her a eyesmile but doesn't say a word letting Guy explain it. "That Sakura is the one original technique in Kakashi's arsenal. It is the perfect assassin's tool as the user converts their chakra into lightning while keeping it maintained in their hand. The true power of the jutsu though comes from the jab. The sound it makes, that chichichi, is what gave it it's name.." Swinging his left arm out Sasuke begins running down the wall and at Gaara. _"CHIDORI!" _"But still Kakashi that is a dangerous technique for a genin to learn." Looking over at Guy and then his apprentice Lee, who is still in crutches, Kakashi raises his visible eyebrow in response. "I don't want to hear that from you Guy." Crutching down Kakashi looks over at Lee who looks over at his sensei's rival before looking back at the match.

As Sasuke hits the stadium floor the destructive potential of his jutsu causes a cloud of dust to form that he quickly runs out of. His chidori leaving a trench in the ground behind him Sasuke eyes his target even as his Sharingan allow him to see the spikes forming giving him time to jump up and weave through them before he stabs his hand into the sphere. Much to the Suna shinobi's shock not only does Sasuke's entire arm manage to pierce Gaara's, previously, impenetrable defense they soon hear something that terrifies them even more as Gaara screams out in pain. "Blood...This is my BLOOD! Mother what's HAPPENING!" When Sasuke tries to pull his arm out the sand automatically tightens around it causing him to grunt in pain. _"Fine if that's how it is." _Channeling more chakra into his palm Sasuke unleashes more lightning causing Gaara to scream again as Sasuke finally manages to pull his arm out of the sphere of sand.

But to his shock his arm is momentarily held by a strange sand arm with black markings running along it as a insanely potent dose of killing intent slams into him causing the young Uchiha to back up. Through the hole he made he can barely glimpse more sand flowing back & forth before a golden eye briefly makes itself visible to him. Stepping back again Sasuke nearly jumps when the sand collapses revealing a bleeding Gaara staring at him with crazed eyes. "_The eyes are different! What was that!?"_ While Sasuke and Gaara stare each other down in the contestant booth Temari & Kankūro appear shocked that Gaara was even injured and begin quietly talking to each other. "This isn't good..." Looking at her brother Temari nods even as her fingers move closer to her war fan. "He...He forced Gaara out of his transformation." _"Crap will he even be able to help with the invasion now?!"_

Before Sasuke can finish the fight suddenly from the Kage box a massive amount of smoke appears before the Hokage is pulled back onto the roof by the Kazekage while Hiruzen's bodyguards are knocked away. To Onoki & A this sudden attack is a shock and both can only watch as the Kazekage's guards are seemingly cut down by Konoha Anbu before they split into four Oto shinobi who take up positions around the roof. With a voice that is utterly too calm for what's occurring Hiruzen looks down at his fellow Kage and bows his head slightly. "Raikage-sama Tsuchikage-sama I apologize for not warning you earlier but this is not the Kazekage.", at this the man holding Hiruzen stiffens before he begins to laugh, "It is my former student Orochimaru who is invading with the help of Suna & his own village Oto." Even as the Hokage speaks sounds of battle echo through the village but it seems like the Konoha shinobi were waiting for the attack as the few Suna & Oto shinobi within the walls are quickly overwhelmed.

"Kukuku so you knew this was going to happen Sarutobi-sensei? Tell me how did you find out?" While Orochimaru's voice seems calm Hiruzen can tell that he is shocked at the news. "One of our own was nearly killed by the Ichibi jinchuriki's sensei after spying on him and your spy Kabuto. After being saved we faked his death & he told us all he'd heard giving us time to prepare." Eyes widening Orochimaru looks outwards to see Konoha's wall's still whole while the massive snake summons are driven back by the village's defenders. "Kukuku it matters not Konoha will burn today Sarutobi-sensei. Raikage-sama & Tsuchikage-sama, I offer you the chance to join me in destroying this village. Think of it you can take their bloodlines for yourselves after the village is dead & avenge those killed by the Yondaime, the Red Death, & her clan." For a moment it appears like the two men will take Orochimaru up on his offer before both use their own jutsu on his followers barrier. Spitting at Orochimaru's words A glares at the Snake Sannin with open contempt.

"I have no love for this village but I respect them nonethless. I will not dishonor myself or my village by joining you snake.", suddenly breathing in A channels his chakra before looking skyward, "KUMO SHINOBI JOIN THE SHINOBI OF KONOHA IN ROUTING THE OTO & SUNA INVASION!" For a moment the battle seems to stop before the few Kumo forces in Konoha join the Konoha forces in their fight much to theor surprise. Onoki seems surprised at his equal's words but orders his forces to remain out of the fight as he does not trust them to follow any orders to fight alongside Konoha's forces. Smiling Hiruzen nods to his equals before he knocks Orochimaru away with a surprisingly strong elbow to the chest. "It's time I fixed my mistake from all those years ago. You will die today Orochimaru."

* * *

*-user channels wind chakra through their chakra chains can be C-A rank depending on their affinity/training Naruto is a low C-rank ATM  
*-next level of Uzumaki barriers mid C-rank  
*-simply a version of regular air bullet jutsu where the user fires repeatedly obviously higher chakra cost  
*-think chakra enhanced bombardier beetles releasing their spray from say a user's palm  
*-Kamizuru jutsu that causes 1-2 barbed stingers to grow over a user's arms that can be used to poison an enemy  
*-it's the beetle from his Infinite Tsukyuomi dream  
*-it's half the size of the one Suzumebachi summoned in the Bikochu Arc  
*-user pulls in or creates via chakra a large amount of water that forms around them with multiple tentacles coming off their back along their arms can be offensive or defensive low B-rank due to cost  
*-means Quartz obviously it's a spy who may or may not get exposed later  
*-means Lightning Blade I'm just giving a generic name for Kumo's kenjutsu though I may work on some more unique styles later  
*-the Priests are a OC idea of mine their role, and past/present/future impact in the story, will be fleshed out in future chps

* * *

**Hope y'all are staying safe & enjoyed the chapter! As you can see I'm adding more OC stuff. Here's hoping I can finish the Crush Arc in 2 or so chapters while giving each fight justice too. See y'all later. **


	16. Crush

**Ch 16 Crush **

Damn sorry it's been awhile since I last published. I can't say anything other than life decided to go from normal to WTF in short order. Just to set things up early all the fights shown in the Crush Arc will occur at the same time. I'll try to focus on 2 or 3 a chapter that range from canon, or near canon, ones to my own ie Uchiha Police vs Suna/Oto forces and my personal favorite one involving a Oto, Kumo, Hyūga, and Uzumaki. The Kage fight will mostly go like canon till the end so aside from the first part it won't be covered till the end. Oh and I still don't own Naruto only the OCs I made for it. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**-Stadium-**

As explosions and the sound of battle ring out across the village Hiruzen stares down his former student while standing within the barrier his followers made. "So Sarutobi-sensei, you knew but let me carry out my attack anyway. What happened to your supposed "Will of Fire" and foolish desire to protect this stagnant village?" Throwing off his Hokage robes Hiruzen shows himself to be wearing his armor along with a few scrolls that are unknown to Orochimaru. "The answer to that is simple Orochimaru, since I wish to end this here now not letting you know we knew of your plans was the best way. Even as we speak the shinobi Clans of Konoha are taking apart your forces." As Hiruzen says this both see multiple large toads appear in bursts of smoke near the wall.

Angered at the Hokage's dismissal of his plan Orochimaru attacks showing he has lost none of the speed and agility that made him so terrifying in taijutsu. "Die you feeble old man!" Much to Orochimaru's surprise Hiruzen not only manages to dodge his blow but also kicks him away and nearly into the barrier. "_Doton: Earth Flow River Jutsu!_" Barely managing to avoid being forced into the barrier again the Snake Sannin glares at his former sensei even as he runs through more handsigns. "_Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu! Katon: Fire Dragon Bullet Jutsu!_" As the flaming earth flies at him Orochimaru dodges and weaves his way through them losing only the Kazekage's cloak to it. "Sarutobi-sensei you aren't underestimating me are you? To think jutsu of that level would even slow me down." "As prideful as ever. Now stop with the stupid act. Today you meet the Shinigami and answer for your crimes!"

As both shinobi prepare to fight the tiles around them begin to crack under the pressure of their chakra before both rush at each other. Tossing a single shuriken Hiruzen quickly runs through the signs for one of the jutsu he's best known for. "_Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" While the single shuriken is multiplied over a hundred times Orochimaru simply smirks before using his own jutsu as a ad hoc cover. "_Summoning Jutsu: Edo Tensei!_" Much to Hiruzen's horror coffins begin to rise one marked with the symbol for One the other with the symbol for Two upon it. "_I must stop him!_" Clasping his hands together Hiruzen pours his chakra into the area to try force them down only to fail as both rise open simultaneously. "_Curious why did his coffin not rise? His soul should be in the Pure Lands._" Smiling evilly at his former sensei from behind the two shuriken riddled coffins the fallen Sannin channels more chakra into causing their lids to fall forward. "Now what will you do Sarutobi-sensei? Or should I said Sandaime-sama?" Out of the coffins two legends of the shinobi world are seen again as the Shodaime and Nindaime Hokages look up and see Hiruzen before them.

From the coffins the two Edo summons walk out wearing their distinctive shinobi armor. Both look up and see Hiruzen standing there shocked at their appearance. "Long time no see...Saru." As the blue armored shinobi looks up at Sarutobi and the village behind him he raises his left eyebrow. "Oh, it's you...You've gotten old, Sarutobi." Wiping a tear from his eye Hiruzen looks up at his predecessors before a sad smile appears on his face. "I never thought I would meet you two in this manner. It's regretful..." To the Anbu outside the barrier the staredown between the 3 Kage is something they never thought they'd see as the founders of Konoha stare down the man they trained. But even as they watch two Anbu join them and quickly begin drawing extremely intricate seals upon the roof beside the barrier.

Looking between his brother and Orochimaru Tobirama sighs slightly realizing what's occurred. "Edo Tensei, huh? This child summoned us with that forbidden jutsu, then? He's something else..." Pushing the coffins over Orochimaru smirks at the Nindaime even as Hashirama looks at his brother in annoyance. "Then, Sarutobi. Does this mean we must...fight you?" Walking forward Orochimaru pulls two kunai with intricate seals upon them from behind his back. "Let's stop this old people get together. Shall we get started now?" Sighing Hashirama resigns himself to what's about to happen while looking past Sarutobi at the village he & his former friend founded. "There's always fighting...No matter when you live I guess." Before Orochimaru puts the seals within their heads though both Edo summons raise their heads and look around upon sensing familiar chakra signatures. Confused Tobirama looks around before focusing on the nearby Anbu. "Sarutobi why are there so many Uzumaki within Konoha?"

With another sad smile Hiruzen glances towards the nearby Anbu. "After your death Sensei, Uzushio was attacked and destroyed but thanks to your gift many Uzumaki survived & have since lived in Konoha. Shodaime-sama when you return to the Pure Lands please offer my condolences to Mito-sama and those who didn't survive. I wish I could've done more for our oldest allies in that war." Before either summon can say another word Orochimaru inserts the tags in the back of their heads causing steam to begin pouring off both as their bodies seem to grow more lifelike even as their eyes go blank. Preparing himself for battle Hiruzen channels chakra into a seal within his armor allowing the chakra stored within to refill his reserves as needed. "_This should help even things out. I hope..._"

**-Main Gate-**

For the Oto and Suna shinobi tasked with breaching Konoha's gate the expected quick entrance has turned out to be just the opposite. Before the battered, but still closed, gates lie dozens of bodies some riddled with kunai shuriken while others were cut down by a seemingly unending rain of fire, water, & earth jutsu. Hidden in the trees away from the wall multiple companies of Suna and Oto shinobi await word of when they're supposed to rush into Konoha. Suddenly a wounded Suna Chunin clutching his mangled left arm stumbles into the unit's staging point. Seeing this the various Jonin Tokubetsu are stunned before they rush forward to interrogate the man. "Chunin! What are you doing here!? Your unit was ordere..." With frantic eyes the wounded shinobi grabs his superior's jacket as he screams out. "IT'S A TRAP! THEY KNEW WE WERE COMING! THOSE LEAF HUGGERS KILLED MY FRIENDS! I'M THE LAST ONE.." Those Suna near the man quickly grow nervous as they realize their Kage may have made a mistake in ordering the invasion of the Leaf.

Before the man can say anymore he collapses as he falls unconscious from the bloodloss and pain. Seeing their men's worried faces the various Jonin Tokubetsu whisper amongst themselves for a few moments. "He has to be wrong. How could they know? And if they did why let us attack? Get your men ready we're breaking that gate down and burning this village to the ground." While the Suna & Oto shinobi begin moving towards the gate they fail to notice a hawk flying above them. When they close with the walls their scouts see dozens of Konoha shinobi standing atop the walls with corpses of their comrades before upon it. As they prepare to charge out the woods they hear a horn from atop the gate. "SHINOBI OF OTO AND SUNA YOU WILL NOT BREACH THIS GATE! THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS! IF YOU ATTEMPT TO BREACH THIS GATE WE WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" For the briefest moment nobody moves or says a word until suddenly dozens of kunai, shuriken, & jutsu go flying as the Oto, and soon Suna, shinobi rush forward while attempting to suppress the Konoha defenders.

As various jutsu begin to fly from both sides upon in Konoha's walls seals, both within & upon it's surface, it begin to glow. For the briefest moment the attackers stall as they recognize the Uzumaki symbol within each seal before they resume their charge. But when they attempt to batter down the wall with jutsu & explosive tags the attacking shinobi are stunned when the damage done seems minimal at most. Instead of large chunks of stone and wood falling all their attacks barely manage to scratch the wall, gatehouse, and watchtowers. Before they can use more jutsu though the rain of steel and jutsu from Konoha's defenders intensifies. Realizing they can't just sit there they begin running up the wall only to hear screams of pain from some of their comrades as lines of kanji randomly ensnare them before bursts of lightning or fire are released from the seals.

While many do reach the top the base of the wall is soon piled high with the dead and dying as the seals and fire from above claim more victims. Atop the wall the battle is extremely brutal as shinobi from both sides seek to control the top use it against their foes. At first the Konoha shinobi hold their own until from the woods near the wall massive snakes are summoned that manage to break a few of the village's towers before they crush many of the exposed defenders. Falling back the various Leaf shinobi yell in anger as they see the village's gate's opening. But even as they fall back the Leaf forces reap a bloody toll as they use every bit of their homefield to bleed their foes.

Amongst the Leaf shinobi two forces fight the hardest for their village the Uzumaki and Uchiha stand side by side covering those who need to evacuate while counterattacking across streets or even whole city blocks when they can. Leading the respective clans are Kaida Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha who command from atop the Military Police HQ. "Mikoto-sama, the squads under Kano-san and Izumi-san have a managed to hold the crossroads before the market place. But their sensors have reported unusual chakra signatures approaching. They estimate no more than 14 but their reserves seem both unusually large and unstable." Turning to her friend Mikoto nods even as she unleashes a deadly accurate rain of shuriken upon a mixed squad of Suna & Oto that managed to reach the HQ's street. "Those may be some of Orochimaru's cursed seal shinobi. Get the sealing teams under the command of Haya or Goro-san ready for counter them. Their men should be able to counter those monstrosities at the very least while we await the signal from command." Nodding the Uchiha shunshins away even as more explosions rack the village while as the fighting spreads.

Across the village the Hyūga, both Main and Branch families, stand beside the Kurama and Kazama Clans as they stare down a large force of Oto shinobi. "Well brother looks like we finally get to see which of us is the strongest? Wanna place a bet on who can take out more of the snake's fodder?" Smirking Hiashi nods to his brother even as they form the same jutsu. "_Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Wall Palm!_" In perfect synch the head of Main and Branch family's unleash their jutsu upon their enemies sending many enemies flying before they charge forward. Following the twins the Hyūga & other clan's rush forward to defend their families and home. Very quickly it becomes apparent most of Oto's forces are just fodder though a few individuals seem to have been modified or given more training. "_Kaiten!_" In the center of the fight Hiashi and Hizashi cease their jutsu resume standing beside each other as most the Oto shinobi before them back away in fear. Before either brother can move though multiple Oto nin are sent flying forward by blasts of wind that slice into them. "You cowards kill them! They're just two old tree huggers! Orochimaru-sama didn't have you trained so you could just stand there!"

Standing before the stunned Konoha shinobi is a small squad of Oto nin each bearing obvious signs of modification like the Oto genin though theirs are obviously much more intricate. The leader has multiple small tubes visible in his arms & near his shoulders while one of us his subordinates seems to have armor upon his forearms and shins. "You two are wanted alive by Orochimaru-sama...Guess I'll just have to entertain myself with your pathetic family members." Raising his arms the Oto nin aims his palms at the nearby Hyūga who can all easily see the chakra flooding the tubes within rushing to the exit. Realizing what's about to happen Hiashi and Hizashi jump forward to shield their brethren. "_Repeated Decapitating Airwaves!_" "_KAITEN!_" As the two jutsu clash slashes appear upon the ground around each of the brother's ultimate defense cover their relatives and comrades behind. Immediately after the clash ends the two rush forward only to met by the Oto nin's comrades who's armor negates their strikes.

Though the two are surprised at this the brothers keep the pressure up on their targets as another Konoha nin darts between them towards the enemy's commander. Much to the other's surprise they see a Uzumaki dressed not as a shinobi but as a shrine maiden's while wielding two tanto. "Forgive me for being late Hyūga-sama but there were a few enemies between the Temple and here." Nodding at the shrine maiden he resumes driving his enemy back so his comrades and clan can attack the ones behind while Hiashi smiles. Channeling more chakra into his hands Hiashi begins targeting the tenketsu around the armor. As the fights escalate Hiashi see's Haya utilizing her unique *sealing chains to place barriers both to protect herself and other Leaf nin. Much to the Oto nin's surprise not only do the barriers stop his attacks but each time they seem to grow stronger and glow brighter. "You're wondering why your little breezes aren't breaking my barriers aren't you? I'll let you in a little secret I am not a shinobi. My barriers were made to restrain things far stronger than you and your fellow thugs. In fact I doubt any of you could even scratch them now that they've absorbed so much of your chakra." Angered by her taunts the Oto commander quickly pulls out a pill and swallows ot causing his chakra levels to skyrocket even as he laughs like a madman.

While Haya continues to dodge around the Oto nin she continues to laugh further enraging him even as she directs him to the center of the area enclosed by her barriers. "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! _EXTREME DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!_" Channeling enough chakra into his arms till chakra burns begin to appear along them the Oto nin points both his palms at the Uzumaki priestess who simply continues laughing as she creates another barrier between them. For just a moment the Oto nin assumes he's won until much to his shock his jutsu not only fails to destroy the barriers but is reflected back at him from all sides. As the darkness closes in he see's intricate seals appear briefly on the barriers around him before his broken body collapses into the dirt. "Like I said my barriers were made to stop far stronger things than scum like you." Dropping her barriers the Uzumaki priestess rejoins the main fight even as more Oto nin arrive.

-Stadium-

As the battle between Orochimaru and the Kage intensifies Yugito nails harden lengthen into blades as she jumps forward and begins fighting. "_Who would've thought A would want us to work with Konoha. I guess Bee-sama was right about the councilors._" While dodging a katana strike Yugito sees another Suna nin moving to stab her with a longer kunai as she realizes she won't be able to dodge or deflect it. "_This is going to hurt..." _To her, and the now dying Suna nin's, the Hyūga her cousin fought seemingly drops down from a higher level striking the Suna nin's heart with a Gentle Fist strike. Before she can say a word he rushes away to join alongside the other genin who have coalesced around two of their group's sensei. _"Did he just save me?" **"I think he did Yugito-chan. Guess A isn't the only one who can surprise you." **_Even as her biju laughs Yugito smiles down at the Konoha genin and their sensei before she resumes fighting by rushing to aid a few Kumo nin.

Turning to face the genin Kakashi internally sighs at what he needs them to do. "Alright from this point on the Exams are over. I know you 14 are still genin but your village needs you today. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sakura you four need to stop Gaara from completing his objective. Neji, Hinata, & Karin you three head to the hospital and help those under Tsuande-sama defend it. Shino, Ino, Kiba, and Choji you four help Shikamaru's team & keep enemies off of them. But do not engage Gaara none of you have the capabilities to stop him. Yama, Kurama, and Tenten help evacuate any civilians between here and the Academy. Escort them to the shelters and then guard them the teams from the other academies will be joining you. Shikamaru I'll summon one of my dogs to lead you four after the Suna team." Quickly summoning Pakkun Kakashi gives him his orders before motioning for the teams to move out.

Nodding the genin split up and take off on their respective missions with Shikamaru and Shino have their teams follow Kakashi's dog Pakkun. For a few moments the two teams travel in silence while avoiding any of the scattered Oto or Suna nin that are still alive within the walls. But as they near the forest Pakkun looks back the way they came before stopping. "We're being followed. I sense at least 9 Chunin level enemies following us and closing fast." For a moment no one speaks before Shikamaru looks at his teammates and Kiba. "We can stop them the rest of you need to stop whatever Gaara is doing. Sakura you're in charge from this point on." While Naruto wants to argue he knows he can't so he tosses Shikamaru a small scroll of tags. "These are some of my best barrier and paralysis seals. If you can get those guys in them there is no way they could escape without a Jonin." Nodding Shikamaru motions for them to go before turning to his team Kiba. "Alright we'll only get one shot at this. Choji and Kiba, I need you guys ready to hit them when my jutsu catches them. Ino be ready to use your clan's jutsu on any who avoid my shadows." Wishing the other's good luck Shikamaru quickly plans out their ambush.

As the Oto squad appears they stop and laugh a bit seeing the genin's obvious attempt to cover their track. "Alright let's go Orochimaru-sama.." Before the 8 Oto nin can move they realize their bodies can't move. "_Black Spider Lily._" Slowly the Oto nin begin moving towards one side of the path before they see Shikamaru stand up. "Oh look boys...a brat thinks he...can stop us." Looking around Shikamaru's eyes widen as he realizes one enemy is missing. "Choji Kiba NOW!" "_Fang over Fang!_" "_Human Bullet Tank!_" Right before the two attacks can strike they are stopped by shinobi wire that surrounds the 8 Oto nin they were about to strike. Jumping back both boys quickly join Shikamaru as he stares down the last Oto nin to reveal himself. "Oh looks like I get to kill some Leaf brats today. Your little trick almost wiped out my squad but you're too slow. And don't worry your deaths won't be painless or fast because I'll be sure to enjoy every second of it.." Realizing he can't keep holding the 8 nin Shikamaru drops his jutsu before pulling out kunai and falling into a defensive stance. "_Come on Ino any second now..._"

Just as the Oto nin are about to charge Ino appears behind them and winks. "_Mind Destruction Jutsu!_" Instead of attacking the Leaf genin 9 Oto nin lose control of their bodies and attack each other. As their shouts of confusion echo across the area Akamaru rushes forward and drops a tag upon or near each one. "Got you." Forming the Ram seal Shikamaru smiles as lines of kanji erupt from each seal and quickly make their way up his enemies bodies. One by one each Oto nin falls to the ground unable to move with their chakra sealed even as Asuma lands next to his genin. "Well looks like you didn't need me here Shikamaru." Before Shikamaru can respond the forrest is suddenly rocked by a series of massive explosions. "I think we know where Naruto is..." Rushing up nearby trees the Jonin and Genin are stunned when they see golden chains erupting from the area even as waves of sand and fire are seen as well.

For a moment the genin freeze alongside Asuma before he resumes moving. "Let's go they'll need our help and I'm sure Gaara's siblings aren't just watching them fight." As the group moves to catch up with Naruto and the others they momentarily freeze when they hear a section of the wall coming down. Looking back Asuma channels a bit of chakra into his eyes before shaking his head to the others. "There are already Leaf and Kumo forces there. We need to keep moving after the others." Resuming their run away from the village none of the genin can ignore the sounds of battle that intensify behind them. Looking back one last time Shikamaru sees a familiar form rise over the village and nods before he looks forward again. A few moments later they find Shino leaning back against a tree with one of the Suna genin seemingly drained of chakra. "They...they went on ahead...I'll..join..whe..when the poison is gone." Before anyone can move the ground suddenly shakes a shockwave slams into them from behind. Looking back they see a large pillar of smoke forming near the Hyūga Compound.

-Hyūga Compound-

As the shaking stops Kō and the other guards shakily rose to their feet as the smoke cleared. "Wha-What was that!?" Activating his eyes Kō was shocked to see that the buildings across from the compound had been leveled as one unknown shinobi walked through the smoke. "Ahh and here I was hoping that jutsu had enough power to break through and smash your pretty little homes too." Stepping through the smoke a single red haired Oto shinobi with a multitude of tattoos across his upper body with soulless blue eyes steps forward. Before he can take another step though blue fireballs slam into the pavement before him as a blonde figure lands between him and the Hyūga. "Are you alright Hyūga-san?" Much the Kō's shock standing before him is the Kumo kunoichi that Neji had saved earlier. Nodding Kō slowly rises while his family members struggle to rise. "Isn't this sweet a Kumo and Hyūga nin standing side by side. Guess I'll just have to kill you both."

Before either Kō or Yugito can move much to their shock around the Oto nin a familiar sight appears. The Uzumaki's own chakra chains, though they appear thinner than usual, flow out from the man's tattoos. "Who...Who are you?" While popping his neck the Oto nin's chains begin to circle around his forearms as he stares emotionlessly at his enemies. "I am a true son of Uzushio, my name is Jiro Uzumaki and I will destroy the village that abandoned my people!" With only the slightest warning the Oto Uzumaki blitzes forward leading with his right fist encased in chakra chains. Realizing Kō can't stop him Yugito rushes to meet the Oto nin as her nails lengthen and become like steel. Blocking the first strike Yugito quickly channels Matabi's chakra into her right leg as he lashes out with a kick. Seeing the strike coming Jiro's chains move to block the strike but to his, and Yuito's, shock the chains crack under the strain.

Jumping back Jiro pulls his chains back even as Yugito and Kō stare him down. "_Nibi didn't you say a Uzumaki's chains are almost impossible to break even with your chakra?" _From within her seal the biju nods even as she watches through her friends eyes what's happening while thinking to herself. "_**He can't be more than a quarter Uzumaki the poor boy..."**_ "Uzumaki-san I advise you to surrender, Konoha apparently knew of the snake's plans for almost a month now. Even if you beat me here you will be captured or killed if you continue to follow him." For a moment it looks like the young Uzumaki is about to let his chains recede before he suddenly seizes up for a moment as kanji seem to spread across his arms & neck from somewhere under his shirt.

The moment the kanji fade the Oto Uzumaki's chakra spikes as his eyes seem to be filled with hate. "DIE _SUITON: WILD WATER WAVE!" _Overcharging the jutsu with a massive amount of chakra the Oto Uzumaki aims his jutsu at the two before him & the compound behind him. _"Nibi I need your chakra now!"_ From within her seal the biju begins flooding Yugito's chakra network with her own potent chakra even as she runs through the seals & breathes in. "_Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _Unleashing her jutsu Yugito continues to pour her & the Nibi's chakra into it changing it from a bright red to blue with streaks of white within. For a moment the two jutsu are equal & the area is covered in steam before Yugito's fireball slowly overwhelms Jiro's water. Realizing he can't compete with the jinchuriki he ceases his jutsu and jumps back allowing the now blue fireball to slam into the street where he was before briefly looking at the nearby Hyūga. "One of you go get a Uzumaki! We're gonna need one of them to get this guy to stop!"

Motioning for one of the guards to take off Kō rushes forward to stand beside Yugito with his Byakugan activated. "Uzumaki-san this is your last warning. If you keep fighting we will treat you as a enemy. Don't force your clan to lose another of her sons's." Again just as Jiro seems willing to listen the kanji appear & his eyes go from showing a deep sadness to pure hatred. "Hyūga-san did you see those kanji? I think they're keeping our poor friend here in the fight." Nodding Kō notices that while the kanji are no long visible he can still see the chakra from their source wrapping itself around Jiro's mind & other key organs. "I think it's meant to force him into a rage so he can't quit. But how can we break it? Aside from the standard tags & seals I have no experience with fuinjutsu. I assume that's why you had one of my kinsmen find a Uzumaki." Nodding the two rush forward to drive Jiro back so the other Hyūga can focus on the lesser enemies and aiding in the evacuation of any remaining noncombatants.

As the fight intensifies Kō and Yugito much to Jiro's surprise seem to naturally work well together with Kō's greater defensive capabilities providing cover for Yugito as she pushes Jiro back. Eventually they force him back into a more open street though both they & Jiro are bleeding and running low on chakra for their efforts. _"I can't fail Orochimaru-sama. I MUST avenge my fallen village & take revenge upon those who destroyed it & those who abandoned it." _Forcing his chains to go back out Jiro almost misses the sound of other chains moving extremely quickly towards him. At the last moment he barely manages to bash them aside, though many of his shatter as a result, and get away as a man dressed like a priest & wielding a katana appears across from Yugito & Kō.

Noticing the man's robes bear the symbol of Uzushio Jiro glares at the man before attacking without restraint. "TRAITOR!" While the Uzumaki priest is obviously saddened by the Oto Uzumaki's words he doesn't let it stop him from blocking each strike. "FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" Using his chains Jiro attempts to ensnare the elder priest only to be shocked when his chains are shattered by his just before they can seal off his chakra. Shaking his head the priest sheathes his katana while his chains remain out & move around and behind him. "Young one please surrender. I do not want to have to kill one of my own kinsmen but I will." For a third time the seal upon Jiro activates but this time the Uzumaki Priest's chains lash out and stop them from expanding as kanji erupt from where they've ensnared the younger one. For just a moment _the_ priest stares at the seal before his eyes fill with rage and his chakra flares until it's visible. "That snake...How DARE he use that seal upon one of my people!"

Shaking with rage the priest slowly walks up to Jiro even as the chains behind his back wave back & forth erratically. "Kumo-san & Kō I need you to guard me for this. If this process is interrupted my kin here will die." Nodding both quickly take up positions near him even as Jiro frantically tries to escape. "We will cover you Goro." Nodding Goro stops just before the younger Uzumaki he pulls out a tag & a small vial of ink with a very fine brush. "Forgive me young one this may hurt a bit." Quickly drawing a intricate seal the priest channels his own chakra into it before placing it right over Jiro's heart. For a moment nothing happens before Jiro begins to scream in pain as the seal Goro placed quickly expands across his body & begins to destroy Orochimaru's. For nearly ten minutes Jiro yells in pain before he finally loses consciousness as Goro's seal seems to glow brighter while it's kanji slowly pull back to the tag. As suddenly as it began the seal simply disintegrates into dust while Goro catches Jiro in his arms. "I am taking him to the hospital. That seal on his chest was one we saw only used a few times by a rogue Uzumaki that forced those it was drawn on to keep fighting for him. I thank you two for not killing him earlier. When this is all over I hope we can see if any of his relatives are still with us." Muttering to himself the priest quickly takes off for the hospital while Yugito & Kō wish him luck before looking at each other before Kō bows to her. "I could not properly thank you earlier but thank you Ku..Yugito-san for saving me and my kin." Smiling Yugito bows back while her biju chuckles a bit from within her seal. _**"Guess you were right afterall they can change.." **_Cutting her connection to Yugito the Nibi shakes her head while chuckling quietly to herself.

For a moment neither moves before a massive spike outside the village causes both to look out. To their, and others, amazement a massive number of golden chains seem to be encircling an area of the forrest as a massive shape made of sand arises within. "_Matabi you were right the young Uzumaki boy definitely inherited_ _his mother's chains." _What happens next shocks even Yugito as some of the chains seem to change from their golden color to nearly blood red. "**That's Kurama's chakra...He has her chains & holds Kurama! Yugito that boy is going to be a extremely powerful shinobi one day._" _**Unable to verbally respond Yugito simply nods her head even as she & Kō split up to head back to their own groups. "Stay safe Kō." Nodding Kō smiles even as with his Byakugan he watches more enemies moving towards the Uchiha & Uzumaki compounds.

-Uchiha Police HQ-

From the roof of the Police HQ Mikoto & Kaida watch as the fighting seems to draw ever closer to their location. "Mikoto I think it's about time for us to join the fight." Nodding Mikoto's Sharingan fully activates before she quickly draws and throws three kunai into a Oto nin below who was about to stab a Uchiha in the back. "Yes let's join the fight." For a moment the two seem to disappear before they reappear within the thick of the fighting with Mikoto showing just where Itachi learned his infamous skills with shurikens and tantos. While Mikoto seems to fade in & out of view Kaida ensures their enemies can't get past the HQ and into the village's center or nearby compounds. For a moment it seems like the fight has truly deadlocked before four Oto nin begin to change as various black lines of kanji erupt from either their chests or necks. Two have thick almost crab like armor grow across their bodies, another sees his arms extend and his fingers morph into blades, & the final before he can change has his head removed by Mikoto as she realized the four were the largest threats. "Kaida handle the one with the blades. I'll take the other two freaks!"

Grinning Kaida directs a few of her fellows to take over for her before drawing two shorter chokutos and channeling wind chakra into them. Pulling her chains back Kaida launches herself forward and attempts to cut off one of her enemy's left arm only to be shocked when the blade fails to cut all the way through. Jumping back she falls into a defensive stance as the two lumber forward. _"I'm going to need to go for joints or their neck. That natural armor seems unusually tough..."_ When one of the Oto freaks advances on her Kaida runs forward to get inside it's reach before it can react. "_They're slow gotta use that." _Dodging it's first unwieldy strike she manages to slip under it & leave a deep slice on it's right leg. Immediately rolling and jumping away she barely manages to block it's pain induced reaction with the flats of her blades. Sent rolling away she gets up as quickly as possible and once more charges her foe but has to jump back when the second one nearly manages to strike her.

Sighing she resigns herself to a longer fight though she notices out the corner of her eyes that Mikoto seems to be enjoying herself. "_She's only like that in battle...I'm glad most the time she acts more like a Kazama or Yamanka." _Noticing Kaida's attention Mikoto winks at her friend before she refocuses on her opponent. _"Now let's see his blades seem strong enough to stand up to my tantos but what about when they're coated in fire chakra..." _Smirking like only a Uchiha can Mikoto channels fire chakra into each blade giving them a rudy appearance along the edge. The moment each blade is fully coated she blitzes forward and feints with her right before slashing with her left. For just a moment the Oto freak appears to not even register the wound before he yells in pain as red lines seem to spread from it. "Like it? It's funny everyone thinks wind or lightning to be the best chakra natures to use with blades but I think the fire is even better." Flickering out of sight again the next her foe sees her Mikoto is dropping down on him with both blades ready to strike.

Forced to block again & again the Oto nin yells in pain as more fire nature chakra enters his system & burns away at his body & chakra. Pushing Mikoto back the Oto nin counterattacks slashing with reckless abandon as the cuts across his arms & blades slowly begin to smoke as the red lines expand. _"This fool is only helping my chakra spread." _Ducking under one blow Mikoto manages to regain control of the fight by kicking her foe away and charging forward before slicing off one arm blade at the elbow. Screaming in pain & bleeding out the Oto nin recklessly tries to skewer her with his remaining arm blade only to lose it & then his head in quick successoon. The last thing his pain addled mind sees is his own body, now reverting back to normal, collapsing with his forearms laying in the dirt.

Turning to Kaida Mikoto watches as the final freak drops beside his headless comrade. "I put a seal on him to lock down that disgusting mark of the snake." Nodding Mikoto signals for two Military Police to take away the corpses & prisoner before both rejoin the fight even as they grow increasingly worried about where Kakashi sent their boys. _"We need to end this soon. I can't lose Naruto_ _too..._" Turning back to Mikoto the two quickly returned to the HQ roof to better direct their clan's & whatever Leaf shinobi that came into their area. To their surprise though Asuma joins them with some of the genin, including Sakura who is unconscious, who seem rather tired from fighting random Oto and Suna nin that had stood between them & the village's edge. "Asuma what are you doing here withe genin? They should be guarding the shelters with the others not here in the thick of the.." Before Mikoto can say more the ground shakes, and the fighting momentarily stops, as near where they saw the chains they see the One-Tail fighting against the Boss Toad Summon. "We came back to warn you about that. Gaara plans to unleash the One Tail upon the village but Naruto & Sasuke are trying to stop it." For a moment no one speaks before Mikoto quietly prays for Sasuke to be come home safe. "Go to the shelters now! You should be safe there."

-Forest outside Konoha-

Dodging yet another attack by the creature Gaara seems to be a part of Sasuke & Naruto frantically try to think of a plan. "Any ideas Naruto? I don't have any jutsu to melt THAT much sand." Shaking his head Naruto pulls three small tags from his jacket's upper right pocket before crumbling them up & tossing them behind the two. Much to Sasuke's surprise the small tags release a truly astonishing amount of smoke giving the two time to get some distance & letting Sasuke take a soldier pill to replenish some of his reserves. "Do you have any summons Sasuke? I've got the Toads but I'll need a moment to gather enough chakra to summon the ones that could possibly help us." Shaking his head Sasuke says he doesn't have any that could help at the moment. "How long would it take you to gather the chakra?" Closing his eyes Naruto thinks for a minute before thinking back to the rather insane training the Pervy Sage had given him. "About two minutes. Why?" "Ok I'll get you those two minutes but I'll need your tags and a few clones to help me. Can you spare the chakra? I know you used a bit to get Sakura out of that trap & then making a clone to cover her & the others escape. "I can do it. _Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _

As Naruto's clones come into existence he tosses each a set of tags or even whole scrolls before directing them to pair up. "Alright one in each group henge into Sasuke. Help him & keep Gaara's attention away from me till I can summon the Boss." Nodding each group takes off while Naruto sits against the tree with his eyes closed before muttering to himself. "They better not waste all my tags. Those took weeks to make even with clones..." As Sasuke takes off with his clone they see multiple explosions further out drawing Gaara's attention away from their & Naruto's location. "Alright what kind of tags did he give you?" "Ummm he gave me alot of Uzumaki explosive tags, explosive kunai launching tags, some elemental explosive tags, a few more smoke tags, a couple C-rank barriers, two A-rank barriers from Kaito-nii, three _Water Gunshot Barrage _tags, & three paralysis tags. Though I doubt those will work on this guy anymore. So what's the plan?" Looking around the area Sasuke notices the clones seem to be keeping Gaara from focusing on any single group. "We're gonna help direct them. Let's see if we can draw his attention in a big way & lead him further away. If any clones come by us tell them to help cover us." Nodding Naruto's clone, _*gonna call him C-Naruto from now on*_, & Sasuke quickly move past Gaara before setting up a few tags to quickly draw Gaara's attention so Sasuke could use one of his on him as well.

"Ok three..two..one..NOW!" Just as Gaara's foot comes down C-Naruto activates three explosive kunai tags & two Uzumaki explosive tags causing the Suna jinchuriki to stumble as most of the right leg is blown away. Before Gaara can even direct his samd to attack the now fleeing Naruto he hears movement in the trees below him. "_Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" _While he's trying to stabilize his creation Gaara can only watch as a multitude of small fireballs comes at him from different directions. Forced to surround himself with a sand cocoon he's blinded when one fireball destroys the sand eye forming above. "NARUTO NOW!" The next thing Gaara feels is multiple explosions begin going off on & around him. _"Fuin: Water Gunshot Barrage!" _Just as the cocoon around Gaara begins to fall he sees well two dozen balls of water forcing him to hastily construct multiple walls of sand only to watch as they fall one by one. Just as the last one falls he manages to put up another cocoon of sand around himself to block the final few strikes.

Driven mad by the constant attacks that Naruto & Sasuke seem capable of Gaara begins drawing in a massive amount of air through the form of the One-Tail. _"Fūton: Sandstorm Devastation!" _For just a heartbeat the forest is silent before tree leaves & limbs are blasted away, clones dispelled, bark is sanded off, & smaller trees are sent flying due to the power of the wind & sheer amount of sand tearing through things. Sent flying by the jutsu Sasuke is only saved by a number of C-Narutos shielding him and taking the brunt of the attack for him. Forced to retreat Sasuke rejoins the original who opens his eyes and bites his thumb before nodding at Sasuke. _"Alright Fox you owe me some rent. Plus this is one of your kind so you better pay up."_ From within Naruto's mind a growl that could shake mountains comes but his system is still flooded with biju chakra. "ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS! _SUMMONING JUTSU!"_ Jumping down Naruto slams his palm onto a fallen tree before below him and Sasuke there is a massive burst of chakra and smoke.

-Konoha Marketplace-

For a moment shinobi across the village cease their fighting as a massive surge of biju chakra is sensed just beyond it's walls. "_**That's definitely his chakra...Guess Gyūki was right our brother wasn't killed.**_" From within her seal the Nibi releases a small pulse of her own chakra in response to sensing Kurama's. **_"_Yugito when you go back to Kumo you must ensure A does not try to take that boy someday."** Nodding Yugito wordlessly directs her genin to finish dealing with their current foes before ordering them to move to the next area alongside the Konoha forces.

-Military Police HQ-

Standing on the roof Kaida's attention is directed towards where her nephew is fighting. "He summoned Gamabunta. And he used the Fox's power to do it." Turning to Mikoto she shakes her head at her unspoken question. "Those two can handle him I'm sure but we need to free up someone to join them just incase." Rolling out a large scroll Kaida creates nearly a dozen clones to help her begin creating more tags. _"The Temple held easily but we're still spread far too thin to send anyone to help them. If only Harue wasn't with child I could send her to help him." _Looking down at the street for a moment Kaida sees more Oto, but fewer Suna, nin entering the area again. "If only my older sister was here..." Below the Uzumaki Compound a red headed woman clenches her left hand while seemingly being dead to the world.

-Stadium-

For a moment one of the Anbu outside the barrier holding Orochimaru, his subordinates, & the Third Hokage looks away from the scroll they're working on before getting back to work. _"Stay safe little brother. I'll come the moment we've broken this barrier and saved the Old Man." _Turning to one of his fellows the Anbu hands them a scroll with the kanji for East upon it. "Put it where I told you. And I should be finished with the final seal in 10 minutes. Send someone to retrieve Jiriaya, Tsunade, & Kaida. Those three are the only ones who can help Lord Third while we deal with the others." From within their sealed off corners the guards of Orochimaru grow increasingly worried as the Anbu around their barrier seem to be readying themselves. Looking to their left & right each of his guards nod before entering the first stage of their curse marks. _"Heh let's see those Leaf scum breakthrough now."_

-Forest-

As the smoke clears Naruto & Sasuke stand up atop Gamabunta who takes his pipe out & releases another cloud of smoke. "Gaki what did I say about summoning me!? You aren't a full summoner like Jiriaya so..." Just before Gamabunta can continue he jumps back as Gaara tries to strike him. "Boss just look at what we're fighting!" Narrowing his eyes at the massive creation of sand Gamabunta focuses in on Gaara who's sticking out from it's head. "That's the jinchuruki of Shukaku the One-Tail isn't it? Why is he attacking us?" "Suna & Oto are invading Konoha under the orders of Orochimaru. Our..." Jumping back again Gamabunta lops off a massive tendril of sand that was trying to box him in. "Alright gaki be quiet. Just this once I'll help you but you're gonna drink with me when you're of age got it!?" Nodding Naruto yells in agreement but it turns into a scream of shock as the Toad Boss jumps towards Gaara. Much to his & Sasuke's shock Gamabunta nearly manages to cut Gaara out of the sand only to have his strike deflected by a massive arm made of sand.

"Tch...It's a good thing he's awake otherwise Shukaku would be in control. Least this Suna br..!" Before Gamabunta can do anything Gaara forms the ram sign before falling forward. For just a moment nothing happens before the eyes of the beast change with it's golden irises shaped like shuriken expanding while it's chakra seems to become more wild & almost malicious. "**I'M FREE!" **For a moment the giant creature seems to jump with joy before he quickly looks between Naruto and at the village behind. **"My lucky day! The holders of the Fox and Cat are both here! YOU FOX BOY I'M KILLING YOU FIRST!" **From within his seal the 9-Tails growls in anger as the 1-Tail begins describing how he will humiliate him by killing his jinchuriki causing him to reach out to Naruto. **_"Brat just this once I am giving you some of my chakra. Use it to destroy that filthy tanuki. I will not have MY container losing to the weakest of us!"_**For a moment Naruto is stunned before he starts to laugh surprising everyone present & causing Shukaku to glare at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The Fox said to remind you that one can never beat nine & to call you a sand pup not a "Demon of the Sand." Eyes widening in rage Shukaku begins to breath in even as Gamabunta begins to jump. "**DIE!** **_Fūton: Drilling Air Bullets!_" **Jumping high into the air Gamabunta fires his own massive water bullets at the enraged biju even as he berates Naruto. "**You moron who insults a biju! Now I HAVE to fight too! _Suiton: Gunshot!" _**Above the forest the two jutsu collide causing a torrential downpour for just a few moments forcing the few watching to get under cover or risk being washed away. Landing close to the enraged biju Gamabunta manages to slice off it's right arm only to have to jump back when it doesn't react beyond launching a point blank air bullet. "**Can either of you do a fire jutsu my water can't beat him & I can't hit the Suna brat with my blade." **From atop the toad Sasuke stands & says he can while Naruto nods & prepares a wind jutsu to help as well.

Jumping into the air one more time Gamabunta quickly counters Shukaku's jutsu with his own before creating oil. "_Katon**: Toad **Flame _**_Bomb!_" **As Bunta & Sasuke's jutsu begins Naruto breathes in & prepares his own before jumping up above it. _"Fūton: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" _As the wind meets the burning oil the flames quickly go from red to white as Shukaku frantically directs sand to rise upon around & over him. **"Great Sand Masoleum!" **Just before the combination jutsu can torch the biju & jinchuriki the sand compacts above him before it & the forest around are covered in a deluge of white hot burning oil. As Naruto uses his chains to safely land on the Boss Toad the flames slowly die down. To their shock while the pyramid seems to be completely turned to glass they can still see Shukaku, and a unconscious Gaara, within as it begins to crack. Stunned at this Sasuke can only fall back exhausted as he realizes how low his reserves have fallen while Naruto falls to his knee as well in shock.

For just a moment Bunta considers turning and escaping before he notices how slowly Shukaku is moving. "**Brat I think he's just as tired as you two are. If we can wake up that Gaara we can beat him now. Do either of you think you can move fast enough to run up the beast if I grab him?" **Shaking his head Sasuke says he can't even as his Sharingan flicker as his eyes go back to their normal black. "I...I think I can. Sasuke can you cover me?" Nodding the Uchiha slowly stands before they both prepare themselves for one last effort. Not wanting to give Shukaku time to rest or replenish his sand Bunta puts all his remaining energy into jumping at the biju while covering the boys with his left hand to shield them from the falling glass.

As the Toad Boss slams into the One-Tail they're surrounded by shattered glass & the charcoaled remains of trees even as Naruto rushes forward quickly jumping onto the tanuki. Realizing what Naruto is trying to do Shukaku's body automatically begins forming tendrils to try & stop the charging Uzumaki. But each tendril is quickly destroyed by first small fireballs & then volleys of shuriken & kunai until Naruto is only a few feet from Gaara. Just as it seems like he'll be able to strike Gaara Naruto is grabbed by a tendril before even more sand begins to pile on him. Unable to move & too stubborn to quit Naruto swings his head foreward at Gaara even as his chains burst from his back & strike as the sand holding him. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

In a moment that lasts both an instant & eternity Naruto's headband slams into Gaara's forehead abruptly ending his jutsu even as Shukaku's cries echo & his body begins to collapse. Seeing Naruto falling Bunta tries to grab him only to see Sasuke jump and tackle him onto a tree before his summons ends as his chakra falls. "**_He'll make a fine summoner one day soon..." _**While Sasuke falls nearly unconscious from chakra exhaustion Naruto & Gaara shakily rise atop the trees and stare each other down. "It...it looks like neither of us can go on...But I can't...No I won't stop till you give up!" Bleeding from his forehead just like Gaara he jumps at the boy who'a both eerily similar & at the same time totally different from him.

A split second before Gaara's fist can strike him Naruto hits Gaara's left cheek before both boys fall to the forest floor below. Barely able to move Gaara can only watch in shock & horror as Naruto tries to crawl towards him using just his chin. "No stay away! I won't let you end my existence! No.." To his further shock though he doesn't see anger or even pride in Naruto's eyes though. "It hurts doesn't it? Being alone...You and me we're alot alike. Both hated by our villages but unlike you I had a clan & friends to help me...The pain of being alone..It really is unbearable isn't it." "That's enough Naruto.." Looking up Naruto sees Sasuke beside him before he falls unconscious smiling. As Sasuke moves closer to Gaara Temari & Kankūro land protectively before him. "Stop you two...We've lost." Stunned at Gaara's words the two nonethless pick him up but are forced to follow Sasuke who's carrying Naruto. Aa the genin slowly make their way back to the village Gaara thinks back to all the things Naruto had said.

"Temari...Kankūro...I'm sorry. Please forgive me..." While the two are stunned to say the least they still nod and hug Gaara even as they carry him. "It's okay little brother we forgive you." When the two groups finally reach the village they're met by a group of Anbu and Uzumaki who quickly escort them to the hospital. Looking around Sasuke notices the fighting seems to have mostly ended before seeing a dark blue barrier arise around the one holding the Hokage & Orichimaru. "It's about time..." Looking to his right Sasuke sees a young Uzumaki Priestess walking beside him even as she slowly heals Naruto's wounds before smiling at him.

**-Stadium-**

For just a moment Orochimaru freezes as he sees the seals the Anbu placed around his subordinate's barrier suddenly glow & form a barrier of their own. Realizing it's time Hiruzen once again activates a chakra seal and a *basic healing tag placed upon his armor as he looks out the barrier at Kaida, Tsunade, Jiriaya, & one of his best Anbu standing together. "Orochimaru it's over for you!" Almost as soon as Hiruzen says you the seals his men placed flash three times before the section right in front of them seems to meld with the Four Flames barrier before ripping it open letting the four Leaf shinobi in. Immediately Kaida and Tsunade move to take on Edo Hashirama while Jiriaya and the Anbu head for Edo Tobirama. As this occurs Hiruzen rushes Orochimaru with Enma in his staff form forcing him away from the two Edo summons.

Immediately realizing why Kaida and Tsunade targeted the Shodaime Orochimaru attempts to push past his former mentor only to be stymied at every turn. "Orochimaru did I ever tell you why I am called the Professor? If not let me explain it is not because I am one of the few since the Sage to learn each form of nature manipulation or for knowing every jutsu this village has. It's because I have an almost unnatural ability to learn both how a jutsu works and their inherent weaknesses. Like how the Edo Tensei relies on you having more chakra than your summon to control it thus leaving you to summon Shodaime & Nindaime at less than their full strength and bereft of most your vaunted jutsu since. Even with the seal my master designed you couldn't control him, or more importantly, his brother at their full might which gives us this chance!" Before Orochimaru can get past Hiruzen he watches as Kaida manages to catch Edo Hashirama in her chains & quickly begins to suppress his chakra before a chain rips his kunai & tag from his head.

For the first time in years Orochimaru feels the icy talons of fear enter his heart as his connection to the Shodaime is ripped away. Free of the snake's control Hashirama slowly looks between his granddaughter & Mito's descendant. "Tsuna-chan...you've grown up." Acting like the child she was when he passed away Tsunade nearly tackles her grandfather when she rushes forward to hug him. Holding Tsunade tight Hashirama nods at Kaida as she turns away towards his brother and the two trying to restrain him. Without releasing Tsunade he creates eight wood clones and sends four to target Orochimaru's subordinates while the rest protect him and Tsunade.

Forced away from his remaining Edo tensei & under pressure Orochimaru begins cursing fate and Konoha as the final vestiges of his plan crumble around him. As Jiriaya, the Anbu, & Kaida attempt to catch the Edo Nindaime again and again they're stymied by his speed and signature jutsu. Just when it seems like the fight has become a true stalemate a familiar, & extremely muscular, man enters the area escorted by none other than Hiashi Hyūga. Before anyone can say a word the Raikage is is coated in lighting & seems to disappear from view. The next he's seen his lightning encased hand is wrapped around the Nindaime's throat as he's pushed into the barrier behind. "So someone finally managed to surpass my hirashin. Congratulations Raikage-sama." "Tobirama Senju the Nindaime Hokage, so you are the man who created the jutsu that made Minato Namikaze so deadly. I see the Senju truly deserved their reputation of being a truly powerful clan."

Smiling slightly as Kaida places the same seals she used on his brother Tobirama steps forward once the Raikage has released him before flashing away and then back. "I am glad I kept this hidden at the compound." Within Tobirama's left hand is a old katana that is obviously still very deadly while being both simple and elegant. "Tell me young Uchiha, would you object to owning a Senju blade after this?" Chuckling slightly the Anbu, revealing himself to be Itachi, shakes his head as he removes his mask. "Nindaime-sama I would be honored to wield your blade. But first let's kill this den of snakes and finish this fight." Now facing four Kage, the two Sannin, & three who are easily Elite Jonin Orochimaru orders the only sensible thing even if deep down he knows it may fail. The moment the barrier begins to drop his last elites are forced to fight with clones of a man far outside their abilities while he himself is faces rest.

Unable to escape Orochimaru can only watch with growing rage as his elite are cut down & his attempts to escape cut off by two very angry Edo Tensei. Eventually the combat moves down into the arena though only Hiruzen and the two loyal Sannin stand before Orochimaru with the rest watching as Hiruzen asked them to. "Orochimaru this is your last chance to surrender. You can not escape now and even if you do your plans are ruined, your followers decimated, & your erstwhile allies broken. For the sake of the genin I taught long ago please surrender." For a moment no one moves or says a word before Orochimaru begins to laugh like a lunatic. "No I will not surrender! I will become like the Sage himself. A god who knows all & I will start by destroying this pathetic village! Now DIE!"

Wielding his Kusanagi Orochimaru blitzes forward at Hiruzen even as Tsunade and Jiriaya rush to meet him. Holding nothing he ducks between their respective strikes suffering only a fractured right arm as he deflects Tsunade's strike into the ground. Just before he can slice the aged Third he's sent flying back as Hiruzen strikes him with his staff sending him flying back into the packed and blood stained dirt. Laughing again, even as he coughs up blood, the Snake Sannin stands again and quick as his snake's extends his blade and manages to slash the Hokage's left leg below the knee and into his right thigh. Even as Hiruzen stumbles back from the pain & poison Tsunade, Jiriaya, & Itachi retaliate with their own lethal strikes. Before the pain from Tsunade's fist shattering his sternum can be felt he sees Jiriaya driving a *Rasengan coated in fire into his back. Desperate to survive a moment longer Orochimaru uses his unique form of the replacement jutsu even as his chakra levels drop to nearly nothing. It proves to be for naught as the next thing he knows Itachi drives his tanto through his heart and pours fire chakra into his body through it.

Knowing he is going to die the Snake Sannin still desperately tries to escape even as hsi body burns from the inside out. Keeping his blade within the traitor Itachi's Sharingan begin to spin faster and faster before the tomoe seem to merge and form a three bladed pinwheel. "Die traitor. _Amaterasu!"_ Even as he's reduced to ash Orochimaru freezes as he stares at the eyes he had desired since he had fled the village. Keeping up his jutsu Itachi pulls his balde from the dead Sannin's chest even as blood begins to fall from his right eye. It's only when the snake's entire body is burning that he ceases using his Mangekyō and his Sharingan return to their normal form before deactivating entirely. Stumbling a bit from using so much of his chakra so quickly Itachi turns to see Tsunade and Hashirama frantically working to stop the spread of poison from Hiruzen's wounds.

As word spreads across the village of Orochimaru's defeat and death the village's shinobi and those of Kumo begin to cheer while the survivng Suna and Oto forces surrender or flee. Even as other's celebrate within a heavily secured room in the hospital the Third stares at his predecessors and those who fought beside him. "So Saru looks like the village is in safe hands. I think it's about time we returned to the Pure Lands. We shouldn't linger here anymore..." Even as the Nindaime's & Shodaime's bodies begin to glow the seals upon their bodies seem to transfer to their souls causing both to look at Kaida and a Uzumaki Priest who joined them. "Do not worry cousins those seals will simply make it impossible for others to summon you again without the proper seal. Rest again & tell our fallen kin to rest easy. The clan is in good hands..." Just before Hashirama's soul fully leaves his body he quickly reaches out to hug Tsunade one last time before he floods her body with chakra meant to repair the damage done by the previous releases of her seal. "Live a long life Tsuna-chan. Me and the rest of the family will be watching over you."

Crying once more Tsunade reaches out without thinking and hugs the closest person, Jiriaya, much to his shock though he instantly returns the hug and quietly whispers words to comfort her. "_About time..." _Smiling Hiruzen looks out the reinforced window and sees a familiar figure suddenly multiplying and running across the village in dozens of directions with a few setting off fireworks that form the symbol of Konoha while others no doubt help with the reconstruction work. "_He'll make a fine Hokage one day but not yet...but I'm way too old to wait. It's time for a new Kage to take over."_ As the villagers begin rebuilding on a stretch of the wall two figures in black robes with a pattern of blood red clouds looking out from under their strawhats at Konoha. The taller of the two turns to his partner who seems to be staring impassively at Konoha. "So how does it feel to be back?" Looking up the shorter man reveals his three tomoe Sharingan as he looks out across the village. "This place has been stagnant for too long and they paid for it."

* * *

*-the ones Honoka had in Shippuden  
*-B-rank seal that can heal simple & external injuries ie cuts & such but not like mend bones or deal with internal injuries  
*-he uses it in one of the game's & I always found it cool so


	17. New Blood

**Ch 17 New Blood**

This chapter is gonna be a more detailed one with some lore I've added & a change I feel like y'all should've seen coming. Oh and I still don't own Naruto but that's okay I totally ain't crying over it lol. *damn onion ninjas*

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

Within four days of the invasion Hiruzen was already back to work though Tsunade said he'd likely need a cane for the rest of his life. Sitting in his office staring out at the rebuilding village he slowly took a draw from his pipe before looking at the pictures of his predecessors and successor. Sighing he turns around to face Tsunade and Jiriaya who were sitting in his office after being called. "I think it's time I retired." For just a moment he lets it hang as their faces go white thinking he's going to have one of them become the Godaime. "And...I need your help to find my successor." For just a moment neither of them moves before they relax and try not to look relieved while he chuckles. "I wouldn't have either of you be the Godaime, even if you're strong enough, you both are already in vital positions without any possible replacements. But first Jiriaya how true is Suna's claim that the Kazekage was dead before the invasion?"

Pulling out a file Jiriaya opens it places it down on the table. The first thing Tsunade and Hiruzen see is the Kazekage's body with the earliest stages of decomposition with two more Suna nin nearby. "My spies managed to copy the coroner's report he has been dead at least since before the final exam. I think their other claim that Orochimaru manipulated him into the war is only halfway true but we should still remain as allies. Their forces surrendered fairly quickly once the battle had decisively turned and from what I've heard they kept some of our wounded and civilians from being massacred by Oto's forces. At the very least their forces are still rather potent and apparently the Kazekage's youngest has quickly become friends with a certain blonde genin." At this all three chuckle thinking back to seeing Naruto in all his typical Uzumakiness trying to get Gaara out his emotional shell. "He'll be good for that kid. And speaking of him Jiriaya did you fix his seal? Even I could see it was extremely flawed."

For just a moment both Hiruzen and Tsunade can tell Jiriaya is furious when he thinks of the seal used on Gaara. "Calling it "extremely flawed" is a understatement. That seal was never MEANT to hold a biju even one as "weak" as the One-Tail. Myself and Kaida have already replaced it with the Uzumaki's own *Six Element Seal. That boy was asleep for nearly a whole day afterwards says he didn't hear so much as a peep from his biju." Nodding Hiruzen motions for Jiriaya to continue even as he notices the same blonde they were speaking of running from another blonde wielding a rather large fan as a club. "_I wonder what he did this time..._" Chuckling to himself Hiruzen mentally reevaluates his potential successors even as Tsunade and Jiriaya give him their reports. "_We need Tsunade leading the Med-nin program, Jiriaya for his spy network, Shikaku is just too lazy, Kaida is leading the Fuin and Barrier Divisions, Kakashi isn't ready..._" Sighing he pays more attention to Jiriaya and Tsunade even as shouts of pain seem to echo across the village from everyone's favorite prankster.

-Konoha Hospital-

Within a secured room a subordinate of Orochimaru is secured to a hospital bed via straps with chakra suppressing seals. While the man's chest rises and falls one can easily see that his eyes seem blank he seems unable or unwilling to interact with others. Sitting at the foot of the bed reading a scroll is Haya Uzumaki in her traditional miko kimono. "Jiro if you want to talk about it I'm here to listen to you. The Clan has already chosen to accept you the Hokage has pardoned you of any wrongdoing due to the seal that was used on you." To no surprise Jiro doesn't visibly respond though she can easily see his heartbeat blood pressure spike showing he knows what she's saying. "You can't sit there silent forever cousin..." Before she can get another word out he sharply looks up at her with eyes filled with a mix of anger and pain. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Cousin." Raising one eyebrow she rolls up her scroll and seals it away inside her left sleeve. "The Bloodline Scroll says we're cousins so I will call you cousin whether you want me to or not, cousin."

Again she sees his heartrate blood pressure spike as he glares at her. "I get it Jiro. You're ashamed you were tricked into believing that snake's lies but so what. You had been on your own for what two to three years by that point right? At that point in time I'm sure word of why he defected hadn't yet spread so his claim that he defected due to Konoha "abandoning" Uzushio made sense to you. So stop trying to shut us..." As she's about to say more the door to the hospital opens up and she sees Kaida directing Naruto Karin in. "Jiro these two are Karin and Naruto Uzumaki the future Uzumaki Clan Heads my daughter and nephew. They wanted to see their cousin and to ask if you'd like your room in the Clan Compound set up any specific way." Despite the two children saying hello Jiro seems to have fallen back into his previous state of refusing to interact. Looking back at Kaida both Naruto and Karin decide to walk up to the former Oto Uzumaki. "Hey oji-san.." Before Naruto can say another word Jiro quickly turns to face him and narrows his eyes at the blonde boy. "What did you just call me?"

To absolutely no one's surprise Naruto doesn't seem willing to back down as he walks closer to Jiro. "I called you oji-san, oji-san." For a second Karin Kaida watch as Jiro tries to manifest his chains in anger at Naruto's words. "Oh relax Jiro-oji. None of us hate you for what happened we don't blame you either. You were tricked by that snake into serving him then he used that seal on you to ensure you stayed loyal. So why not be happy you're free of the snake and have your family back." For a moment Jiro is silent before he starts to quietly laugh before it gets louder and louder even as tears roll down his face. "Hahaha...fine kid I'll stay here...But first I think I should tell your Hokage about the bases I know of. Is that alright with you shortie?" Now it's Naruto's turn to be angry as he tries to throttle his laughing relative even as Kaida holds him back with her own chains. "Oh relax Naruto it's not like he's lying about you being short." Mumbling about how he just hasn't had his growth spurt once Naruto is let free he quickly hugs his newest relative. "I'm glad you're staying Jiro-oji.."

Stunned at how quickly Naruto has accepted him Jiro awkwardly hugs back with one arm. "Yeah yeah whatever kid just let me go already." Smiling for the first time in awhile Jiro thinks back to his father and how he'd described the clan prior to the attack. "_He may not look like the rest of them but he's definitely a Uzumaki in attitude. He'll make a good Head even if I'm never gonna tell him that._" Smirking at Naruto Jiro without thinking rubs his head when Naruto narrows his eyes at his quiet chuckling. "Go on kid you have better things to do today than sit around wait for me to heal." Mumbling about annoying adults Naruto quickly says goodbye to everyone before he and Karin take off. "I'm surprised Jiro-san, from what Haya said you were pretty reluctant to rejoin the clan after what happened." Shrugging his shoulders as much as he can Jiro looks out towards the door Karin Naruto left through. "You can thank the kid. He's too honest for his own good I assume he knows how the clan truly views me."

Laughing a bit the two older women resume talking to Jiro about how he'll be go about joining the village and clan. After an hour or so he finally sighs when they reach the topic he'd be dreading. "I know you two want me to join the village's shinobi forces but I just can't. I would be happy to help the clan make seals for them but I think my days as a active shinobi are done." Looking at each other the two nod before Haya surreptitiously looks down at her own uniform. "Jiro-san you don't want to join the village shinobi but what about our Priests? You could help the clan village that way without having to fight under Konoha." Confused for a moment Jiro looks between Kaida and Haya noticing for the first time that the Priestess lacked the distinctive headband of Konoha. "I thought the Mask Priests had all died with Uzushio. How did some make it here?" Pulling up her kimono sleeve Haya reveals a seal upon her left forearm. Pressing her right pointer finger upon it she unseals a scroll bearing the Uzumaki Clan symbol. "During the Fall the Head Priest sent his successor alongside the newest initiates to Konoha. We safeguard the Clan's history and most potent seals." Turning to Kaida her eyes flick around the room before Kaida nods as both their chains slowly rise from their backs and create seals from pure chakra that glow a bright blue before disappearing.

"Ok now that the room is truly secure I'll tell you our Temple's history and duty. As you know our Clan has long been known for it's sealing prowess even before we first split off from our Senju cousins. The reason for this has been partially buried it is not because the clan wars we saw during the Warring States. It is because like our friends in Oni we worked to seal away not only demons but lesser chakra monsters. The biju may be the strongest things we shinobi may ever face but they aren't the worst there is. In the past our clan primarily dealt with the demons who stalked the land those who worshipped them. Because of this we created the Masks by forever binding the most potent demons or even benevolent beings like a phoenix into them. But as you know today most shinobi and civilians believe those things to be just legends or early shinobi disguising themselves with some kind of transformation jutsu. We are one of the few who keep the history of that time and we watch for any return of demons. So tell me cousin would you like the join us? Your actions would undoubtedly help protect the Clan Village but aside from extreme events you'd only be beholden to the Head Priest and Clan Head or Regent."

Looking over the scroll Jiro reads the more detailed history of the Uzumaki Temple Priests growing more impressed with each bit. "How exactly would I be trained as a priest? I've already received a fair bit of shinobi training and it seems like the two while related have differing methods." Instead of answering Haya stands up before revealing a series of marks upon her robe's sash. "We train initially within the Temple Complex before receiving more specialized instructions in other shinobi temples across the Land of Fire and in other allied or friendly nations. So what do you think would you like to join us in the Temple?" Sighing Jiro asks for a few days to think about it watches as the two women remove their seals from the room. "_Me a priest? After serving that snake? I can't see it...But the kid was right that snake's seal kept me under his thumb he kept the truth away from me. Guess I'll have to think this through..._"

-Uzumaki Compound-

To the surprise of no one Naruto returns to the compound with his newest friend Gaara and a few others while his kin, or more accurately their clones, and his own clones continue working on the compound. To the Sand Siblings the sight of so many clones is a sobering thought as they see that this clan seems to have almost criminally large reserves as a norm. As the group of genin move through compound the Sand Siblings are again shocked but this time by the friendliness of Naruto's family despite many apparently knowing of both his and Gaara's burdens. It's only when the group reaches the main house begin to relax that Temari can no longer keep quiet. "Alright short stuff," at this Naruto mumbles while his friends and extended family laugh, "why is everyone being so nice to you and Gaara?" Shrugging his shoulders Naruto looks into the home's living room at the large Uzumaki crest hanging. "I guess we're used to jinchuriki seeing as the last three Uzumaki who lived here, or would've lived here, were jinchuriki of the 9-Tails. Plus even our civilian members know a good but about seals so they know the scroll isn't the kunai it holds."

Stunned doesn't begin to describe how the trio feels even as Naruto goes back to joking with one of his clansmen. Looking between each other the three wordlessly agree that despite how odd, not to mention annoying, he can be that the blonde jinchuriki is definitely a person they can be friends with. For awhile the genin simply talk before Naruto suddenly jumps up and sprints towards the compound's entrance. Following Naruto those who know him aren't surprised at all when they see him deliver a flying hug turned tackle to a familiar shinobi. "Kaito-nii you're back!" To the other's amusement Kaito isn't able to respond as Naruto has quite literally knocked the breath from his lungs is nearly choking him. "Le...Let m...me...brea...breathe yo...you moron!" Before Naruto can release Kaito a set of golden chains wrap around him and very quickly pull him up and away from Kaito who's face goes from slightly blue to pale as he looks at just who grabbed Naruto and who stands beside her. "Harue-koi..." What follows is too obscene to describe as a very pregnant, and emotional, Harue Uzumaki proceeds to beat her idiot husband for risking his life by fighting Orochimaru's strongest subordinates.

-next day-  
-Main Gate-

Standing before the Hokage and Raikage alongside various other Konoha leaders the former Suna prisoners and their village's negotiators bow as the treaty is signed. For many they're just happy to be alive as many of their comrades didn't make it given the forces they'd been forced to fight. Those who didn't survive were sealed away for burial back home following whatever customs their village, clan, or family practiced. For Hiruzen it's a bittersweet victory as while Konoha has gained a ally in Kumo their other ally was tricked into betraying them. Luckily for the two villages Orochimaru's foolish betrayal of the Kazekage had more or less settled things for most of Konoha's leaders so while their alliance was strained it remained. For some of the Suna forces returning home though they're dreading leaving Konoha and the friends they'd made. This is especially obvious in Gaara who has quickly come to view Naruto as not just his first friend but a brother in all but name.

Before the group can leave Gaara and Naruto split off and sit on a bench near the wall. "What will I do in Suna, Naruto? I killed people there for no reason other than to please myself. I'm going to be alone again..." Before Gaara can say more Naruto lightly taps his friend on the top of his head. "No you won't dummy. You've already got two other friends with Kankuro Temari. For the others just apologize and try to be better for them. I'm sure sooner or later they'll come around and forgive you. Now where did I put it..." Digging through his multiple pockets Naruto begins tossing scrolls, tags, kunai, other material onto the ground before he suddenly pulls out a small box. "GOT IT!" Opening the box Naruto shows Gaara a exquisitely crafted Uzumaki symbol carved into a turquoise stone with a dark red cloth cord attached to it via silver ring. "This is a gift from the Head Family of the Uzumaki to you Gaara. From now on consider yourself a honorary member of the clan if you ever need shelter this will let you take it as long as you need it."

For just a moment Gaara doesn't know how to respond as he feels his emotions go wild over what Naruto is giving him. After a moment he feels a wetness on his cheek and touches it before realizing it's from tears. Confused he looks up at Naruto who's smiling at him while holding out the box with the Uzumaki's gift. "Why...Why am I crying? I'm not hurt...I don't.." For the first time in his life Gaara is hugged and he's shocked when his sand doesn't so much as twitch in response. Hesitantly he copies Naruto and hugs him back though he quickly ends it when Naruto tightens his grip. "You are crying cause you're happy Gaara. It happens to sometimes. Now let's get you back to your siblings cause our race to see who's Kage first starts today brother." Nodding Gaara gets up and helps Naruto stand before the two walk back to the rest of the Suna shinobi. "Oh and Gaara", hearing the tone in Naruto's voice he turns to look at his friend, "Pervy Sage said your seal should help you further develop your control over sand but you better add some other stuff in there cause I wanna have a rematch with you one day." To the shock of his siblings and fellow villagers Gaara starts to chuckle as he nods. This ends though when he sees a familiar person waiting for them before the Suna nin.

Waiting for them is Rock Lee who's still in a wheelchair though he seems to have healed enough for the cast on his arm to been removed. When Rock Lee rolls himself forward Gaara begins to tremble as he remembers how he tried to kill this boy. "Gaara-san when I heal completely I would like to have a rematch with you." Of all the things he expected Gaara is stunned by the boy's question even as he says he would be happy to. "For what it is worth", looking to Naruto he sees him mouth his name, "Rock Lee I am sorry for what I did to you." To his shock Rock Lee smiles brightly before trying to hug Gaara even as his sensei, who if anything has a larger smile on his face, and a med-nin force the injured genin to remain seated. "Lee your flames of youth haven't been dimmed at all! Once you're finished healing I will double our training! And if I can't complete it each and every day I will run around the village ten times on my hands!"

While Might Guy and Rock Lee do their usual thing of amping each other up the other Konoha nin strongly consider defecting to Suna or Kumo. The only one who doesn't seem to mind is Naruto who's rolling on the ground laughing at the look on Gaara's face. Meanwhile within the three jinchuriki present the biju each seem to be having their own unique reactions as one mumbles about Konoha getting weirder, one yells that he should've killed the green brat when he had the chance, the final laughing as she watches from within the seal. For a few moments Hiruzen let's the two continue before signaling to two of his Anbu to place down silencing seals near them. "Ahh that's better. Thank you once again Elders for coming all the way here to sign this treaty." Bowing slightly Hiruzen has a small smile as he sees his shinobi following his example much to the shock of the Suna contingent. Rising he sees Naruto and Gaara once again standing away from the others beside the Suna jinchuriki's siblings. "Like I was saying Gaara with your new seal you better learn a lot of new moves. Cause my clan is going to let me learn even more seals and jutsu now and I don't plan on holding back if we fight again brother."

Holding out his hand Naruto shakes Gaara's hand one more time before he hugs him again just before the Suna contingent begins to leave. "See you shrimp!" Rushing out Kankurō laughs at Naruto's yelling while Temari looks beyond Naruto before rolling her eyes. "About time you showed up lazy! What did your mommy not wake you up this time." Walking forward Shikamaru rolls his eyes as he waves to Naruto and his friends. "Troublesome women. Why did I need to be here for this..." Yawning Shikamaru tosses the girl a scroll much to her and Naruto's shock. "It's a shogi board and books on strategy read them so next time we play it's more fun." For just a moment Naruto swears he see's Shikamaru blushing before he turns away while waving goodbye over his shoulder. "That lazy, no good slacker..." To Naruto's surprise though she says this with a small smile on her face before waving goodbye to him catching up with her brothers. "_That was weird._" As the crowd disperses Naruto see's the Hokage heading back to his office with Jiriaya, Tsunade, Itachi, a few other high ranking shinobi.

-Hokage's Office-

"As you all know the wound I received from Orochimaru is still healing but what many of you didn't know is my leg may never truly recover. The poison of the Kusanagi is as you all know both extremely potent and ever changing. If it wasn't for the efforts of Tsunade and the Edo Shodaime I would've lost my left leg at the very least. Due to that my, as you can no doubt tell, advanced age I believe it is time for me to retire for good. Or at least retire as this village's Hokage so that a new generation can lead our village to even greater heights." To most in the room Hiruzen's announcement is a shock, though at least one individual is happy, as many of them had grown up more or less with him as their Hokage. Seeing a opportunity to change how the village is run Homura looks over at his former teammate who nods. "So Hiruzen who do you believe should be your successor? Perhaps Tsunade-sama or Jiriaya-sama? Danzō-sama? Any of them would surely be a excellent choice to be the Godaime Hokage." Shaking his head Hiruzen pulls out his pipe before lighting it taking a short draw from it and releasing the smoke as he speaks.

"You are right those three would make excellent Hokage material. Unfortunately Jiriaya is needed for our spy network and Tsunade for our med-nin program.", before Homura can interrupt he holds up a hand, "But like me Danzō is also getting up there in years so he shouldn't be Hokage either. Even if he has the political knowledge", the way Hiruzen says this seems to drip with disdain, "required for it." For a moment Danzō seems like he wants to respond before Koharu does it for him. "If not them Hiruzen then who?" Turning to look at the youngest man in the room Hiruzen nearly laughs when he see's his teammates and Danzō's faces at his choice. "I believe Itachi-san would make a excellent Hokage. His record as a shinobi is one many both within and outside the village wish they had, he was one of our best Anbu agents, he currently leads the Military Police, if the reports are even halfway right was quite a terror to Orochimaru's forces." Left unsaid, but still known to those with sufficient clearance, it would also serve to ensure another massacre would need not occur.

Narrowing his eyes at Hiruzen Danzō looks between him and Itachi even as his grip on his cane tightens. "While Itachi-san is one of our better shinobi Hiruzen surely it would not be wise for one as young as him to become Hokage right? He's what a mere eighteen years old and has barely led his clan for four years. Surely he's..." "His age is precisely why he would make an excellent Hokage. Unlike you or me he's not set in his ways and can chart a new course for our village if needed. For too long this village stagnated and a young Hokage will help correct that mistake. And do not forget that the Yondaime was only a "mere" twenty-three years old when he became a S-ranked shinobi and later Hokage." Taking another draw from his pipe Hiruzen looks back at the young Uchiha who seems stunned at the proposal. "So Itachi-san what do you say? Will you take on the mantle of Hokage and lead not just your Clan but the Village to even greater prosperity?"

For a moment Itachi thinks of all the things he's done, seen, heard the Hokage order before he breathes in and nods. "If I am selected I will serve until such a time I am removed from office or I choose to retire." Nodding Hiruzen takes a final draw from his pipe before nodding to Shikaku. "Send word to the Daimyo. For now the rest of you are dismissed and I will call up the full council upon the arrival of the Fire Daimyo. And try to make sure word of this does not spread just yet." While most the officials leave happy with Hiruzen's choice his former teammates and advisors wait seeking to speak to him.

-Uchiha District-

As Itachi heads back to his home he allows none of the emotion he feels to show even as he speaks with his relatives and subordinates. "_I'm going to need someone to take over the Military Police for me but who..._" While most Uchiha don't realize just how tense Itachi is one does and she decides to follow him home discretely. Just before Itachi walks inside he turns around and motions for his shadow to come inside. "Please come inside Izumi-san." Embarrassed at how easily he sensed her Izumi can only nod before walking into his family's home. Hearing the door open Sasuke rushes around the corner excited to see his brother. "Nii-san can we train agai...Oh it's Izumi what are you doing here?" Following behind Sasuke his mother lightly raps him on the top of his head. "Be respectful Sasuke. It's great to see you again Izumi-chan it's been too long." Bowing slightly to her clan's matriarch Izumi can barely keep her face form blushing. "That it has Mikoto-sama and Sasuke-kun."

Rolling his eyes at her response Sasuke nearly walks off before he notices Itachi seems to be constantly glancing at Izumi as he leads them all to the living room. "I have some news from the Hokage. He wants me to become the Godaime but.." Before Itachi can say another word his family Izumi congratulate him while one thinks it's about time a Uchiha became Hokage. "Thank you but we still need to wait for the Elders, Council, Daimyo to confirm me. But if they do I have a problem I can't lead both the Military Police and be the Godaime. So I'll need to find a successor who can continue the work of rebuilding the force. So Izumi-san what would you say to moving from just a Captain to it's Commander? You're already one of the force's better officers and the men respect you." Eyes widening Izumi's emotions run wild as she considers the responsibility and prestige she's being offered. Three times she tries to respond but no words come out before she forces herself to relax.

"I'd be happy to lead the Military Police, Itachi-k..san." Barely keeping her face from blushing she looks down and misses a similar state of shock being on Itachi's face. "What...what about your program to allow those outside the Clan into the Military Police?" Taking a short drink from a cup of tea his mom had brought Itachi thinks over the results. "I hope you would continue it seeing as nearly half your subordinates aren't Uchiha and your platoon is seen as one of the better ones. Would you?" Nodding Izumi thinks about her mixed platoon consisting of Uchihas, a unusually active Nara, a Kazama, and three Hyūga. "They're a good batch and I think the rest of the force is finally coming around since the invasion." Nodding Itachi thinks back to the arguments some had made against trying to keep the force solely made up of Uchihas. "It's good to see the Clan finally coming around to the fact that we're part of something greater." Nodding Mikoto and Izumi smile at how some were even speaking of tearing down the walls that kept the clan's district separate from the neighboring clans families.

"Ok can we please go train now nii-san I can't let Naruto get too far of me. We're supposed to have another team fight soon and I don't want to lose to that hyperactive Uzumaki." Laughing a bit at Sasuke's friendship with Naruto Itachi nods after tapping him on his forehead again. "Sure foolish otōto. Would you like to join us Izumi-san?" Nodding she smiles at the thought of sparring with Itachi though she wishes his little brother wouldn't be there. "You kids have fun I'll call when dinner is ready. Izumi-chan you're free to join us tonight if you wish to. It's been so long since we've had guests here." Smiling as the three walk out Mikoto grabs at her necklace where a ring hangs. "_I think it's almost time for this ring to be handed down to Itachi._" Wiping a few tears from her eyes Mikoto heads to the kitchen while humming a tone nearly all Uchiha knew. Looking back her Sharingan blaze to life as she sees a beam of sunlight hit the photo of her husband that makes the normally stern and stoic Fugaku seem much happier. "_Watch over them Fugaku-koi..._"

-Uchiha Training Grounds-

Stopping beside the lake their father had taught them at Itachi looks over at Izumi and Sasuke. "So what exactly did you want to train in otōto?" Quickly drawing a kunai Sasuke begins to channel elemental chakra into it causing lightning to spark from the blade. After a moment though he ceases channeling it drops the kunai showing his left hand to be twitching from the shocks. "I already know that fire chakra can act almost like poison and wind can make the sharpest blades but what can my lightning do? And how can I master it so I can use it like you use fire." Just before Itachi can reply Izumi starts to laugh causing Sasuke to glare at her while Itachi raises a single eyebrow in confusion. "Hahaha...I'm sorry Sasuke it's just you're what a few months out of the Academy right?", as Sasuke nods he wonders why that's relevant, "Yet here you are already trying to master elemental manipulation while already having at least one A-rank and multiple B-rank jutsu in your arsenal. Trust me kid you're already vastly ahead of most genin even with the new curriculum."

Nodding Itachi steps between them nonetheless to stop a argument from breaking out. "Sasuke do you know why each of your teams is set up the way it is? Why say Kakashi Hatake, one of our best, is leading a team of genin instead of doing A or S-ranked missions?" Shaking his head Sasuke begins to wonder why the teams were made how they were. "The story of teams being set up based off your grades in school are only partially right. Take Team 8 for example while each member is in many ways middle of the road students they all excel in other areas like tracking, seals, surveillance. Their team was created to someday have them be a heavy hitting Hunter/Tracker team, yours is Assault with a excess of gen and ninjutsu, Team Guy is CQB Assault, Team 10 is set up for Intelligence/Ambush like their fathers, Team 11 is or will be a Assassination Ambush squad. The Clan Heads, Hokage, Jonin Commander, Anbu Commander organized your squads so that each team could learn to excel in certain areas while the cross-training keeps each from being useless in other roles. So how about I help teach your entire team new things or how to better utilize your current skills. For instance while you aren't a match for Naruto in fuinjutsu your greater accuracy with kunai gives you more options with your usual seals. I'm sure you could even get more unique or powerful ones from his clan in exchange for aiding them in one thing or another."

Surprised by Itachi's statements on the teams Sasuke takes a moment before nodding. "I would be honored Nii-san. Though I have to ask why do you think elite Jonin like Kakashi-sensei are tasked with leading our teams? Like you said they could be doing A or even S-ranked missions. But instead they're teaching us and doing D or at best C-rank missions. How does that help the village?" Seeing Izumi's smile Itachi nods to her and gives her the chance to reply instead. "Well little Sasuke-kun", at this Sasuke glares while Itachi quietly chuckles, "as you know our village stresses teamwork above essentially all else. While other villages like Iwa and Kumo push completing the mission above all else Konoha shinobi are trained to care more for their comrades over, most, missions. As a result of this each year the Hokage has a few of the better Jonin teach genin teams to better prepare some of the next generation. The best of each Academy class are given the best potential teachers in the hope that they'll survive long enough learn enough to do the same when they're older."

Looking at Itachi he isn't surprised when his brother nods at his unspoken question. "So that's why our class had so many Clan Heirs and the notable civilian born shinobi." Nodding Itachi looks up when he sees a hawk flying above before sighing. "Forgive me Sasuke but we'll have to do this another time. The Hokage has called me." Tapping Sasuke on his forehead Itachi shunshins away leaving Izumi and a annoyed Sasuke behind. Looking around with his Sharingan active Sasuke smirks at Izumi. "So Izumi-san for how long have you liked my brother?" For a moment Izumi's left eye twitches before she reaches into her kunai pouch. "I'm going to give you a thirty second head start. After that we are gonna have so **much** fun together right, Sasuke?" Quickly realizing he's made the mistake of pissing off a Uchiha kunoichi Sasuke quickly takes off channeling chakra into his body to get just a little bit faster. "_Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking saying THAT to her!?_" For the next half hour the Uchiha nearest the forest randomly hear the sounds of Sasuke yelling in pain and terror as he's hunted by Izumi. Those who recognize the girl's chakra, including the boy's mother, decide to simply ignore it believing he either is training or did something to deserve it.

-Hokage Tower-

For a moment Itachi looks up and out the window towards his family's compound. "_I swore I could hear Sasuke yelling in pain just now. He must've said something dumb to piss off Izumi-chan...Probably told her she should date me even though she doesn't like me._" "Itachi are you there?" Shaking his head slightly Itachi turns to look at Hiruzen and Jiriaya. "Excuse me I thought I heard something but it was nothing. Please continue." Nodding Hiruzen motions for Jiriaya to continue his intelligence debriefing. "_I really need to find a way to ask her on a date.._."

-Uzumaki Mask Temple-

While the village had held it's funeral for those who'd fallen during the invasion the Uzumaki and Kazama still met to hold their own. While both clans only lost a few each death was keenly felt and each was to be honored. While many villagers were celebrating the victory the two clans, and the close friends of each fallen shinobi, met outside the temple compound. Tugging at the sleeve of his black kimono bearing the Head Family's seal upon his back Naruto can't help but feel sad for the fallen. Turning to look over the families of the dead he notices that despite their obvious sadness each one's spouse or fiancé is still smiling. "_Jiji is right. Those who sacrifice themselves for their loved ones should be honored. They died with smiles upon their faces and saved others you can't ask for a better end as a shinobi.._"

Turning to look at the temple's entrance he sees the Head Priest and his subordinates directing each casket out of the temple. "It's about to begin.." Calling out to the mourners Amida Uzumaki leads them to the lake within the temple grounds where seven small boats lie tied up at the shore. As the caskets are placed within them each boat seems to drift out on it's own to the center of the lake. "Today we honor our fallen brethren who died defending their homes, their families, their friends, their Village. May we take comfort in knowing that these men and woman have rejoined our ancestors in the Pure Land and even now are watching over us." As the final boat joins the other's from the bottom of the lake a massive seal lights up and three large octopi arise and bow to the boats. As the name of each fallen is read aloud by Amida a single flaming arrow strikes each casket igniting them and the boat beneath. As the flames spread the seal below seems to rise to meet them even as they turn to ash under the white hot flames. When the seal reaches the surface all present bow even as the smell of the sea spreads from within the seal. "We return the ashes of our fallen to our home and pray they and those who fell before have found peace."

As the seal slowly dims the octopi go back down into the water and disappear while those around the lake slowly rise. Rising from their bows the mourners begin walking forward and laying a single white lily in the water. As the number of flowers grows Naruto notices them being slowly drawn to the center as the seal once more rises and the smell of the sea fills the area. As the final flower goes through the seal the family, friends, and comrades of the fallen begin to leave either in groups or singly to celebrate the lives of the fallen. Turning one last time to look back at the lake Naruto smiles sadly as he watches the priests finish their own prayers for the fallen. Splitting off from Karin and Kaida he heads to the clan's memorial wall to talk to his mother. "_I wonder if they'll ever tell me who my father was..._" Stopping before the Memorial Wall Naruto prays that those who died can be reunited with their ancestors beyond before walking to a familiar spot. "Hey Mom it's been awhile...Sorry I haven't been but to talk but..."

Across the courtyard Kaida and Emiko watch Naruto talk and joke before his mother's name before looking at each other. "We're going to have to tell him soon...If we don't and he finds out we lied well I wouldn't be surprised if he gave up on the clan village entirely." Nodding Emiko looks towards the Hokage Rock deep in thought. "You know Jiriaya plans to take him away for a time to train so why not do it then? We could meet them in another Land after they've been gone for a few months and explain everything there. It'll give him the chance to ask all the questions he wants without the risk of his full heritage spreading. "Who's going to be the one to tell him? I can't leave the village for extended periods of time given my role as Clan Regent and it'd be strange for a elder to do so." Looking across the courtyard at clan's library Emiko nods at one of the individuals leaving with a mass of scrolls. "Why not the one who wanted to tell him from the start? Kaito is essentially his brother what's more he could also cover his visit by teaching him more advanced clan katas and jutsu."

Taking a moment to consider Kaida thinks of what they plan to have Naruto learn during the trip before nodding. "We can advance his fuinjutsu before he leaves to make up for having him learn more jutsu then. Though we really do need to teach him some restraint have you see his room lately?", seeing Emiko shake her head Kaida pulls out a photo showing dozens of scrolls tags, "He's working on his own explosive seals. From what I've seen he's trying to use it's chakra alongside the ink we've received from the Octopus Summon Clan. For just a moment Emiko's face goes blank before she rapidly pales upon realizing how powerful such a tag could be. "We're talking to him after dinner TONIGHT. That's not something someone at his level should even consider let alone attempt." As the two walk towards Kaida's office they look back one last time to see Naruto leaning back and staring up at the sky. "He may act like his mother but he's definitely got his father's unique style when it comes to seals..." Chuckling a bit the two laugh as they remember just how Minato and Kushina had been when they worked together.

-next day-  
-Council Chambers-

As Hiruzen sits he smiles at the various officials and Clan Heads seated around the table with his former teammates and advisors beside him. "As some of you may have heard the injuries I sustained in our battle with Orochimaru may never truly heal. Because of this and due to my advancing age I believe it is time for me to once again step down as Hokage." For a moment the room is silent before multiple Clan Heads and officials stand and try make their voices be heard. Annoyed at the childish behavior by some Hiruzen momentarily pulses his chakra silencing everyone. "My friends please be quiet and sit down." Giving the chastised men and women time to return to their seats he rises, with some difficulty, before walking into the middle of the room. "This cane is not just for show my friends. The Kusanagi's poison has done damage that even Tsunade can not fully heal. Not to mention that I am already a old man. I have served this village faithfully for decades but it's time for someone new to take the reins lead. Do not worry I believe I have chosen a good man to serve as my successor. He comes from a distinguished clan", at this some look at the major and notable minor clan representatives, ", is one of our best Jonin", at this some start looking between three potential candidates, ", is a loyal son of the village, most importantly is a young man of convictions. Please step forward...Itachi Uchiha."

For the first time since the meeting began the entire room is silent as even the Anbu watching from the shadows are stunned. Quietly whispering one last thing to his mother Itachi walks to the end of the table before walking to stand before the Hokage. Bowing before Hiruzen he stands straight after he nods and steps beside him. While many of the Clan Heads seem to be happy with Hiruzen's choice some of the Civilians and notably the Elders are not happy. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but isn't Itachi-san a bit young to become Hokage? He's barely a man and..." Without looking at the civilian Hiruzen raises one hand to silence him before looking around the room. "Let me remind you all of Itachi-san's record and role in this village. He has completed nearly 400 missions, with over a quarter being B rank or higher, leads the Konoha Military Police and has begun reforming it, has aided his mother as Clan Regent since the murder of his father by Shisui, aided in the defeat and death of Orochimaru. He did all of this before he turned twenty much like the Yondaime has become a S-ranked shinobi. So please do not assume I chose this him lightly."

Despite the reprimand some for the civilians and the Elders still seem unconvinced as they whisper amongst themselves while staring at Itachi. "Honored Councilors I know my clan does not have the best reputation", at this his eyes discretely flick towards Danzō, "but let me remind you we aided the Senju in founding Konoha. We have remained loyal since its founding despite our head Madara betrayed the village we stayed loyal to it. Not to mention until recently we've served as the primary peacekeepers within the village in a role given to us by the Nindaime. If you wish to question me do so but do not question my clan or it's loyalty." "You say that young Uchiha", looking once more at Danzō as he rises Itachi barely keeps his temper in check, "but two of this village's traitors come from your clan. Madara and Shisui Uchiha both threatened this village's existence. Tell me how could we trust you to handle traitors from your own clan?"

Turning to look at the aging warhawk Itachi barely lifts one eyebrow. "Tell me Danzō-san, have Konoha's traitors only come from my clan? What of Kagami Uchiha? Or Obito Uchiha who sacrificed himself to save his teammates? A teammate of yours who fought beside the Nindaime? Or do you presume there to be some taint in our blood? Would you rather go the way of Kiri and purge those you deem "disloyal" for the sin of bearing my clan name?" Stunned at Itachi's open challenge Danzō struggles to turn things around even as visible eye narrows in anger. "That was not my intention Uchiha-san...but" Before he can say another word Hiruzen holds up a hand to silence him all the while glaring at him. "Enough Danzō, Itachi and his Clan are loyal to the Leaf and have been since it's founding. No clan here is free of it's black sheep so implying the Uchiha have some greater tendency for betrayal is baseless. Now if anyone has any real reasons they think Itachi should not succeed me as Godaime please let us bring this to a vote. The Daimyo will be arriving tomorrow and I would like to have Itachi, or some other if you can convince me, ready to stand before him as a potential successor to be voted on. Are we clear on this?"

Looking at each member of the Council Hiruzen waits till they all nod before stepping back. "Now if any of you have any pertinent questions about Itachi's potential to be Godaime please ask them now. But I will not tolerate baseless accusations or attacks on him or his clan's character is that understood?" As the meeting resumes Itachi spends an equal amount of time answering personal and hypothetical questions. All the while Danzō glares at him and Hiruzen for being denied his, in his mind, rightful place as the Hokage. Subtly sending chakra into his covered eye he considers using it before cutting off the flow as Itachi stiffens and slowly turns his way. Turning back to answer a question from Tsume Itachi slowly pushes the kunai back into it's hidden slot in his sleeve. "_I know what's under that but how did he get it? I'll need to warn the Hokage of this immediately..._"

-Hyūga Compound-

Within the Head Family dojo the sounds of a intense spar seem to rise and fall with the occasional encouragement and correction from the few watching. Finally as the spar is ended Hinata and Neji bow to each other before they begin slowly reopening their closed tenketsu with only the occasional wince. "You're getting better Hinata-sama, just a few weeks ago you could barely preform the 64 Palms now you're doing it repeatedly. But there is a issue I've noticed...", turning to his father Neji wordlessly asks if he can share his thoughts before he nods, "I think this is as high as you will go." Hearing this Hinata seems to shrink while Naruto who's watching from the side starts to rise and yell. "Naruto be quiet please. I am not saying Hinata-sama is bad at the Gentle Fist, quite the opposite in fact,", at this both Naruto and Hinata are confused, "it just doesn't fit her body and natural movement." Stepping forward Hizashi hands both Neji and Hinata a towel and bottle of water.

"Neji is right. The fact that Hinata-sama has reached this level is a testament to her drive and skill. Unfortunately our clan's style doesn't flow with the way her body moves naturally. To you Naruto-san it may appear like she's naturally flowing through each strike but in reality you're actively forcing it right Hinata-sama?" Looking to his niece Hizashi isn't surprised when she nods and looks down in embarrassment. "What should I do then Hizashi-oji? The Elders wouldn't tolerate me learning another style since I am the Clan Heiress but I just can't keep up with their expectations with the Gentle Fist." Quietly wiping away a few tears Hinata seems to shrink inwards again as she tries to think of a way to keep them happy. Because of this she misses the small smile Hizashi has on his face as he looks over at Naruto. "Luckily I think we have a solution, or at least the start of one for you Hinata-chan. Tell me Hinata what is your primary chakra nature?"

"It's water Hizashi-oji but what does..." For a moment it seems like a light comes on in Hinata's mind as she looks between Neji and Hizashi who are smiling and nodding. "You've realized it too. Your chakra likes to flow like water while ours is solid like earth. Because of this we naturally have a easier time with the Gentle Fist which is made for earth nature chakra. So we will have to find a way to create a new version of it for you and any other Hyūga who share your nature. Luckily we have a friendly clan who have a style that works well with their own water or wind chakra nature." Turning to Naruto Hizashi tosses him a scroll bearing his clan's symbol. "Naruto your clan has given permission for you to teach Hinata any Uzuken kata she wishes. Me, you, her, and Neji are going to help create a new form of the Gentle Fist once she's learned enough to be considered competent in your clan's style." Taking a moment to read the scroll Naruto at first is hesitant but then a very familiar, and worrisome, smile appears on his face. "Alright Hizashi-oji, I'd be happy to help. And apparently Kaito-nii thinks it'd be best for her to learn either the Wairudoshī or Rapizzu forms of Uzuken. This is gonna be fun Hinata-chan!"

Quickly rushing forward Naruto hugs his friend causing her blush to go from subtle to all encompassing much to Neji and Hizashi's amusement. Looking at each other both wordlessly agree that if nothing else it's going to be funny to see how Hinata will act around him. "Alright first up Hinata I'm gonna show you the basic katas for each style. Think you can try to do them with me?" Nodding Hinata watches as Naruto falls into his usual beginning stance with his legs spread slightly wider than his shoulders leading with his left with his weight on the ball of each foot. Raising his arms Naruto's right leads this time with his left kept near his side but still bent and ready to lash out. "Oi Neji can you fall into your usual beginning stance too?" Immediately it's clear that Naruto's stance is not only more open but also seems predisposed to him quickly acting or reacting as the situation requires. Moving slowly Naruto shows that each move seems to be based around circular movement. Having Neji slowly perform a palm strike at his solar plexus he shows how instead of blocking he can either deflect his strike or move around it.

Increasing the speed a bit he shows more when after deflecting he immediately strikes at Neji's side with his right while his left is still knocking his arm away. Halting the move Naruto asks Hinata to try it against Neji who moves at the same slower pace. "The key thing to remember about Uzuken, especially Rapizzu Uzuken, is that it's all about deflecting or dodging strikes not withstanding them. A true master of Rapizzu is able to avoid all but the most powerful or widespread attacks and counter before their opponent can recover. It's different from your clan's style right?" Simultaneously the three Hyūga nod causing Naruto to laugh a bit leading Hizashi to stare him down. "Sorry sorry..." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's usual antics Hizashi nonetheless nods. "You're right Naruto-san our clan teaches blocking or withstanding strikes instead of dodging or deflecting them." Nodding Naruto pulls out a scroll from off his back revealing well over a dozen seals with labels beneath them. "I can't be here all the time Hinata-chan but I should have a scroll or two on the beginning and mid tier Rapizzu katas. Let me just find it.." Going down the seal Naruto briefly unseals and opens each one's stored scroll before putting first one then another two on the ground next to him.

Quickly rolling up the scroll he puts it back in it's holder before using his chains to pick up the other three. "These are kata scrolls on each style of Uzuken up to Chunin or so level. Since I can't always be here these should help you figure out your own style and give you a good basis for why each style is what it is." Dropping the scrolls in Hinata's waiting hands Naruto retracts his chains before smirking at Neji. "Hey Neji want to fight again?" Rolling his eyes the older Hyūga boy nearly nods before he sees Tenten walking into the dojo. "I would Naruto but I think something's come up." Tilting his head towards his teammate he's surprised when she motions Hinata and Naruto to come closer. "The Hokage has called for our team and Team 7 to meet in his office. He apparently has a mission for us." Nodding the three quickly grab their usual mission gear after saying goodbye to Hizashi.

Within a few hours the two teams have taken off on mission, minus Rock Lee who's still healing, led by Anko while Guy helps with the rebuilding efforts. As the five genin and jonin leave the village they see a large number of caravans arriving with building materials and various other supplies. "_Heh the clan is gonna be busy._" Looking back a final time he smiles as he sees a familiar shape waving from the gatehouse.

-Hokage Office-

Turning to Might Guy Hiruzen dismisses him to return to his work and looks over at Itachi who has begun working with him. "Hokage-sama why did you send a joint team for that mission? At most it was a C-rank mission to protect a VIP." Tossing the folder to the enthusiastic Jonin Hiruzen shakes his head. "It is far more than that according to the intel our friends have delivered. I'm having Kakashi leave tomorrow separate of them on a mission to scout ahead for them join their mission at it's final destination." After reading the intelligence the village had seeing the potential ramifications of it Might Guy changes his opinion. "Hokage-sama if this is true why send only two Jonin and five genin? Even if those kids are some of our best they're still just genin and may end up fighting a whole army." Nodding Hiruzen once again goes over the intelligence they had along with the estimates given by the village's agents overseas. "Most the forces in Yuki are thugs pretending to be shinobi or samurai. So long as they stay with Anko and Kakashi when they meet him they'll be safe." Nodding Guy asks to be dismissed before taking off for the hospital to meet with Lee who's getting his leg checked again.

-Konoha Hospital-

Sitting nervously on the exam table Rock Lee could barely keep himself from fidgeting as the cast around his leg was cut open. Looking down at his shin he can barely see the small scar left from his earlier surgery. As the cast falls away he nearly flinches when Tsunade hand hovers just above it. "Alright I'm going to check now to see if the bone has fully healed and the fragments have all been removed or reattached properly." Slowly her palm then entire right hand is covered with green chakra before she slowly moves down his leg. Behind her Sakura and Shizune, both in a med-nin's uniform, watch attentively before they both begin to smile brightly. By the time Tsunade has ran her hand just over Lee's shin three times she's smiling too. "It looks like the operation was a success Lee.", before Lee can get up she stands and holds him down, "BUT you still need at least four weeks of therapy so no heavy training or weights. In fact Might Guy I'm ordering you to NOT reapply his gravity seals until I have checked his leg again after is therapy is over. Is that clear?"

Unwilling to tempt the anger that all know lurks behind Tsunade's sweet exterior Guy can only nod repeatedly. "Good. Then Rock Lee I expect to see you here on Monday morning at 8AM sharp. You two are free to go and tell the rest I'm sure the others will be happy to see you without the crutches, cast, wheelchair. Oh and Sakura consider your shift over you can go too." Motioning for the three to leave she smiles at how excited Lee and Guy are while Sakura futility tries to keep their voices down. "You saved that boy's dream Tsunade-sama." Shaking her head Tsunade points at the cut tag visible on the inner side of Lee's cast. "No me, my cousins, and you saved it. Without your help and theirs that operation would've had a fifty percent chance of killing or crippling him instead of the five percent it did." Laughing at the angered shouts of Sakura echoing from outside the building Tsunade and Shizune move towards Tsunade's office to fill out the report for Lee's file and to schedule his therapy. Looking out of her office she sees a very familiar eagle flying into the village. "_Looks like the Daimyo will be arriving soon if he sent his White Eagle._"

Within the ever popular Yakiniku Q the large group of genin and Jonin celebrate Lee's recovery. "To Rock Lee the most youthful student a sensei could ever have!" Tapping their glasses together the gathered Genin and Jonin cheer for their friend causing him to tear up a bit as he smiles. "Thank you friends! Your flames of youth have truly helped keep my spirits up!" Laughing a bit at Lee's strange way of thinking the others nonetheless congratulate him again. "It's too bad Tenten and Neji couldn't be here I'm sure they'd be happy for you Lee." Nodding he and Guy plan to surprise their teammates up their return with the news. "Speaking of them Guy-sensei any ideas on who could need five Genin and a Jonin for protection?" Thinking back to the documents the Hokage had shown him Guy smiles. "It was an actress named Yukie Fujikaze...What's with your guys faces?"

For a moment the genin around the table are silent before the girls begin to talk about how great an actress she is while the guys, except for Lee, talk about how pretty she is. For nearly ten minutes the Jonin can only watch, slightly amused, as the Genin act more like the kids they are instead of as shinobi. After a few minutes though Lee gets everyone's attention when he says he's never seen any of her movies. Immediately Ino looks over at Yakumo and looks back and forth between her and Lee. Blushing a bit Yakumo breathes in before looking at Lee. "If...If you'd like Lee-k...san you can come over to my house sometime to watch them. We can watch the earlier Princess Gale movies there. If you'd like too that is..." Blushing slightly Lee nods repeatedly before responding with a surprisingly quiet voice. "That...that would be very nice Yakumo-chan."

While the others joke and laugh about Lee's "date" with Yakumo Ino subtly winks at Sakura who's laughing at Lee and Yakumo's blushes. "Alright alright calm down we're here to celebrate Lee's recovery not his love life." Chuckling a bit at Lee's renewed blush Asuma looks at the genin until they start to calm down. "Choji would you mind handing out the food. And please make sure you give Lee slightly more. Our green friend here will need all the protein he can get in the coming weeks." As the food is passed around Kakashi looks over his usual book at the genin who are joking and smiling in between their bites of barbecue. Keeping his smile hidden he looks over the genin seeing them for once not as snot nosed brats, though they definitely still are, but as potential legends. "_Sensei I'll watch after him but I'll watch after the rest too. They deserve it._" Closing his book and claiming being tired Kakashi walks out even as Guy and Lee wish him a youthful rest whatever that means.

-4 days later-

As the sun rose once more over Konoha the village was obviously preparing for something as it's shinobi were out in full force. Any decently trained observer could spot the telltale signs of dozens of Anbu, Military Police, and regular shinobi watching over the village's main gate and thoroughfare. The reason for this rather strong presence was well known the Daimyo was set to arrive just before noon. While only a few knew the full reason most the village could guess it had something to do their Hokage and his injury. As the sun approaches it's zenith the guards near the gates detect a massive procession moving closer to the gate. As it closes they are greeted with the sight of well over one hundred and fifty samurai encircling a gold coated palanquin while more samurai guarding a half mile long procession of large wagons. As the procession enters the village the visible shinobi bow to the Daimyo while Konoha's civilians watch in awe. Afterall the last time their Daimyo had came he had only brought a few guards not a small army of them.

Stopping before the Hokage Mansion the samurai spread out around the area encircling the palanquin. Stepping forward slowly with his cane Hiruzen removes his Kage hat before bowing to the Fire Daimyo who steps out and returns a lesser bow. "*Madoka-sama it has been too long." Showing none of his usual aloofness the daimyo waves away Hiruzen's usual greeting. "Hiruzen let's not waste time. Your village has been hurt in the carriages behind me there are more supplies to help rebuild and ensure the wounded recover." Surprised Hiruzen can only nods before directing his shinobi to begin unloading the wagons. Leading his village's leader into the Council Chambers Hiruzen isn't surprised when all members are already there. Standing immediately upon the daimyo's entrance both shinobi and civilian bow before the daimyo who again waves off their usual supplications. "My friends for now there is no need to bow. Your Hokage has called me here today because he says it is time for him to step down. Tell me who is the one that has been nominated to become the Godaime?"

Stepping forward from the sidewall Itachi walks before the seated daimyo and bows. "That is me Daimyo-sama. My name is Itachi Uchiha and the Sandaime believes I am ready to become the Godaime Hokage." Looking between the obviously young Uchiha and others the daimyo quickly notices that many of the Clan Heads and other shinobi present seem happy with Hiruzen's choice while the Elders and civilians are not. "Uchiha-san tell me do you believe you are worthy of becoming the Godaime?" Surprising none who know him Itachi shakes his head. "Despite the Sandaime's reassurances I do not believe I am. But I am also sure I can grow into the role with the right advisors and aid from the others in this village." Motioning for Itachi to rise the daimyo looks at him before opening a scroll before him. "It says here Uchiha-san that you aided in the death of Orochimaru? Is that true?", as Itachi nods the daimyo nods before looking at the scroll again, "And that you have effectively led both your Clan and the Military Police since your father's murder by the traitor Shisui Uchiha." Not trusting himself to respond Itachi nods even as his emotions rage below the surface.

"You believe yourself unworthy of the role. I however young Uchiha believe you are more than ready so Sandaime-san when we vote on this he has my full support." Stunned by the daimyo's words, even if he was hoping for them, Hiruzen can only nod as the councilors around the room not so quietly talk amongst themselves. Rising beside the daimyo Hiruzen holds his right hand up to draw everyone's attention. "Councilors and Clan Heads please be quiet. I believe since the daimyo has given my nominee his full support that it is time for myself, the Elders, Jonin Commander, Anbu Commander, our Med-nin Commander to vote. So will everyone please be seated and silent unless someone wishes to nominate themselves or another to be Godaime.", looking around the room Hiruzen nods when even his former teammates remain silent, "Since no one else was nominated let us begin. I Hiruzen Sarutobi, Head of the Sarutobi Clan, and Sandaime Hokage vote for Itachi Uchiha to become the Godaime Hokage."

Looking to his left and right he barely holds back his smile when Shikaku and Tsunade rise simultaneously. Motioning for her to go first, if only so he can relax a moment longer, Shikaku yawns while looking between the Hokage and the Elders. "_This is such a drag..._" Nodding towards Hiruzen and the Daimyo Tsunade smiles at Itachi. "I Tsunade Senju, Head of the Senju Clan, and Head of Konoha's Med-nin vote in favor of Itachi Uchiha to become the Godaime Hokage." Smiling Tsunade nods towards the young Uchiha who can only nod in thanks. Yawning as he steps forward Shikaku looks once more at the Elders, Hiruzen, Danzō who is barely suppressing his rage. "I Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara Clan, and Jonin Commander of Konoha vote in favor of Itachi Uchiha to become Godaime Hokage." Lazily waving at Itachi he yawns again as he sits back down looking at the Elders and Anbu Commander.

Rising stiffly the Anbu Commander nods towards Itachi in respect of his time as Anbu before speaking in a perfectly flat voice giving no clue to his identity. "I Dragon, Commander of Anbu vote in favor of Itachi Uchiha becoming the Godaime Hokage." Nodding once more to his former subordinate the Anbu Commander smirks behind his mask at Danzō who seems extremely close to shouting in anger. "_Your time has past Shinobi no Yami. And Weasel is here to ensure your roots are purged quite throughly._" Looking between the Elders he can barely restrain a chuckle as neither wants to rise until the Hokage looks at them each sharply. "I...I Koharu Utatane, Elder of Konoha vote in favor of Itachi Uchiha becoming Godaime Hokage." Stunned at his usual ally's words Danzō can only stare as the elder briefly nods to Itachi before sitting back down.

Bowing to the inevitable Homura steps forward slightly before looking at the Hokage who barely nods. "I Homura Mitokado, Elder of Konoha vote in favor of Itachi Uchiha becoming Godaime Hokage." Without even looking at his former teammate or Danzō the elder returns to his seat and stares blankly ahead. Rising again and glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Danzō Hiruzen can't keep a smile from his face as he stares at Itachi. "Then by a unanimous vote I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, declare Itachi Uchiha to be the Godaime Hokage." While many in the room cheer and clap for the young Hokage to be Danzō barely hobbles out of the room in a blind rage. Before he can get too far he hears two familiar sets of footsteps behind him and turns to see both Elders staring at him. "So even you two have become ensnared by His soft headed ways? Pathetic..." Turning away he once more begins to walk away till a very familiar scroll lands in front of him. Turning back he sees it was Homura who tossed it before him. "He found your orders. The ones WE signed and threatened to give them to the Daimyo if we didn't vote for the Uchiha."

-Previous Night-  
-Hokage Office-

Confused at the late night meeting Hiruzen had called Homura and Koharu entered somewhat warily. Seeing Hiruzen looking out the windows smoking from his pipe both grow confused until they see a open scroll upon his desk. "So tell me why you did it? Why would you side with Danzō and consign one of our clan's to death for the actions of a few? TELL ME!" As Hiruzen turns to face them they both can almost see the rage coming off Hiruzen in waves. Unable to move in shock both nearly jump when the office door slams and a very familiar Anbu steps out from the shadows. "So these two are the ones who would wanted my clan to die..." Removing his mask both elders can barely keep from shaking in fear as Shisui Uchiha stands before them with his Sharingan blazing in anger.

Staring down at the two who ordered the deaths of his entire clan Shisui nearly gives into his desire to end them. "The Hokage asked you two a question. Answer it now." Falling back against the coach behind them the two momentarily think about yelling for help when they feel Hiruzen's chakra flare behind them. "I will not ask again. You have ten seconds before Crow-san is allowed to execute you for your treason. Your time starts now." Turning around in a rage Homura briefly considers trying to fight Hiruzen before realizing Shisui will kill him before he has a chance before responding in a arrogant and hateful tone. "His clan was planning to betray the village Hiruzen. Just because you are..." Before Homura can say another word he feels Shisui shunshin right behind him and hold a kunai to his throat. "My Clan's Head and Elders were planning to rebel not the clan. And they only did so because you two bastards and Danzō spread those rumors of us. Tell me why I shouldn't end you right now? At least Fugaku-sama had the decency to accept his death like a true shinobi. You on the other hand reek of fear and desperation. But what else should I expect of one who ordered the deaths of innocent men, women, children solely for their clan name."

Tightening his grip on the elder Shisui presses his single edged kunai just enough to draw a bead of blood before stepping back and looking at the other one. "Utatane your Hokage ordered you to answer his question. Speak now or I will gladly kill you." Glaring at the young Uchiha and Hiruzen she spits on the floor. "We were going to do what was necessary to save this village. If you clan had rebelled the village would've been irreparably harmed. Another Shinobi War would've occurred and it would've been THEIR fault.." Just before she can say another word Shisui backhands the elder so hard she falls over the coach and lands on her back behind it. "My Clan didn't start anything. You three did! We tried to help during the 9-Tails attack. You denied us. And then you had the GALL to blame us for it! We've been loyal to this village since it's founding. We stood by it when Madara tried to have us betray it! We fought for it! Died for it! And you have the audacity to blame US for what YOU caused!? You three tried to ruin my Clan! Your three tried to kill us! Tried to kill ME!" Grabbing the aged woman by the top of her kimono Shisui holds her up while his Sharingan rapidly begin spinning.

"Shisui that's enough! They will pay for their crimes. And I will personally ensure that none can question your clan's honor again." Putting his kunai back in it's hidden holster Shisui backs up though his glare remains fixed on the two elders. "So that's the reason you two and Danzō wanted to kill the Uchiha? For their reaction to the rumors you started? For not tolerating the hate you three started? How could you two fall so far? Tobirama-sensei would be ashamed of you." Reacting almost like they'd been slapped across the face the two quickly look solely at Hiruzen. Not even giving them the chance to respond Hiruzen picks up the orders they signed with Danzō. "This is just a copy of the original that Crow-san retrieved for me. Let me make this clear tomorrow you both will vote for Itachi to become the Godaime. And then you will retire after his inauguration. If you do not do these things these orders and other evidence will be gifted to the Daimyo who will then decide your fate. Let me make myself clear your time and ideals have no place in the world we've made anymore. Now get out of my office."

-Present-

Shocked that his stronghold had been breached Danzō for a moment wonders about fleeing the village. "_No if he had enough evidence to destroy me he would've used it by now. But he hasn't so I am safe. But I will need to move my base again._" Motioning for the two to follow him Danzō heads to his clan's small compound to plan their revenge. As he exits the Hokage Mansion he looks back and nearly stumbles when he sees a single black crow seemingly staring back at him from the railing. "_Hiruzen I will become the Hokage and I will take His eyes if it's the last thing I do._" As the three resume their walk from the rooftop a single crow looks down once more at them before taking off.

Soon after Danzō leaves the word of a new Hokage being selected begins to spread across the village. While many can't comprehend a Kage besides Hiruzen Konoha's shinobi seem excited for the change. Better than the civilians in village they know the stress their aging leader had been under lightly. Soon word of who was selected spreads and in many places across the village shinobi and civilians celebrate and occasionally complain over the choice made. Within the Uchiha District though there is no complaint as the hundreds of Uchiha celebrate one of their own becoming the Godaime. The oldest amongst them smile at the honor bestowed upon their clan. Spontaneous celebrations break out amongst the normally stoic clan that soon spread to neighboring areas. Almost as happy are the Uzumaki who have been neighbors and friends to the Uchiha since their reemergence years before.

-Hokage Office-

Sitting behind his desk Hiruzen smiles at Itachi as he stands before him getting fitted for his Hokage robes. "Itachi-san please lift your arms to chest level straight out. I need to get accurate measurements for your robe." Nodding can only wonder how a woman as old as this is still working. "Thank you Itachi-san. Hokage-sama his robe will be ready in about a week. If you will excuse me I will be get to work on it." Leaving the room the short woman mutters to herself as she considers how Itachi's robe should look. "She's quite a character isn't she?" Unwilling to verbally respond Itachi simply nods while he watches the Hokage sigh and get back to work.

Noticing the piles of papers and the Hokage's constant mutters about it's quantity Itachi stops his work and draws the Hokage's attention. "Excuse me Hokage-sama but why have you never used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to finish your work? Your skill with it was legendary in the last war." For just a moment Hiruzen is about to respond before his eyes widen and he quickly moves the paperwork from the center of his desk. To Itachi's shock the old Hokage begins not so gently slamming his head into his desk's polished surface while repeatedly calling himself stupid. After a few moments Hiruzen stops before looking at Itachi with a very red forehead before he says to tell no one of what just happened.

* * *

*-consider equivalent to what Yugito or Yagura have so strong enough to actually keep Shukaku from screwing with Gaara's mind  
*-Fire Daimyo in Boruto is named Ikkyū Madoka so I'm gonna assume he's the son of the daimyo from Part I-II

* * *

Hope y'all liked this chapter. In the next one Naruto & the others will return from their mission, Itachi will become the Godaime, and the boys in black will make their first move. BTW I'll probably do a rewrite of this story at the end of Part I which will be in another 3-4 chapters depending on how long I want the fights & such to be. Peace!


End file.
